Charmed Season 9:The Power Of Four
by I'm-Not-Your-Average-Monster
Summary: This is basically my take on Charmed season 9, if there was one! I intend to write the usual 25 episodes and if that goes well then I will carry on with the next generation. Really sorry for the delay! Another chapter soon.
1. Chapter 1

_**Angels, Elders, Secrets And Sisters  
**_

_**Part One  
**_

'_This is my own creation of Charmed season 9 It will take place after the season 8 finale!'_

'_I had to change the __ending of that to fit my story!'_

_P.S...this is a re-upload because I had to fix some things that were irritating me and I also changed one of the Trudeau kids names cause I went off Calvin lol :P  
_

Piper and Phoebe Halliwell along with their half sister Paige Mathews stood in their conservatory surrounded by their family; past, present and future. The Halliwell sisters were witches. The most powerful witches the magical world had ever known and the greatest force of good. They were the Power Of Three and had just succeeded in fulfilling their destiny by defeating the Ultimate Power. Piper was the oldest of the living charmed sisters and attained the power of molecular immobilisation and molecular combustion, which meant she could freeze objects and blow them up.

Phoebe the middle sister had the power of premonition, levitation and empathy.

And lastly Paige the youngest sister had the power of telekinetic orbing and to orb, a result of her being half witch, half white lighter after her mother Patty Halliwell had an affair with her own white lighter, Sam Wilder; Paige's father.

A white lighter was a magical being, once human, who protected and watched out for witches and future white lighters. They were basically guardian angels and attained the power to orb, heal and sense their charges amongst other things.

They stood with Piper's husband Leo Wyatt a former white lighter and their two children Wyatt and Chris, Paige's husband Henry Mitchell a Parole Officer, Phoebe's future husband Coop a Cupid, Piper and Phoebe's father Victor Bennett, their mother Patty and grandmother Penny or 'Grams' as she's formally known both from the past and Piper and Leo's adult sons from the future.

**~PO4~**

Halliwell Manor 17th May 2OO8 (1 Week Ago)

"You're not gonna take him away again right?" Piper asked the Angel of Destiny standing before her, referring to her recently returned husband.

"No." the Angel replied, "This was the way the battle was supposed to end all along." she informed them, "Congratulations!" The sisters smiled at each other, "And your nephews are correct Phoebe." she added, "You and Coop are allowed to be together. No tests. No probation and no rules standing in your way."

"Thank you." Phoebe said gratefully as she leaned into Coop, "Thank you so much."

The Angel smiled, "It is your reward." she replied.

"One of your rewards." a voice corrected and an Elder orbed in beside the Angel.

"One of our rewards?" Paige questioned her, "There's more?" she asked curiously.

"Yes Paige." the Elder Sandra answered, "There are more."

"How many more?" she asked curiously.

"Two more." Sandra replied vaguely.

"Which are….?" Piper joined in, not sure whether she should be excited or scared.

"All in good time Piper." Sandra answered avoiding the question, "All in good time."

The three sisters traded looks with each other before turning back to the Elder for an explanation.

"You three have sacrificed a great deal over the years and all for the greater good." she began, watching them all closely, "You have lost so much and the Elders, we want to repay you for that."

"Okay." Phoebe said slowly, "How do you plan on doing that exactly?" she asked the woman in robes, narrowing her eyes at her.

"By revealing to you the truth." the Angel answered instead, "And returning something you thought was lost. Something we all thought was lost but has now found its way home." she concluded with a smile.

The sisters remained silent. Each one slightly confused by the information or the lack of it.

"Keep your eyes and your hearts open." the Angel advised, "And be on the look out for something very important…." she paused and looked each sister in the eye, "Your knew destiny." she revealed, "Blessed be." and with that she disappeared the same way she appeared in a swirl of golden lights.

Their mouths dropped and they turned their attention towards the Elder, who merely smiled, "Call for me and the Angel when it returns and we will answer all your questions." she informed them, "Blessed be." and she also disappeared the way she had arrived in swirling blue and white orbs.

The Halliwell Manor was silent. No-one knew what to say.

"Wha….wha….what did she mean by 'knew destiny?" Piper asked after a few moments slightly panicked, "We fulfilled our destiny already. We don't want another one!" she exclaimed her voice rising every time she stabbed Leo's shoulder with her forefinger. Leo taking a step back with each stab.

"Yeah." Phoebe agreed equally panicked, "And….and what's with all the secrets?" she asked looking around her eyes wide.

"Can you say Cryptic?" Paige asked sarcastically placing her hands on her hips.

"What do we do?" Phoebe asked unsure glancing between her two sisters.

Paige shrugged her shoulders, "I have no idea." she replied.

"The only thing we _can_ do I guess." Piper answered, "Wait….and hope that nothing terrible happens."

**~PO4~**

New York City, Queens 19th May 2008 (2 Days Later)

It was raining outside and a woman stood at her living room window watching it fall, battering against the glass loudly. The sky was dark and filled with huge, grey rain clouds.

"Hey." her husband greeted as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Hi.." she greeted him distractedly, gazing out the window but holding him tightly.

Silence fell between the two for a while, "Having second thoughts?" he asked her quietly.

"No." she answered quickly turning in his arms, "No I'm not." she smiled reassuringly, "I'm just….thinking that's all." she elaborated, "Or am I not aloud to think now?" she asked squinting at him.

He laughed, "Well….it does tend to get you into trouble." he teased smirking.

"Hey!" she exclaimed swatting his arm, "That's not true." she pouted, "Thinking get's me out of trouble."

They both laughed at that and she returned to staring out the window, "Vic…." her husband questioned.

"Julian I'm fine." she interrupted him, "Really I….I just wish I understood why I want to move to San Francisco so badly." she answered, "I mean, we're leaving, packing up our whole life based on my instincts alone and…."

"No." Julian interrupted this time, "We're moving because I got the promotion I've been after for months and it just happens to be in San Francisco." he corrected, "The fact that you feel drawn to that city is just a coincidence Victoria." he tried to convince her, "Besides your instincts are almost always right." he smiled.

"Almost." Victoria shook her head, "God I don't know." she sighed, "I hate feeling this way. I don't understand."

"Hey come here." Julian ordered and Victoria walked into his open arms, "It's late and we've got a hell of a lot of packing to do tomorrow, if we want to get finished before the moving van arrives and…." he took a deep breath, "I have a feeling the boys are not gonna make it easy for us." he finished with a laugh.

"Yeah." Victoria agreed, "I think your right. They're just too excited for their own good." she added amused.

"Uh-huh." Julian replied nodding his head, "Let's go to bed." Victoria nodded and he took her hand guiding her up the stairs and along to their bedroom. Julian fell asleep instantly but Victoria lay in bed staring at the ceiling thinking about those three woman and trying to ignore the strange feeling that everything was going to change. _'I just wonder if the change will be for the better.' _she thought to herself worriedly.

**~PO4~**

Halliwell Manor 23rd May 2008 (Present Day)

"Piper!" Paige Matthews Mitchell came striding through the front door of her former residence, "You here?"

"Yeah I'm here." Piper Halliwell Wyatt replied walking towards her youngest sister, "I was in the kitchen and what's with all the yelling Paige?" she asked slightly annoyed, "It's 9:30 in the morning. Shouldn't you be at work anyway missy." she stated raising her eyebrows at her little sister.

Paige glared, "No." she answered sharply, "For your information I have the morning off." she stated cockily.

"Oh really?" Piper asked surprised.

"Really." Paige told her, "And shouldn't you be at the club?" she asked her sister smirking.

"No." Piper replied just as sharp, "I don't have to go in till this afternoon, Kevin has things under control."

Piper is the owner of her own nightclub 'P3'. A now very successful club that she bought six years ago. 'P3' stands for the Power Of Three. It was Piper's own little way of honouring her heritage. And her sisters.

"I wish I was my own boss." Paige whined longingly, "Life would be _so_ much easier."

"HA!" Piper exclaimed loudly, "Think again." she corrected and Paige laughed.

"Sweetie could you do me a favour?" Piper asked Paige sweetly.

"Uh-oh." Paige replied, "What is it?" she asked dreading the answer.

"Could you take the boys to dad's for me?" she pleaded hopefully, "I have a million things to do for the club."

Paige pretended to think about it, "Oh Piper….I don't know." she answered slowly.

"Paige!" Piper exclaimed smacking her sister on the arm.

"OW!" Paige yelled, "I'm joking jeez. I'd be happy to take them. They're my nephews, I love them and I'm not doing anything so it's no problem." she told her, "You don't have to get violent!" she said rubbing her arm.

"Sorry." Piper apologised, "Thank you." she said giving Paige a grateful hug.

**~PO4~**

Seconds later Phoebe Halliwell came bursting through the door, "PIPER!" she yelled frantic.

"Phoebe?" Piper asked sticking her head round the corner.

"Oh Piper!" Phoebe breathed, "Thank god you're here!" she said as she joined them in the living room.

"What happened?" Piper asked worried, "What is it?" Phoebe didn't reply.

"Phoebe!" Paige demanded throwing her hands up.

"AH!" Phoebe screamed startled by her little sister, "My god!" she said hand on her chest, "Paige. Didn't notice you there." Paige huffed, "Sorry." Phoebe said putting on her best baby voice, "Forgive me?" Paige smiled.

"PHOEBE!" Piper yelled, Phoebe and Paige both jumped, "Focus!"

"Sorry." Phoebe muttered and got back to the point, "Guess who I bumped into at Starbucks?" she asked.

"Starbucks?" Piper questioned, "What were you doing there? I thought you were at work?" she was confused.

"I am." Phoebe replied, "I mean I was." she corrected herself, "I mean, I was on my way to work but I had time and I wanted a coffee." she explained, "Anyway." she dismissed waving a hand, "I was on my way in and I wasn't looking where I was going and walked straight into this guy and spilled his coffee all down his shirt."

"This guy?" Paige repeated, "Is that what has got you all frantic?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"No. Phoebe replied, "Yes. Uh!" she threw her hands in the air, "He wasn't just any guy he was…." she trailed off and turned to look Piper right in the eye when she said it and took a deep breath, "He was Andy."

**~PO4~**

Piper stared at her in absolute shock. Phoebe stared back equally stunned while Paige racked her brain trying to remember who the hell Andy was.

Piper shook her head laughing nervously, "Phoebe that's crazy!" she told her, "And impossible. He's dead." she stated with an obvious tone.

"I know that Piper but it was definitely him." Phoebe insisted, "He was standing right in front of me!"

"What did he say exactly?" Piper asked still looking skeptical, Paige was still trying to remember.

"Well…." Phoebe began, "I said I was sorry and he said it was alright he wasn't paying attention either. Then he said "You're Phoebe Halliwell right?" I said "Yeah I am." I thought he was remembering but he wasn't and said, "Yeah I've seen your billboards. I'm new in town. Julian Davis." I said nice to meet you and asked if he was on his own, he said that he moved here a few days ago with his wife and kids!" she exclaimed in one long breath.

"He's married?" Piper asked even more shocked than before, "With kids?"

Phoebe nodded, "Yeah. Can you believe it? He's been alive this entire time!" she exclaimed angrily.

"OH!" Paige cried suddenly, "OH! I remember!" she said excitedly, "Andy Trudeau, Prue's dead boyfriend."

"He's more than a dead boyfriend Paige." Piper snapped, "He was the love of Prue's life, a big brother to Phoebe and I oh and don't forget he also sacrificed his own life to save ours." she said harsher than she had intended.

Phoebe gave Piper a look before calmly addressing Paige, "He was a great man Paige, with a great heart who meant a lot to us." she said with a smile, "Who meant a lot to Prue." she said sadly looking over at the picture of her and Piper with Prue just before she died. It was sitting on the table next to the one of her, Piper and Paige that was taken a few weeks ago. Her two sisters followed her line of sight and Paige smiled wishfully while Piper sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry Paige I didn't mean to snap I'm just really surprised and confused and stressed…." Piper ranted.

"It's okay Piper." Paige stopped her, "That was very insensitive of me it's just…." she hesitated not sure if she wanted to say it or not, "I….I just find these situations difficult ya know? When you guys bring up Prue or someone from your past that I don't know I get really uncomfortable." she explained, "It breaks my heart too see you two in so much pain and hurting like this but it also makes me sort of angry and a little jealous because I can't share in that pain." she admitted, "I know that sounds horrible but…." she shrugged.

"Wha….yes you can honey." Phoebe righted her sharing a look with Piper, "Prue was your sister too. You lost her just like we did." she insisted taking Paige's hands in hers and looking into her eyes.

"But I didn't grow up with her, I didn't know her the way you two did. I never got the chance." she pointed out, "And that's what hurts the most." she continued, "I always feel so guilty when I miss her or think about her or stare at her pictures like you two do….or cry on her birthdays and anniversaries." she admitted not making any eye contact with either of her sisters but staring at Prue's picture on the wall, "It kills me a little more every day." she said tearfully.

"Oh sweetie." Phoebe cried pulling Paige into her arms and hugging her tightly.

Piper stared at Prue's picture a little longer before pulling them both into her arms.

"Don't you dare feel guilty for any of those things again Paige Mathews Mitchell." Piper said fighting back tears, "Don't you dare! You hear me?" she commanded forcefully. Paige nodded in the embrace. Piper kissed the top of both their heads. Phoebe closed her eyes tightly and Paige continued to stare at Prue's picture.

"Okay!" Paige announced finally, "I should get those boys over to Victor's." she decided.

Piper smiled and turned to the stairs, "WYATT! CHRIS! COME DOWN HERE!" she shouted up the stairs and moments later a four year old with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes like his father along with a two year old with brown hair and brown eyes like his mother appeared in front of them in a swirl of blue and white orbs, each clutching their own little bags full of their favourite toys.

"Hey there boys!" Paige greeted with a smile, "Ready to go to grandpa's?" she asked gently.

They smiled and Wyatt walked towards the door while Chris held up his arms for her to carry him, "Aww! Come here you." she picked him up and went to the door and opened it, "Later sisters!" she said cheerily, sneaking another glance at Prue's picture on the word 'sisters', "Bye Leo!" and she was out the door.

"See ya later Paige!" Leo called back coming down the stairs but the door was already closed.

**~PO4~**

"JULIAN?" Victoria called from the bottom of the stairs, "HAVE YOU SEEN MY KEYES? I CAN'T FIND THEM!"

"HAVE YOU TRIED THE COFFEE TABLE HONEY?" he called back from the landing.

Victoria rushed back into the sitting room, "FOUND THEM!" she shouted, "I'M NIPPING TO THE STORE! BE BACK IN A FEW!" she informed.

"ALRIGHT BUT BE QUICK!" Julian told her, "THE BOYS ARE HUNGRY!"

"ARE YOU INCLUDED IN THAT SWEETHEART?" she asked an amused smile on her face.

"OF COURSE I AM!" Julian replied obviously.

Victoria laughed and headed for the door, "LOVE YOU!"

"YOU TOO!" Julian yelled down to her.

"BYE MOMMA!" four year old Jason yelled as he raced down the stairs.

"Bye sweetheart." Victoria said as she scooped him up in her arms and squeezed him tight.

"Momma!" two year old Nathan cried his arms outstretched. Victoria put Jason down and took Nathan from Julian, "Momma's going to the shops okay but she'll be back soon." she cooed at him, "Be good for daddy."

"I will momma." Jason promised hugging his daddy. Nathan looked between his parents and giggled, hugging his mom again before reaching back over to his daddy.

"Bye baby." she whispered to Nathan who blew her a kiss in response and hugged her one last time. _'Such a mommy's boy.' _she thought with a laugh.

"I'll see you later." Victoria winked at Julian, kissing him quickly on the lips before running out the door, "I love you!" she called back over her shoulder.

**~PO4~**

Victoria was walking to her car when she saw a woman across the street loading two little boys about the same age as hers into a Jeep. She smiled to herself and continued watching the woman, '_That woman looks so familiar' _she thought to herself, that's when she noticed the oldest boy had dropped a toy truck from his bag. She ran across the road and picked it up before jogging after the slowly moving car. She rapped on the window grabbing the drivers attention. Who stopped the car and rolled down the window.

"What the hell do you think you're doin lady?" she asked furious turning her head to look at her, "I could've killed….you." she said slowly staring up at her with a look on disbelief and happiness in her eyes.

"Sorry." Victoria apologized, "You're son dropped this." she informed her holding out the toy truck but the woman just continued staring at her, "Um….excuse me?" she asked nervously, "Your son dropped this." she tried again waving the truck in front of her face.

"What?" the woman asked confused coming out of her daze, "Oh right. Sorry and thank you." she replied gratefully taking the truck and passing it back to the little boy, "But they're not my son's. They're my nephews." she corrected her with a smile.

"Oh sorry." Victoria apologized, "I just assumed…."

"It's, it's alright." the woman assured forcing a smile.

"Oh god." Victoria exclaimed shaking her head, "I'm so rude. I'm Victoria." she introduced herself sticking out her hand. The woman stared at her again confused before taking it.

"Paige. My name is Paige." she replied shaking Victoria's hand.

"Well it's nice to meet you Paige." Victoria smiled but the woman wouldn't let go of her hand. She looked down as an indication and the woman let go immediately.

"Sorry." Paige muttered nervously, "They're my sister's kids. Piper Halliwell?"

"She owns that club 'P3' right?" Victoria asked curiously.

"Yeah! Yeah she does and I have another sister Phoebe Halliwell do know her?" Paige asked hopefully.

"No. Sorry I don't." Victoria answered shaking her head.

"Oh well then." Paige replied with a shrug, "Do you have any siblings? Family here?" Paige questioned curiously.

"No." Victoria answered sadly, "I'm an only child and my parents….they died when I was in college. Car accident. Druggy driving a Honda." she told her without a second thought. _'What the hell are you doing?' _she asked herself. _'I don't even know this woman!' _she told herself confused.

"I'm sorry." Paige said sadly, _'But….Your dad isn't dead and you have __three__ sisters!' _Paige added in her head.

Victoria shook her head, "Don't be." she told her then changed the subject, "I'm new here." Victoria shared, "I just moved in across the street with my husband and my two son's." she motioned over to her house, "They're actually the same age as your nephews." Victoria smiled at the two boys in the back.

"Oh right." Paige replied uncomfortably, _'Why did she tell me all that so easily?'_ Paige thought to herself, _'She doesn't even know me!_…."Well welcome to the neighbourhood."

"Thanks." Victoria smiled, "Well I'll let you get on." and she turned to walk away.

"NO! Don't go!" Paige cried, "I mean….not without me inviting you over for dinner first." she covered.

"Oh that's very sweet of you but isn't that your sisters house?" Victoria asked with a smile.

"Yeah but she loves new neighbours." Paige countered, "How about tonight?" she asked sweetly.

"Uh….sure." Victoria agreed, "If I can find a babysitter yeah." she smiled.

"If you can't just bring your kids with you." Paige suggested, "They can play with these two."

"Okay then." Victoria replied hesitantly.

"Six o'clock okay with you?" Paige asked kindly.

"Fine. Six o'clock is fine." Victoria assured, "See ya then." and walked away.

"See ya then…." she called back "Prue." Paige whispered before scrambling out the car and climbing the steps back up to the Manor, Chris in her arms and Wyatt at her heels.

Victoria looked up and saw Paige heading back to her house, "What the…." she asked frowning.

'_Why does that house seem so familiar?' _she asked herself curiously but shrugged it off and got in her car.

**~PO4~**

"PIPER! PHOEBE!" Paige yelled as she came flying through the door little Wyatt right behind her, "LEO!"

"Paige?" Phoebe asked as she came out of the kitchen Piper and Leo right behind her.

"What are you doing back here?" Piper asked, "You were supposed to take the boys to dad's." she reminded.

"I know that Piper but something happened." Paige exclaimed, "I met someone."

"Awww not this again." Piper exclaimed "You too?"

"Yes." Paige confirmed and she was about to continue when Wyatt interrupted.

"Momma?" he said and pointed to the wall, "Auntie Pwue." he said.

"What?" Piper, Leo and Phoebe said at the time all taken by surprise.

"Wyatt honey why don't you take your brother upstairs okay." Paige ordered gently, "The grown ups need to talk." she finished looking at her sisters.

Wyatt took Chris' hand, "Auntie Pwue." he said again before they disappeared.

Piper, Phoebe and Leo turned their full attention to Paige.

"What was all that about?" Piper demanded, "What made my son mention her?"

Paige sighed, "Because we saw her Piper." she revealed her voice full of emotion.

"Wh….what?" Phoebe asked taken aback.

"I saw her." Paige repeated, "She is the one who moved in across the street. Prue is alive!" she stressed.

"Are you sure Paige?" Leo asked his voice thick with emotion too, "Are you really sure it was her?"

"She's my sister Leo." Paige reminded him, "Her hair's a little shorter, well a lot shorter and she is a little older than the pictures obviously but I swear to you it was Prue. And I think her husband is Andy."

"Oh….my….god." Phoebe breathed a hand moving up to her mouth, "Oh my god." she repeated.

Leo was now silent and Piper was shaking her head vigorously.

"No!" she exclaimed, "No! No! It can't be!" she said shakily tears forming, "It can't be! Prue's dead! Just like Andy! You're both wrong!" she denied shaking her head.

"Piper…." Leo tried placing a hand on her arm but she yanked it away.

Phoebe shook her head, "Come on Piper." she said, "Don't you think it's a pretty big coincidence that Paige and I both run into Andy and Prue on the same day?" Piper didn't answer, "I thought we believed that there was no such thing as coincidences." she reminded her big sister.

"This must be the rewards the Angel and the Elder were taking about." Leo suggested thinking out loud, "This has to be what they were talking about but why do they have no memory of who they are?" he asked no-one in particular, "We have to see them our ourselves and find out what the hell happened to them and what they've been doing for the past five years." he announced suddenly slipping into white lighter mode.

"Already taken care of." Paige smiled triumphantly, "They're coming over for dinner tonight and they might be bringing their kids too." she informed them all smiling half heartedly, "Kids! I guess you are an aunt Piper after all." Paige told her big sister knowing how much Piper wants to be an aunt. Piper couldn't help but smile.

"Good. That's good. Well done honey." Phoebe congratulated swinging an arm over Paige's shoulders.

"The only question now is…." Phoebe began, "Are we ready to see her again?" she asked looking at Piper.

"And can we do it without revealing the truth?" Piper added looking around her gaze landing on Prue's picture once more.

'_I don't think I can Prue!' _she thought to herself willing her big sister to give her the answer and the strength she needed so desperately right now.

**~PO4~**

6 o'clock was nearing, Julian and Victoria were in their bedroom finishing getting ready.

"Remind me again why we're going to this house for dinner please?" Julian asked sounding unsure.

Victoria sighed, "I already told you. They want to welcome us to the neighbourhood." she reminded him, "They're just being nice why do you have to be all suspicious all the time?" she asked turning to face him.

"I'm a cop Vic." he stated, "It's in my nature. And my job." he stopped to knot his tie, "But the point is I just don't know them at all. I can't trust them." Julian replied tightening his tie.

"Well then this dinner is perfect." Victoria exclaimed putting on her lipstick, "We can get to know them." She pointed out walking over and handing him her necklace. "Besides I kinda get the feeling that we can trust them. Well the one I met anyway." she assured him. Julian clipped it round her neck and kissed her cheek.

"What did you say her name was again?" he asked still kissing her neck.

"Paige." Victoria reminded him as she turned to face him.

"And why do you think we can trust her?" Julian asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I told her about my parents." Victoria informed him frowning slightly.

"Really?" Julian asked her quizzically, "How much?"

"All of it." Victoria answered still frowning, "I told her everything."

Julian frowned too, "But you never…." he started.

"I know." she answered before he could finish, "We should get the boys ready now." she told him, "Don't wanna be late for the new neighbours." and she kissed him on the lips and headed for the boys room.

Julian shook his head and followed her out the room.

**~PO4~**

"Oh my god was time is it!" Phoebe asked rushing around in a frenzy.

"10 to 6." Coop replied placing his hands on her shoulders, stopping her in her tracks, "Calm down."

"Calm down?" she asked her voice very high-pitched, "How do you really expect me to be calm right now?" she asked him frantic once more, "When I'm about to see my big sister that I thought was dead the last five years Coop!" she exclaimed, "Would you be calm if you were in my position?" she asked him curiously but still angry. They looked towards the footsteps.

"So what you're saying is…." Henry asked as he and Paige walked into the dinning room with plates and cutlery. "That the sister you thought was dead has really been alive all these years but with no memory of who she really is, who her family are and the fact that she's a witch, is coming over for dinner?" he concluded.

"And she lives across the street." Paige added, "But yes." she answered with a nod, "That about sums it up." she confirmed.

"Whoa." Henry exclaimed, "I'm surprised you're so calm. I certainly wouldn't be." he admitted.

"Thank you!" Phoebe cried throwing up her hands, "See? I told you!" she pointed her finger at Coop.

"Dinner's almost ready!" Piper called from the kitchen, "Can you bring the boys down Phoebe?"

"Sure honey." Phoebe replied moving around Coop and heading up the stairs. He headed over to help Paige and Henry set the table for dinner.

"Okay!" Piper cried suddenly, "I don't think I can do this Leo!" she told him worriedly.

"Of course you can sweetheart." Leo assured her rubbing her arms soothingly.

"No! I can't!" she insisted, "I can't see her again after all these years and not fall apart." she informed him, "I've dreamed of this day for so long and this…" she exaggerated by waving her hands about, "Is definitely not the way I envisioned it happening." she admitted aggravated and annoyed.

Leo pulled her into his arms and held her tight, "I know honey. Me neither."

"I just want her to hold me." Piper admitted quietly against his chest and closed her eyes.

Phoebe came shuffling down the stairs with Chris on her left hip and Wyatt bounding down in front of her.

"Hey boys!" Paige called smiling at them as they ran over. DING! DONG! The doorbell rang.

"PIPER!" Phoebe yelled fear in her voice, "They're here!" she called as she made her way to the front door with Paige in front. Piper and Leo came speed walking out of the kitchen and Piper went straight for the door.

Paige reached for the knob and looked at her sisters for the go-ahead before yanking it open.

**~PO4~**

There on the doorstep was a man and woman with two little boys. The man had short, very dark brown hair, green eyes, was well built and was carrying the youngest in his arms. The woman had shoulder length raven hair, ice blue eyes, pale skin and great cheekbones the oldest boy was at her side holding her hand. He had dark brown hair like his father but the ice blue eyes of his mother while the younger boy had black hair like his mother and green eyes like his father. The two adults may be slightly different but there was no doubt, in anyone's mind, that these two people were in fact Andrew Trudeau and Prudence Halliwell.

"Oh my god." Phoebe whispered when she saw them. Piper stayed silent eyes wide in shock. Leo had a huge smile on his face while worried at the same time. Paige was the only one hiding her emotions.

"Hi!" Paige greeted cheerily, "Nice to see you again and glad you could make it." she smiled.

"Yeah. Same here and sorry about these two." Victoria apologized, "We couldn't find a sitter."

"Oh no." Paige dismissed, "It's fine. They can play with Wyatt and Chris over there." she indicated to the boys.

Julian and Victoria smiled at them and waved. Wyatt waved back and Chris giggled happily.

"Come on in." Paige said gesturing inside. The Davis' slipped inside the house and looked at all the faces

"These are my sister's Piper and Phoebe." Paige introduced gesturing to each of them, "Piper's husband Leo, my husband Henry and Phoebe's fiancé Coop." the men waved and smiled.

Victoria smiled at them all, "Hi I'm Victoria, this is my husband Julian and our son's Jason and Nathan." she introduced her family and Julian shook hands with Leo, Henry and Coop.

Silence fell among the group as they all stared at each other not sure what to say.

Victoria looked between the two sets of brothers, "Uh sweetie….why don't you and your brother go play with Wyatt and Chris till dinner's ready?" she instructed little Jason as Julian sat Nathan down on the floor, "They can show you their toys. If that's alright with you boys?" she asked crouching down to Wyatt's level.

"Okay!" Wyatt replied smiling at her. Victoria smiled back and tickled Chris who laughed loudly.

Jason took Nathan's hand and walked over to Wyatt, "Hi mys names Jason!" he introduced himself excitedly.

"I'ms Wyatt!" he replied just as excited, "Come and I'll shows you my toys." he said happily. He led them into the conservatory where Nathan and Chris went straight for the building blocks and Jason and Wyatt went for the trucks.

Victoria smiled again before standing back up. Julian looped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him protectively, "Your son's are beautiful." Victoria told Piper and Leo admiringly.

Piper blinked shaking herself back to reality, "Thank you. So are your's." she admired smiling.

"Thank you but you haven't seen them full of sugar." Victoria laughed looking over at them.

"Oh I think I can imagine." Piper replied also looking at them, "My boys go wild." at this moment Wyatt came trotting back over to them with a picture in hand. He pulled on Victoria's dress and she bent down to him.

"Hello sweetheart." she greeted, "What you got there?" she asked pointing to the picture in his hands.

He smiled shyly before answering, "You looks lots like mys Auntie Prue." he told her, "See?" he handed her the picture and she took it chuckling but stopped when she saw it.

She gasped, "Oh my god!" she exclaimed quietly for the woman in the picture looked exactly like her.

"What the hell?" Julian asked Leo, "What is this?" Victoria was still staring at the picture her eyes wide and a hand covering her mouth, "What's going on here?" Julian demanded harshly.

Victoria blinked and shook her head slightly taking a deep breath, "Julian don't." she ordered. She turned her attention back to Wyatt and smiled again, "I do look like her don't I." she said to him he nodded his head, "Clever boy." she praised, "I think you should go and put that back where you got it and go play with Jason." she told him handing back the picture, "You can show him how to work the big truck."

Wyatt took the picture and smiled shyly again before hugging her quickly and running off holding the picture to his chest tightly.

Everyone laughed, "I think you've made a friend there." Coop stated referring to Wyatt.

"Yeah it looks that way doesn't it." Victoria agreed. She looked the three sisters in the eyes and said pointedly, "I think we need to talk." she announced, "Don't you?" she asked raising her eyebrows and slightly tilting her head to the right the way Prue always did, when she wanted them to know, she knew they were hiding something from her before walking into the living room.

**~PO4~**

Dinner went smoothly, everyone having decided that the explaining would start after dinner as the children were very hungry. The boys had already finished their meals and Wyatt had wanted to show his newly made friend Jason his room. It was after 7 by this time and the two younger ones had gotten tired so Piper had suggested they put them down for a nap which was what her and Victoria were doing right now. Julian and Henry were talking about work and sharing some of their most interesting encounters with Leo and Coop, while Phoebe and Paige waited for Piper and Victoria to return.

"What are you boys talkin about?" Victoria asked as she came down the stairs with Piper.

"Oh nothing." Julian replied, "Work stuff."

"Yeah." Henry joined in, "We're sharing some of our most interesting experiences."

"Ohh." Victoria replied, "You're on the force too?" she asked genuinely interested.

"Yeah I'm a Parole Officer." Henry informed her with a proud smile.

"Wow." Victoria replied very impressed, "Tough job that is." she said knowingly, "Dangerous too."

"Yeah but someone's gotta do it right?" he asked and she nodded, "Besides I love the job."

"You all do don't you!" she replied looking pointedly at Julian with a slight look of fear in her eyes. Julian smiled assuringly at her and she forced a smile back. It was just then that a demon shimmered in at the bottom of the stairs right in front of Victoria.

"Oh no!" Phoebe cried as she ran towards her sisters. All three of them.

The demon looked at them then turned to Victoria and looked slightly stunned upon seeing her before he formed an energy ball and smiled evilly at her.

"What the hell!" Victoria exclaimed staring at the energy ball in his hand as it appeared out of thin air.

Without another word the demon threw it at her. Victoria's eyes widened and she screamed.

**~PO4~**

"VICTORIA!" Julian yelled rushing to her aid but she was to far away from him and she was too close to Piper for her freezing to take affect on time.

Victoria did the only thing she could do she dived out of the way and rolled on the floor standing right back up again and spun round, spin kicking the demon as she went. He went sailing past the Halliwell's, who all looked very shocked and impressed, and he hit the floor hard but jumped right back up again and lunged at her.

This is when Phoebe intervened levitating in the air and striking him with a killer round house kick to the side of his head before doing a back flip in the air, her foot connecting under his chin as she went then landing on her feet directly in front of Victoria. The demon did a flip himself but he landed on his back, this still didn't stop him as he leaped up and formed another energy ball, throwing it at Paige instead.

"ENERGY BALL!" she screamed holding out her hand palm up. The ball was surrounded by blue lights as it zoomed back at him and blasted him towards the grandfather clock.

"OH!" Piper cried and threw out her hands freezing him mid flight, "Not the clock Paige!" she hissed.

Paige just rolled her eyes, "Well excuse me Piper for caring more about my life than the stupid grandfather clock!" she hissed back. Phoebe sighed, _'Could there be a worse time for this!'_ she thought to herself.

"Honey you know I don't want you to get hurt but do you know how ex—" Piper began but Paige cut her off.

"Expensive it is to get it repaired." she finished imitating her voice, "Yeah, yeah I know."

"GUYS!" Phoebe yelled loudly, "Not the time." she gestured towards the frozen demon who in that moment unfroze as Piper's freeze wore off and headed towards the clock again but Phoebe was too fast and she jumped up kicking him away and he hit the wall instead. Hitting his head and slumping down seemingly unconscious. Piper smiled at Phoebe gratefully, "Thank you Pheebs!" she said cheerily.

"No problem Pipe." Phoebe replied smiling back at her older sister. Paige stuck her tongue out at Phoebe.

"PIPER LOOK OUT!" Leo yelled to his wife. Piper spun around as the demon threw an energy ball her way and she dived to the floor the same way Victoria did only she landed hard smacking her head and stayed down.

"PIPER!" Paige and Phoebe cried at the same time as Paige rushed to her side. The demon growled and threw another at Phoebe but she saw it coming and levitated out the way while Victoria stuck out her hand palm up and the energy ball seemed to be deflected by an invisible force and it hit the wall diagonally in front of her, scorching it. Phoebe came back down unfazed by what Victoria had just done and asked her if she was okay.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks." Victoria answered staring at her right hand, "What about her?" she asked looking over at Piper, who Paige was slowly helping to her feet.

"Piper you alright honey?" Phoebe called over.

"Yeah she'll be….PHOEBE!" Paige began to answer bust screamed her sisters name when she saw an energy ball heading directly for her. Phoebe whirled around and saw it heading straight for her chest.

Seeing this, something inside of Victoria flickered to life and took over, "NO! PHOEBE!" she yelled and pushed Phoebe out the way, who fell to floor out of danger. But Victoria had placed herself in the line of fire instead.

Victoria screamed in pain as the ball of electricity struck her square in the chest and sent her soaring through the air and crashing onto their breakfast table just outside of the kitchen. Piper's face contorted with anger and she flicked her wrists blowing the demon to smithereens. He screamed in pain as he burst into flames.

**~PO4~**

"VICTORIA!" Phoebe screamed as she pushed herself to her feet barely able to stop herself from screaming 'Prue' instead and raced towards her.

"VICTORIA!" Julian yelled his voice full of fear as he ran to his wife's side.

"Momma?" a scared little voice called from the stairs.

"Auntie Pwue?" another asked shyly. Paige's head snapped towards the staircase where little Jason and little Wyatt were standing, "Henry! Coop!" she called and motioned towards the boys. Henry and Coop ran over and scooped them up shielding their eyes and taking them back upstairs.

"Paige help! Get in here now!" she heard Piper's desperate cries from the stairs and ran over to her sisters.

"Heal her please!" Phoebe pleaded her eyes shinning with forming tears.

Paige looked at Victoria's limp body lying across the table a nasty, fiery wound covering her chest blood seeping from it.

Phoebe was stroking her head and telling her she was going to be fine.

Leo was standing behind Piper looking very worried and a little scared.

Paige glanced at him unsure but he nodded his head and gave her his 'you can do it' look and she felt her uncertainty wash away. After all their powers are tied to their emotions and her healing comes from love who can you love more than your own sister?

It doesn't matter that she didn't grow up with Prue or that she didn't have her there when she needed her most or to look out for her like she did Piper and Phoebe. Prue was here now, this was the second chance she had been waiting for. Her big sister needed her and she wasn't about to let her down. _ 'l lost her once, I am __not __losing her again_'. Paige placed her hands over Victoria's chest and closed her eyes.

Straight away a golden glow emanated from her hands and started to heal Victoria's wound. After an excruciating few minutes which felt like forever the glow disappeared and Paige opened her eyes. Seconds later Victoria shot up, gasping for breath, clutching her chest and sucking in huge gulps of air. Phoebe cried out in joy throwing herself at Victoria, hugging her tightly who, surprisingly hugged her back, resting her chin on the top of Phoebe's head, Piper sighed in relief and held Victoria's hand tightly and kissed it. Paige absently stroked Victoria's hair to try and calm her. All of them forgetting that Victoria was not there sister. Not Prue.

"It's okay." Victoria assured them shakily, breathing deeply, "I'm okay. I'm okay." she repeated stroking Phoebe's hair who had her arms around Victoria's shoulders and her head on one. Piper kissed her hand again and rested her head against the side of Victoria's, Paige did the same. Victoria closed her eyes and smiled pulling her arms free from underneath Phoebe's and wrapped them around Piper and Paige surprising everyone again, especially herself. Victoria opened her eyes_,_ realised what she was doing and shook the three sisters off . Her eyes scanned the room wildly, searching for the now vanquished demon.

"He's gone." Leo assured her, "Piper vanquished him."

Victoria just stared at him, "What the hell just happened?" she demanded her eyes filled with anger and fear. Everyone fell silent. What in the world were they going to tell her?

**~PO4~**

"Okay! Lemme get this straight." Victoria began as they were all seated in the living room, Henry and Coop having joined them again, "You three." she pointed at Piper, Phoebe and Paige, "Are witches?" they nodded, "With magical powers?" three more nods, "And you are their former white lighter?" she asked Leo who also nodded his head in reply, "While you." she pointed at Coop, "Are a….a cupid?" she asked amused he also nodded in return. Victoria smiled and looked at Julian who was not smiling, she turned back to face them.

"You also think that I'm a witch as well as your dead sister?" Victoria paused, "And he.." she gestured at Julian, "Is your dead life long friend and—how did you put it—big brother figure?" she asked very amused now.

"Yes." Piper answered, "That is correct." she confirmed with another nod. Victoria fell silent.

"Well….?" Phoebe asked hopefully.

Victoria laughed, "You're all crazy!" she stated as she rose too her feet, "We're leaving." she announced.

"NO!" Paige cried and stood up, "Don't go!" she begged _'Whoa déjà vu!' _she thought to herself, "We are not crazy. We are telling you the truth." she insisted, "Or do you have a better explanation for what happened in there?" she asked her raising her eyebrows and putting her hands on her hips.

Victoria stared her in the eyes her own hands on her hips, "N—no I don't but that doesn't mean…." she trailed off as she couldn't think of anything to say.

"That's what I thought." Paige said cockily smirking.

Piper opened her mouth to reprimand Paige but Victoria bet her too it.

"Hey!" Victoria exclaimed pointing her finger at Paige, "Don't you go gettin cocky with me missy." she warned raising her eyebrows and sounding a lot like a big sister, "And wipe that smirk off your face."

Paige stared at her in shock before grinning widely while Phoebe held back a laugh and Piper smiled.

"Is there anyway to prove what you're saying?" Julian asked stepping forward, placing his hands on Victoria's shoulders and breaking up their little banter.

The three sisters looked at each other before Leo spoke up, "Actually there is." he informed them glancing upwards.

The sisters didn't look all that eager, Julian and Victoria looked skeptical.

**~PO4~**

'_Sorry this was getting a little long so I decided to split it into two! Find out who Leo is talking about and how the family reacts to Prue's return! Also how Prue and Andy react to their boys and their powers all in part two!'_

'_P.S: The reunions between the sisters and a few others will also be in part two but no more demons for now!'_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Angles, Elders, Secrets And Sisters**_

_**Part Two  
**_

'_What does Leo have up his sleeve? Will __Julian and Victoria believe it and accept who they really are? What happened to them all those years ago? And where do they go from here? Find out by reading on! I hope you're not disappointed!'_

_'Again with the re-upload lol I need to do this for all chapters.'  
_

Piper, Phoebe and Paige stood in the attic, crowded around the _Book of Shadows_ while Julian and Victoria stood over to the side staring at it curiously. Leo, Henry and Coop were amusing the boys downstairs in the bedroom. The sisters had just summoned the Elder Sandra and the Angel Of Destiny.

"Hello girls." the Angel greeted smiling and Sandra nodded.

"I see you have received your rewards then?" Sandra looked over at the Davis' and smiled at them.

"And I'm sure your all looking for some answers?" the Angel asked knowingly.

Piper scoffed, "Well yeah." she replied, "Wouldn't _you_ be?" she asked them placing her hands on her hips.

"What would you like to know first?" the Angel asked looking directly at Victoria.

Victoria caught the Angels eye and knew that question was directed at her, "Yeah I have one." she exclaimed.

"Yes Victoria?" the Angel asked her expectantly.

"Am I really Victoria Davis?" she asked pleadingly, "Or this Prue Halliwell everyone seems to think I am?"

The Angel smiled sympathetically at the woman in front of her, "You…." she began, "Are Prudence Victoria Halliwell." she informed her gently, "And you.." she addressed Julian, "Are Andrew Julian Trudeau. Not Julian and Victoria Davis. That was just a cover." she explained.

"A cover for what?" Paige asked them both.

"That we don't know." Sandra replied regretfully and worriedly.

Prue gasped and her eyes welled up with tears, "I'm not Victoria?" she asked fearfully.

"No." the Elder replied, "You are not."

Prue shook her head fighting back the tears, "No." she whispered, "You're wrong. I don't believe you." she cried frantically and turned to her husband, "Tell them Julian!" she pleaded, "Tell them they're wrong! TELL THEM!" she demanded loudly tears starting to fall but she wiped them away viciously.

Andy shook his head, "I can't do that." he told her, "I can't do that….because they're not wrong."

Prue just stared at him blankly, "Yes, yes they are!" she insisted.

"No." he corrected, "Think about it. The dreams after the accident, the random flashes, the overwhelming feelings." he listed off all he could think of, "They weren't just symptoms caused by your injuries Prue."

Prue took a step back acceptance slowly washing over her.

"They were memories. Your old life bleeding into your new one." Andy continued, "I know it's hard honey but you have got to believe this and accept it because you can't change who you are." Andy reasoned.

"Smart." the Elder acknowledged, "You would make a great white lighter." she told him and Piper glared at her.

"Wait!" Phoebe cried, "What accident? What injuries?" she asked him worriedly.

Andy sighed and Prue closed her eyes and held her breath, "A few months ago." he began, "Prue was in a car accident!." he told them, "She was on her way home after dropping Jason off at his friends, he was staying the night for a birthday party when….a drunk driver in a truck hit her, smashed into the drivers side. The car was flipped several times before it landed in a ditch." he said his voice full of pain as he relived the memories, "She was in a coma for over three months. The doctors didn't think she was going to make it." he said quietly.

Everyone was silent before Paige addressed the Elder, "Could that have triggered her memories?" she asked curiously, thinking out loud.

"Yes." the Elder replied, "It most likely did." she confirmed Paige's suspicions.

Andy turned to his wife, "Why are you fighting this Prue? I don't understand." he asked her, "This is our family." he said his voice full of confusion.

"I KNOW THAT!" Prue exclaimed, "I know!" she repeated, "I….I'm just….god I don't know. I don't know what to think anymore." she admitted hysterically, "My life, for the last five years, has been a complete lie! I don't know _who_ I am anymore." Prue cried tears forming in her eyes, "I don't know anything anymore!" she sobbed slightly, turning to look at her sisters, "I'm sorry." she cried shaking her head, "I'm really sorry." Prue's face softened and a smile spread across her lips, her eyes full of happiness and shining with unshed tears, "I love you guys. I really do I just…." Prue threw her hands up gently not knowing how to say what she was feeling. She took a deep breath, "I guess I just need some time." Prue took a step towards her sisters and looked around before settling back on them, "But I'll get there." she assured smiling at them, "I promise."

**~PO4~**

Phoebe stepped forward but then stopped unsure of what Prue was ready for. If it was maybe too soon.

Prue smiled with tears in her eyes, "Come here Phoebe." she commanded holding out her arms.

Phoebe burst into tears and rushed forward crashing into Prue who wrapped her arms tightly around her baby sister. "I missed you so much Prue." Phoebe cried out through the sobs.

Prue squeezed her tighter and kissed her head, "I missed you too." she replied, "My baby girl."

Phoebe sobbed louder and cried harder gripping onto Prue for dear life and never wanting to let her go. The two stayed that way for over five minutes, Prue grateful for being able to hold her baby again and Phoebe grateful to be back in the loving arms of the only mother she had ever known. Her oldest sister.

Prue slowly pushed Phoebe, reluctantly, out of her arms and smiled at her through her tears. Phoebe looked up and grinned as Prue wiped her tears away like she had always done Phoebe's whole life.

"I'm so very proud of you." Prue whispered trying not to cry again as she stroked Phoebe's face.

Phoebe smiled sadly, "Really?" she asked not believing her, "Cause I'm not." she admitted, "I let you down Prue. I should have listened when you warned me about Cole cause you were right he was evil."

"Phoebe…." Prue said shaking her head but Phoebe was ranting and couldn't stop.

"No Prue! I was wrong and stupid." she insisted, "You know Paige felt the same way you did about him but I ignored her too and it could of destroyed us. It almost did! You should be ashamed of me." she sobbed, "Not proud of me." she whispered.

"No." Prue stated firmly, "No! Phoebe Elizabeth Halliwell I shouldn't." Prue's voice breaking with emotion, "I shouldn't be ashamed of you and I'm not." she told her more firmly this time, "You were young and in love and you know as well as I do that people do crazy things when they're in love." she told her, "Trust me."

Phoebe shook her head and another sob escaped her lips, "I got you killed." she whispered heartbroken.

Prue's eyes widened in shock and her breath caught in her throat at her baby sisters comment, "What?"

"I got you killed." Phoebe repeated louder, "If I hadn't of gone down to the underworld to try and rescue Cole I would have been at the Manor to save you!" she cried, "I….I killed you." she whispered painfully sobbing more.

Prue's heart was aching, _'__How could she think, for all these years, that she got me __killed__!__"_she thought to herself. She tried not too but it was just so stupid and Prue couldn't suppress the pained laugh she was trying to hold in.

Phoebe looked up at her sister in shock, _'__Is she laughing?__'_she thought.

"Oh Phoebe! That is the craziest thing I have ever heard." Prue insisted taking Phoebes hands in her own, "You did not get me killed and you did not kill me Phoebe." she told her sister firmly, "So please, please, for me stop blaming yourself because I don't and nobody else does okay?" Prue insisted.

Phoebe nodded her head and laughed at herself, "Okay." she agreed and sighed feeling that five year weight being lifted from her shoulders by her invincible big sister.

"Okay." Prue said smiling and kissed Phoebe's cheek before pulling her into her arms again.

**~PO4~**

Phoebe stepped back and away from Prue to stand beside Paige again. Prue smiled at her before walking towards Paige and wiping away her tears just like she had done with Phoebe. Paige stared up at her eldest sister the biggest smile on her face that their probably had ever been.

"You're so beautiful." Prue whispered to her smiling.

Paige blushed, "So are you." she replied as Prue took her hand.

Prue made a 'well duh' face, "Obviously." she stated cockily, "Where do you think you get your good looks from?"

All four sisters laughed at that statement, even Piper who looked a little lost and detached managed a small chuckle.

"I've waited so long for this." Prue told her littlest sister sincerely.

"Me too." Paige whispered as the tears streamed down her face, "I've dreamed of it." she whispered quieter.

Prue sobbed, "Well, in that case." she started, "Can I please get a hug?" she asked opening her arms.

Paige nodded her head slightly before throwing her arms around Prue's neck and clinging to her tightly.

Prue staggered backwards a little from the force of Paige's embrace. Steadying herself Prue wrapped her arms around Paige and squeezed her tight just like Phoebe and held Paige as she cried for the lost and stolen time between them and for the sister she never met but missed so very much it broke her heart. And Prue cried for the sister she was never allowed to protect or to raise or look after. Both sisters cried for the pain of losing each other without knowing one another first.

"Is it….wr—wrong to say 'I missed you'?" Paige asked her sister quietly.

Prue shook her head, "No!" she assured her, "Cause I missed you too, my little Paigey girl and I would be hurt, if you didn't miss me back." she informed her, "So to answer your question, no it's never wrong to say it."

Paige's smile grew as she heard Prue call her that. Piper and Phoebe never had which made it her 'something' she had only with Prue. This made her feel accepted. She had a nick name given to her by her big sister just like Piper and Phoebe had. Paige wrapped her arms tighter around Prue enjoying the feeling of finally knowing what it's like to be loved by her, "Don't ever let go?" Paige asked barely above a whisper.

Prue smiled, "I'll never let you go Paige." she assured her, "Never." she repeated to convince her completely.

The pair stayed like that a little while longer before they slowly pulled away.

Prue wiped away more of Paige's tears, "Thank you Paige." she said sincerely, "For putting this family back together again and for being yourself when it felt like everyone wanted you to be me." she told her smiling and winking.

Paige smiled, "I just want you to love me." she said quietly.

"Well I do." Prue told her, "I will always love you Paige Louise Mathews. Because you are my sister." Prue had her hands on either side of Paige's face, looking deep into her eyes, "Never forget that."

**~PO4~**

Piper watched as Prue came towards her and felt her whole body trembling and her breathing quick and sharp.

Prue could see Piper tremble and her breathing was uneven and fast. Prue reached out and cupped Piper's cheek with her hand.

Piper leaned into her touch and felt a new wave of pain and tears wash over her.

"Prue." Piper cried before falling into her big sisters arms, after what felt like an eternity without her.

"OH!" Prue cried as she fell to the floor, Piper in her arms clutching her tight, "Oh Piper." she sobbed her own tears overflowing now, her emotions on overdrive, "My sweet girl I missed you." Piper clutched Prue harder.

"I missed you too." Piper sobbed, "So much I think it tore my heart in two."

"Oh honey." Prue whispered as she held Piper's shaking body against her, rocking them from side to side.

"I….I don't know how I survived without you Prue. You died and left me all alone for five and a half years!" she gasped the pain taking over, "You're my big sister and I need you. You can't ever leave me." she sobbed.

"I'm sorry." Prue apologised through her own sobs, "But I didn't leave you by choice I would never ever do that to you." she assured her, "Ever." she whispered to her.

"What ha—happened to you Prue?" Piper asked, tears still falling and sobs racking her body.

"I don't know Pipe." Prue answered honestly, "I don't remember anything after Shax, that wall and the pain." she admitted fearfully, tensing at the mention of the demon's name, "So much pain." she whispered so quietly that Piper struggled to hear her and Phoebe and Paige barely did.

"It hurt so much when I lost you." Piper sobbed, "I needed you so many times and you weren't there." she cried harder the sobs enveloping her now and she clung to Prue further.

"I was there Piper." Prue corrected her forcefully, "Remember? Remember when we were little? It was just after dad left and you and little Pheebs were sitting on my bed waiting for me to come home. I came in and you were both crying. Remember?" she asked her shakily.

Piper nodded, "We….we thought you had left us like mom and dad did." she chocked out, "We were so scared and we missed mom and dad so much." she cried remembering how her five year old self felt, "Phoebe cried the whole time you were gone. Grams and I tried to comfort her but she only wanted you." Piper revealed.

Prue nodded encouragingly, "Do you remember what I said Piper? What I told you?" she asked her little sister hoping that she did.

Piper nodded again, "You….you told us that you would never leave us cause you loved us too much." she chocked out.

"And what else sweetie?" Prue asked again stroking Piper's hair still rocking them.

"Th….that if anything ever happened….you would always be with us." she answered crying harder.

"Exactly." Prue exclaimed, "Always be right by your side, holding your hand. Even if you didn't know I was there. Even if you couldn't see me." her voice breaking again, "I would always be your big sister. I would never really be gone."

Phoebe started crying once more as she remembered that memory with her sisters.

Paige started crying at how sweet it was and how much she wished she was a part of it but put her own hurt aside and took Phoebe's hand.

Andy saw them start again and walked over to them, wrapping his arms around the youngest sisters and holding them in a tight, comforting, brotherly embrace. Phoebe leaned into him immediately and cried on his shoulder, happy to have her 'big brother' back. Paige was a little unsure and stiffened in his embrace at first but then she felt safe and comforted, looked after and relaxed into him. Andy kissed Phoebe's head and smiled when Paige accepted him.

"Promise me you will never leave me again Prue." Piper pleaded with her big sister, "I can't live through that pain again." she admitted, "Neither can Phoebe….and neither can Paige." she said shakily taking another deep breath.

"I promise you Piper." Prue swore, "I am never leaving you guys again."

Piper smiled slightly and nodded before burying her head in Prue's neck. Prue continued to rock them from side to side on the floor and held her little sister close as she fell apart in her arms. Piper crying for the sister she lost so suddenly it killed her inside and life became a constant struggle, just to get through the day without her sister by her side, giving her the strength she needed and Prue crying for the sister she loved so much but hurt so much more by leaving, even if it was against her own will, she still felt the guilt over the pain she caused her. And that was shattering her heart slowly.

"You did an amazing job Piper." Prue praised her little sister as she pulled them both up off the ground.

"Not as good as you." Piper said truthfully.

"Hey!" Prue called staring Piper in the face, "You did a hundred times better than you think you did. You took care of Phoebe and Paige. You protected them and yourself because I couldn't, as well as fighting demons, saving innocents, working on a marriage and raising two beautiful boys. My nephews. I can't even begin to tell you how proud I am of you Piper." Prue said as tears slowly made their way down her face but she quickly wiped them away before kissing Piper's forehead and hugging her close again.

"You're really here?" Piper asked happily but scared to let go in case it was a dream and Prue disappeared.

"Yes Piper, I'm really here." Prue assured, "And I'm not going anywhere." Prue stated full of determination.

**~PO4~**

Prue and Piper pulled apart with watery smiles before Piper returned to Paige and Phoebe's side and Prue turned to face Andy. They walked towards each other smiling happily. Andy reached out and pulled Prue towards him the same way she had done with her younger sisters minutes before. As soon as Prue was in his arms she broke down herself. Sobbing silently but obviously, gripping his shirt tightly in her fist her head buried in his neck and her body shaking with sobs. Her tears staining his shirt rapidly. Prue was completely overwhelmed and emotionally exhausted. The problem was….it was only about to get worse. As quickly as she had started Prue stopped, took a deep breath and pulled herself together.

"Will you please explain now, all you know about what happened to us." Prue asked the Elder and Angel gently after recovering from her small breakdown, acting like it had never happened. Andy didn't even say anything the entire time but he didn't need to. He never had too when it came to Prue. He just knew.

"Of course." the Elder answered understandingly, "But the truth is that we don't know what happened to you Prudence." she admitted and Prue cringed at the use of her full name, "Not exactly anyway."

Piper, Phoebe and Andy couldn't help but smile knowing how much Prue hated being called, 'Prudence!' In fact she despised it. Always had, always will.

"After you died!" Sandra continued, "You never crossed over. You never made it to us or your mother and grandmother. You just disappeared and at the same time you disappeared also Andrew." she revealed addressing Andy for the first time since she began talking. "It was our belief, the Elders and the Angels, that you were both resurrected and sent back down to Earth."

"Resurrected?" Andy questioned, "Resurrected by who?" he asked, he held Prue close and she leaned into him.

Sandra sighed, "We don't know." she admitted shamefully.

"Seems like there's a lot of things you 'don't know'." Piper quipped, "Useful aren't ya." she said sarcastically.

Prue turned her head to face her sister, "Piper." she warned eyebrows raised then turned back to the Elder.

Andy chuckled at how easily Prue slipped back into her eldest sister role. Piper smiled happy to be reprimanded by her big sister after such a long time. Phoebe and Paige smirked to themselves and winked at each other.

"We investigated it to the best of our abilities but we came up with nothing." Sandra told them.

Prue nodded, "I'm sure you did." she smiled at them, knowing blaming them for something that they so obviously were not responsible for and tried very hard to right, would get her nowhere and wouldn't make up for the time that she had lost with her family. So Prue tried to remain calm and responsible.

"We had every available white lighter scowering the globe for you both, including Leo." she looked over at Piper accusingly when she mention Leo's name, "Who searched desperately to bring you back home, but there was no sign of you anywhere." Sandra continued, "Something or someone had stripped you from our radar." she said with great concern, "Blocked our ability to sense you completely. But we never stopped looking for you." she said sincerely and Prue knew she was being truthful, "We still were until recently."

"Thank you." Prue said grateful for their attempts, "Didn't know I mattered that much or you cared so much." Sandra smiled at her and turned to the Angel to continue.

**~PO4~**

The Angel looked at Prue and Andy seriously, looking them up and down but smiling contently. "What?" Prue asked a little freaked out, squinting her eyes, "What is it?" she asked her again. The Angels smile grew and she sighed happily and slightly relieved.

"This is your destiny." she said happily.

Prue and Andy stared at her then looked to one another thinking the same thing, _'huh?' _

"Huh?" Prue asked when they turned back to the Angel, "What do you mean? I….we don't understand." she tried again.

"You were never supposed to die Prudence." she told her, "You were supposed to live through Shax' attack." she revealed and once again Prue visibly tensed at the mention of her killer's name and the others shuddered, "You weren't either Andrew."

"Something was blocking our healing powers!" Sandra added, "That's why Leo didn't have enough power."

"Wait!" Piper exclaimed suddenly, "What did you mean by 'including Leo?'" she asked joining the dots in her head at what the Elder had been implying, "Did Leo know Prue and Andy were missing and he didn't tell us?" she asked stunned and hurt. Phoebe and Paige frowned and looked at her for the answer. They Elder never spoke but the look on her face said it all….Leo had lied to them for five and a half years.

Piper was furious and that was a serious understatement. Her husband had lied to her after everything they had been through together. He had lied. _'How could he do this too me?' _she asked herself, _'I'm his wife for god sakes! Doesn't that mean __anything__ to him?' _she thought to herself.

Prue could see the anger rising in her younger sister and all of it was directed at Leo. _'What the hell was he thinking?'_ Prue asked herself pissed off.

"Piper, honey?" Prue soothed pulling away from Andy and walking over to Piper, "Don't do this." she shook her head, "Don't get mad at Leo over this he was only doing his job." she reminded her.

Piper shook her head furiously, "He lied to me Prue." she seethed, "For over five years." she stressed raising her hands which Prue quickly lowered.

"I know that sweetie but he was doing it for me." Prue told her indicating herself with her hands, "And you and Phoebe." Prue continued pointing at Piper and then over to Phoebe, "He was trying to find me and bring me back to you." Prue paused to observe Piper who still looked furious, "Leo was trying to protect you."

"Protect me from what?" Piper asked raising her voice.

"From the pain of knowing that your sister was not actually dead but out god knows where." Prue tried to reason, desperately attempting to defend her brother in law, "And that you would probably never see me again because no-one, in the whole of the magical community, could locate me, as someone very powerful did not want that to happen!" she exclaimed getting frustrated, "Or would you rather that you had lived with that knowledge for all these years and not moved on?" Prue asked her little sister sceptically, "What would have happened to Phoebe and Paige if you had all knew huh? What would've happened to you?" she asked.

Piper's resolve was crumbling and her anger was dissipating. She knew all that Prue was saying was true but it still hurt her. Leo, the love of her life, had kept something this huge from her but she would have to thank him for it later. After all he was trying to protect her and her sisters. To shield them from further heartache.

Prue could see Piper beginning to understand and let her anger disappear but she had to make sure, "Are you really going to punish Leo for loving you too much?" Prue asked her and she could see that it worked.

Piper looked up at Prue. _'That was it!' _she thought to herself, _'She's done it! I can't be mad at him now!'_ Piper shook her head, "No." she sighed, "No. I can't do that can I?" she smiled at her sister.

Prue smiled back, "No. You can't." and kissed her forehead again before turning back to the Angel, "So….?" Prue began, "If dieing wasn't my destiny then what is?"

The Angel laughed, "Oh I can't tell you that and you know it." she replied, "But like your sisters it is truly amazing." she stated with a smile, "Just believe in yourself and trust your instincts Prudence." Prue cringed again but nodded her head anyway, "That goes for you too Andrew." Andy smiled, "Blessed be." and she was gone once again in a swirl of golden lights.

"Heed the Angels advice Prudence." Sandra hinted, "Do not ignore them. They're almost always right aren't they?" and she smiled at Prue, "I think there are a few people waiting to see you. Blessed be." and she was also gone but in a swirl of white lights leaving the sisters and Andy alone in the attic again.

"What is she talking about?" Paige asked her sisters very confused. Prue looked at her and shrugged, Piper shook her head and Phoebe was staring at the spot where the Elder had been standing.

"I have no idea…." Prue started but Phoebe cut her off.

"OH!" Phoebe cried recognition is her eyes, "OH! I KNOW!" and she raised her arm in the air like a school student would.

"What is it then?" Piper asked exasperated.

Phoebe smiled and headed for the book again, "The book!" she exclaimed.

Prue and Piper were still lost but Paige jumped on Phoebe's train of thought.

"Ah-ha!" Paige exclaimed as she opened the truck, the candles were kept in and collected nine of them, then placed them in a circle in front of the podium holding the _Book Of Shadows_ .Seeing the nine light candles in a circle and their sisters by the book Prue and Piper finally got it.

"OH!" Prue cried throwing her hands up and ran over to Phoebe and Paige dragging Piper with her, "Okay! I get it!" she exclaimed proudly with a smile.

And on that note the four sisters began chanting together in perfect unison, as if they'd been doing it for years.

The spell to summon the dead. Well the spirits of the dead anyway.

'_Hear these words, hear our cries'_

'_Spirits from the other side'_

'_Come to us, we__ summon thee'_

'_Cross now, the great divides'_

As soon as the girls stopped chanting, small white balls began spinning around inside the circle of candles, creating the shape of two female figures. The spirits of Penelope and Patricia Halliwell. Mother and grandmother to the almighty Charmed Ones.

**~PO4~**

"Piper?" Penny asked confused, "Phoebe? Paige? What…?" she asked looking from each of them.

"Hey Grams!" Piper answered with a smile.

Penny returned it and stepped out of the circle, becoming corporeal, to hug her three grandaughters who all gladly walked into her open arms. When they pulled apart the girls turned to their mother, who was watching them closely, a huge smile on her face.

"My beautiful girls!" Patty said happily as she walked out of the circle herself also becoming corporeal like her mother and pulling them into a hug, holding them tightly. Piper, Phoebe and Paige hugged her back.

"Not that we're not happy to see you girls…." Penny started, "Because we are." they smiled, "But why did you summon us here?" she asked still very confused, Patty too, "Is something wrong?" she asked her voice filled with worry.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige glanced at each other confused themselves now, "You don't know?" Phoebe asked.

Penny and Patty exchanged glances, "Know what sweetheart?" Patty asked her second youngest daughter.

They looked at each other again nervously, "Haven't you been watching?" Piper asked very confused.

Penny shook her head, "No!" she answered sounding quite annoyed, "The Elders had banned us from watching you girls for a while." she explained angrily, "They wouldn't tell us why."

"They never do." Paige muttered bitterly before Piper had the chance.

Patty looked at her three daughters suspiciously as if she were reading them. Phoebe caught her eye but looked away uncomfortably, having no idea what to say to her mother. _'How can she not know?' _she thought to herself.

"What is going on?" Patty demanded staring at her daughters expectantly, "What are you hiding from…." she trailed off as her eyes fell on their reason, her eyes widened and filled with tears, "Prue?"

**~PO4~**

Prue was nervous. Really, really nervous. Sure she couldn't wait to see her mother and grandmother again but she wasn't too sure how they would react too seeing her again. Prue was also scared. How could they not know where she was or what had happened to her? How could they not look for her and not tell her sisters the truth? Those were the questions spinning around in her head and it was too much, everything was too much. Far too much for one person to deal with all at once. It wasn't fair. All Prue wanted to do was go home, put her boys to bed and curl up in her own with her husband right next to her, holding her close. But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon, she knew that much so Prue decided too speed up the process. Make things go a little faster. She took a deep breath and stepped forward, catching the attention of her mother.

"Prue?" Patty asked her voice a mixture of emotions, "Prue?" she whispered as she walked towards her eldest daughter tears in her eyes.

Prue smiled slightly and walked forwards to her mom, she could feel the tears coming and knew as soon as her mom held her they would fall….and they did.

"Oh my god!" Patty gasped as she pulled Prue into her arms, tears leaking from her eyes, "Oh my baby!" she cried, "I can't believe it! Your back! You're here!" she cried happily.

Prue held her mother tightly the tears streaming down her face, "Mom." she cried as she buried her face in Patty's neck crying softly.

Patty smiled through her tears and rocked them from side to side, "I thought I'd lost you forever." she whispered quietly in Prue's ear. Prue choked back a sob and held on tighter, "I missed you mom."

"I know baby I missed you too." Patty assured, stroking Prue's hair, "I'm so sorry." she apologised, "So sorry." they stayed like that a while before Patty let her go.

"Grams." Prue cried when Patty finally released her from the embrace and ran for Penny who opened her arms welcomingly. Prue crashed into her and held on as tight as possible, "I missed you Grandma." she cried through her sobs. Penny held her sobbing grandaughter close to her and kissed the top of her head her own tears falling slowly. Penelope Halliwell never cried. She and Prue were very similar in many ways. They were both headstrong and independent, serious and sensible with huge responsibilities. They were also both as stubborn as stubborn can be and both had a fiery temper not to be messed with, especially when it came to the people they loved. But Prue also had a softer side. Like her mother she was caring and loving. She was always putting her family first and herself last. She would instantly sacrifice herself if it meant that her sisters were safe, protected and loved. She would drop everything in an instant to be there if you needed her. Piper and Phoebe knew this very well as she had been doing all these things their entire life's. Nothing could stop Prue, especially when she was on a mission. Which she always was. Her own, self appointed mission to protect her family. Prue was a mixture of both her mother and her grandmother that was clearly noticeable every day.

"I love you." Penny whispered with a smile.

Prue smiled too, "I love you too Grams." she whispered back.

**~PO4~**

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige were sitting on Aunt Pearl's couch, in the far corner of the attic, opposite their mother and grandmother who were standing in front of them. Andy was standing protectively behind Prue again.

"Okay…." Penny started piecing everything together out loud, "Lemme get this straight….you two." she gestured to Andy and Prue, "Have been living in New York this entire time?" she asked dumbfounded.

Andy and Prue glanced at each other quickly, "Um….yeah." Prue answered, "That would be right yeah." she smiled up at her grandmother waiting for her to explode with anger in her Grams like fashion but all she got was silence, "Grams?" she asked very worried. Penny didn't respond. Prue looked nervously towards her sisters who returned hers with their own, "Grams are you okay?" Prue tried again.

"We looked everywhere for you." Penny replied quietly, "We never really stopped and….and you were right under our noses this whole time!" she continued getting a little angry, "IN PLAIN SIGHT!" she yelled.

The girls all jumped back in alarm. Patty stepped forward to calm her mother, "Mother don't!" she warned.

"Don't what Patty?" Penny asked sarcastically her voice still raised, "Don't what? Don't get mad over the fact that we have spent the last five years worried _sick_ about that girl when she's been living a completely different life thousands of miles away with absolutely no clue of who she really was?" she asked her voice getting higher with her rising anger.

"Mother this is not helping!" Patty said sternly, "You're just making things worse."

"I am going to kill those Elders!" Penny spat hatefully.

"They had nothing to do with this Penny." Andy defended quickly, "They know just as much as you do."

Penny turned and looked at him skeptically, "I find that hard to believe." she laughed at the thought.

"It's true Grams." Prue informed her, "They're just as shocked as we are." she assured her, "Believe me."

Penny shook her head, "But….I don't understand." she admitted with a sigh, "If they didn't do this to you then….who did?" she asked the five people sitting in font of her.

"No-one knows." Phoebe answered, "It's really scary actually." she told them, "If the Elders don't know who it was or how they did it then, how powerful was this person? Thing." she corrected herself, "And why did they do it in the first place?" she asked looking at her sisters worried expressions and feeling their fear, "And why let them both come back now? What do they want with you?" she asked Prue fearfully.

Prue was about to answer when she was stopped by a little voice calling out excitedly, "DADDY!"

Little Jason came running into the room and straight for Andy, "Daddy!" he cried again as Andy scooped him up.

"Hey there buddy!" Andy greeted as he spun Jason around who giggled happily, "What ya doin in here?" he asked ruffling his short hair.

Leo came running into the room, "God he's fast." he exclaimed, "Sorry guys." he apologised, "They ganged up on us." he admitted embarrassed.

"And by "they" you mean the kids?" Piper chuckled very amused. Prue, Phoebe and Paige joined her along with Andy, while Penny and Patty stared at the young boy in Andy's arms. Both very shocked and equally confused.

"It's not funny." Leo moaned, "They are very clever and very sneaky!" he defended himself, Henry and Coop.

"Yes they are." Prue and Piper agreed at the same time. They all laughed again except Penny and Patty.

**~PO4~**

"Didn't mommy and I tell you to stay with your cousins and be good for your Uncles?" Andy asked his son, forgetting that Jason didn't know Leo, Henry, Coop and the boys were actually family.

Jason didn't seem fazed by what his father just said, "Yes!" he answered him, "Buts I really wanted to tells you whats Wyatt and Chris can do!" he exclaimed excitedly. Andy looked at Prue, Prue looked at Piper and Leo before turning back to Jason.

"And what is that honey?" Prue asked walking over to her husband and son thinking that she already knew the answer.

"They dispeared in lots of blue ands white lights!" Jason answered bobbing up and down in his father's arms a look of awe in his eyes like he was seeing it again. Prue looked at Andy and Piper again.

"Really?" Prue asked faking surprise.

"Yeps!" Jason relied, "It was really cool momma!" he continued happily.

"Yeah!" Prue agreed nodding her head, "That is really cool!" she looked at Andy again, "What else did they do?"

"Wells…." Jason began, "Wyatt mades his toy in his hand bys closing his eyes!" he shared excitedly.

"Really?" Prue asked again, "Wow!" she said smiling, "He is very clever!" she said nodding her head.

"Wants to see whats I can do momma?" Jason asked innocently. Prue and Andy both froze and glanced at each other worriedly.

Leo kept his eyes on Jason and Piper, Phoebe and Paige exchanged equally worried glances.

"Uh…sure baby." Prue answered, "Show mommy and daddy what you can do."

Jason grinned happily and wriggled out of his dad's arms and onto the floor. He stood in front of his mother and father who looked on warily. A mischievous smile spread across Jason's face and then he disappeared the same way astral Prue does, in a red glow before reappearing the same way in the same spot. Andy's mouth fell open and Prue gasped in shock.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige had the same shocked expressions on their faces as they stared down at their nephew.

Leo just smiled feeling very proud that his young nephew picked magic up so quickly.

"Ain'ts it cool momma!" Jason exclaimed proudly and looked up at his mom and dad, "Daddy yous finks its cool rights!" Jason asked expectantly.

Andy crouched down to his oldest son's level, "I sure do buddy!" he smiled.

Prue bent down too and tickled Jason's neck, "Really cool!" she told her son who's face lit up with happiness.

"It's not alls!" Jason revealed grinning cheekily and then he vanished in the blink of and eye.

Prue shot up startled and looked around the room. Everyone else did the same.

"Where'd he go?" she asked worried, "Oh my god! Where'd he go?"

"I have no idea." Andy replied scratching his head, looking around, "No idea."

"Great!" Prue exclaimed throwing her hands in the air, "Just great!" she sighed, "Jason?" she called looking around the room for her missing son, "Jason? Sweetheart where are you?" she asked in a gentle, calm voice.

"Come on out buddy!" Andy tried. A small giggle was heard from somewhere in the room.

Prue squinted her eyes, "Jason Victor Halliwell Trudeau!" Prue scolded, "Show yourself right now!" she demanded sternly in her best mother voice, which was very good and always worked on her sisters no matter what age they were. She moved slowly in a circle around the room her eyes darting around it.

Jason giggled and then appeared again behind her, "Am heres momma!" he said innocently.

"OH!" Prue cried out in alarm and put a hand on her chest a she spun around to face him, "You are a little monster!" she told him and then bent down and lifted him into her arms, "What did you just do?" she asked.

"Where did you go?" Andy joined Prue's side and looked down at his son.

Jason smiled mischievously again and stayed silent, "Answer your mother Jason." Andy ordered him.

"I wents nowhere momma." Jason told Prue who looked confused, "I stayeds right heres." he said sweetly, "I mades myself invisble!" he said proudly with a nod.

Prue was shocked once more.

"You did what?" Andy asked astonished.

"I mades myself invisble!" Jason repeated, "Silly daddy!" he laughed.

"Invisible?" Prue questioned. Jason nodded his head, "Is that everything that you can do?" she asked. He nodded. "Alright then!" she exclaimed not knowing what else to say.

Jason grinned at her, she smiled back and placed him back on the ground and locked eyes with Andy, and took a deep breath, "Can your brother do anything like this sweetheart?" Prue asked dreading her sons answer.

Jason just smiled and nodded his head, Prue smiled back but it was slightly forced. She turned to face her sisters, "His brother can do it too!" she informed them with her fake smile, "Isn't that great!" she exclaimed and clapped her hands once.

Phoebe and Paige smiled weakly while Piper laughed at her, Leo too.

"HA!" Piper cried smiling widely pointing her finger at her older sister, "This is just the beginning." Prue glared.

"I cans also move fings by blinking mys eyes." Jason informed his mother.

Prue spun to face him, "I thought you said you couldn't do anything else?" Prue asked her son sternly, her hands on her hips.

Jason just giggled and turned around.

"Whose are those ladies momma?" Jason asked pointing to Penny and Patty.

**~PO4~**

Prue stopped glaring at Piper and smiled down at her son before crouching down beside him and putting her arm around his small waist, pulling him close. Jason leaned into his mother tiredly. Prue kissed his forehead.

"That.." she started pointing at her mother, "Is your grandma!" she told him happily. Jason smiled at Patty who smiled back with fresh tears in her eyes, "And that.." Prue continued pointing at her grandmother, "Is my grandma!" she told him pointing at herself, "But you can call her Grams. Like your Aunt Piper, Phoebe, Paige and I do." she answered before he could ask the question.

Jason was a very smart boy for his age and he was definitely not shy either. Penny looked at him with pride in her eyes.

"Still no girls then?" Penny commented smirking but with obvious disappointment in her voice and her eyes.

"Mother!" Patty scolded hitting Penny's arm lightly. She walked over to Jason and knelt down beside him.

"Hi!" Patty greeted with a watery smile looking into her grandson's eyes for the first time.

Little Jason looked confused and took a step closer to his grandma, "Whys yous crying Grandma?" he asked her sweetly, "Do yous nots like me?" he asked sadly looking at his hands.

Patty gasped, "Oh no sweetheart!" she exclaimed, "No! I love you beautiful boy." she assured him, "These are happy tears." she told him, "Cause I'm so happy to see you."

Jason smiled and nodded his head, "You knows momma cried happy tears whens Nate was borns." he said looking behind him at Prue, "She saids she dids it whens I was borns too!" he said happily.

Patty laughed, "I'm sure she did." she agreed, "Come here." she held out her arms for him and Jason accepted, deciding that he liked his knew grandma, "I love you Jason!" Patty told him through her happy tears.

"I loves you too Grandma." Jason told her back and hugged her tighter.

As Jason met his Grams too, Piper walked over to Leo and smiled at him raising an eyebrow.

Leo chuckled nervously, "I…um guess you know then?" he asked sheepishly.

Piper nodded, "Yes I do." she confirmed walking nearer so she was right in front.

"Look Piper." Leo started quickly, "I'm really sorry but I was…." he started to apologise but was stopped by Piper's finger on his lips.

"Don't." she told him as she looked deep into his eyes, "Thank you" Piper said sincerely, "Thank you for protecting me." she said gratefully. Leo smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him.

"Your welcome." he replied before kissing her softly.

"I love you Piper Halliwell-Wyatt." he told her smiling.

"I love you too Leo Wyatt." she smiled back and they kissed again.

"Why don't we all go downstairs and catch up huh?" Phoebe suggested as she headed for the stairs.

"Sounds good to me." Paige agreed and followed right behind her.

Piper and Leo nodded before heading out too. Patty smiled at her retreating daughters before she took Jason's hand and led him to the door.

Penny walked over to her grandaughter, "Welcome home darling." she said and kissed Prue's cheek.

Prue smiled back and hugged her Grams, "Thanks Grams. It's good to be back."

Penny smiled at her and hugged Andy before heading out the door herself leaving the two of them alone.

Prue looked around her and sighed happily.

Andy walked over and wrapped his arms around her, "Welcome home Prue."

Prue smiled and turned in his arms to face him. She smiled contently always feeling completely safe with him, "Welcome home Andy." she replied.

Andy smiled at her and kissed her passionately, "I love you Mrs. Trudeau." he looked deep into her eyes.

Prue smiled knowingly, "I love you too Mr. Trudeau." and she kissed him again longer, deeper giggling happily.

**~PO4~**

The rest of the night was spent catching up and sharing stories. Revealing what the others had missed in the last few years and what they hoped would happen in the future. Everyone was content, happy and complete. Nothing could take any of that away from them. Nothing could disrupt their lives or destroy their happiness. There was no new big bad out there waiting to attack—well that's what they thought. And boy were they mistaken….

**~PO4~**

'_Find out what happens when Prue is reunited with her father and Andy with his best friend and former partner? How will Victor and Darryl react to seeing them both again?_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Friends, Fathers And Unfriendly Foes  
**_

It was only one week after the return of the eldest Charmed and the four Halliwell sisters had already fallen into a routine.

Prue and Andy had been caught up with everything that had happened since their departures, and that was a lot, as well as getting to know their nephews and their new and future brothers-in-law.

Piper, Phoebe, Paige and their respective partners had done the same with the Trudeau kids and learned everything about Prue and Andy's lives so far.

They had all expected things to be a little weird and tense for the next few weeks, especially Paige, but it was the complete opposite. Even though it had only been seven days, it felt like the sisters had never been apart and Prue and Paige had known each other for years, plus the fact they were so alike helped a great deal.

It had been a little rocky the first few days with the press and everything, who had been all over Andy and Prue's reappearance. The Elders had told them all that too much time had passed to erase everyone's memory, so they came up with the idea that Andy and Prue had been placed in a witness protection programme and were now able to come out of hiding. The girls had gotta hand it to the Elders. It was a great cover story.

When it came to demons they were pros. Reading each others' minds—so to speak—anticipating one another's next moves, just like they had always done. Their bond was already sealed.

Prue had been a little reluctant to use her powers at first in fear that she couldn't control them like she use too, but she had a little heart to heart with Leo, which she missed, and he helped her by training her again. Now she was back and better than ever.

The only thing that reminded everyone what had happened six years ago were the memories of the loss and the pain they all went through. If it wasn't for that it might as well have never happened in the first place.

Today was a big day in the Halliwell Manor. Daryl Morris a long time friend of the sisters and Victor Bennett Prue, Piper and Phoebe's father were back in town and coming over….for a family reunion.

**~PO4~**

"LOOK OUT!" Piper yelled as she dived through the air towards her sister Phoebe knocking her to the ground as a fire ball went speeding past their heads before hitting the wall at the other side of the attic leaving a scorch march.

Prue threw out her hand and the demon went flying back and crashing into the wall behind him, "POTION! NOW!" she yelled to her sister Paige who threw the bottle hitting the demon in the chest. He screamed in pain before erupting in flames and disappearing. Prue and Paige ran over to their sisters and helped Piper and Phoebe up.

"Owwww!" Phoebe moaned when she was on her feet again.

"Sorry." Piper apologized quickly, "I just reacted." she defended.

Phoebe held up her hands, "Hey! I'm not complainin' bout you." she corrected her sister, "You saved my life. Thank you very much." she smiled.

Prue and Paige laughed, Piper too, "Well in that case you're welcome." Piper answered hugging Phoebe tightly.

"Okay!" Paige said loudly clapping her hands together, "We better get this place cleaned up before Victor and Darryl get here." she suggested to her older sisters.

Prue looked a little nervous but she quickly hid it from her sisters and said "Yes we better." with a forced smile, before she turned to Paige.

"Nice dodging by the way." Prue applauded throwing her left arm over Paige's shoulders.

Paige smiled proudly looping her right arm around Prue's waist, "Thank you." she replied, "I been practicing." she informed her proudly.

"Well it's working. Unlike those to over there, who are a little rusty if you ask me." Prue teased motioning towards Piper and Phoebe who both glared at her. Phoebe stuck out her tongue like a child.

"Well no-one asked you Prue." Piper shot back sticking out her own tongue at Prue like Phoebe had.

"Yeah!" Phoebe agreed, "No-one asked you!" and she stuck out her tongue again.

Prue smiled mischievously, reached out and poked Phoebe in the ribs several times causing her to squeal loudly.

"Alright, alright!" Paige said, "Enough is enough children!" she scolded but with a smile. She squeezed Prue tightly then walked over to upturn a table murmuring, "Jeez and you three are supposed to be the older sisters."

Prue, Piper and Phoebe laughed before something caught Phoebe's eye and she gasped. Piper spun around quickly, Prue turned and Paige looked over.

"What?" Piper asked concerned before she followed Phoebe's gaze and gasped herself and they both started walking towards Paige. Prue looked at her youngest sister and gasped too before running over to her.

"Oh my…." Piper started as they noticed the fairly big sized red stain covering the right side of Paige's white shirt.

Paige looked down and saw what her sisters did, "Oh my god!" she cried, "This is a new shirt too. Damn it!" she cursed clearly pissed off.

"Uh….Paige?" Prue called to get her attention, "Don't you think you should be a little more concerned about the fact that your injured, instead of the fact that your new shirt, which can be replaced by the way, is ruined?" she asked worriedly.

"And the fact that you may be the healer in the family but you can't heal yourself." Piper added very concerned.

"No." Paige answered simply, "Cause I'm not hurt." she informed them lifting her shirt to reveal no wound at all, confusing her sisters.

"But….if you're not hurt then whose blood is that?" Phoebe asked her sisters glancing at each of them before all eyes fell on Prue.

Prue looked at her sisters before her eyes travelled down to her left side where a very dark, very large red stain was forming on her white and beige top and beige pants, "Shit!" she cursed as she lifted her top, wincing slightly, to reveal a very deep but not fatal gash, "Oh!" was all she said before Paige was at her side healing her wound.

"Thank you." Prue said gratefully squeezing Paige's arm and smiling happily as her top, pants and Paige's shirt were no longer ruined as the blood had disappeared like it always does, "Don't ya just love that little extra they've thrown in? Saves so much money on dry cleaning."

"Are you okay sweetie?" Phoebe asked concerned, her eyes darting to where Prue's wound had been.

"I'm good Pheebs." Prue assured, "Paige fixed me up just fine." Piper opened her mouth to protest, "I'm fine!" Prue insisted again before she could speak.

"If you're sure?" Piper asked clearly not convinced, "Cause you didn't even feel that." she pointed out frowning again.

Phoebe and Paige nodded their in heads in agreement with Piper's observation also frowning.

Prue smiled, "It was the adrenalin. I'm fine." Prue assured one last time before she continued to clean the demonic destruction, "But it's sweet your all so concerned." she smiled at them appreciatively.

Her sisters smiled back before they resumed their jobs.

**~PO4~**

The doorbell rang alerting the inhabitants of the Halliwell Manor that their guests had arrived right on time.

Piper walked briskly to answer it. She yanked open the door to come face to face with Darryl and Victor.

"Hi Dad!" Piper greeted hugging him and kissing his cheek. She then turned to Darryl, "Hey!" and did the same, "Come on in!"

Piper stood off to one side and allowed her friend and her father to enter, closing the door behind them.

"Thanks for coming." Piper said sincerely, "Both of you." she stated looking at Darryl pointedly. He smiled.

"Well you said it was important." Darryl replied looking around, "It's nothing bad is it?" he asked uncertain.

Piper shook her head, "No! Why would you think that?" she asked curiously.

Victor answered this time knowing what Darryl meant, "Well sweetheart it's just….the last time you were that cryptic with that tone was when Prue…." he trailed off not able to finish the sentence.

Ever since her death Victor hated talking about her as much as Piper and Phoebe did, Leo too. It was just too painful. Darryl never mentioned her name.

Piper could feel the tears well as the memories came flooding back, "Yeah I know….but this is good. I promise." she assured before she led the two nervous men into the living room, "PHOEBE! PAIGE! LEO!" she yelled, "THEY'RE HERE!"

"COMING!" Phoebe yelled back from the kitchen where they were with Prue and Andy, "Okay! You two go wait in the conservatory please?" she asked nicely but forcefully cause they didn't have a choice.

Prue looked at her quizzically, "Why?" she asked in protest, "Why can't we just come with you right now?"

Leo stepped forward, "Because…." he began, "This was a huge shock to us and we deal with magic every day. Victor and Darryl don't." he started to explain but Paige cut in.

"I'm surprised Darryl even showed up." Paige admitted, "I mean he didn't exactly leave on good terms did he?"

Prue and Andy looked at each other sadly and Phoebe glanced at Prue even though she didn't look back.

"That may be so Paige but Darryl has known us a long time, he's family and he cares too much not to come!" Phoebe defended.

"Oka.!" Andy sighed, "I see your point Leo. Do you?" he asked Prue, who nodded reluctantly, "Right. Bring them in when they're ready." and with that he smiled and left the kitchen pulling Prue along with him who was growing increasingly anxious with every passing second and it was obvious to everyone.

"Right then!" Phoebe exclaimed, "Let's get this show on a roll!"

**~PO4~**

"Okay girls!" Victor said loudly, looking from each of them, "What's going on?" he asked seeming nervous again.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige glanced at each other, silently deciding that Phoebe would handle this because she was an empath and had the best relationship with her father and Darryl out of all her sisters. Well Prue had the best relationship with Darryl but she was the topic of conversation so she could definitely not handle this.

"Okay here it goes." Phoebe murmured, "This is going to come as quite a shock and it may be hard to believe but it's the truth I promise." she said nervous herself now, "We wouldn't lie to you."

Victor and Darryl glanced at each other warily.

"Um….how do I say this?" Phoebe asked her sisters who shrugged their shoulders, "Um….you've both been out of town lately haven't you?" she asked them, they nodded, "So you haven't seen the news?" they both shook their heads, "Okay…."

"Phoebe what's this about?" Darryl demanded growing impatient now.

"It's about _this_." Leo said and stood up gesturing them to follow and they did, "Try not to freak out, this will be hard enough without you both doing that." Leo advised them as they entered the conservatory.

Andy was pacing back and forth while Prue stared distantly out one of the windows.

Andy stopped pacing when he saw them and Prue's body visibly tensed but she didn't turn around. _'I'll let Darryl deal with Andy first!' _ she told herself trying to stay calm.

Darryl stood on the spot speechless staring at his former partner while Victor looked confused, "Andy?" Darryl questioned.

Andy smiled, "Hey man!" he confirmed sticking his hands in his pockets. Darryl just stared at him stunned.

"Andy was brought back to life six years ago Darryl." Piper began to fill in the blanks, "He has been living in New York City since then with his wife and their two children. They moved in across the street a few days ago." she continued, "To the rest of the world he had to fake his death and was placed in witness protection. To us….he's been resurrected!" she said nervously waiting for his reaction.

Darryl remained silent as he took that all in. He stared at Andy before walking over and pulling him into a hug.

"I missed you bro." he said sincerely, glad to have his best friend back after all these years.

"I missed you too man." Andy replied with a smile as he patted his friend on the back.

Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo all smiled. Happy that Darryl did not freak out but there was one surprise left.

When Andy and Darryl pulled apart, Andy turned to Victor and stuck out his hand, "Andrew Trudeau sir. Nice to meet you."

Victor looked him over before taking his hand and shaking it, "Victor Bennett. Likewise uh…I'm sorry but—" he stopped as realization struck him, "Wait little Andy from next door?" Victor asked as he remembered the name. Andy nodded and smiled, "Whoa! That's….well it's great to see you." Victor said happily, "You're all grown up!"

Andy chuckled, "Yeah. And same here it's been a long time."

"Yeah it has." Victor agreed, "I don't mean to be rude or anything but Piper said you died?" he asked, Andy nodded.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess here; it wasn't of the natural world was it?" Victor asked knowingly and Andy shook his head.

"He died saving Prue, Piper and I from a demon. Prue really." Phoebe informed her father before Andy could answer and dial it down to nothing that important.

"Thank you." Victor said patting Andy on the back, "You kept in touch with them for a while then?" he asked.

"Yeah I did." Andy answered, "I was actually dating Prue just before I died." he informed him.

"You and Prue….?" Victor began but Phoebe interrupted again.

"Were in love. Madly in love, ever since….well they were fifteen. Soulmates! It killed Prue when she lost him." she revealed in one breath. Piper glared at her and Paige elbowed her in the side, "Whaaat?" she asked confused, "It's true!"

"It is true." Andy agreed, "And I still love her, I always will. I missed her like crazy after I died and it killed me to leave her like I did but….after she died…." Victor flinched when Andy said that, "I got her back and….I just can't imagine the rest of my life without her. She is my life, my world, my everything….and that is why I asked her to be my wife and she said yes so….what I'm trying to tell you is….I married your daughter."

And that was Prue's queue. She took a deep breath and turned around, "Hi Dad!" she said with forced smile and a wave.

**~PO4~**

Darryl's jaw hit the floor and he thought his eyes were deceiving him. Victor's breath hitched in his throat and his heart stopped dead. His daughter, his little girl that he lost so suddenly and unfairly was standing before him.

"Prue?" Darryl asked when he found his voice, "Prue?" he asked again.

"Hey Darryl." Prue smiled and waved again then started picking at her cuticles nervously. Something she has always done when she's really nervous.

"Oh my god." Darryl said slowly. He paused for a few seconds, blinking repeatedly before a huge smile formed on his face and he started forward towards Prue. He wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in a bone crushing hug and lifting her off her feet. Prue gladly wrapped her arms around his neck and squealed slightly when he lifted her up. Piper, Phoebe and Paige laughed happily, Leo and Andy chuckled.

"I missed you Prue." Darryl said once he had placed her back down on the ground but not releasing her from the embrace.

"I missed you too Darryl." Prue replied, "I really did and I'm sorry I put you in a compromising position." she apologized.

Darryl pushed her out to arms length, "Hey! Don't you dare apologize to me okay? I love you like a sister Pru.! I would do anything for you, you know that." Darryl said meaning every word, "Seeing you like that. Watching them take you away in that body bag….was one of the hardest things I have ever witnessed in my life."

"I love you too Darryl and I'm still sorry." Prue apologized again her eyes full of tears, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Darryl just shook his head, "No Prue, I'm sorry." he corrected looking back at Andy.

Prue looked at him like he had three heads, "What are you talking about?"

Darryl looked back at her, "I made a promise." he told her, "A promise to Andy before he died and then again to myself after….that I would look out for you and protect you to the best of my ability. That I would make sure that nothing happened to you or your sisters and I broke that promise when I let you die and for that I'm sorry."

Prue stared at him, "You. Are. Crazy." she told him shaking her head, "Crazy! There was no way in hell you could have known what was goin to happen that day. To any of us! And even if you did know you wouldn't have been able to stop it."

"Prue's right Darryl." Leo spoke up, "You couldn't have known. We didn't know. That wasn't your world, it's ours. I failed in my duty to protect that day, not you. It was my fault. I lost a charge, I lost a sister-in-law. I was responsible for her death, not you and I have had to live with that every day for the past six years. You shouldn't feel guilty." Leo said sadly staring Prue in the eyes.

Prue gazed back before shaking her head violently, "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it, damn it!" she cried angrily, "Stop blaming yourself, all of you! It _wasn't_ your fault alright? It was whoever blocked the Elders powers that day. _They_ were responsible for my death. _They_ caused it! So please….just stop." Prue only just got the last part out before her voice failed her and her tears stung her eyes, threatening to fall.

Andy began to walk over but Victor held up his hand and he stopped.

Victor took a deep breath and walked towards his eldest daughter, who was trying not to cry.

"No!" Prue said shaking her head, "Don't. I don't need…." Victor ignored her and wrapped his arms around her, holding Prue tight.

Prue fought against him, fighting the comfort she so desperately wanted from her father, knowing she would break down. And she did. As soon as she relaxed into him, sobs racked her small body and she cried loudly. Her chest heaving and her body trembling. Piper, Phoebe and Paige tried but failed to stop their own tears from falling, standing close to each other for comfort as they watched their eldest sister finally let everything out.

Leo stood close to the three youngest Halliwell's while Andy stayed close to his wife.

Victor held his trembling daughter as she cried for everything she lost. All that she went through. All that she missed. The memories and pain of her horrific death rushing back to her, overwhelming, threatening to consume her.

**~PO4~**

"Okay!" Prue announced loudly, pushing herself off the couch, "As much as I hate to do this, I have too. We really should be getting back to the problem at hand." she said regretfully glancing at Victor and Darryl then turning her attention to Leo who looked up with concern. Piper, Phoebe and Paige sighed knowing what she was talking about.

"What problem?" Leo asked standing up and walking over to Prue.

"Um….the only constant problem we have around here." Prue answered with an obvious tone to her voice, raising her eyebrows at him, "Demons." she concluded grimly.

Andy, Victor and Darryl did not like the sound of that at all.

"Prue, honey do we _really _need to do this now?" Andy asked slightly angry, "I mean Darryl and Victor have only been here an hour and a half." he said looking at his wife.

"I know that Andy but demons don't care." Prue reminded him. He didn't have time to answer as a demon shimmered into the hall just behind the sisters.

Paige sprang up off her seat and ran over to her older sisters and all four took up their fighting stance. Prue and Piper in the middle, Paige on Prue's left and Phoebe on Piper's right.

"See what I mean?" Prue called over her shoulder to Andy before throwing out her arm and sending the demon soaring backwards and crashing into the wall at the top of the first landing of the stairs, "Demons don't care!" she finished before looking to Piper.

"Take this!" Piper said pissed off before she flicked her wrists in the demons direction, blowing him up in one swift motion, "HA!" she cried triumphantly, "How do ya like _that_?"

Phoebe chuckled and Paige giggled. Prue turned to Andy, who looked pissed, she walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him lovingly.

"Okay then." Piper said, drawing the attention away from the couple, "Here's an idea. How bout you guys go out and do some catching up somewhere?" she asked sweetly.

The guys glanced at each other in a silent agreement and nodded their heads.

"Yeah? Great!" Piper said happily winking at her sisters, "Take the boys too! Oh and call Henry and Coop! Invite them. I'm sure they'll enjoy some male bonding time." and with that she kissed Leo, said goodbye and headed to the kitchen. Phoebe kissed her dads cheek and followed her sister, Paige waved but didn't follow Phoebe.

"And don't worry about the big, scary demons." Prue told Andy before he could ask, Leo too, "We can handle them." she smiled, winked and turned away linking arms with Paige before they both headed into the kitchen too.

**~PO4~**

The four Halliwell sisters were gathered at the couch flipping through baby albums of the two eldest Halliwell's children.

"Awwww!" Phoebe cooed, "He's adorable!" she said referring to little Jason.

"Why thank you." Prue smiled, "I think so too." she added with a smirk and Phoebe laughed.

The two mothers were sitting in the middle with Phoebe on Prue's left and Paige on Piper's right. Two huge, empty tubs of cookie-doe ice-cream sat on the coffee table in front of them. They had just finished watching 'Dirty Dancing' and had decided to look at baby pictures.

"Oh look!" Prue said pointing to another picture smiling, "His very first time on a swing!"

The four Halliwell's smiled before Piper's turned sad. Prue looked at her younger sister with concern, "Piper? Honey what's wrong?" she asked looking at Phoebe and Paige.

Piper shook her head, "It's nothing." she denied, her eyes glistening.

Prue, however, knew her sister too well, "Piper please tell me?" she asked her sister softly.

Piper looked into her eyes, "I just….I just wish we could have been there. I wish you could have been here." she admitted quietly, her voice full of longing.

Prue smiled sadly and wrapped her arm around Piper's shoulders, "Me too honey." she agreed, "Me too." and she kissed the top of Piper's head, "And just so you know.." she added, "If I had been here I would of kicked that sorcerer's ass for trying to take Wyatt from you. Evil son of a bitch." she said using her serious business tone.

Piper couldn't help but laugh. Phoebe and Paige joined in. Prue remained serious.

"Alright then." Prue said changing the subject, "I'm gonna take these empty tubs into the kitchen while you three pick the next movie okay?" her sisters nodded, "Okay."

Prue entered the kitchen and placed the tubs on the island. As she turned around to head back into the living room a demon shimmered in right in front of her an atheme in hand. He was so close and Prue was so caught off guard that she didn't have time to react as he thrust the atheme outwards and right into her.

Prue cried out as the blade pierced threw her skin and sliced into her flesh but the demon covered her mouth with his hand, muffling her cries so as not to alert the other charmed ones. Prue bit down on her lip against the pain and shook his hand from her, staring hatefully at the demon, before punching him hard across the jaw.

Prue wrapped her hands around the handle of the blade as she slipped painfully to the floor.

The demon simply smirked at her before shimmering out, pleased with the job he had done.

Leaving Prue alone, bleeding and in pain on the kitchen floor.

**~PO4~**

After Prue had left for the kitchen Phoebe jumped off the couch and sat in front of the television sifting through the DVD collection in search of her favourite movie; 'Kill It Before It Dies'

Piper gathered all the baby albums and put them on the coffee table. Paige sat on the couch, rolling her eyes at Phoebe and her excitement when she found her movie. As soon as Phoebe placed the DVD in the player a darklighter orbed in behind the three oblivious sisters. He aimed his weapon and fired at Paige.

Piper turned just in time to see the arrow heading straight for Paige and instinctively threw up her hands, freezing the arrow mere inches away from Paige's neck.

"ARROW!" Paige yelled and orbed the arrow back towards the darklighter who dived out of the way causing it to embed itself in the wall.

Piper flicked her wrists at him, her power only causing a large flesh wound to his shoulder, which she expected. Phoebe levitated into the air and soared towards him, striking him in the chest, "PRUE!" she yelled for her eldest sister to come and help. Being distracted for that one second as she looked towards the kitchen gave the darklighter an opportunity to attack her and he took it. The darklighter charged forward and struck Phoebe with his crossbow, sending her flying through the air, hitting the wall and falling in a heap on the floor.

"PHOEBE!" Piper yelled as she raced towards her fallen sister. Again the darklighter saw his opportunity and tripped Piper mid-step. She smacked her head off of the side table by the armchair instantly out cold. With two of her sisters down Paige began to panic.

"PRUE!" she yelled for her sister but got no reply, "PRUE!" she yelled again in a state of total panic now. This darklighter was strong. Too strong for her to take out by herself.

As he advanced on her Paige looked frantically around the room for a weapon to use against him. She saw one of the metal rods for the coal next to the fireplace.

"RODE!" she yelled holding out her hand, it appeared in a swirl of orbs and she threw it at the darklighter stabbing him in his already bad shoulder. He screamed in pain before disappearing in a swirl of black orbs. Paige's panic lessened and she turned all of her attention to her sisters. She started towards Piper when the darklighter orbed back in and without a moments hesitation shot her in the stomach. Paige gasped as she felt the arrow tear all the way through to the other side. She could feel the beginning of the poison coursing through her body and she collapsed to the floor in pain, gasping for breath. The darklighter smiled triumphantly at the scene before him, not even bothering to look for the eldest Charmed One, knowing his partner had already taken care of her. He looked around once again before orbing out for a final time.

**~PO4~**

The Halliwell Manor was silent except from the small gasps for breath that escaped the youngest's lips and the fast-paced, uneven breathing and cries of pain from the eldest. All four were down and no-one was around to pick them back up again. No-one there to save them.

"GIRLS!" Leo called through the house as he, Andy, Henry and Coop came in the door.

"WE'RE HOME!" he shouted as Coop closed the door behind them. Silence was all he got in return, "Piper?" he questioned as he walked further threw the deserted house.

That's when Coop noticed Phoebe on the floor, "PHOEBE!" he yelled, racing to her side.

Leo knelt down in front of Wyatt, "Orb you and your brother upstairs Wyatt." he ordered his son gently, blocking his view of his Aunt, "You can play with your cousins in your room." he added. Wyatt smiled excitedly before taking Chris' hand and disappearing.

"That goes for you too boys." Andy told his sons, "Teleport upstairs now please." and they did.

Jason glowed red just like his mother before disappearing. Nathan giggled before he did the same.

As soon as the boys were gone Leo and Andy made their way over to Coop and Henry who were trying to wake Phoebe.

"Where the hell are Prue, Piper and Paige?" Coop demanded angrily, worried for his fiancé, "They should be here! They wouldn't have left her!" he continued.

Leo looked concerned, "No they wouldn't." he agreed looking down at Phoebe.

"I knew something like this would happen." Andy seethed, "And now Phoebe's unconscious and Prue, Piper and Paige are missing!" he cursed under his breath and looked around him "God damn de—" he stopped abruptly as he caught site of Piper and Paige, "Oh my god! Leo, Henry…." Leo and Henry turned in the direction Andy was facing.

"PIPER!" Leo yelled racing over to Piper.

"PAIGE!" Henry yelled at the same time before sprinting to Paige's side.

Coop looked over with concern but stayed by Phoebe's side, her head on his lap.

Andy stood in the middle, not knowing what to do. He wanted to check on Piper and Paige but he also wanted to stay with Phoebe and he wanted to know where the hell his own wife was.

"Piper!" Leo called, "Piper honey? Can you hear me?" Piper remained still her eyes closed. Her breathing was normal but she had a nasty gash on her forehead from where she struck the table. Just then they heard moaning from behind them as Phoebe stirred.

"Phoebe, baby?" Coop called gently, "That's it honey open your eyes."

Phoebe did as she was told and her brown eyes opened.

"There we go." Coop said relieved.

"Owww!" Phoebe cried groggily, "Oh ow! What happened?" she asked her fiancé.

"That's what we would like to know." Andy answered. Phoebe looked at him confused.

"What do you…." Phoebe stopped mid-sentence, "Oh my god!" she cried and struggled to her feet, "PIPER! PAIGE!" she screamed running over to her sisters. "Oh my god!" Phoebe said frantic, "Are they okay?" she asked Leo completely panicked.

Leo was about to answer when Piper started moving, "Owwww!" she moaned painfully.

"Honey are you okay?" Leo asked concerned. Piper looked at him like he was crazy.

"No! I am not okay!" she answered obviously, "My head is killing me! What the hell happened?" she asked them, "Oh my god Paige!" she cried seeing her sister on the floor.

"Is, is that a darklighters arrow?" Phoebe asked pointing to the arrow in Paige.

"Uh-huh!" Paige answered quietly.

"Paige." Henry cried, "Honey, it's okay." he assured her, "You're gonna be fine."

Paige looked at him lovingly and managed to smile. Her smile slowly turned into a frown as she scanned the room for something and couldn't seem to find it, "Where's Prue?"

Piper and Phoebe froze. The three sisters shared confused looks before they all remembered where the eldest had gone before the attack, "KITCHEN!" the three yelled at the same time before Phoebe sprang to her feet pulling Piper with her and they sped in the direction of the kitchen and hopefully their missing sister, "STAY HERE!" Piper ordered over her shoulder at Andy who she knew was right behind them.

**~PO4~**

"AH!" Prue yelped loudly as she pulled the atheme from the right side of her abdomen and pressed her hands firmly over her bleeding wound, "Paige!" she tried to yell but it came out as a pained cry. Prue looked down at her side and startled at how much blood she had lost already. The surrounding area of her top was soaked and the blood was quickly travelling down her pants. Blood was oozing fast and it hurt like hell, she pressed harder. "Uh! Oh god no!" Prue whimpered "Somebody help me." she begged quietly, "Uh!...Ah!"

"ARROW!" she heard Paige yell from the living room, followed by some crashing and then Phoebe called out her name.

Prue tried to answer but her voice wasn't working. Her breathing was quick and sharp and her body was trembling. She then heard Piper scream Phoebe's name before she heard Paige call for her again and then….nothing. The struggle that had been occurring seconds before had ceased and there was nothing but silence. And the silence scared Prue more than anything. That was the last thing Prue heard before the darkness overcame her, her thoughts only on her sisters.

When the darkness left and Prue began to regain consciousness she tried to remember what the hell had happened but her mind was cloudy and then the pain came.

"Oh god!" she coughed, "Now I remember." then she remembered something else. Her sisters, "Oh….oh no!" she stuttered her breathing was now extremely fast, her body was trembling even more and she was feeling slightly cold, "Come….come on Prue." she encouraged herself, "You gotta….get….up." she tried with everything she had to push herself up into the sitting position but only got as far as her elbows before she was flat on her back again. Then she heard what sounded like voices coming from the living room, followed by footsteps heading her way and fast. As they drew closer Prue grew more and more tense fearing that the demon had returned to finish her off right there. And he would succeed as she was too weak to get up let alone use her powers to defend herself.

Prue managed to push herself backwards ever so slightly so she wasn't as near to the door. Her heart was racing and panic was rising in the pit of her stomach.

"PRUE!" came Phoebe's frantic voice.

"PRUE!" followed by Piper's panicked one.

Prue relaxed ever so slightly and some of the worry over her sisters lessened at the fact that at least two of her sisters were safe.

"PRUE ARE YOU—?" Piper stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her sister on the floor covered and surrounded in her own blood, clutching her side.

Piper felt Phoebe crash into the back of her and heard her younger sister gasp.

**~PO4~**

"Oh my god!" Phoebe cried as she pushed past Piper, "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Prue!" she screamed frantically and raced over to Prue's side kneeling down beside her, "Oh my god! Prue sweetie?" she called drawing Prue's attention away from Piper.

Prue grabbed Phoebe's hand and held on tightly, "Ph….Phoebe….your….okay." she said with a small smile.

Phoebe laughed through her forming tears at her sister's words.

"Oh Prue." Phoebe started squeezing her sisters hand, "You're worried about me when you're the one lying in your own blood on the kitchen floor." she tried to joke but saying that just made her tears actually fall instead of gathering in her eyes.

"Piper come on!" Phoebe called to her sister, "Help me get her into the living room!"

Piper heard Phoebe but she didn't move. She was staring at Prue with a horrified look on her face, her eyes darting from her sister to the blood that was now everywhere.

"Piper come on!" Phoebe called again, but Piper was frozen, "PIPER!" she yelled.

Prue locked eyes with her younger sister. She could see the fear in them and the tears.

"Pi….Piper?" Prue chocked out. Piper's eyes darted to her, "It….it's gonna be….be okay."

After those words left Prue's lips Piper snapped out of her fear induced trance as she realised that her big sister was comforting her when Prue was the one that needed comforting. Piper rushed over and looped Prue's left arm over her shoulder while Phoebe did the same with her right and together the two sisters lifted Prue to her feet.

As soon as she was up, Prue's legs buckled underneath her but Piper and Phoebe were there to keep her upright. This time they were there.

Henry and Coop had lifted Paige onto the couch and all five of them were now waiting on Piper and Phoebe to return hopefully with a fully conscious Prue.

Coop was sitting in the arm chair, Leo was leaning against the fireplace, Henry was sitting with Paige and Andy was pacing up and down nervously.

"Andy….will you….please stop….pacing." Paige stuttered frustratedly, "You're….making the….rest of us….even more….nervous." she told him off annoyed.

"Yeah man." Henry agreed, "They're probably just having trouble waking her up too."

"HELP!" Piper yelled as she and Phoebe struggled to support a fading Prue.

Leo, Andy, Henry and Coop exchanged glances before all of them except Henry, who stayed with Paige, rounded the corner and out into the hall where they saw the sisters.

"AH!" Prue cried out as she fell again but her sisters held her up, "Uh!" she gasped.

There was a large trail of blood leading from the kitchen all the way into the hall and it was pooling where the three sisters had stopped.

"LEO HELP!" Piper demanded as she continued to struggle growing more and more terrified as the minutes went by as two of her sisters were in serious trouble.

Leo ran towards them, Andy right behind him and together the two men took Prue from Piper and Phoebe and carried her, carefully, to the other couch.

"AHHHH!" Prue screamed as they placed her on the couch.

"What….the hell….happened?" Paige asked from her place on the opposite couch.

Prue turned her head in Paige's direction and her eyes pooped out her head when she saw her little sister, "Pa….Paige." she gasped, "What? Are….you o….kay?"

"Dark….lighter." Paige answered, "What…..about you?" she asked.

"A….ath….atheme." Prue answered clenching her teeth as a sharp pain went shooting through her entire body, "Fucking demons!" she seethed severely pissed off.

Paige was in too much pain to feel it by now. She was only reminded when she moved her body even a little so she opted to stay still and it was working well so far.

Paige chuckled as much as she could, "Look….at us two….the state we….we're in." she stated attempting to make light of the situation.

Prue didn't even have the energy to smile. She had lost a massive amount of blood, too much, and was as white as a sheet and turning slightly blue.

Paige was gulping in sharp, shallow breaths as she fought to stay awake, the poison at its peck. Paige knew she couldn't hold on much longer.

Piper and Phoebe traded glances and looked around the room desperately.

"What do we do?" Phoebe asked everyone and anyone but nobody answered.

"Oh come on!" Piper exclaimed, "Not even one of you has any ideas?"

"What can we do Piper?" Leo asked sounding defeated, "We don't have a healer."

"So?" Phoebe asked shocked by his lack of hope, "There has to be something else, right?" she asked frantically, "There has got to be something we can do?" she asked them. Everyone was silent. Phoebe turned to Piper, "Come on Piper! Don't give up, you can't!"

Piper gaped at her, "I am not giving up Phoebe I just don't…." she trailed off racking her brain for anything to help save her sisters, as her eyes flicked between them both.

Phoebe locked eyes with Paige and then Prue before looking back at Piper, tears falling.

"Andy?" Prue called her voice barely above a whisper, he looked down at her, "The….the bo—boys." she whimpered, tears slipping down her cheeks.

Andy blinked back his own and smiled sadly, "I know honey. But you're gonna be fine, I promise." he said softly and leaned down to kiss her.

Phoebe looked at Piper desperately and Piper closed her eyes tightly knowing exactly how Prue was feeling.

"We cannot let them die Piper!" Phoebe chocked out holding back a sob, "It's just not an option!" she declared full of determination.

**~PO4~**

"They're not going to die Phoebe!" Piper snapped much harsher than she had meant too.

Everyone fell silent. Piper started pacing up and down trying to come up with something.

"Prue?" Andy called quietly. No answer, "Prue!" he said again louder, "PRUE!" he yelled.

"Andy?" Phoebe questioned her voice full of dread.

"She won't wake up!" Andy announced shaking Prue slightly.

Phoebe gulped down her tears, "Is….is she?…." she couldn't even say it.

"No!" Andy barked, "She's not but….we're losing her." he added fearfully.

"Both of them." Henry spoke up, "Paige is….she's not breathing. You gotta do something!"

Phoebe looked at Piper defeatedly. Piper shook her head sharply and then her eyes brightened, "Phoebe go get the '_Book Of Shadows'" _she ordered sharply.

Phoebe did as she was told, no questions asked, racing up the stairs to the attic. Minutes later she was back down and her and Piper were crouched over the huge book in between their two unconscious sisters. Piper frantically flipping through the pages.

Phoebe looked at her older sister with concern, "Uh Pipe? What are you looking for?"

"AH- HA!" Piper cried pointing her finger at the book, "Power Switching Spell!" she announced proudly, smirking at Phoebe triumphantly. Phoebe grinned back.

"Power what?" Henry asked confused.

"Power Switching Spell." Piper repeated, "I'm gonna switch powers with Paige that way I can heal her and Prue." she explained smiling reassuringly at him and Andy. "Okay." Piper said happily, "Phoebe? Coop? Cover your ears." they did, "Andy cover Prue's please." she asked and he quickly obeyed, "Okay." she said to herself, "Here I go."

'_What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine._

_Let our powers cross the line._

_I offer up my gift to share._

_Switch our powers through the air'_

A small, glowing white ball shot out of both Piper and Paige's chests and into one another. Piper looked at Phoebe. Phoebe looked at Piper. They both looked down at Piper's hands. Piper shot up out her seat and sat on the edge of the couch beside Paige.

"Alright." Piper breathed as she placed her hands over Paige's wound, "You can do this, come on Piper." she encouraged herself. She closed her eyes and concentrated. But nothing happened, "What the hell?" she asked the room, "It's not working!"

"What do you mean it's not working!" Phoebe answered back, "It has to work!"

"Well it's not!" Piper snapped again. She sighed before taking a deep breath and tried again. Still nothing, "Damn it!" Piper cursed loudly. That's when her tears started to fall. She couldn't hold them in any longer. She was her sisters' last hope and she failed them.

"I'm sorry." she whispered to Paige, "I am so sorry, sweetie." then suddenly the healing, golden glow emanated from her hands. Piper smiled, it was working. Everything was going to be fine.

Several gruelling minutes later Paige's eyes opened and she sucked in a huge gulp of air before coughing loudly, "Oh thank god!" Piper breathed a sigh of relief.

Phoebe raced over to her little sister and squeezed her tight. Paige started coughing even more.

"Phoebe!" Paige gasped, "I can't breathe!" she chocked before coughing once again.

Phoebe leaped back, "Oh! Sorry sweetie." and she stood up and walked over to Piper.

Henry came over to Paige, "I thought I lost you." he said his eyes filled with unshed tears.

Paige smiled at him, "Nah." she sighed as he pulled her close, "I'm not going no-where."

"Piper!" Andy called sternly, his voice desperate, "Prue!" but Piper was already kneeling down in front of her before he could say his wife's name.

After a few seconds of nothing, causing Piper and Andy to panic as they were the only ones who could see the delay, the same golden glow appeared again and Piper slowly started to heal Prue too.

After several more gruelling minutes Prue shot up into the sitting position, eyes wide, gasping for air and clutching her side tightly.

"Whoa!" Piper cried startled grabbing onto Prue's arm, "Hey! It's okay. You're okay." she assured her sister calmly, rubbing comforting circles on her back, "You're okay."

Prue took deep breaths resting her head against Piper's and gripping Andy's hand. When Prue's breathing returned to normal Phoebe dived at her, knocking Piper out the way.

"I'm so, so, so, so glad your okay Pwue!" Phoebe said in her famous 'baby Phoebe' voice, "So glad!" she said again as she positioned herself on Prue's lap.

Prue smiled and Piper glared at her younger sister, "Me too Pheebs." she agreed wrapping her arms around Phoebe's waist. Prue then turned to Piper, "Paige?" she asked horribly worried for her youngest sister.

"Right here." Paige announced before Piper could speak, "Still in the land of the living." she smiled coyly.

Prue let out a huge sigh of relief seeing her and grinned back.

"Well then get your ass over here missy!" Prue ordered in her famous 'I'm your big sister so do what I say' voice. Paige obeyed happily and climbed over to the other side of Prue, who pulled her close and hugged her like no tomorrow, "I'm so glad you're okay sweetie." Prue told her sincerely.

Paige smiled bigger, "I'm glad you're okay too. I just found you." Paige said the last part quietly.

Prue pulled Paige closer to her and kissed the top of her head, "I love you." Prue whispered.

Paige smiled again, "I love you too." she answered contently.

Piper, feeling slightly left out decided to jump on top of her sister's lying across all of them. This caused a massive amount of laughter to erupt from the small group as they tried to forget the days events and how close they had come to losing the Power Of Four before it really begun.

**~PO4~**

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and their respective partners were seated around the dining room table chatting, laughing and drinking wine or beer in the men's case. Everyone except Paige of course. It was nearing midnight, the kids were asleep, the adults were wired and the three eldest sisters were slightly drunk.

"Okay! Okay!" Phoebe relented loudly, "I admit I was a bit of a handful when I was younger."

"A bit!" Prue cried loudly, "HA! You were a frickin' nightmare!" she exclaimed louder.

Phoebe looked at her in mock disbelief, putting on her best 'I'm so innocent' face.

Paige laughed into her soft drink and Piper snorted loudly.

Phoebe glared at her two highly amused sisters who both stuck their tongues out at her in return before looking at each other and pointing then laughing hysterically at each other. Prue then started laughing at them.

Phoebe's eyes darted back and forth from Paige to Piper, "Alright!" she cried her eyes narrowing, "What are you two laughing at?" she asked, they looked at her, "Well?..."

Piper and Paige continued to stare at Phoebe before turning to each other questionably.

Paige shrugged her shoulders and Piper chocked back a laugh before turning back to Phoebe, "I…." she began, pointing her finger at Phoebe, "….have no idea!" and that was them off on another hysterical laughing tangent. Phoebe stared at them for a few seconds before she burst out laughing too. Prue looked at them like they were crazy before she, try as she might, couldn't help herself and joined in with her three hysterical sisters.

The four men, who were only on their third beer of the night each glanced at each other all very amused by the scene before them. Suddenly the room was filled with bright blue and white lights, the trademark for orbing.

The sisters' laughter ceased slowly and they watched the lights materialise into the Elder Sandra.

"Hello girls." Sandra greeted the sisters politely, nodding at the men.

Prue seemed to sober up instantly and she rose to her feet, arms folded and her body visibly tense, "What's going on?" she asked her voice rigid with worry.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige walked over and stood beside her all of them tense at her sudden arrival.

"It's nothing bad Prudence." Sandra assured her, "Well not life or death."

"Then what is it then?" Piper asked her accusingly folding her arms across her chest.

Sandra sighed, "After the days events, almost losing Prue and Paige…." she glanced at both pointedly "….the elders have decided to offer you a proposition of sorts." she said looking at Leo pointedly, "Well offer it to you Leo." she said with a smile.

Leo rose to his feet and walked slowly towards her, "And what would that be?" he asked curiously.

"We are offering to make you a white-lighter once again." Sandra announced.

"WHAT!" Piper practically screeched, "You have gotta be kidding me?" she asked.

"It's not what you think Piper." Sandra began, "Let me explain…." She started.

"Explain then!" Piper cut her off sharply, "And it better be one hell of an explanation!"

"Leo will have all the powers a whitelighter posses but….he will not be a white-lighter."

Leo and Piper exchanged looks as did Prue, Phoebe and Paige. Prue looked at Piper who just shook her head and covered her eyes with her hand, far too exhausted to deal with the, much hated Elders. Prue quickly glanced at Leo before stepping forward.

"What….exactly would this entail?" she asked suspiciously raising an eyebrow, "Because if you're doing this just so you can amuse yourselves by making Piper and Leo's life miserable again I—" Prue paused momentarily feeling herself become more and more angry, "Then you better just orb your annoying ass buck up there and tell the rest of your fellow, good for nothing Elders, that if they mess with my family like that again….!" she looked the Elder dead in the eyes, "….well let's just say that you'll have me too answer to, got it?" she asked shooting the Elder a death glare for good measure.

Piper chocked back a laugh along with Coop and Henry while Andy smiled proudly and Paige, Phoebe and Leo smirked, "If looks could kill huh?" Phoebe whispered to Paige.

The Elder seemed momentarily taken aback by Prue's bitterness but quickly regained her composure and smiled far too nicely at Prue, "Have no fear Prudence." she told Prue calmly, "Piper and Leo have proven their love for each other time and time again. This is simply to assist you in your new battle." she told her in all serious, "Make things a little easier on all of you."

"Speaking of this new battle." Paige spoke up, "Do you know what the big evil is yet?"

Sandra turned towards her, "No, unfortunately but it does feel very familiar so we believe that it is someone you have fought before." she said clearly worried.

"Well that's just great ain't it!" Piper exclaimed loudly and full of sarcasm.

"Piper." Prue warned sharply, "Not gonna help anything. Can't you at least try and narrow down the suspects for us just a little bit?" Prue asked flashing her a fake smile.

"I'll see what I can do." the Elder answered, "Now Leo what about that offer?"

Leo looked over at Piper who sighed heavily and nodded, "No white-lighter duties? No being called away on assignments at all hours?"

Sandra shook her head 'no', "You're only charges will be the Charmed Ones."

"Okay." Leo agreed with an air of caution and with that Sandra formed a small ball filled with blue and white then threw it directly at Leo's chest.

"Welcome back Leo. Take care girls I'm sure we'll talk soon." just as she was about to orb out she stopped, "Oh one more thing….we decided you're gonna need all the help you can get so we are sending someone to you. Make them feel welcome." then she was gone.

Everyone was silent looking at each other before Phoebe and Paige walked over to Coop and Henry, "We should get home." Phoebe announced, "It's getting really late and we've some wedding planning to do right?" she said winking at her sisters.

Paige and Piper laughed but Prue did not. She was staring at the spot where the Elder had just stood scowling at it fiercely.

Andy walked over to her and put his arm around her waist pulling her close to him, "Hey." he whispered, "You okay honey?" he asked quietly.

Prue looked at him, "Yeah." she answered sharply, "Actually no." she corrected herself shaking her head, "I hate when they call me Prudence!" she seethed hatefully her voice rising with every word. The others just laughed at her, "What? I'm serious!"

"We know!" Piper, Phoebe and Paige answered at the same time. Prue stuck out her tongue childishly at her three sisters who stuck out their own right back.

The four sisters said goodbye before Paige and Henry orbed out, Phoebe and Coop hearted out and Prue and Andy collected the boys from upstairs then headed for the door.

"I'm really glad you only live a few feet away." Piper said to Prue as she slipped an arm around her big sisters waist, "It's so cool. You're right across the street!" she stated excitedly.

"I know right!" Prue agreed just as excited as she slipped her arm around Piper's waist. The two eldest Halliwell sisters stood silently at the Manor's front door, Piper's head resting on Prue's shoulders, as they waited on Leo coming back home.

He had very kindly offered to carry a sleeping Nathan home for Prue who quickly accepted as she was so exhausted she could barely stand let alone carry a sleeping two year old.

"Are you worried?" Piper asked quietly, "Ya know….about the new threat and all?"

Prue stayed silent for a few seconds before answering, she seemed to be contemplating whether or not to tell Piper the truth, "Of course I'm worried Piper." she decided to go with honesty, "I'm always worried….this time ain't any different."

Piper glanced up at Prue and was about to say something when Leo came back up the front steps.

"Hey." he greeted.

Piper smiled up at him and squeezed Prue tightly before pulling away from her.

"Hey Leo." Prue smiled, "Thanks for taking him over." she said appreciatively.

"Hey it was no trouble at all." Leo answered, "Besides you've had one hell of a day Prue. You look exhausted." he added concerned for his sister-in-law.

Prue smiled knowing the look he was giving her, "I'm fine." she assured, "Just tired. I'll see you two tomorrow." she walked over to Piper and kissed her head, "Night sweet girl." she said smiling tiredly.

"Goodnight Prue." Piper said looking her sister up and down, noticing just how drained Prue looked.

"Goodnight Leo." Prue said kissing him on the cheek and hugging him.

"Night, Prue." Leo replied kissing her head, "Get home quickly." and with that Prue walked tiredly and shakily across the street and into her home.

Leo pulled Piper into him and they walked back into the house, locking the door behind them.

Piper started walking towards the stairs when Leo's voice stopped her, "Honey?" she turned around, "Don't worry about Prue okay?" he advised walking up to her, "She had a big day and she just needs some time to get used to things again. Demon fighting takes its toll. Her injuries don't help either."

"Yeah I know that but….she's my sister….I can't help but worry." Piper answered tiredly.

Leo kissed her tenderly before Mr and Mrs Wyatt headed upstairs and off to bed.

**~PO4~**

'_Next episode; The Charmed Ones receive some more help, who also happens to be an old friend, so to speak. They also discover who the new big threat is and how they know them and Billie comes back into the sisters lives and meets the eldest Halliwell but doesn't receive the warm welcome she expected from the older witch' _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Familiar Faces: Old And New  
**_

"PIPER? LEO? YOU HOME?" Billie Jenkins yelled as she pocked her head through the front door to the deserted Halliwell Manor.

"HELLO?" she yelled again as she walked down the hall, placing her bags down as she went, "Anyone?" she asked looking around cautiously, "Jeez….this place is like a haunted house or something." Billie muttered as she slowly turned in a circle.

"Who the hell are you and _what_ are you doing in this house?" a voice Billie did not recognize asked from behind her.

"AH!" Billie screamed in surprise, spinning around to face the stairs, "Oh my god you scared me!" she cried, hand on her chest.

The older woman flashed her a forced smile, "Sorry." she said sarcastically, "And I asked you a question." she reminded her coldly.

"Actually….you asked me two." Billie corrected her smartly.

The woman was not amused and glared at Billie, eyebrow raised.

Billie gulped nervously and looked away to avoid the woman's intimidating stare, "Uh….sorry I um….was looking for Piper Halliwell?" she stuttered feeling very anxious in the presence of this strange woman _'She does look kinda familiar though!' _Billie thought to herself distractedly.

The woman didn't reply she just continued to stare as if she was sizing Billie up. The seconds ticked by and Billie was growing more and more uncomfortable. She laughed nervously before asking again, "Do you know where Piper is?"

The woman smiled more sincerely this time as she realized how uncomfortable she was making Billie, _'I know that smile' _Billie thought to herself, _'I have totally seen her before!'_ she realized feeling even more confused than before.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." the woman asked instead, once again avoiding the question.

"Oh sorry." Billie apologized quickly, "I'm Billie Jenkins." she replied sticking out her hand and smiling.

The woman froze mid-movement her eyes darting towards Billie but quickly recovered and took her hand, "Prue….Prue Halliwell."

Now it was Billie's turn to freeze. Her jaw hit the floor and her eyes bulged, "I….I'm sorry di….did you just say Prue Halliwell?" Billie questioned stuttering once again, still grasping her hand tightly. The woman nodded and smiled again, "Oh….My….God!" Billie gasped.

**~PO4~**

Prue looked at the young girl strangely. Billie was just staring at her open mouthed and wide eyed, which was beginning to make Prue feel uncomfortable, "Uh….Billie?" she called bringing the girl back to earth, "Any chance I could get my hand back sometime soon?"

Billie snapped out of her daydream and shook her head, "Of course yeah." she answered quickly letting go of Prue's hand, "Sorry."

Prue smiled, "It's okay Billie." she told her glancing upstairs, "So….Phoebe said you were spending some time with friends in?..."

"L.A." Billie finished for her, "Yeah I needed to get away for a while." Billie told her looking at the floor.

"Yeah." Prue nodded quietly.

Silence fell among the two the tension building. Prue couldn't believe that this innocent looking, sweet girl was responsible for the deaths of her two youngest sisters and after everything they had done for her, too just turn on them like that.

"HEY PRUE! HAVE YOU SEEN MY—" Piper yelled coming down the stairs but stopped when she noticed the company, "Oh….hey Billie!"

Billie smiled up at her, "Hey Piper!" she greeted happily, "It's so good to see you!" she gushed walking over.

Piper smiled back and came down the last step, "You too. When did you get back?" she asked walking into the kitchen with Billie following behind.

Prue hung back watching both of them go, "I hate being out of the loop." she muttered to herself, pouting before heading after them.

Billie shrugged her shoulders, "A few hours ago." she answered picking up an apple and sitting on the stool at the Island.

Piper looked over frowning, "And you came straight here?" she questioned as she put on a fresh pot of coffee.

"Yes." Billie snapped, "Where else would I go? I've got no family left remember." she reminded Piper harshly but her eyes were void of emotion.

Piper smiled sadly at her before handing her a cup of coffee and then pouring one for herself and for Prue.

"Hey." Prue greeted coming into the kitchen. She had been standing by the door, listening to them talk and felt a sudden rush of sympathy towards the young girl. Losing her whole family like that and being so young. Prue had completely forgotten that, her anger towards Billie and over-protectiveness of her sisters clouding her judgment and preventing her from seeing the whole picture.

"Coffee?" Piper asked handing her a cup without waiting for an answer.

"Thanks." Prue replied taking the cup and walking round beside Piper on the opposite side of the Island.

Silence fell once again and Piper flicked between Prue and Billie, who were avoiding each other's eye and were both very tense in each other's company.

"So….where's Phoebe and Paige?" Billie asked breaking the awkward silence, between her and Prue anyway.

"Well Paige is with one of her charges and Phoebe….is on her honeymoon." Piper informed her with a smile at Prue.

Billie's mouth dropped again, "Oh my god! Seriously!" both Piper and Prue nodded their heads, "They got married?" Billie cried becoming very excited, "OH MY GOD! That is so—wait." she said suddenly very upset, "I missed it!" she realized sadly.

"Oh honey!" Piper said reaching over and rubbing her arm, "We tried to get in touch but we couldn't reach you." Piper told her.

"My cell died and I couldn't find my charger for like….a week." Billie explained, "God! I can't believe I missed it!"

Piper put her coffee mug down and took Billie's hand, "It doesn't matter sweetie, you weren't ready to come back anyway."

"Yeah I know." Billie replied quietly. She smiled at Piper and then looked over at Prue who was reading the paper. Billie didn't think she would notice her staring but Prue could feel Billie's eyes on her. She stopped reading the story she was on and looked up at her.

"Uh….Billie?" Prue called her name and pulled her back to earth for the second time, "You're staring at me." she raised an eyebrow.

Billie snapped out of it again, "Oh sorry I….I just….I mean you…." she stuttered, "I don't mean to offend you but….weren't you dead?"

Piper stiffened and Prue sat up straight but smiled before laughing a little, "Uh….yeah I was—well,not really….it's a long story."

"Hey I got nothing but time." Billie replied smirking a little before pouring herself some more coffee, "Want some?" she asked.

"Yes!" Prue cried instantly, Piper shook her head, "Fill me up….and then I'll start talkin'" Prue ordered sharply.

**~PO4~**

"PRUE! PIPER! WE'RE HOME!" Phoebe Halliwell-Valentine yelled as she and her new husband walked through the Manor door.

"PHOEBE!" Billie screamed running towards her and pulling her into a hug, "It's so good to see you!" she told her meaningfully.

"BILLIE!" Phoebe cried wrapping her arms around her, "You're back! And you're here!" she said with a huge smile.

"I'm soooo sorry I missed you're wedding!" Billie told her regretfully, "Really sorry! I missed you guy's soooo much!"

Phoebe smiled sadly, "I know me too." Phoebe agreed, "For both; missing the wedding and missing you too!" she explained.

"Hi there newlyweds!" Piper greeted coming out of the kitchen, arms linked with Prue and grinning happily.

Phoebe looked up and smiled, "Hey you two!" she said walking over to them, "I missed you guys!" and she hugged them both.

"Well we missed you too Miss Phoebe!" Piper told her lovingly as Prue tucked a lock of Phoebe's hair behind her ear.

"You're all grown up." Prue whispered almost to herself but Piper and Phoebe heard her just fine. They looked up at her and saw that Prue had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Prue." Phoebe said cupping her cheek as Piper rubbed her arm comfortingly.

Prue smiled, took a deep breath and then shook her head getting rid of the tears. She smiled at Piper and Phoebe and squeezed their hands then turned to Coop.

"Hey there Cupid!" Prue greeted him with a smirk, "How was the honeymoon?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Coop laughed frustrated, "Are you ever gonna call me Coop?" he asked hopefully walking over to her.

Prue thought for a second, "Um….yeah I am." she answered honestly, "Just not right now." she smirked and winked at him.

Prue nudged him with her elbow playfully and Coop laughed, "It's great to see you Prue!" he said wrapping her in a friendly hug.

"Back at ya Cupid!" Prue replied returning the hug, "Welcome home….and welcome to the family brother-in-law."

Billie walked round and joined Phoebe and Piper, "You look happy!" Billie stated looking at Phoebe.

Phoebe smiled, "Why wouldn't I be? I got my sister back, Andy back, two more gorgeous nephews and I married the man of my dreams." Phoebe listed off, on her fingers, all the good things in her life at the moment, "I couldn't be happier." she smiled again.

Billie was about to say something but Coop got there first, "DEMON!" he yelled to the sisters before spinning Prue around and out of the path of an oncoming energy ball. Piper whirled round and flicked her wrists and the demon was blasted back but wasn't vanquished.

"HEY!" Prue yelled walking over to her sisters and Billie, "You!" she pointed at the demon, "You're the one that attacked me a few weeks ago." she announced, "You almost killed me you bastard!" she seethed and threw her arm out sending him soaring backwards and crashing into the wall but the demon recovered quickly and jumped to his feet.

"Almost….but I'll get you next time." the demon smirked and threw a second energy ball at her but Prue was ready for him this time and held up her hand sending it right back at him. It hit him directly in the chest and he screamed in pain before bursting into flames.

"There won't be a next time." Prue muttered hatefully to the scorch mark on the floor.

Just as the four women and Coop began to relax again five more demons shimmered into the Manor.

"What the hell!" Piper cried surprised, "Are they ambushing us?" she asked her two sisters who both shrugged their shoulders.

"PHEOBE! PIPER! GET DOWN!" Billie exclaimed as she dived at them and pushed them to the floor as two energy balls flew past. Prue swung her arm and sent the two demons flying.

One demon shimmered out and Piper flicked her wrists four times in a row and blew up the other.

The fifth demon threw an energy ball at Phoebe who used her empathy power to channel the demons powers and sent it back at him vanquishing him on the spot.

With two dead there were only three left and Billie took care of one of them by stabbing him in the heart with his own atheme.

"Well done sweetie." Phoebe praised smiling proudly at Billie who grinned back.

Just then one of the two demons left shimmered back in and went for Coop, "I don't think so." Prue spat swinging her arm and sending him in the opposite direction and away from Coop.

"Thanks." Coop told her gratefully.

Phoebe ran over to him, "I'm fine." he told her before she could even ask and then he looked back at Prue.

Prue smiled at him and replied, "It was my plea—AH!" she screamed as an energy ball collided into her from behind and she fell into the coffee table, going right through it and shattering the glass.

"PRUE!" Piper yelled and she threw her hands in the air attempting to freeze the demon, but as he was upper-level, it only slowed him down.

Phoebe ran at him and struck him on the jaw with a round-house kick. The demon returned to normal and went crashing into the grandfather clock.

"Damn it!" Phoebe cursed under her breath, "PAIGE!" she yelled as four more demons shimmered into the Manor. Piper, Phoebe and Billie were really outnumbered and were one witch down. They needed Paige and fast.

**~PO4~**

Blue and white orbs filled the room and Paige appeared next to Coop, "What!" she exclaimed clearly annoyed, "What is….it?"Paige fell silent as she took in the scene before her.

Two of her sisters were battling two demons each and Billie was attempting to handle two but was failing quickly, "ENERGY BALL!" Paige yelled holding up her hand and sending an energy ball back at one of the demons, vanquishing him on the spot.

"Hi Paige! Thanks Paige." Billie said gratefully and giving her a wave.

"No problem Billie and welcome back!" Paige replied smiling at her, "We missed ya." she winked at her and Billie smiled back at her.

"PAIGE!" Phoebe yelled across the room, "WATCH OUT!" Paige turned and saw another energy ball heading for her. Paige screamed and then orbed out just in time, the energy ball hit the wall instead, "Thanks Pheebs!" Paige said gratefully, "Welcome home sweetie."

Phoebe laughed tiredly, "Your welcome and thanks honey!" before she let out a squeal and ducked as an energy ball went zooming past her head.

"You okay?" Piper called over before flicking her wrists one more time and vanquishing two more demons.

"I'm fine." Phoebe answered looking over Paige's shoulder, "But Prue is not!" she insisted looking pointedly at Paige.

Paige turned around and gasped, "Oh my god!" she cried and started running towards her big sister.

Just then another demon shimmered in right in front of Paige and hit her on the shoulder with an energy ball, sending her flying backwards and crashing into the hall table.

"Son of a bitch!" and the demon went soaring back into the coat hangers, bursting into flames and exploding.

When Piper, Phoebe and Billie turned back around Prue was standing and looking severely pissed off, "Bastard!" she cursed under her breath. "PAIGE!" she yelled walking forwards but cried out in pain and doubled over heading for the floor again.

"Oh! Whoa!" Billie cried and rushed over catching Prue before she hit the ground, "Watch yourself there." she smiled as she looped Prue's right arm around her shoulder, "Nice shot by the way." Billie admired.

Prue laughed painfully, "Thank you Billie. You're not so bad yourself." she returned very impressed. Prue looked to her right and threw out her arm, sending the last demon flying.

Piper threw up her hands slowing him down and giving herself enough time to flick her wrists four times in a row again and vanquish him, "There better not be anymore." Piper warned angrily.

"LEO!" Piper called out for her husband, "LEO! WE NEED YOU! NOW!" she yelled again and instantly Leo orbed in at her side.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked his voice filled with worry as he glanced around the house which was a mess.

He looked at his wife and noticed the large gash on her arm. He then looked at Phoebe and saw the larger gash on her leg and the slash on Billie's face. Leo then turned to Prue, who was still being held upright by Billie and saw the wound on her back which was filled with shards of glass from the coffee table, "That looks bad Prue." he stated reaching out to heal her but Prue stumbled back a bit and shook her head.

"No Leo, Paige is worse." Prue told him looking at her youngest sister, "Heal her." she ordered but Leo hesitated, "NOW!" she yelled.

Leo rushed forward and bent down beside Paige. He looked her over and she was, in fact, worse than Prue, she was bleeding heavily and was unconscious with a nasty head wound.

He laid his hands over her wounds and began to heal her, the golden glow washing over Paige's body.

Paige's eyes snapped open and she shot up gasping for breath, "Owww!" she moaned as Leo helped her to her feet and steadied her before going over to Prue.

"That really hurt." Paige continued whining, "There better not be anymore." she repeated Piper's words just minutes ago.

"OWWW!" Prue screamed loudly, "Leo what the hell are you doing?" she asked heatedly, "Healing is supposed to heal not hurt!" she said through gritted teeth, "OWW! God!" she cried again jumping slightly.

"I'm sorry." Leo apologized, "But I have to get the glass out first before I can heal you." he explained as he pulled another piece out and Prue screamed again jerking away from him.

"You've gotta keep still Prue." Leo ordered holding one of her arms, "Billie." Leo said gesturing at Prue with his eyes.

"Oh!" Billie cried, "Um….okay." she said warily looking at Prue first and then taking hold of her arms and holding her still.

"OW!" Prue yelled again, "OW! OW! OW! OWW! Leo that hurts!" she whined like a child.

"Okay! Okay!" Leo said holding up his hands, "All the glass is out." he told her as he began healing, "There all done."

"Oh thank god!" Prue said exasperatedly, "Took ya long enough." Prue muttered under her breath.

Leo crossed his arms and cleared his throat. Prue bit her lip and turned slowly round to face him plastering a huge smile on her face, "Thanks Leo! You're the best!"

**~PO4~**

The Four sisters were in the attic with Billie and Leo. Prue was flipping through the book with Phoebe, Piper and Paige were mixing potions and Billie was being healed by Leo, who had already healed Piper and Phoebe when they were downstairs.

"AH-HA!" Prue exclaimed pointing repeatedly at the book, "I found them." she informed leaning down to read the page over herself.

"What were they and what does it say about them?" Piper asked as she and Paige continued to mix some potions up.

"Well, they're kinda like those um….whatcha call 'em….Kazi demons remember them?" Phoebe asked her sisters, looking over at Piper and Paige for an answer.

"Yes." Piper and Paige answered together.

"No." Prue and Billie answered together, at the same time Piper and Paige replied.

Phoebe looked at her three sisters and Billie.

"Okay!" Paige spoke up clapping her hands together, "Kazi demons were minions. Their leader was the Kazi King who, just so happened to make his warriors from his own flesh, which meant that if you…" she trailed off as Prue finished the sentence for her.

"Vanquished the Kazi King then you got all his little minion warriors too." Prue finished nonchalantly, "Common sense." she muttered.

Piper rolled her eyes at her and Phoebe and Paige chuckled, "Yeah….the only difference is that these guys, the Katzi demons…." Phoebe began to explain but frowned, "Katzi? That's what they came up with? Seriously?" she asked seeming disappointed.

"Yeah go figure." Piper answered her, "It's sad but they are only demons after all!. What do you expect?" she stated.

Phoebe laughed at that before she continued reading, "….are upper-level not base level like the Kazi's."

"Which explains the suits." Paige added nodding her head as she threw another ingredient into the bowl, causing a smoke explosion.

"….they're also larger in numbers and they're King is a lot harder to vanquish." she said grimly frowning at Paige for interrupting her.

"Damn it." Prue muttered disheartened, "You know I like a challenge but I'm supposed to be meeting Andy for lunch today and then I've got like….three interviews afterwards and then I've gotta check out the best daycare centers for the boys but I suppose I'll just send them to the one Wyatt and Chris go too cause it's a lot easier and then after I do that I gotta go grocery shopping." she vented in one long breath, "I just thank god I remember where everything is in this city or then I'd be in trouble." she added as an after thought, "Oh!" she cried throwing her hands up and then slamming them down on the book, "That reminds me. Leo?" she said turning to him and pointing a finger, "When do you think you'll be back home from Magic School with the boys or do you need me to come and get them from you?" she asked him.

"No you don't need to come get them. I'll bring them home with me around 5." Leo answered with a smile, "Is that good for you?" he asked her.

"It's perfect actually. Thank you very much Leo." Prue replied with a smile. Leo smiled back at her.

"Missy Paige?" Prue called turning to her littlest sister, "I was wondering if you have had a chance to go up there…" she pointed up at the ceiling with both hands, "….and ask the Elders about our, apparently invisible, mystery helper?" she asked seriously but with some humor.

Paige chuckled a little, "No I haven't." she answered, "Not yet but I will as soon as we're done with these potions." she informed her with a grin.

Prue smiled and nodded, "Appreciate it lil' sis." she said happily closing the book over. "Phoebe?" she called throwing an arm over her sisters shoulder, "Ya know how, cause you're so great and everything, do you think you could write us a little back up, 'Power Of Four' vanquishing spell for the Katzi King?" Prue asked in her own babyish voice that she only used to make someone do something they didn't want or feel it necessary to do.

Phoebe rolled her eyes at her but smiled, wrapping her arms around Prue's waist, "Sure." she told her less than enthusiastic, "Although we don't need one..." she added looking pointedly at Prue, "….I know how you like to operate. Better safe than sorry." she quoted something Prue had said to her a few years back.

Prue grinned widely, "Thank you." she said gratefully and kissed Phoebe's cheek, who smiled and hugged Prue tight, "And it is."

"Done!" Paige exclaimed corking her last vial, "Right then….I'm off to see the Elders." she said begrudgingly.

Just as she was about to orb out the air began to ripple and small black particles began to appear, swirling about to form the shape of a male figure.

"Mystery helper?" Piper asked looking at her sisters curiously.

The four sisters started moving closer and closer together for security and further and further away from the forming figure cautiously.

Quickly the form was complete and the air stopped rippling. All that was left was a familiar face standing and smirking at the four sisters, "Hello ladies!" he greeted cockily, "Miss me?" he smirked again.

**~PO4~**

"AHHHH!" the man cried as he soared threw the air and crashed to the floor in front of the attic window as Prue had thrown her arm out, using her power on him as soon as she recognized the face.

The man shook his head and stood up brushing off his suit, "Ow!"

Prue raised her right arm to throw him again but Piper grabbed it to stop her.

Phoebe was standing completely still, her face stoic and void of emotion. Paige reached out and took her hand letting her older sister know she was there. Phoebe squeezed Paige's hand tightly.

"What the hell are you doing here Cole?" Prue asked through gritted teeth, Piper still holding her arm and glaring at Cole.

Cole smiled, "Boy have I missed you Prue." he said sounding sincere, "You're looking good by the way." he said looking her up and down raising his eyebrows, "Death looks good on ya." he told her truthfully.

"Answer the question Cole!" Piper barked as Prue rolled her eyes at him and shook her head.

Cole looked at her and grinned, "I'm here to help you Piper." he announced feeling cocky, _'This will be fun!'_ he thought to himself.

"You have gotta be kidding me!" Piper exclaimed.

Cole shook his head and Piper glared before throwing her hands up and flicking her wrists.

A small explosion hit Cole's shoulder and he stumbled slightly but he wasn't harmed by it. Piper frowned in disappointment.

Prue turned her head to Piper looking at her sister pointedly, arms folded and her features tense.

Piper grimaced, "Sorry?"

Cole brushed his suit off once again and sighed, "You know, I wasn't exactly expecting a warm welcome..." he muttered looking around, his gaze stopping on Prue and Piper, "….but trying to vanquish me? Don't ya think that's a little harsh ladies?" he asked them.

Prue laughed and smiled widely at him, "You know what Cole, now that you mention it..." she answered and he smiled, "….no." at this statement her smile disappeared and her features turned dark.

Cole frowned and braced himself as Prue threw out her arm again and swung it to the right sending Cole flying in the same direction. Cole yelled out when he hit the wall denting it badly.

He cleared his throat, "Well…." he started, clearing his throat again and shaking away the pain, "….I was worried that you might've lost you're touch Prue." he told her flashing a smile, "You'll be happy to know that you haven't." he assured her with a wince.

Prue smiled fakely at him, "Gee thanks Cole….but I already knew that." she said with a false cheery tone and Paige laughed loudly.

Cole chuckled slightly, "Believe it or not Prue….but I did actually miss you. For reasons I do not understand." he told her with more sincerity.

Prue noticed this but her hatred towards him took over, "Not." she barked back.

Cole sighed and turned to Phoebe but said nothing.

Phoebe stared back not letting go of Paige's hand.

"It's good to see you Phoebe." he said truthfully, smiling happily at her.

Phoebe continued to stare not saying a word.

Cole closed his eyes tightly, "I'm glad that you've found love again Phoebe." he told her honestly, "I really am….you deserve it and don't worry." he added, "I'm not going to interfere I promise. I don't want you back." he told her looking deep into her eyes.

Phoebe still continued to stare but then answered, "Thank you." then walked over to the couch and began working on the spell, "And I'm okay with you being here…." she told him not looking up, "….you should be too." she addressed her sisters looking each of them in the eye, "We need all the help we can get." she stated bitterly.

Prue, Piper and Paige traded looks, silently agreeing to give Cole a chance. They may not trust him but they do trust Phoebe.

"Okay fine!" Prue announced after their silent discussion, arms still folded, "Fine! I won't try to kill you..." she told him, "….for a while." she added smirking at him.

Phoebe looked over and glared but Paige chuckled to herself sharing Prue's hatred towards the demon.

"Well it's greatly appreciated Prue." Cole replied smiling at her, "Right fill me in. Who's the big bad you need my help with?" he asked placing his hands in his pant pockets.

"Um….we don't actually know that yet." Paige answered biting her lip and looking at her sisters.

"How can you not know who you're fighting?" Cole asked gob smacked, "What the hell have you four been doing?" he asked exasperated.  
"Hey!" Prue cried pointing her finger at him, "Don't you dare Cole. You have no idea." she seethed through gritted teeth.

Cole held up his hands in surrender, "Sorry." he apologized glancing at the three younger Halliwell sisters and Leo, concerned.

"I think I'm gonna go down there…." Cole pointed to the floor, "….and see if I can find anything out." he told them glancing warily at Prue.

"By yourself?" Leo asked speaking up for the first time, "You think that's wise?" he asked Cole raising an eyebrow at him.

"Probably not." Cole answered shrugging his shoulders, "But we gotta find out who we're dealing with somehow." he defended.

"I agree." Billie spoke up, "But it would be safer if you had company." she told him, "Don't ya think?" she asked looking around.

Cole nodded his head and turned to Phoebe, "Care to join me?" he asked with a coy smile.

Phoebe smiled back, "I don't think so." she told him firmly, "And you're not taking her either." she added pointing to Billie.

"What about you Paige?" he asked the youngest Halliwell, who glared at him shaking her head.

"No way in hell!" Paige answered him coldly, "I have a lunch date with my husband." she told him smirking, "Sorry."

"Next time." Cole answered with a wink, "And congratulations by the way." he added then turned to the second oldest Halliwell sister, "Piper?"

Piper scoffed, "HA! Never gonna happen. I gotta go to Magic School and check on the boys and then I'm going to P3. I've got stuff to do for the re-opening next week." she replied walking over to Leo.

"Shame." Cole remarked then turned to look at Prue, "Well?..." he asked her.

Prue opened her mouth to answer but her cell phone rang.

She walked away from the group and answered, "Hello?" she said sharply and hushed.

"_Hey baby."_ Andy's voice greeted down the line and Prue could hear the hustle and bustle of his squad room in the background.

Prue sighed, eyes closed and smiled, "Hi honey." Prue answered sounding tired all of a sudden, "How's your day going so far?" she asked sweetly.

"_Not so great…."_ he answered truthfully, _"….and I'm guessing yours ain't going too great either?"_ Andy ventured smiling.

"Yeah. You can say that again." Prue answered bitterly. She took a deep breath, "Cole's back." she told him unhappily. Prue could hear Andy sigh down the phone, "Actually….he's the one the Elders sent to help us. How insane is that but I'm sure you called for an actual reason?"

Andy laughed, _"Those Elders sure know how to piss people off."_ he stated then sighed sadly, "_I'm sorry Prue but I can't make lunch."_ he told her regretfully, _"We just got a case and we're right in the deep end….I'm sorry but I can't leave now."_

Prue smiled sadly, "It's okay….you're case is more important right now just like my big bad is, I get it." she assured him firmly.

"_I'm really sorry Prue. Hey I gotta go, I'll see you tonight. I love you."_ and with that hasty goodbye Andy hung up the phone.

Prue sighed and closed her cell, "I love you too." she said quietly. Prue took a deep breath and faced Cole, "Let's go find us a demon."

**~PO4~**

**The Underworld  
**

"WATCH OUT!" Prue yelled throwing her hand up and deflecting an energy ball away from Cole and back at the demon that sent it.

"Thanks." Cole replied gratefully, "OH YOU TOO!" he yelled at her this time and sent his own energy ball at the oncoming one destroying it then vanquishing the remaining demon with another, "Yes!" he cried triumphantly flashing Prue a gleaming smile.

Prue rolled her eyes but had to admit, "Nice shot Mr. Turner." she told him somewhat reluctantly, folding her arms across her chest.

"You too Miss Halliwell." Cole replied with a smirk, "Oh wait….it's Mrs. Now." he corrected himself quickly, "You need to explain that one to me."

Prue smirked, "I will, as much as I can seen as how I don't really know what happened and I can't even remember my own death so..." she trailed off and began walking forward, "I'll fill ya in on the way to our next location." she decided with a nod.

"I can." Cole said quietly.

Prue turned to him him and gave him her, 'I heard what you said so you better explain' look.

Cole sighed, "You said you don't remember your own death…." He reminded her, "….well I do and I doubt anyone in that house has told you about it?" he asked her. Prue shook her head. "I didn't think so." Cole muttered, "But I guess you can't blame them I mean, I saw what they all went through losing you. I don't even like thinking about it let alone talking about it, imagine how they feel." he rambled meaningfully.

Prue smiled sadly.

"Hey?" Cole called standing still and taking a hold of her left arm, "You ever wanna know some details….you know where to find me yeah?" He told her sincerely.

Prue looked from his face to his hand on her arm and then back to his face again, "Actually….I don't know where to find you Cole." she remarked smartly with a huge smirk. Cole laughed loudly.

"Yeah well, you don't need to. You just gotta call my name like you do with Leo or Paige." he informed her politely.

Prue smiled for real this time, "Thank you Cole." she told him gratefully but he gave her a skeptical look, "I really mean it." she assured him with a chuckle, "Even after all this time we still don't trust each other." she stated shaking her head.

"Maybe not yet but we will." Cole countered confidently looking in her eyes.

Prue raised her eyebrows, "Oh really?" she questioned. Cole nodded. "We'll just have to wait and see then huh?" she smirked again, "You got some evil, mastermind plan up your sleeve Cole?" she asked elbowing him in the side playfully, "Gonna turn me evil?"

Cole shook his head at her and took hold of her elbow, "Move it Halliwell!" he ordered sternly pulling her with him, Prue giggling as they went.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor **

"Hey!" Billie greeted walking back into the attic with drinks, "How's it coming?" she asked politely walking towards Phoebe.

"Good." Phoebe replied looking up, "I'm done actually but I'm pretty sure we won't need it." she shared taking her lemonade from Billie, "So….how you doing Billie?" Phoebe asked her voice full of concern, "Ya know since…." She trailed off not wanting to say it.

"What?" Billie snapped, "Since I killed my sister? Oh I'm fine Phoebe don't worry about me. Piper home yet?" she asked changing the subject.

"Yes." Piper answered coming into the attic, "Didn't take as long as I expected." she informed them happily.

Phoebe looked confused, "What didn't take as long as you expected?" she asked her sister quizzically.

Piper waved a hand at her in dismissal, "I'll tell ya later along with everyone else." she told her cryptically.

"Ugh!" Phoebe moaned, "I hate when you're all cryptic! I hate cryptic!" she whined even more.

Piper smiled, "Don't we all sis. Don't we all." she walked over to the potions, "Paige back yet?" she asked chirpily.

Phoebe shook her head, "No. But she just called and she's on her way so she should be here very soon." she answered her sister.

Piper nodded, "What about Prue and Cole?" she asked slowly, "Whoa, never thought I'd say that again." she chuckled shaking her head.

Phoebe laughed, "I know right? Do you remember the last time Prue and Cole worked together by themselves?" Phoebe asked laughing.

Piper nodded her head laughing too. "The look on Prue's face was priceless." she blurted out between giggles.

"What was priceless?" Paige asked walking into the attic and joining in the conversation.

Piper turned to her, "The look on Prue's face the last time she had to work with Cole alone." she said through her laughter.

"I can't wait to see her face this time." Phoebe said calming down a little.

"Well I think you're about to now." Billie pointed out looking at the rippling air.

Seconds later Cole and Prue were standing in front of them again but they were not miles away from each other, killing each other or facing the rest of them they were standing side on facing one another.

"And by the way…." Cole began looking at Prue, "….what happened to your martial arts skills?" he questioned, "You didn't use them once when you were fighting." he pointed out, "And you used to be pretty good. Could kick my ass." he added.

"And I still can." Prue remarked coyly, "I've just been out of the game a while and you know what? You don't really need martial arts when you're a housewife and stay at home mom." she informed him, hands on her hips and glaring and Cole burst out laughing, "What?" Prue asked.

"You?" Cole pointed at her, "You a….housewife and stay at home mom?" he blurted out through his laughter, "That is the craziest thing I have ever heard." he said hysterical now, "Hey wait." He stopped laughing, "You're a mom?" he questioned curiously, eyebrows raised.

"Yes as a matter of fact I am. You look surprised?" Prue replied folding her arms again, "But that's not the point." she reminded him.

"No it's not but I would really like to meet these kids." he told her smiling, "And your husband." he added quickly, "But back to my point." Cole told her now completely calm, "I can train you if you want?" he offered her, "Help you get back to where you were before. I trained Phoebe just after you….uh….just after Paige came and I was really good at it, if I do say so myself." he smirked cockily.

Prue rolled her eyes, "Oh you would." she muttered not surprised, "But ya know what? I think I'm gonna take you up on that offer." she told him decidedly, " I've got a basement and all the weapons we'll need!" she informed him.

"Great." Cole replied, "We'll start tomorrow?" he asked her yet told her at the same time.

Prue nodded, "Tomorrow sounds perfect." she confirmed and smiled at him before turning to her sisters, "Hey!" she greeted cheerfully, "Bad news; we didn't find anything—well, not what we were looking for but we did find the Katzi King's lair thing so I thought we should take him out right now, get that out of the way, so Cole and I can go back down there and search for what we're really after." she explained to them very quickly, "Sound good too you guys?" she asked and they all nodded silently, "Alright let's go."

**~PO4~**

**The Underworld  
**

"Are you are sure we're going the right way?" Piper asked her big sister for the hundredth time as she followed Prue, with Phoebe and Paige following behind.

Prue rolled her eyes, "Yes Piper." she assured her younger sister, "Will you please stop asking me that." she begged feeling very frustrated and irritated by Piper's unwavering doubt.

"I'm just making sure Prue!" Piper replied with a shrug, "This seems very familiar that's all." she muttered quietly under her breath as she looked around them. Phoebe and Paige rolled their eyes at Piper's nervousness.

Prue sighed loudly, "Alright that's it!" she exclaimed , throwing her hands in the air, stopping in her tracks and spinning around on the spot.

Piper wasn't ready for this and crashed into her with Phoebe and Paige then crashing into her.

"Urgh!" Prue cried pushing them away, "I know where I'm going Piper." she assured her again, "I found the place remember?" Prue sighed again, "Do you not trust me or something? You think I've been gone so long that I don't remember how to play the game is that it?" she asked getting angry.

Piper opened her mouth to speak but Prue held up her hand.

"No!" Prue told her firmly, "Don't say anything. I'm not done. I may have been gone a while Piper but that doesn't mean I've forgotten how to be myself. You don't have to treat me like a child who has no idea what's she's doing alright? Just because I died doesn't mean I'm not still me because I am! I'm Prue, the eldest Halliwell, _your_ big sister. The only difference now, is that I'm a wife and a mother too." she ranted on while Piper Phoebe and Paige just stared at her, trading small glances with each other every now and then. "So will you please shut up and stop doubting me for just one second so we can vanquish this demon?" Prue vented her anger and frustration exploding out at her sister.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige stared at her silently their eyes wide and their mouths open. Piper nodded quickly in reply. "Thank you!" Prue snapped and spun around again walking away.

Piper turned to Phoebe and Paige eyebrows raised. Paige shrugged her shoulders and Phoebe took a deep

breath looking concerned.

"Something's bothering her." Phoebe whispered to Piper and Paige as they walked after Prue, "Really bothering her."

Piper scoffed, "Ya think?" she asked sounding angry herself, "I would never have guess." the sarcasm was dripping from every word.

Paige smacked her arm, "Behave!" she told her, "You get pissy when something's upsetting you too." she reminded her, "We all do it!" she added as an afterthought.

Phoebe nodded her head in agreement, "She's right Piper." she voiced, nodding her head again.

Piper sighed, "I know! I know!" she whispered back and then turned to look at Phoebe, "You have any idea what it is?" she asked her little sister hopefully.

Phoebe's face contorted with concentration as looked at Prue for a few seconds, "I think it might have something to do with magic, maybe, but I'm not entirely sure." she admitted looking at both her sisters.

Piper and Paige both rolled their eyes at her.

"Hey!" Phoebe exclaimed turning on Piper, "You know as well as I do that Prue is a hard person to read when it comes to her emotions." she stated in her defense. Piper nodded her head. "And you…." Phoebe turned on Paige, "….it's very clear to all of us that you and Prue have a lot in common." she stated and Paige smiled, "Including hiding your emotions from the people you love." she said pocking her on the arm several times.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Paige moaned, "Okay. Okay. I get it. Jeez!" Paige said rubbing her now sore arm, "Thank you for narrowing the field." she relented rolling her eyes again.

"Alright!" Piper said halting them both, "Let's agree to confront her about it later but for now….we've got some demon vanquishing to do okay?" she asked looking to both. Phoebe and Paige nodded, "Let's go!"

"So…." Paige began when they caught up with Prue again, "….you and Cole seem pretty friendly these days." she said casually glancing at her big sister.

Prue smirked but stayed focused on scanning the area, "Not friendly Paige….civil." she corrected, "I need help and he can help me. Simple as that." she explained with a shrug.

Silence fell among the sisters and Piper and Paige traded glances.

"AH-HA!" Prue cried suddenly, "I knew I was right!" she announced triumphantly.

Piper and Phoebe looked at each other and then her, "Thought you were workin' on that pride of yours Prue?" Piper asked reminding her sister of what she had claimed shortly before her death.

Prue laughed, "Key word there Piper; 'working'"

"Ha ha!" Piper replied smacking Prue playfully, "Well then, smart ass, 'work' on it faster!" she said jabbing Prue's side. Phoebe laughed too.

"Oh look!" Paige announced pointing to the right, "Katzi King." she whispered to her sisters.

Phoebe, Piper and Prue stopped laughing.

"Everyone got their potions?" Phoebe asked waving hers in front of them. Prue,

Piper and Paige replied by waving theirs' back at her.

Suddenly an energy ball hit the wall beside them scorching it, "Oh! Oh!" Prue cried turning to her sisters, "I guess they saw us." and with that Prue flung out her arm and sent three of the warriors flying to the left and Piper flicked her wrists blasting the other three backwards too.

"Demon warriors!" Paige yelled holding out her hand and four more were hit with blue and white orbs that threw them back against a wall.

The four sisters ran into the chamber in search of the King, "Over there!" Phoebe called pointing ahead.

Prue whipped around and Piper and Paige turned to face him. "On three!" Phoebe ordered.

The four sisters raised their arms ready to fire.

The Katzi King laughed, "I don't think so!" he seethed throwing out his hands and blasting Paige and Phoebe back. Both of them hit the wall hard and fell to the ground. Phoebe cracked her head off the wall and was unconscious, thankfully Paige was not.

Piper ran over to help Paige up and together they made their way over to Phoebe. Prue looked at her baby sister lying in the dirt unconscious and felt her anger rising. She slowlyturned on her heels to face the Katzi King.

He watched as the whitelighter healed the empath with the molecular one leaning over them and he laughed evily. He then turned his attention to the telekinetic one and laughed harder at the look of fury on her face.

Prue glared at him, "You think that's funny?" she asked cocking her head to the right and smirked, "Well then you're gonna love this." and she held up her right hand but instead of throwing him back, ripples of wind shot out her hand and soared through the air, slamming into the King and sending him catapulting through a pillar at the other side of the chamber.

Prue just stared after him for a few seconds and then looked at her hand shell shocked.

"Oh my god!" Piper cried staring at her sister in shock. Paige looked up from healing Phoebe and stared at her oldest sister open mouthed. Phoebe began to stir the same time that the Katzi King began to recover.

"Oooowwww!" Phoebe moaned loudly holding her head, "That really hurt!" she announced as Paige helped her to her feet. Phoebe looked at her three sisters all staring at the same thing, "Whatcha all staring at?" she asked as she and Paige walked over to Prue and Piper.

Piper and Paige were looking from Prue to a demolished pillar with the Katzi King lying on top of the ruble while Prue looked from her hand to the same thing.

"Whoa!" Phoebe said impressed, "What in the hell did _that_?" she questioned her sisters, still holding her head.

Paige turned to her, "Prue." she stated looking back at her older sister. Phoebe's jaw hit the floor. "Exactly." Paige replied with a nod.

Phoebe turned to Prue, "Wha...how….wha…." she stuttered looking from Prue to the ruble.

Prue shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"Uh….can we just vanquish the guy and talk about this at home please?" Piper asked not taking her eyes of the Katzi King, "Ya know….before he throws us…." She pointed to her and Prue, "….into a wall!"

Just as she said this all of the warrior demons formed energy balls and threw them at the sisters, "OH!" Piper exclaimed and threw up her hands slowing everything down, "Okay now! Now! Now!" she said hurriedly, smacking Prue's arm repeatedly.

The four sisters raised their hands and on three flung their potion vials at the King. The all struck him one after the other, sending him soaring backwards and erupting into flames in mid-air. He screamed as the flames engulfed him before exploding along with the rest of his minions. The force of the vanquish sent all the girls hurtling backward and into the wall, Phoebe and Paige had previously hit.

"Urrrrgggghhhh!" Piper moaned as she slowly pushed herself up into the sitting position.

"Oh ow!" Prue cried coughing, "God ow!" she moaned as she rolled over onto her front.

"Oooowwww!" Phoebe groaned pushing herself onto her knees, "Again that really hurt." she huffed folding her arms over her chest.

"Really—ow—really hurt!" Paige agreed as she, shakily, got to her feet, "Can we please go home now?" she pleaded then pouted sweetly.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

The attic was empty and silent when the blue and white orbs of a whitelighter filled the room materializing into four figures.

"PAIGE!" Prue seethed when they landed in a heap on the attic floor.

Prue and Piper were at the bottom with Phoebe and Paige on top of them.

"Sorry." Paige apologized putting on her own 'I'm so innocent' baby voice, "I couldn't help it. I'm still all dizzy!" she defended pouting.

"Ow!" Phoebe moaned as Piper pushed her to her feet, "Double ow!" she cried when she stood up straight.

"Phoebe!" Piper barked holding out her hands for her sister to take.

Phoebe grimaced before grabbing Piper's hands and pulling her to her feet.

"Ah!" Piper yelled standing up, "Oh that hurts!" she muttered before her and Phoebe turned to Paige and grabbed her hands pulling her to her feet quickly.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Paige whined limping and holding her hip, "Oh ouch!" she moaned and then turned around and she and Piper pulled Prue up too.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Ah!" Prue yelped as they pulled her up, "Oooh!" she moaned holding her lower back and mouthing 'ow'

"Again I'm really sorry." Paige apologized sincerely while playing with her hands.

Phoebe looked to Piper and Prue. Piper sighed and Prue took a deep breath and nodded her head ever so slightly. Phoebe smiled and walked slowly over to Paige, wrapping her arms around her tightly.

Prue and Piper wandered over and wrapped their arms around her and Phoebe.

Prue kissed the top of her head, "Paige?" she called putting her fingers under Paige's chin and raised her head to look her in the eyes, "Hey? Look at me." Prue ordered forcefully, "Hey?" she said gently looking

her in the eyes, "We're gonna get through this. Cole and I….we're gonna find out who is trying to take us down and then we'll come up with a way to stop that person or thing or whatever it is." she said firmly, "Okay?" she asked but Paige stayed silent, "Paige….I promise you we're gonna get through this, all of us….nothing is going to happen to you. Any of you." she looked at Piper and Phoebe, "And nothing is going to happen to our men." This caught Paige's attention, her eyes began to fill with tears.

Prue glanced at Piper and Phoebe who looked equally concerned and then she focused back on Paige.

"I am not losing my husband." Prue said firmly, she could feel her own tears forming but she wouldn't let them fall, "And I'll be damned if I let you lose yours." she told Paige looking her dead in the eyes and then Piper and Phoebe, "Everyone is coming out of this alive." Prue insisted. "I did not come back here, after all this time, too die." Prue said staring into space, "Or for the ones I love to die instead."

The four sisters stood in silence for a few minutes before Prue pulled away and walked over to the _'Book Of Shadows _and started flipping through it. Phoebe and Paige sat on the couch while Piper joined Prue at the book.

"Hey guys?" Phoebe called from her place on the couch, "Um….have any of you noticed that Billie seems kinda….different since she came back from L.A.?" she asked looking from sister to sister.

Paige turned towards her and Prue and Piper looked up.

Paige nodded her head but continued staring off into to space, even as she spoke, "Yeah I have. I….tried talking to her earlier before my lunch date with Henry. I asked her about the trip and she gave me one word answers. I then asked her how she was but she completely shut down on me and excused herself muttering something about having to make a phone call." Paige informed them still staring but her brow furrowed with concern.

Phoebe nodded her head, "She did the same to me! Went all sarcastic on me as if she didn't care. She couldn't change the subject fast enough." Phoebe told them grimly her eyes filled with worry.

Silence fell among them as Piper thought about Phoebe's question.

"Yeah actually." Piper began, nodding her head, "I was gonna mention it earlier but—" Phoebe cut Piper off with a bitter, sarcastic dig.

"But the demons decided to throw me a 'welcome home' party!" Phoebe chirped with a fake smile.

Piper laughed, "Yeah. Uh….it was just after she met Prue." Piper continued glancing quickly at Prue, "I asked her about her trip, when she got back and she told me she had just got home and had came straight here." Piper told them with a concerned expression.

"So?" Paige asked looking up at her sister. She still seemed troubled about the looming threat but was placing it aside for now.

"I wasn't finished Paige." Piper told her annoyed. Paige mouthed sorry and Piper continued, "I stated the fact that she had come straight here, to the Manor after her trip and she snapped at me saying, 'where else would I go? I've got no family left remember?' She said it so harshly but her eyes showed nothing." Piper told them growing increasingly concerned, "And I mean nothing. There was no emotion at all. Her eyes were like empty holes. They held nothing. I'm worried about her mental state." Piper said looking at Phoebe and then Paige.

"Well what do you expect from the girl?" Prue asked, still looking at the book.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige turned their heads to look at her. Piper had expected an opinion from one of her younger sisters but not her big sister.

"I mean, she did kill her sister. She physically murdered her big sister and she is going to have to live with that for the rest of her life. Do you have any idea what that feels like?" Prue asked her eyes still on the book.

Piper glanced at her two younger sister and then at Prue, "No. And I didn't know that you did either." she stated standing up and walking over to Prue with Phoebe and Paige behind her.

Prue stopped flipping through the book and sighed, then looked up at her three sisters.

Prue looked to Piper, "Well I _do_." she confirmed sharply and then went back to reading the book muttering, "I killed you remember?"

Piper, Phoebe and Paige were taken aback by that statement. Phoebe and Paige turned to Piper who frowned and shook her head.

"Prue….I have no idea what you're talking about." Piper told her very confused. She was racking her brain but was coming up empty handed and it was beginning to give her a headache.

Prue sighed heavily and looked up at Phoebe.

"What about you Pheebs?" Prue asked her baby sister eyebrows raised, "Do you remember? You were there after all." she told her as she folded her arms across her chest.

Phoebe stared at her blankly thinking hard. "Prue I—oh the Alchemist!" Phoebe announced looking at Prue, her eyes filled with recognition, "I remember him. That thing he made possessed Piper. It was slowly killing her soul." she said with a shiver.

Prue nodded and Piper began to remember but Paige was completely in the dark.

"Yeah. The only way to save her was to kill her." Prue reminded, looking over at Piper, "Remember now?" she asked and Piper nodded slowly, "I killed you. Put a knife right in your heart." Prue looked down at the floor.

Piper sighed, "Prue…." She breathed and walked over to her.

Prue smiled sadly and slightly as Piper rubbed her arm comfortingly.

"I know. I know. I did what I had to do but….that doesn't change the fact that I killed you. My own sister and believe me, that is not an easy thing to get over." she said quietly, a distant look in her eyes.

Piper opened her mouth to speak but Prue cut her off quickly.

"I've killed before that too." Prue announced a vacant look in her eyes, "The year before….I killed that woman. Sure she was an assassin hired by Barbas and then sent to kill us on Friday the 13th but she was a mortal and I killed her...and if that wasn't bad enough I then stole her identity, almost got myself killed and nearly killed the two of you." Prue said quickly, "I really love killing people huh! That or putting them in danger." she said with a wry smile.

"Uh….back up one second." Paige said coming out of her zombie-like state and back to being Paige again, "You became an assassin and killed the actual assassin that was sent to kill you in the first place?" she asked completely astounded.

"Yes" Prue answered sharply, "Some role model I am huh?" she muttered shaking her head.

Paige stared at her and then shook her own.

"Nuh-uh! Don't do that." Paige ordered sternly, "Don't beat yourself up. We have all done things that we are not proud of over the years, because of our destiny. Of our duty as a Charmed One, for the greater good and yeah it sucked and yeah it was horrible but you had to do it." Paige told her eldest sister firmly now standing directly in front of Prue, holding onto her arms and staring her in the eye, "What's done is done Prue and you can't change that. You just have to let it go and move on. Am I right or am I right?" she asked with a small smile.

Prue stayed silent for a few seconds before nodding her head, "You're right." she agreed with a smile.

Paige smirked and Prue wrapped her arm around Paige's waist, "Thanks sis." she said gratefully.

"No problem." Paige replied, "I only spoke the truth." she told her with a pointed look.

Prue nodded her head in understanding.

"Let's go downstairs." Prue announced closing the book, "I wanna check on the boys." she said and headed for the door.

"And Billie." Phoebe added her voice full of worry and her expression grim.

**~PO4~**

When the four Halliwell sisters reached the bottom of the stairs they were greeted with both a delightful and slightly unexpected scene. Leo, Coop and Cole were playing with the four boys. Leo was entertaining Nathan and Chris while Coop played with Wyatt and his mega trucks and Cole was swinging a hysterical Jason from side to side upside down.

Prue and Piper looked at each other curiously then turned back to the scene before them. They stood in silence for a few minutes watching as their sons had, what looked to be, a great time with their uncles and father.

'_Wait….can we class Cole as an ' uncle'?' _Prue asked herself frowning slightly in confusion.

Piper turned to her, who was clearly thinking the same thing. Piper shrugged and walked further into the living room, "Hey guys!" she announced with a grin making her presence known.

The three men looked at her and smiled although Cole looked suddenly fearful. "Hey honey." Leo greeted lovingly walking over to Piper and kissing her lips quickly but passionately.

Piper smiled into the kiss and slid an arm around Leo's waist, "Hi." she greeted with a smile.

Phoebe glanced warily between Coop and Cole. Coop sensing her uneasiness stood up, ruffled Wyatt's hair and then walked over to her.

"Hey." Coop greeted as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, "Don't worry. Cole and I had a little chat earlier." he informed her glancing over his shoulder, "We're cool." he assured Phoebe with a smile and kissed her on the lips lovingly.

Prue and Paige watched the two couples with a smile and then turned their gaze to Cole who was trying not to stare at Phoebe so he decided to continue to play with little Jason. He swung him carefully from side to side again as Jason laughed and giggled happily.

Cole was smiling too and pulling funny faces at him. Wyatt saw the fun he was missing out on and walked over to Cole and stood patiently awaiting his turn.

Cole noticed him standing there, swung Jason one last time and then placed him gently back on the floor again. Jason looked up at him and smiled.

"Agains! Agains!" Jason cried excitedly jumping up and down.

Cole smiled down at him and then looked at little Wyatt. "Maybe later Jason. It's Wyatt's turn now." Cole told the boy gently and then picked up Wyatt.

Jason's face fell, "Awww please?" he begged but Cole shook his head. Jason huffed, "Please Uncle Cole!" he begged again.

Prue's body tensed and her eyes grew wide at that statement. Piper, Phoebe and Paige along with Leo and Coop turned to Prue who was staring at Cole.

They looked each other in the eyes for a few seconds before Cole shrugged his shoulders and turned back to Wyatt and Jason.

"Later Jason." Cole told the boy firmly this time, "It's Wyatt's turn now but I'll swing you again later, I promise." he winked at the little boy who thought he was winking back but was really only blinking.

Jason smiled at Wyatt and then walked over to his mother.

"Hi momma!" Jason greeted happily holding up his arms. Prue smiled and bent down to pick up her son.

"Hey sweetheart!" Prue smiled at him and kissed his forehead, "You having fun?" she asked propping him onto her hip.

Jason nodded enthusiastically, "Yups! I hads lots of fun at Magics School!" he told her happily, "Uncle Leo tooks us to his class! It was cool and thens we came back heres and played with our toys with Uncle Coop and Uncle Cole! Dids you see Uncle Cole spins me around?" he asked eagerly.

Prue glanced quickly at Cole, "I sure did baby! You looked like you were flying!" she told him smiling.

Jason nodded his head. "Momma?" Jason called her name and Prue looked at him, "I likes having cousins ands aunties ands uncles!" he said with a content smile.

Prue smiled down at him, "I'm glad you like it baby….cause mommy likes it too." she told him looking around her.

Jason did the same and his eyes fell on Paige. He looked at her intently, his head cocked slightly to the right.

Paige saw him staring and glanced at Prue who shrugged her shoulders.

Paige turned her attention back to Jason who was now smiling broadly at her, Paige smiled back and was very touched when Jason held out his arms to her eagerly.

Paige smiled wider and scooped him out of Prue's arms, "Hey there buddy!" Paige grinned.

Jason grinned back, "You looks likes my momma." he told her getting straight to the point, "Lots likes my momma. Mores than Auntie Pipew and Auntie Pheebs." he told her and Piper laughed at his difficulty with saying her name.

"It's like Wyatt with saying Prue." Piper told Leo as he lifted a happy Wyatt into his arms and nodded.

Cole walked over to the group and stood beside Prue on her right.

Two loud giggles were heard from Nathan and Chris before they both disappeared the way they did and then reappeared in their mother's arms.

"Hey there little guy!" Prue said slightly stunned as she was still getting used to her boys having powers.

Nathan smiled up at her and Prue grinned down at her youngest son before kissing him on the nose causing a huge giggle to erupt from him.

Jason turned back to Paige and smiled widely again, "I likes that you looks likes my momma." he informed her happily.

Paige smiled down at her eldest nephew, "You do? Well so do I." she whispered to him smiling at Prue who winked at her.

Jason giggled and then wrapped his small arms tightly around Paige's neck, "I loves you Auntie Paige." he said sincerely. Paige smiled and could feel tears sting her eyes.

"I loves you too Jason!" Paige replied and squeezed him tightly.

Piper and Phoebe stared at them feeling slightly jealous but Jason turned to them and grinned, "I loves you two Auntie Pipew and Auntie Pheebs!" he told them still unable to say both their names. Piper and Phoebe smiled.

"We loves you too Jason!" Phoebe answered for her and Piper, leaning down and kissing Jason on the cheek.

"You're boys are great Prue." Cole told her meaningfully ruffling Jason's hair and bopping Nathan's nose causing him to giggle again.

Prue smiled, "Well they seem to like you too….Uncle Cole." she replied with a smirk turning to face him, eyebrows raised.

Cole smiled at her, "Yeah….don't know where that came from…." He said feeling uncomfortable, "Um….you ready to head back down?" he asked.

Prue nodded her head and kissed Nathan on the lips, "I sure am." she said eagerly and turned to Phoebe signaling that she wanted her to take Nathan.

Prue hugged Nathan tightly and said, " I love you baby boy." and kissed him again.

Phoebe kissed Coop on the lips quickly and was about to walk over to Prue and take Nathan when he teleported out again and appeared in Phoebe's arms. Phoebe laughed and kissed him, "Hey baby!"

Prue groaned, "I am so not used to them doing that." she said wearily. Piper chuckled loudly and Prue shot her a glare but slowly smiled too.

"What about your job interviews?" Leo asked remembering what she had told them earlier.

Prue turned to face him, "I rescheduled them for next week." She informed him then a puzzled look graced her features, "The receptionist was very willing to make room for me, too willing in fact." Prue frowned feeling very suspicious. Her sister only found that amusing.

Prue shook her head forgetting about the strange receptionist, "Alright! Let's go Mr. hot shot." Prue teased and turned to Cole, smirking at him.

Cole smiled at her, "If you say so Mrs. know it all!" he retorted with his own smirk.

Prue rolled her eyes and smacked him on the chest. Cole took the hand she used to hit him and was about to shimmer out when Piper stopped him.

"Wait!" Piper exclaimed loudly, "Wait!" she looked at Prue, "Don't ya think you should tell them about that new kick ass power of yours?" Piper asked her big sister, eyebrows raised.

Leo, Coop and Cole looked at her, "What new kick ass power?" Leo asked taking a step forward.

Prue sighed, "Okay first; watch your language in front of the children." Prue scolded Piper and Leo who both grimaced and mouthed 'sorry'

Prue frowned and then continued, "….and second; we were fighting the Katzi King and I tried to telekinetically through him away but instead, these wind ripple things shot outta my hand and catapulted the Katzi King across the chamber and through a pillar!" Prue exclaimed holding up her right hand and throwing her left one out in exaggeration. Leo exchanged glances with Coop and Cole.

"Well….there's not much I can say Prue!" Leo told her walking towards his sister-in-law, Wyatt still in his arms, "You were bound to get a new power sometime I mean, Piper and Phoebe both got one and Paige got one too….she hasn't always been able to heal ya know." he told her wisely.

Prue nodded her head at him, "That is true Leo but….I already got my second power remember?" she asked him, "Astral projection."

Leo frowned at her, "So you did." he said confused, he then fell silent thinking for a few seconds, "Prue….what were you feeling right before you used this new power?" he asked looking at Cole he stared back a knowing look in his eyes.

Prue thought for a few seconds, "I was severly…." She glanced at the boys and then mouthed 'pissed' "….off! He had just injured Phoebe and Paige. I was angry/" she stated simply her full attention on Leo.

Leo looked at her and smirked, "Well that's your answer." he told her with an obvious tone to his voice.

Prue stared at him blankly, "Um….what's my answer?" she asked not understanding what he meant.

Leo smiled at her, "You got so angry at the Katzi King that you advanced your telekinesis on your own." he told her with a sense of pride that only a white lighter could feel for his charge.

Prue continued to stare at him before a cocky smirk spread across her face, "I did?" she asked and Leo nodded his head. Prue smiled proudly feeling very pleased with herself, _'Man I totally rock!' _she thought to herself smirking.

Piper and Phoebe rolled their eyes, "Great!" Piper exclaimed wryly, "That's really gonna help with the whole pride thing." she muttered bitterly, Phoebe laughed and nodded her head in agreement.

Prue glared at both of them and rolled her eyes then smacked Leo for laughing too.

Paige on the other hand looked at Prue with admiration in her eyes, _'Like I've said before….' _She thought to herself, _'….super witch!...'_

"Alrighty then!" Prue announced clapping her hands together, "Let's go kick some demon…." Once again she glanced at the boys and mouthed 'ass' "….with my new kick…." 'ass' was mouthed again, "….power shall we?" she asked looking at Cole and smirking cockily.

Cole nodded his head, "Don't get too cocky Prue." he warned her, "We've still gotta work on your martial arts skills." he told her with a pointed look.

Prue sighed and rolled her eyes, "Ruin my super witch moment why don't ya." she muttered bitterly under her breath.

"Be careful!" Piper, Phoebe and Paige said in perfect unison and then glanced at each other smiling.

Prue rolled her eyes at them before answering, "I always am!" but Piper shot her a pleading look, "Okay! Okay! I'll be extra careful, promise."

Leo addressed Cole seriously, "Look after her." he ordered gesturing at Prue. C

ole looked at her and nodded.

Prue's smile dropped and her features darkened and turned to Leo eyes narrowed and glaring. Prue opened her mouth speak but Cole grabbed her arm and cut her off.

"We'll be back in an hour." he informed them and then the air around Cole and Prue began to rippled and their figures separated into small particles before they disappeared altogether.

Jason and Wyatt watched in awe, "Byes momma. Comes home soon." Jason asked sweetly waving at thin air.

Wyatt smiled and said, "Byes byes Auntie Pwue!" he also waved at thin air. The five adults laughed at the cuteness of the two young boys before heading for the kitchen.

**~PO4~**

**The Underworld  
**

"No seriously stop changing the subject!" Prue warned Cole, her hands on her hips, as they shimmered to a new part of the underworld.

"I'm not changing the subject Prue…." Cole insisted pulling her into an alcove as demons entered the area, "….I'm focusing on the task at hand. Which is what you should be doing too!" he told her sternly.

Prue rolled her eyes at him and looked around, "It's clear!" Cole announced and they both walked out slowly their eyes darting about them.

Prue leaned a little closer to him and whispered, "I'm just saying that maybe, just maybe, you said something to him that would make him call you that?" Prue continued with a shrug of her shoulders.

Cole spun round to face Prue, "I did not say anything to your son Prue and I don't know why he called me 'Uncle Cole'! He's four for crying out loud! God knows what is going on in that head of his." he exclaimed his frustration rising to the surface. Prue glared but then surrendered.

"Alright fine! Jeez don't have a heart attack I was only askin' a question." Prue told him rolling her eyes, "Do ya have to be so—WHOA!" Prue cried as Cole grabbed her arms and pulled her to the ground. "Uh….what the hell?" she asked looking down at Cole who was lying under her.

"Demon." Cole said shortly rolling her over so he was on top, milliseconds later the spot they were previously lying on was scorched.

"Oh!" was all Prue said in reply as Cole rolled off her and pulled her up, "Oh behind you!" Prue warned and Cole spun around and shot an energy ball at the approaching demon, it hit him on the chest and vanquished him instantly.

"Where the hell did he come from?" Prue asked looking around the now deserted area.

Cole was staring past her, "Uh….probably the same place they all came from." he said grimly.

Prue frowned then spun on her heels and was greeted with the intimidating sight of at least ten demons standing in front of her.

"Oh shit." Prue cursed under her breath.

Cole nodded his head, "My thought exactly." he replied as he took hold of Prue's wrist and slowly pulled her beside him never taking his eyes off the army of demons.

"Um….Cole? Do you think they were waiting for us?" she asked her eyes also on the army.

Cole nodded, "They were probably tracking us or, more likely, their boss was." he voiced his thoughts and Prue nodded her agreement.

"So uh….how you wanna handle this?" Prue asked glancing up at Cole, they locked eyes quickly and nodded.

"Divide and conquer?" Cole asked his attention back on the demons.

"Divide and conquer." Prue confirmed and with that the witch and the demon attacked taking on five demons each, it wasn't easy.

Cole had managed to vanquish three which left him with only two and Prue was working on her third.

Cole vanquish his last two and two of Prue's right after that then Prue sent the last flying with a round-house kick to the head before he landed on a spike and exploded. Prue smiled over at Cole.

"I'm gettin my moves back pretty fast huh?" Prue asked with a smirk, "And you haven't even started training me yet. Maybe I don't need your help after all Mr. Turner." Prue stated seriously but winked at Cole to let him know she was joking.

Cole smiled and was about to retort when ten more demons shimmered in. "What the hell!" Prue exclaimed before they started fighting once more only this time it was far more difficult. With every one demon Cole or Prue vanquished two more would shimmer in, the odds had turned against them and pretty soon Prue and Cole were outnumbered fifteen to two and they were getting weaker, both covered in deep cuts, open wounds or burns….things were not looking good.

"We're too outnumbered!" Prue pointed out too Cole, fists raised, as they slowly moved towards each other, "There's no way we can take them!" she added through gritted teeth as pain shot through her body.

Cole looked at her quickly and then eyed the demons cautiously.

"We gotta get out of here!" Cole told her forcefully, "If we stay we die!" he stated wincing in pain.

Prue looked to him and nodded in agreement before her head snapped back to the demons.

"On three!" Cole ordered, "One….two….three!" Prue turned to him and he dived at her the same time that the demons fired their energy balls. Cole began to shimmer out as he grabbed hold of Prue's hands and they were almost gone when….

"AHHHH!" Cole yelled as one of the demons energy balls connected with his left shoulder and he flew back into a wall, cracking his head off of it.

At the same time an energy ball hit Prue, "URGH!" she screamed as it struck her on the right side, spinning her in the air before she came crashing down to the floor her head smacking off a rock as she landed.

The demons had won, both Cole and Prue were down and their now unconscious bodies were being dragged, in Cole's case, or carried, in Prue's, off to whoever had ordered their capture and who knew what was about to happen to them when they were delivered.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor **

'_Knock! Knock!' _ The door to the Halliwell Manor swung open to reveal Victor Bennett smiling brightly but looking slightly confused.

"Victor hi!" Paige greeted smiling distractedly, "Thanks for coming on such short notice." she thanked him gratefully.

Victor returned her smile warmly, "Uh….my pleasure, they are my grandsons after all." he reminded walking further into the house, "I'm uh….just slightly confused at the sudden request that's all." He told her with a pointed look. Paige closed the door and walked around him to stand in front of Victor to face him.

Victor looked her in the eyes and folded his arms across his chest, his eyebrows raised.

Paige wavered slightly and smiled nervously, "Uh….PIPER YOUR DADS HERE!" she yelled up the stairs and then turned back to face Victor.

"Paige…." Victor said in his best fatherly voice, "….I know something is wrong. I know you Paige." he stated confidently.

Paige looked up at him, took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Okay so we have a slight problem….demonic problem." Paige elaborated.

Victor nodded and looked at her expectantly.

Paige closed her eyes and sighed, "Alright but you're not gonna like it." She warned him bluntly, "Prue and Cole are missing." she informed him with a worried expression. Victors face fell and Paige continued, "Well they're not missing, missing….we know where they are we just don't know exactly where they are." Paige explained trying to ease Victor's concern, "Cole went in search for whoever is after us and Prue went with him." Paige informed clearly unhappy with that fact, "They're in the underworld and they said they would be back in an hour and well….an hour has been and gone and they're still not home and we have no way of contacting them while they're down there and

they can't reach us up here so…." Paige rambled on clearly frustrated and worried for her eldest sisters safety, "….so we have no idea where they are, if they're safe or in danger and we can't help them if they are." Paige sighed and dropped her head.

Victor took a deep breath and put a hand on Paige's shoulder, "You girls will figure this out." he told her confidently, "You always do." He said quietly and then, surprisingly to Paige, he pulled her into his arms and hugged her comfortingly, like a father would his daughter.

Once the shock wore off Paige closed her eyes and hugged him back, feeling her tension and stress decrease in his embrace and she relaxed slightly, grateful for the comfort she needed right now.

Piper and Phoebe came down the stairs to a sight they had never seen before, their father and their baby sister in a father/daughter embrace. Piper looked to Phoebe and Phoebe looked to Piper, they both smiled and watched the scene in silence for a while waiting to be noticed.

Victor opened his eyes and saw two of his three daughters watching them with huge smiles on their faces. He smiled at them and they nodded as if thanking him for finally accepting Paige and letting her fully into his heart. Victor squeezed Paige tightly and kissed her head before looking her in the eyes, "If you ever need some fatherly advice?" he began with a smile, "You know where to find me right?" he asked.

Paige nodded, "Thanks Victor." Paige replied sincerely, "That means a lot." and she smiled up at him again and then turned to her sisters smiling.

Piper and Phoebe walked towards them and Phoebe grinned at Victor, "Daddy!" she said happily in her baby voice and ran into his open arms.

"There's my baby girl!" Victor replied just as happy to see Phoebe, she had always believed in him, trusted him, loved him.

Phoebe was the first of her sister's to accept Victor when he came back into their lives all those years ago. Piper was a little distant at first, a little cautious but once Victor explained himself to them she was just happy to have her dad back. Prue on the other hand wasn't so welcoming, she hated her father for leaving her when she was younger, Prue had watched him walk out the door and never come back. At age 7 she was the one left to pick up the pieces after he made the mess, forced to care for and raise her two younger sisters.

Prue was the one who dried theirs tears after a nightmare or who bandaged them up after a fall, she was there for them because he wasn't and Prue never forgave him for that. They both wasted so much time and when things finally started to get really good between them Prue died and there was no more time left.

"How's my girl huh?" Victor asked her and Phoebe tensed, "I know about Prue and Cole….Paige told me." he informed her knowing she was trying to decide what to tell him.

Piper walked over and Victor pulled her into the hug, "How you two doing?" he asked his daughters concerned.

Piper sighed, "We….are worried." she admitted bluntly and Phoebe nodded her head agreeing.

Victor cleared his throat, "Right well I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing to find them." he said becoming very agitated.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige frowned.

"Where are my grandson's?" he asked looking around. Just after he said that Wyatt and Jason came bounding down the stairs, Billie behind them carrying Nathan and Chris in her arms.

"GRANDPA!" Wyatt yelled excitedly and raced over to Victor with Jason right behind him. "Hey there little guys!" Victor greeted as he scooped Jason and Wyatt into his arms, "How you doing?" he asked smiling at them.

Wyatt smiled back but then frowned and Jason looked at Victor sadly, "Momma's nots come home yets!" Jason told him sadly looking down to the floor.

Wyatt shook his head, "Uncle Cole saids he ands Auntie Pwue woulds be home soon..." Wyatt informed his grandfather, "….buts they're not heres." he said sadly, "Whats if the bad demons gots them?" Wyatt stated innocently, "Auntie Pwue saids she be carefuls buts demons are nots nice." he reminded them sounding even more innocent.

"Don't worry baby." Piper told him taking his tiny hand in hers, "Mommy is going to find Auntie Prue and by the time you get home from Grandpa's Auntie Prue and Uncle Cole will be back safe okay?" she asked her son gently and he nodded, she then gave her father a look.

"Alright then boys!" Victor announced placing them back down on the floor, "Grab you rucksacks and lets go!" he instructed and they ran off to grab their bags while he took Nathan and Chris from Billie, "Hey buddies!" he greeted gently.

Once the boys had got their bags and followed their grandfather to the front door they said by to their Aunties and Victor ushered them out but before he could close the door Wyatt and Jason both yelled back into the house, "Byes Auntie Billie!" they said together and Nathan and Chris waved at her and giggled.

Billie smiled widely and waved back, "Bye boys!" she returned feeling incredibly touched that they thought of her as an Aunt.

Phoebe walked over to her and threw an arm around Billie's shoulder, "See even the kids consider you family." she smirked giving her an 'I told you so' look.

Billie laughed and almost felt like she was home but then she remembered what she had done and her smile disappeared. This did not go unnoticed by the three remaining Halliwells and they glanced at each other concerned.

Paige came over and took Billie's arm, "Hey how bout you come back up and help us find their other Aunt and, apparently, Uncle?" she asked and ordered at the same time.

Billie nodded her head and they walked up the stairs with Piper and Phoebe behind them all the time watching the young girl they all considered their adopted younger sister.

**~PO4~**

**The Underworld  
**

The chamber was cold, damp and very original. Demons would come and go every ten minutes or so, watching the two prisoners still unconscious in their steel cages like hawks.

Brightly lit flames were scattered all around as the only source of light in the whole area and shrill, terrified, pain filled screams could be heard from every direction. Shadows lurked in every corner and rumbling could be heard from under the ground.

Suddenly one of the prisoners started to stir. It was a woman and she had several injuries to the whole of her body, her head was covered in dirt and blood, dried and fresh, she had deep cuts, gaping wounds and several burns all over.

Slowly and unsteadily she pushed herself to her feet, gripping the bars of her steel prison for support, once on her feet she swayed backwards almost falling to the ground again but quickly regained her balance.

"Ah! Oh ow….shit that hurts." the woman winced as she shakily made her way over to the right hand side of her cage moving towards the other right next to her own.

There was a man inside this one, he was just as badly injured as the woman if not worse. His head was bleeding heavily and the burn to his left shoulder was just as nasty as the one on the woman's right side, the man was also covered in dirt, blood both dry and fresh, several other burns, gaping wounds and deep cuts although the injury to his head was more severe the woman's burn was far more nasty.

When the woman got close enough to see the man clearly in the dim light she gasped at what she saw, "Oh my god!" she cried shakily reaching a hand through the bars to grasp his, "Please still be alive please!" she pleaded as she placed to fingers over his wrist. "Oh thank god!" she exhaled in relief, "Thank you, thank you, thank you." she whispered happily.

The woman pushed herself closer to the bars and shook the unconscious man gently but he never woke, she tried again and again shaking him harder every time until finally he began to stir.

Slowly and painfully the man gathered his bearings and shook away the cobwebs before steadily pushing himself into the sitting position.

The woman watched him carefully with concern shinning in her eyes. She took hold of his hand again, "Cole?" she asked gently, "Hey? Look at me. Come on focus Cole." She ordered him her voice soft and caring.

Cole blinked rapidly and turned his head slowly to meet her eyes, "Prue?" he asked his voice raspy and unsure.

Prue smiled, "Yeah. You remember what happened?" she asked him keeping her voice at a whisper.

Cole nodded his head but regretted it straight away, "Ow! Oh yeah I remember…." He assured following her lead and whispering also, "….fucking demons." He cursed bitterly putting a hand to the back of his head and pressing down.

Prue couldn't help but chuckle slightly at his choice of words. Cole looked at her quizzically, "What?"

Prue cleared her throat, "Uh nothing I…." she trailed of and laughed lightly, "….you just took the words right out of my mouth that's all." she answered with a small smile.

Cole smiled back but then winced.

"What?" Prue asked moving closer to him, "Cole what is it?" she asked worried.

Cole clenched his teeth and brought his hand back round to the front, "This…." He stated plainly showing her his hand, covered in his own blood.

Prue scrunched up her face, "Oh that is a lot of blood Cole." She said motioning for him to turn his head so she could look at it, "Oh yeah that's bad!" she exclaimed shaking her head, "We gotta get outta here." she stated forcefully her voice full of determination.

Cole was staring intently at the side of her head, worry shinning through his eyes. "Yours is pretty bad too." He told her as he reached a hand through the bars and tipped her head gently to the left.

When he did he could see the blood surrounding the wound and slowly dripping down the side of her face, "Really bad." he repeated.

Prue winced at the contact, "Well it's not as bad as yours…." She told him sternly but glanced at her side quickly, "….my burn on the other hand….far worse than yours." She pointed out looking from one to the other.

Cole did the same and nodded his head in agreement, "It sure is…." He muttered loudly, "….Prue that is one nasty burn." He told her worriedly.

Prue scoffed, "Yeah tell me about it!" she winced again and bent over slightly, "Ow, fuck." she muttered clenching her teeth together.

Cole reached out to her but was stopped abruptly by a bolt of lightning striking his steel cage causing a massive electrical current to pass through it electrocuting him, "AHHHH!" he yelled as his body convulsed.

Prue leaped back involuntarily her eyes wide in horror as she watched him writhe in pain.

When Cole finally stopped convulsing Prue turned to face whoever was responsible.

"Oh my god." she muttered in disbelief and utter shock. She shook her head slowly convinced her eyes were deceiving her but they weren't.

Suddenly her head was filled with memories flashing quickly through her mind….

_Flashback_

'_A blinding white light.…misty surroundings….a man in a long, white and gold robe….clips of Piper and Phoebe….finding out about Paige...propositions….a choice to make; her sisters or her happiness….Andy….their swing….tears and apologies….choosing her sisters over herself, over Andy….betrayal….anger….' _

_End Of Flashback_

Prue looked up in pure rage, she pushed herself to her feet and walked towards the front of her cage and gripped it so tight that her knuckles turned white, "You took me away from my sisters!" she seethed through gritted teeth, "You gave me a choice and I chose them but you….you….you ignored my request and then wiped my memory and sent back to earth as an entirely different person! I had no idea who I was!" she snapped shooting him her best, most successful death glare, "You ruined my life you son of a bitch!" Prue spat hatefully her eyes filled with fire as she sent a ripple of wind at him but it just bounced back off the cage and hit her on the chest.

Prue went flying to the back of it and slumped to the floor slowly. "AH!" she cried painfully as she pushed herself back up to her feet to see the man sneering at her, "What the hell is wrong with you?" Prue asked in disgust, "What gives you the right to play with peoples lives like that? You're supposed to be an Elder for god sake….one of the good guys! You're also supposed to be dead Gideon." she stated bitterly holding onto her cage bars for support.

Gideon chuckled and walked towards her, "Yes well things change my dear….people change….loyalties change….plans change." he explained with a cruel smile.

Prue stared at him, he had changed, his eyes were full of darkness and despair, he was rejoicing in her pain, it amused him to watch her suffer and that fact made Prue sick to her stomach.

She glanced over at Cole was trying to push himself to his feet, he failed a couple of times before succeeding.

Cole turned to Prue and they locked eyes, Cole could tell immediately who this man was and how Prue knew him.

Just then another man flamed in behind Gideon and Cole's eyes widened in shock and disbelief and he shook his head slightly, "It can't be…."

Prue turned to the new arrival and studied his features, the mans eyes were cold, black and dead, he had long pointed finger nails, horrible jagged teeth and the left side of his face was covered in markings and symbols that Prue did not recognize. "Who the hell are you?" Prue spat hatefully severely pissed off at the fact that she was locked up in some rusted cage in the incredibly creepy underworld by two monsters.

The man turned to her slowly the most horrifyingly evil look on his face that Prue had ever seen, "I….am the Source Of All Evil!" he announced with a disgusting snigger.

Prue gasped in surprise but quickly recovered and stared him in the eyes.

"We meet at last witch!"

Prue could feel the evil in his eyes bore into her own and she felt this overwhelming feeling of death shoot through her.

The Source sniggered again before forming a fireball in his palm and bouncing it up and down. The more he bounced it the more it grew until it was the size of a basketball.

Prue felt the fear swimming inside of her and quickly glanced at Cole asking with her eyes, 'what the hell is he gonna do with that?'

Cole shrugged slightly in reply and they both turned back to the Source.

"You're both probably wondering what this is for?" the Source asked them with a knowing sneer, "Well then I'll tell you." He continued cockily. The Source turned his attention to Prue, "This…." He glanced at the fireball, "….is my way of welcoming you to my lovely home." He answered cryptically.

Prue frowned not understanding what he meant by that, Cole however knew exactly what the Source meant and his eyes grew wide in horror. _'I can't believe he's gonna do this.' _Cole thought in disbelief, _'He can't do this to her. Prue is strong but this could break her….it will.'_

"No!" Cole gasped looking Prue in the eyes, "Oh god. I'm so sorry." he told her sincerely.

Prue stared at him in fear and dread before she turned slowly back to the Source who smiled at her wickedly. Without warning he threw the fireball at Prue who screamed and jumped back.

The fireball struck her prison and immediately spread around the entire cage enclosing it in a ball of fire.

Prue could feel the heat from the fire on her skin and it was rapidly getting hotter and hotter. Prue looked at Cole pleading with her eyes for help yet she knew he was powerless to do anything so Prue did the only thing she could in her situation. Prue turned to the Source and looked him dead in the eyes, he sneered at her before throwing his hand up sharply. The flames entered the cage and Prue could feel the fire burn through her skin. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Prue screeched in agony, throwing her head back as her body was overcome with pain.

Cole shuddered and raced frantically towards her but he couldn't get to her, he gripped the cage bars so hard his hands bled and he shook it with all the strength he could, "PRRUUEE!" he screamed her name but she couldn't hear him, no-one could hear him over Prue's agonized shrieks of terror and unimaginable pain that consumed Cole's mind.

Cole could feel his eyes fill with hot tears that stung viciously. "Prue." He whispered staring at her figure standing amongst the flames, "Oh god Prue." He whispered again before he was flung back to the other side of his cage as the ball of fire exploded outward, completely engulfing Prue's cage along with Prue.

As Cole shielded his face from the flames his entire being was filled with Prue's continued agonized shriek of terror and unfathomable agony as it echoed throughout the whole underworld.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor **

"Anything?" Piper asked as she along with Phoebe and Paige walked into the attic once again.

Leo looked up from the book and to his wife and shook his head, "No. There's nothing in here that we don't already know to try." He told her solemnly.

Piper took a deep breath and turned to Billie, "Billie? What about you?" she asked the young blond.

"URGH!" Billie exclaimed in reply throwing the crystal down in frustration, "I….have nothing! I knew I would have nothing cause you can't scry for someone when you know that where they are is not on the map!" she vented angrily, "This…." She held up the map and crystal, "….is useless!"

Phoebe traded looks with Piper and Paige, "Alright sweetie…." She said soothingly as she walked towards Billie, "….it's okay we knew scrying was a long shot. We'll try something else just…." She told Billie calmly and placed her hands on Billie's shoulders, "….calm down." she ordered softly.

Billie sighed, "Sorry." She apologized, "It's just….I actually like Prue and I don't want you guys to lose her again. I know how much that hurts." she whispered softly looking at each of the sisters in turn, "Losing a sister after finding her again." she explained further.

The sisters traded looks, even though the situation was really bad they were glad it brought out some emotion in Billie, forcing her to confront her own demons just a little bit more and confirming their suspicions.

Piper cleared her throat, "Let's try the _'To Call A Lost Witch'_ spell." She told them walking over to the book, "It might work." She added trying to stay positive even though that was Phoebe's area of expertise.

Piper had just started to flick through the book when the attic door opened and Andy and Henry walked in, deep in their own conversation, seconds later Coop hearted back in beside Phoebe.

"Hey honey." Coop greeted kissing Phoebe on the cheek, "Have you heard from Prue and Cole yet?" he asked her his voice showing concern.

Phoebe's eyes widened and turned quickly to Andy who looked up sharply at her, "Uh-oh" she muttered looking at Piper and Paige.

"What does he mean by that?" Andy asked instantly worried about his wife, "Where are Prue and Cole?" he asked forcefully.

"Uh…." Phoebe glanced at Piper and Paige quickly, "They are….in the underworld." She told him quickly knowing he would get really mad.

"And they're also kinda missing." Billie added from the side.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige all glared at her angrily, "What?" Billie asked shrugging her shoulders, "He's her husband. He kinda has to know that little fact." she pointed out smartly.

Piper shot her a 'you should've kept your mouth shut' look and then turned back to Andy who stayed silent until it sunk in.

"Okay…." Andy began slowly his worry growing rapidly, "Firstly; Prue hates Cole, why would she go to the underworld with him? Secondly; what are they doing down there at all? And thirdly; what do you mean they're 'missing'?" he asked walking towards the three sisters-in-law.

Piper stepped forward and placed her hands on his chest, "Okay my first; breath Andy." she ordered him sharply, "Prue is trying to be civil towards Cole because we have to work with him, they are trying to find out who is after us and they were only supposed to stay down there for an hour but it's been well over an hour and they're still not home nor have they checked in so we don't know what happened to them." she explained trying to remain calm in this situation but that was becoming increasingly more difficult, "She always gets into trouble." Piper muttered darkly.

Paige stepped forward too, "Did Prue explain the workings of the underworld in relation to communication?" she asked standing beside Piper.

Andy nodded his head, "Yes. I know that you can't reach anyone when they're down there and they can't reach you up here which is extremely dangerous if you ask me." he told her with a disapproving tone.

Piper smiled tightly, "Yes well, we don't like that either." She agreed and then walked back over to the book.

"How are you going to find them?" Henry asked as he wrapped an arm around Paige's waist and kissed her on the lips.

"Uh….we're not sure yet honey." She told him with a concerned frown, "But we'll figure it out…." She assured him, "….we always do." she added with a smile as she repeated what Victor had said to her before.

"I found it." Piper announced loudly. Phoebe and Paige left their husbands and joined their sister by the book, "Paige get the herbs we'll need from the kitchen." She ordered the youngest Halliwell who orbed out immediately, "Phoebe you grab the atheme." Piper ordered again.

Phoebe nodded her head and went to retrieve it from the occult chest in the far corner. When she returned to the table Paige orbed back in with the herbs and handed them to Piper who checked they were all there before placing them on the table in the order in which they were needed.

The four men and Billie watched on silently all hoping that it worked and brought Prue home at least, that way she could lead them to Cole.

"Alright….on three we begin, I'll add the herbs when needed and as for the blood; it goes in order of age…." Piper explained to her sisters making sure they remembered how to cast this specific spell.

Phoebe and Paige nodded their heads.

"Okay then…." Piper replied and Phoebe and Paige moved closer to her and the book.

Piper sighed heavily and muttered, "The last time I cast this spell for Prue was the night before her funeral."

Phoebe and Paige looked at her sympathetically and Phoebe rubbed her arm comfortingly.

"Three!" Piper said bluntly and they began.

'_Powers of the witches rise._

_Course unseen across the skies._

_Come to us who call you near._

_Come to us and settle here.'_

Piper added the last herb and then picked up the atheme. She pricked her forefinger deeply and winced slightly then handed it off to Phoebe who did the same and then to Paige. All three held their fingers over the bowl and when they resumed the spell squeezed their blood into it.

'_Blood to blood I summon thee._

_Blood to blood returned to me.'_

They waited patiently but nothing happened. "Damn it!" Piper cursed loudly, she looked to her sisters grimly, "Not even a breeze."

"What do we do now?" Andy asked looking from sister to sister a look of dread in his eyes.

"We try again and again until it works." Phoebe told him with the positive tone to her voice that only she held in a situation like this.

Andy nodded gravely and sat down on the couch with Henry and Coop.

"Maybe if you used more blood?" Billie suggested walking closer to the sisters trying to help matters.

Piper nodded her head but grimaced at the same time along with Phoebe and Paige, none of the four Halliwell sisters were fond of the blood part of spells in any way, shape, or form, they never had been.

They were about to begin chanting when Leo cried out and doubled over in pain, "Ah!" he winced loudly trying to stay on his feet.

Piper dropped the atheme and rushed to her husband's side, "Leo? Leo what's wrong? What is it?" she asked holding onto his arms to keep him up.

Leo shook his head, "Ahh!" he cried again his face etched in pain.

Piper glanced at her sisters who had made their way over to them.

"Leo man, what's wrong?" Andy asked joining the sisters and helping Piper keep Leo in his feet.

"It's….ah….it's Prue…." Leo replied clenching his teeth, "….she's….she's in pain…." He stuttered worry creasing his brow, "….so much pain it's….it's overwhelming….I can't…." he tried to talk but couldn't.

Henry frowned in confusion, "I thought you couldn't sense her if she was in the underworld?" he asked voicing what everyone was thinking.

"I can't….I'm not supposed to….but this it's….it's different…." Leo replied in extreme pain now, "….she's….she's….I can't describe it…."

"Well that can't be good." Billie stated looking almost fearful, "What the hell is happening to her down there that's so bad that you can feel it all the way up here?" she asked Leo who couldn't answer.

Billie was about to speak again when the whole room was filled with this piercing scream that was louder than anything they had ever heard.

Everyone covered their ears in an attempt to block it out but it was no use as the sound tore right through them. It was filled with terror, pain and fear, it was so horrific that it made their blood run cold and their ears bleed.

"What the hell is that?" Phoebe asked now on the ground along with everyone else.

Leo looked up at her gravely, "I think….that's Prue." he replied as the sound grew louder and the windows of the attic as well as the cabinet doors shattered sending shards of glass in every direction. The scream echoed throughout the entire house shattering all glass as it went.

**~PO4~**

**The Underworld  
**

The screaming had stopped minutes ago but the fire was still burning and it would continue to burn until the Source stopped it himself.

"STOP IT!" Cole screamed at him in anger, "STOP IT NOW! YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH! PUT IT OUT NOW! LET HER GO!" he continued to scream at him shaking the cage frantically.

The Source laughed wickedly and shook his head, "No." he laughed again and continued to watch Prue burn with a satisfied smile.

Cole glared at him with pure hatred in his eyes before turning back to Prue's cage defeated. There was nothing he could do except stand there and watch as she burned. _'At least I know she's not dead….'_ He thought to himself as he watched on desperately, _'….the fire can't kill her. It wasn't designed to kill….it was designed to torture….'_ As he remembered this a very small sense of relief washed through him knowing that her sisters wouldn't come down there and find her dead….again.

When Cole returned his gaze to the Source he found that he was no longer smiling, "Enough." Cole growled darkly.

The Source sighed, "It's not as entertaining when they stop screaming." He muttered sounding disappointed.

Cole felt physically sick and thought to himself, _'Less than a decade ago I would've felt the exact same way '_

The Source raised his arm once again and then dropped it down to his side. The fire instantly evaporated to reveal an unconscious Prue lying still and lifeless in her cage.

Cole glared at the Source again before he slowly moved towards her cage.

Cole bent down and reached through the bars and touched Prue's leg, "Prue?" he called gently shaking her slightly, "Come on wake up!"

"Cole?" a voiced called his name gently.

Cole's head shot up and he jumped involuntarily at what he saw.

"I'm not dead Cole." she told him stubbornly shooting him a 'do I look dead' look.

Cole smiled in relief but then his smiled turned to a frown. "I astral projected." Astral Prue explained folding her arms across her chest but looked confused herself, "Don't know how I did it though I mean,I have astral projected before in my sleep, you remember Piper and Leo's wedding right?" astral Prue asked him with an embarrassed smile and Cole nodded slowly trying not to smirk and Prue looked away quickly and then back.

"Right uh….I didn't know I could do it while I'm unconscious though…." Astral Prue smirked and cocked her head slightly, "I guess I really am 'super witch' after all huh?" her smirk grew and Cole smiled.

The Source and Gideon observed them silently, both impressed at the witches strength and will but still very unhappy.

Astral Prue's brow furrowed and she looked up at the rock above her, her hands slowly moving to her hips.

Cole watched her carefully, "What is it?" he asked following her gaze.

Astral Prue continued to stare upwards, "Can you hear that?" she asked not looking at him.

Cole frowned at her, "Hear what?" he replied to her question with another question which Prue hated.

Astral Prue's frown deepened, "Uh….I think….I can hear my sisters…." She said uncertainty in her voice and cocking her head to the left.

Cole's eyes flicked back to astral Prue who was still staring up above her, suddenly astral Prue swayed on the spot and Cole stood up straight.

"Whoa!" Astral Prue gasped catching herself before she lost her balance and joined her other self on the bottom of her cage.

"What was that?" Cole asked astral Prue attempting to hold her steady but forgetting that you couldn't touch astral Prue as you went right through her just like objects or powers.

Cole shook his head and then stared at the Source cautiously.

Prue shook her head, "I, I don't know I….I think my sisters are trying to summon me?" she replied looking at him questionably. Astral Prue swayed again almost falling over this time, once again Cole attempted to catch her but just like before he went right through her.

"Oh! Okay! I think it's safe to say that they are definitely trying to summon me." Astral Prue muttered looking upwards.

Cole continued to eye the Source carefully wondering why he wasn't doing anything, it wasn't like him, he was just watching them, watching her.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Astral Prue exclaimed quietly hope filling her eyes and Cole turned his full attention to her, "Idea….what if I try and astral project to the Manor, the same time my sisters recite the summoning spell? You think that would be enough to get me outta here?" she asked Cole hopefully her voice in a hushed tone.

Cole stared intently for few moments thinking carefully before slowly nodding his head, "It could work and it's all we've got so…." He gestured signaling that she should try.

Astral Prue nodded her head determinedly and closed her eyes tilting her head back slightly.

Cole watched on along with the Source and Gideon.

Cole watched them out of the corner of his eye, their calmness putting him on edge, _'Why haven't thet acted by now?'_ Cole shook his head sharply and then heard astral Prue gasp, he turned back to her in time to see her disappear in a flurry of white lights and a red glow.

Once astral Prue was gone Cole turned to the Source who was smirking menacingly, _'What in the hell is he planning?' _Cole thought fearfully.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

"Nothing!" Piper exclaimed frustrated slamming the atheme down on the table, "DAMN IT!" she yelled throwing up her hands and causing a small explosion in mid-air.

Phoebe and Paige frowned, "What in the world was that?" Phoebe asked staring at the spot the explosion had appeared.

Piper shook her head, "I don't know but we'll figure it out later after we get our older sister out of the underworld!" she snapped harshly.

Phoebe and Paige nodded their heads sharply, "We do it again!" Phoebe said with another nod.

The three sisters gathered around the bowl again and repeated the _'To Call A Lost Witch Spell ' _but they got nothing more than a strong breeze in return.

Billie looked from sister to sister and then to Andy who looked defeated, she then thought of Prue's boys and her heart hurt for them, _'We __have__ to find her!' _she thought feeling suddenly extremely determined. Billie stepped closer to the three Halliwell sisters and cleared her throat.

"What if you had more power?" Billie asked them thinking out loud, "Another witch to say the spell? Would that work?" she asked uncertainly.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige traded looks with each other.

Paige smiled and nodded, "It's worth a try." she shrugged her shoulders and pulled Billie into their small circle, "Obviously you don't need to cut your hand cause you're not a blood relation to Prue but maybe your added power along with our blood connection might bring her to us?" Paige suggested looking at her two sisters who nodded their agreement, "Alright then!"

'_Powers of the witches rise._

_Course unseen across the skies._

_Come to us who call you near._

_Come to us and settle here.'_

Piper, Phoebe and Paige cut deeper into their hands this time and let their blood drip into the bowl once more as they all finished the spell.

_Blood to blood I summon thee._

_Blood to blood returned to me.'_

As soon as the last word left their mouths a powerful wind picked up and a flurry of white lights surrounded by a red glow rose from the floor and swirled around in a circle in front of them slowly forming the shape of a female figure.

When the lights disappeared and the glow faded the sisters and Billie were greeted with the welcomed sight of the eldest Halliwell.

Astral Prue blinked rapidly and looked around her before she smirked triumphantly, "I knew that would work." She muttered under her breath.

Piper frowned and opened her mouth to speak but Phoebe elbowed her in the ribs and Piper winced quietly instead.

"Thank god!" Paige exclaimed stepping forward, "We've been trying to reach you for hours where the hell ya been?" she demanded folding her arms over her chest and scowling at her eldest sister.

Astral Prue smiled but she wasn't smiling at Paige; she was staring at Andy and said, "Oh how I would love to kiss you right now but I'm not really your wife." she said regretfully wishing she could but she can't touch him.

Everyone in the room frowned in confusion at that statement so astral Prue elaborated, "I'm an astral projection of her." Astral Prue rolled her eyes at their confusion, "I'm actually unconscious right now." she informed them instantly causing panic.

"What happened to you guys?" Piper asked worriedly, "Where are you?" she asked looking astral Prue up and down.

"We were ambushed…." Astral Prue shared, "….we were outnumbered and injured and well….we lost and the demons took us to their boss which is who we're with now by the way." she explained dreading telling them who that 'boss' was.

"Who's their boss?" Phoebe asked somehow sensing astral Prue's dread at what was coming next.

Astral Prue bit her lip and looked from face to face, "Um….the uh….the Source Of All Evil and his equally evil partner….Gideon." she revealed glancing at Leo worriedly knowing his history with Gideon, supposedly killing him and all.

Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo's mouths dropped and they stared at astral Prue in disbelief.

Astral Prue nodded her head at them.

"Yeah….I know….anyway….Cole and I, we're trapped in these cages that we cannot get out of, it's like impossible." astral Prue informed them quickly as she felt herself grow weak, she only had minutes left before she returned to the underworld, "You need to make the strongest potions you possibly can and some extra to use on the Source and his sidekick." She rolled her eyes as she mentioned Gideon, "Please hurry!" she stressed feeling herself start to fade, "We need healing….and soon!" she added before she was gone completely and the three Halliwell sisters were left in shock.

"Great!" Piper exclaimed as she turned to Leo and smiled lovingly at him before she and her sisters got to work.

**~PO4~**

**The Underworld  
**

Since astral Prue had left, Cole hadn't taken his eyes off of the Source. He watched him closely attempting to understand what his plan was.

'_What is he thinking?...' _Cole thought curiously wishing he had the power to read minds.

Suddenly Cole groaned and gripped his head feeling a sharp pain drive through it. "Ah!" he cried as quietly as he could but the Source heard and looked over at him laughing loudly, this only added to Cole's pain.

"God Prue. Please hurry!" he begged hoping she would hear him. Cole looked down at himself warily and winced, blood was covering his shirt from the various wounds he had received and his shoulder was searing as if it was on fire and his head was becoming more painful by the second.

Cole raised his head and looked at the unconscious Prue; she was as white as a sheet and her head was bleeding worse than before. _'She must have hit it when she collapsed' _Cole thought to himself grimly.

Prue's side also looked extremely painful but it was difficult to see because of all the blood. _'We need healing right now' _Cole thought as his vision began to blur and the world around him started to spin. Cole felt himself sway so he reached out and tried to grab onto the bars for support but the small movement threw his balance completely, he crashed to the ground smacking his head again and was instantly out cold.

Seconds later astral Prue appeared back in her cage and she gasped, "Oh my god!" she muttered and raced over to Cole, "Cole!" she cried.

Astral Prue shook him roughly but he didn't stir, she could hear the Source laughing wickedly and felt the anger rise in her gut. Astral Prue rose to her feet slowly and turned to face the Source cocking her head to the left, "You think this is funny you bastard?" she asked although she already knew the answer.

The Source nodded his head slowly and smirked widely, "Very!" he answered slyly.

Astral Prue glared hatefully, "Well, we'll see if your still laughing when I send your sorry ass back to hell! Along with you traitor!" she spat glaring at Gideon who merely smiled at her.

The Source laughed again, "Feisty….I knew I'd like you witch." He told her walking closer to the cage, "It's a shame we didn't have the chance to meet before your very untimely demise." he continued sounding honestly disappointed, "We would've had fun." He added with a smirk and astral Prue rolled her eyes at him.

The Source smiled at her, "I like you Prue but I liked you better evil." He added a strange look in his eyes, one that gave astral Prue cold shivers but she shook the feeling away and took a step towards him.

Astral Prue gripped the bars of her cage and leaned in closer to the Source, "Oh I am so going to enjoy vanquishing you." She seethed staring him directly in the eyes.

The Source laughed loudly and looked around them, "You and what army witch?" he asked full of confidence.

"This army!" a voice answered from behind.

Astral Prue looked past the Source and saw her three sisters and Billie.

At the same time all four threw small potion vials at the Source sending him soaring backwards, then they turned on Gideon and did the same sending him in the opposite direction.

Astral Prue smiled gratefully at them then she stiffened and her body shook before she disappeared.

"Uh-oh." Paige said quietly looking at her two sisters who looked just as worried as she felt.

Piper handed Paige one of the two potions she had left and handed the other too Phoebe who nodded then walked over and stood in front of Cole's cage. She took a deep breath and threw the potion hoping it wouldn't kill him.

The vial hit the front of the cage and exploded, the cage then glowed yellow. Phoebe looked back at Piper and Paige before stepping forward and taking hold of the latch and pulling. Slowly and loudly the cage door swung open and Piper smiled proudly.

Paige quickly stepped forward and threw her potion at Prue's cage. It too glowed yellow and then she pulled it open and stepped inside.

Paige knelt down beside Prue and placed two fingers on her neck, "She's still alive." She yelled back to Piper who sighed in relief.

Piper and Billie quickly joined Paige in Prue's cage as Phoebe stuck her hand through the bars of Cole's and through to Prue's.

"So is Cole but he won't be for long so…." Phoebe informed her sisters keeping her fingers on Cole's neck.

Paige nodded in understanding her fingers also still touching Prue's neck, "Home now. I got it." She finished for her as she grabbed Phoebe's hand tightly. Piper placed her left hand on Prue's shoulder and her right on Prue's head gently while Billie held onto Piper's arm.

Paige began to orb them out when Piper turned to the Source and Gideon and smirked at them, "Bastards!" she spat glaring before they all disappeared in a swirl of blue and white lights.

**~PO4~**

**Halliwell Manor  
**

Andy, Henry, Coop and Leo all waited patiently in the attic for the girls to return home, hopefully with their injured soldiers.

Leo was sitting on the couch recovering from before while Coop flicked through the _Book Of Shadows_ and Andy paced the floor growing increasingly concerned.

Next thing a swirl of blue and white lights rose up from the floor and formed the shape of six figures, four crouched down and hunched over, the other two lying on the floor.

"Leo! Now!" Paige yelled as she rolled Prue over onto her back.

Piper looked down at her big sister and gasped, "Oh my god!" she looked Prue up and down then did the same to Cole, "What the hell…."

"Leo now!" Paige yelled again cutting Piper off and Leo made his way over to her, "They're both really bad so we'll have to heal them together, one at a time and I think Cole is worse so…." She explained and then crawled over to Cole's unconscious body.

Leo nodded and followed after her. Together they both placed their hands over his wounds and the golden glow slowly spread over Cole's body.

"I hope you hurt him bad!" Andy seethed as he knelt down behind Prue and placed her head in his lap.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige looked at each other but stayed silent.

Billie scooted closer to Andy and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Andy…." She told him comfortingly, "Prue's tough, she'll hold on." Billie hoped that would convince him because if you took one look at Prue or Cole you would be convinced otherwise, they did not look good.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Phoebe asked worriedly holding onto Cole's hand tightly.

Coop saw this and frowned deeply folding his arms across his chest and cleared his throat but Phoebe was too preoccupied with Cole to hear him.

Leo looked up at Phoebe, "He's gonna be fine." He assured her then went back to his job.

Phoebe sighed in relief and squeezed Cole's hand tighter. A few minutes later the golden glow disappeared and Leo and Paige removed their hands from above Cole and moved over to Prue.

"Come on Cole." Phoebe pleaded quietly, "Wake up! Come on, please." she whispered shaking him slightly.

Coop stiffened at their closeness.

Just then Cole's eyes snapped open and he shot up from the floor and onto his feet. "Whoa!" Phoebe gasped standing up herself, "You okay Cole?" she asked cautiously as she noticed him swaying slightly.

Cole's eyes were darting around the room madly, he shook his head and looked at her, "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." He replied running a hand through his hair, "I'm, I'm, I'm fine." He stuttered distractedly, "Uh….was I seeing things or….is the Source back?" he asked warily.

Phoebe traded looks with Piper and Paige before answering, "No, no, no you weren't seeing things…." She assured him, "….the Source is back."

Cole's eyes widened, "Oh, well that's, that's not good…." He trailed off when he noticed Prue, "Is she gonna be okay?" he asked Leo unsure.

For the second time in the space of a few minutes Leo looked up and answered the same question with the same answer, "She's gonna be fine."

Minutes later the golden glow once again faded and Paige and Leo removed their hands from above Prue.

Straight away she shot up into the sitting position, eyes closed and screaming.

Piper, Paige and Leo leaped back involuntarily, Andy and Billie jumped out their skin and Phoebe bent down beside her sisters while Cole raced over to Prue and sat directly in front of her.

"Hey! Hey Prue!" Cole called her name forcefully as he gripped her arms tightly, "Come on Prue open your eyes!" he yelled at her over her cries.

Andy stared at her in fear, "What the hell is wrong with her?" he asked his heart aching as he watched the woman he loved more than anything scream and jerk and fight off Cole as if he were trying to kill her.

Cole didn't answer him he just glanced at Andy quickly trying to reassure him then turned his attention back on Prue, "Prue! Prue listen to me!" he ordered sternly, "It's Cole remember? The demon you just love to hate?" he joked although he didn't quite understand why, "Prue you gotta listen to me. You're safe, we're back in the Manor with your sisters, with Andy. It's okay, you're okay." He repeated this over and over until Prue finally stopped screaming and relaxed, ever so slightly, in his arms, "Open your eyes Prue." he told her gently.

Prue shook her head and muttered, "The fire…." Cole inhaled sharply and Prue continued, "….the fire it, it hurts. It burns and it blinds and it….it just….it hurts." She whimpered sounding like a very scared little girl and looking it too.

"The fire's gone now Prue." Cole assured her rubbing her arms with his hands, "It's gone I promise. You're okay now." He assured her again and saw that he was starting to convince her, "Come on, open your eyes and see for yourself." He told her sitting back.

Prue hesitantly opened her eyes and looked cautiously around the room. It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the harsh light after being stuck down in the underworld for so long but when they did Prue could see that the fire was in fact gone. Prue closed her eyes again and sighed heavily.

"Thank god." She murmured and then took a deep breath before opening them again and staring right into Cole's, her own full of tears.

"Told ya it was gone." Cole smirked at her as he rose to his feet and held out his hand.

Prue rolled her eyes at him and took his outstretched hand, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever Turner, at least I actually believed you." She stated to him with her own smirk, "Maybe I will come to trust you after all huh?" she asked with a wink.

Cole smiled and shook his head.

"Thank you." Prue said gratefully then leaned up and kissed Cole on the cheek, "I mean it….'Uncle Cole'." She smirked then turned to Andy.

Andy watched their small interaction and realized that Prue was actually getting along with Cole Turner and getting along very well. Then she turned to face him and Andy could see the tears forming in her eyes.

He smiled at her and Prue smiled back.

"Hey…." Andy greeted gently as he walked towards her.

"Hi…." Prue replied as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. Prue sighed contently, "I missed you." She whispered.

Andy smiled and held her tighter, "I missed you too babe. I'm so glad you're okay." He told her honestly.

Prue didn't answer, she pulled back and kissed him deeply on the lips, "I love you." She told him sincerely.

Andy smiled and kissed her back then rested his forehead on hers, "I love you too honey." and kissed her again.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked when Andy and Prue pulled away from each other.

Prue nodded and Piper pulled her into a tight hug waving her hand at Phoebe and Paige to join them, which they did. The four sisters stayed like that for a few minutes before they pulled back.

"I'm glad you're safe." Piper whispered still holding onto Prue.

Prue smiled and replied, "Me too….and thanks." She added and kissed Piper on the head.

"We should probably let dad know that you're not dead." Phoebe remarked from Prue's right causing Paige to giggle, "What?" Phoebe asked.

Paige shook her head and waved a hand, "Nothing….it doesn't matter…." She answered then kissed Prue on the cheek, "Love you sis."

"Love you too." Prue replied and smiled as Paige rubbed Piper on the arm and then headed for the door glancing quickly at Phoebe then giggling again.

Phoebe pulled a face at her then hugged Prue tight, "I loves you lots and lots Pwue." She said in the cutest 'baby' voice that she had.

Prue smiled and rubbed her cheek with the palm of her hand, "I love you too Pheebs." She replied then Phoebe kissed Piper on the cheek and headed after Paige with Henry and Coop following behind while Leo and Andy waited for their wives.

Piper took Prue's hand and was about to head for the door when Prue stopped her. Piper turned to face Prue again and they locked eyes. Prue shot Piper a look and then glanced towards Billie. Piper followed her eyes and nodded in understanding. She squeezed Prue's hand and smiled gratefully at her before walking to Leo and pulling him towards the stairs.

Andy watched them go then turned to his wife, "Prue?" he called and she looked over at him. They had a silent conversation and then Andy nodded, smiled, kissed her on the lips then left.

Billie had just finished cleaning up the potions table and was headed for the door when.

"Hey uh Billie?" Prue's voice stopped her in her tracks and Billie turned to face her, "I was wondering if we could have a little chat?" Prue asked seriously arms folded and giving Billie her 'I'm about to give you a lecture' look.

**~PO4~**

Billie smiled nervously and nodded, "Uh….sure Prue." She answered walking over to the couch but not sitting down.

Prue smiled slightly at her as she walked over to the attic door and closed it gently before walking back over to Billie.

"It shouldn't take very long…." Prue assured her smiling more warmly this time feeling the girls restlessness, "….and I'm not gonna yell at you."

Billie smiled awkwardly at that remark then sat down on the couch at Prue's request although Prue didn't join her.

Prue folded her arms across her chest again and stood right in front of Billie, "I was just wondering how you're doing?" Prue asked gently.

Billie stared at her blankly for a couple seconds then answered, "Me? Oh I'm fine, yeah I'm good. Why do you ask?" she wondered curiously.

Prue shrugged, "Oh I don't know….maybe because you went through an awful lot the last time you were here." She answered shooting Billie a pointed look but only got a shrug in return.

Prue exhaled sharply then took a seat next to Billie on the couch, "Okay look….me, I don't know you very well at all but my sisters do and they are very worried about you. They care and they want to know how you are. They want you to talk to them but you won't so they asked me to give it a shot So are you gonna start talkin'?" Prue asked raising her eyebrows at the young girl.

Once again Billie shrugged and rose to her feet, "What's there to talk about I mean….nothing really major happened oh wait….except from the fact that I lost my parents and killed my sister but apart from that…." Billie replied sarcastically.

Prue sighed and pushed herself to her feet, "I wasn't trying to get you all worked up or insult you or irritate you I was just…." Prue ran a hand quickly through her shoulder length hair, "….I was just trying to get you to let it all out." She informed her simply, "Nothing more, nothing less. You have got to talk about what happened Billie….if you don't it's just gonna eat you up inside, trust me." Prue explained comfortingly.

Billie stared at her cautiously then sat down again, Prue nodding her head triumphantly and sitting back down herself.

Prue never said anything, she just waited until Billie started talking on her own. Eventually she did.

Billie stared intently at her hands avoiding Prue's concerned gaze as she spoke, "I just….I can't really talk about it cause I don't really know how I feel about it." Billie began to explain, Prue only nodded urging her to continue, "I didn't wanna talk to Piper about it because of what I did to her boys…." At this statement Prue's eyes widened and her gaze froze on Billie but she kept her mouth shut, "….I couldn't talk to Phoebe cause I felt so horrible as she was the first one that trusted me, the first one that let me into her heart, who really cared about me and I definitely couldn't talk to Paige because I let her down. I was her charge, she was my white lighter I, I was supposed to make her proud not disappoint and betray her." Billie admitted playing incessantly with her hands.

Prue smiled sympathetically at her and waited for Billie to continue.

Billie sighed, "I was so stupid. I should've known that Christy was corrupted I mean who wouldn't be if they were raised by demons!" she exclaimed the anger she was feeling towards herself slowly rising to the surface, "I should've seen it, I should've guessed, I should've stopped her before everything got all crazy and out of hand!" Billie looked up at Prue, "I should never have betrayed the sisters like that. All they ever did was help me and I turn around and try to kill them!" Billie sighed heavily, "I'm such a horrible person." She muttered defeated.

Prue felt her heart ache for this poor girl, she was going through so much and Prue felt so sorry for her that it was hard for Prue to remain distant towards the young girl and cold about her situation. Prue took a deep breath and hesitantly scooted closer to Billie.

"Hey?" she called gently placing a hand on Billie's shoulder.

Billie looked up at Prue tears shinning in her eyes.

"You are not a horrible person Billie." Prue told her firmly.

Billie shook her head in disagreement.

"No!" Prue said sharply as she slid off of the couch and crouched down in front of Billie and placed her hands on the girl's knees, "No! You are not a horrible person you were manipulated." Prue repeated looking Billie dead in the eyes, "You had just found your big sister after years of searching, you were vulnerable and Christy took advantage of that. She played on your emotions and convinced you that my sisters were the evil ones, that they had to be stopped and even though you knew she was wrong, even though your instincts were screaming at you to walk away, to turn your back on her you couldn't. She was your sister and you loved her." Prue tried to explain to Billie they way she viewed her situation as someone on the outside, someone impassive but Billie was really beating herself up, it was going to be hard getting through to her but there was no way Prue was giving up.

"What happened….it wasn't your fault Billie." Prue continued but Billie shook her head, shot up out her seat and pulled away from Prue.

"No! No! You're wrong!" Billie exclaimed shaking her head again, "Your wrong it is my fault, it's all my fault. Everything: my parents murder, Phoebe and Paige's deaths, Piper losing two more sisters, it was all my fault." Billie insisted tears filling her eyes as she kept far away from Prue.

Prue closed her eyes and sighed, "No Billie, none of that was your fault. All those things you just listed, they were all things that you could have stopped….not what you actually caused." Billie's eyes remained averted and her mind remained unchanged. Prue looked her up and down.

"Alright that's it!" Prue cried throwing her hands up in the air, Billie looked up slowly and saw Prue striding towards her.

Billie's eyes widened in fear and she stumbled back but Prue grabbed her by the arms and pulled her near, "Look at me!" Prue ordered sternly, Billie did as she was told.

"Piper does not hate you, Phoebe never stopped caring about you, Paige would not have turned you away because you let her down, you are not a horrible person, please don't make me say that again, and you are definitely not to blame for all of this." Prue insisted firmly looking deep into Billie's eyes, "You were played Billie and for that I will allow you to feel some shame but that is it, _nothing_ else you hear me?" Prue asked her forcefully, shaking her slightly in frustration.

Billie gazed at Prue bewildered, "Why do you care so much?" she asked her curiously, "Like you said; you don't even know me!" Billie stressed.

Pure gazed back at her silently before answering, "I uh….let's just say that I know what it feels like to be going through something horrible and to be putting all the blame on yourself. I know what it feels like to hate yourself the way you are now." Prue took a shaky breath and Billie could see the tears brimming in her eyes the same as her own.

"I know what it feels like to be going through what you're going through and I know what it feels like to be going through it alone but you are not alone in this Billie, I won't let you be." Prue promised her determinedly, "What you did or didn't do doesn't matter….it's what you do next that does." Prue finished her speech but continued to stare Billie in the eyes and she could see the young girls wall begin to crumble and her damns overflow.

Billie felt all of her feelings; guilt, grief, anger, hate, shame, hurt all rush to the surface. She could feel them fighting to get out. Suddenly the events of the past few months, all the memories came flooding back and they were crushing her.

Soon enough Billie could no longer hold it all in and she crumbled right then and there. The damns burst and the tears flowed like never ending waterfalls.

Billie couldn't breathe, she was drowning in a sea of her own emotions, it was too much, her body couldn't take it. Billie felt herself fall but she instantly felt Prue catch her before she hit the ground.

Prue wrapped her arms around Billie and eased them both to the floor. She gathered the broken girl up in her arms and pulled her tightly into her body, holding her close for comfort.

Billie had never been more thankful for anyone than she was Prue at that very moment. She gripped her tightly and buried herself in Prue's warm, comforting, loving, motherly embrace and finally let everything out.

Prue sat in silence holding Billie tightly as she cried, not saying a word just being there. Prue sat and held Billie close as her own silent tears slipped slowly down her cheeks.

**~PO4~**

Prue and Billie descended the stairs together and found the others waiting patiently at the bottom chatting amongst themselves.

"Hey." Prue said quietly when they reached the bottom.

It was obvious to see, when you looked at Billie, that she had been crying but instead of being worried Piper, Phoebe and Paige were relieved at the fact that Billie had finally opened up to someone and let everything out.

It was slightly harder to tell whether or not Prue had been crying but to her sisters and her husband it was clear as day.

Andy walked over to his wife and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. Prue sighed quietly and leaned into him gratefully.

"Hi." Andy whispered to her then kissed the side of her head lovingly. Prue snuggled closer to him in reply.

"Hey sweetie." Phoebe greeted Billie as she, Piper and Paige approached her, "How you doin'?" she asked tucking a stray strand of hair behind Billie's ear.

Billie shrugged in reply and gave her a watery smile. Phoebe smiled back sympathetically and pulled Billie into a hug.

Billie returned it gladly sighing contently.

When they pulled apart Paige took a step forward, "Hey. I'm so glad you talked to her." She told Billie as she pulled her into her arms, "I knew you would." She added as an afterthought, smirking slightly behind Billie's back.

Billie giggled at that thinking, _'Paige can always make me laugh'_

Next was Piper. Billie felt a little nervous for some reason but that feeling began to disappear once Piper started talking, "Hi there." She greeted calmly with a soft tone, "Don't tell me you're sorry….I already know that but I'm not going to tell you 'forgive and forget' because I can't forget." Piper explained sternly but gently, "I can't forget what you did to my boys, how you betrayed my trust….but I can forgive you for it." she concluded with a sweet smile. Billie looked up at her and grinned widely and accepted Piper's open arms without a moments hesitation.

Just then the front door opened, "MOMMA!" little Jason cried happily as he came through the front door with Wyatt, Nathan and Chris behind them with Victor. "YOU'RE HOME!" he squealed as he raced over to Prue, little Nathan wadding quickly behind him.

Prue smiled widely and bent down to them, holding out her arms, "Hey there my beautiful boys." She greeted as they both crashed into her open embrace, "Oooh I missed you guys." She added as she scooped them both up and held them close.

"We missed yous too momma." Jason replied as he wrapped his small arms around Prue's neck, "Lots ands lots ands lots."

Prue chuckled and squeezed them tighter kissing their cheeks several times causing both Nathan and Jason to giggle hysterically.

"Thank god you're home safe sweetheart." Victor breathed a sigh of relief and kissed his eldest daughter on the cheek lovingly.

Prue smiled at him and carefully placed both boys back down on the ground.

Jason instantly went over to Cole who smiled brightly and scooped him up.

"Hi dad." Prue relied happily and hugged Victor tightly, "We're still on for lunch tomorrow right?" she asked him her voice slightly muffled.

"Of course." Victor answered with a huge smile, "Same time, same place." He added with a small nod.

Piper and Phoebe smiled at Prue and Victor's normalness with each other, their relationship was so much better now than it was before.

'_Maybe some good did come out of Prue's death after all?' _Piper thought to herself but the memories that quickly followed changed her mind and the fact that she even thought that made her feel slightly sick to her stomach. "Alright people!" Piper whistled grabbing everyone's attention, "Who here is hungry?" she asked with a sly smirk on her face.

Everyone nodded or replied 'totally' or 'yeah I'm starved'

Piper chuckled at the look on Phoebe's face, "What?" she asked her little sister eyebrow raised.

Phoebe stared at her, "How in the hell did you manage to find the time to make dinner during all that chaos?" she asked incredulously.

Piper smiled at Phoebe coyly, "Oh I have my ways." She answered vaguely and then headed for the kitchen; Phoebe, Leo, Paige, Coop and Henry right behind her.

When she entered, Piper went straight for the cooker and pulled out numerous bowls and trays of delicious looking food. She handed two to each person and they all headed back into the kitchen. Piper grabbed cutlery and glasses before heading out after them herself.

Once Piper and the rest left Prue sauntered over to Billie and placed a hand on her arm, "Hey." She whispered nudging Billie slightly.

Billie smiled and nudged her back, "Hi." She replied turning her head to face Prue.

Prue smiled at her and said quietly, "Okay so um….I just wanted to let you know that if you ever needed someone to talk too or….just some good ole motherly advice." Prue made sure Billie was looking right at her before she finished her sentence, "You know where to find me right?"

Billie's smiled grew wider and she nodded her head, "Thank you. I mean it Prue." Billie told her sincerely.

Prue nodded her head and smiled.

Piper cleared her throat loudly, "Alright people!" she called, "Dinner….is served." She announced proudly, "Take your seats ladies and gents."

Everyone obeyed and eagerly took their seats, all couples sitting across from their respective partners.

Cole smiled happily then his smile turned sad as he realized that he wasn't included in the invitation. He sighed and shook his head.

"Are yous staying fors dinner Uncle Cole?" Jason asked hopefully as he sat down in his chair beside Wyatt who also looked hopeful.

Cole smiled sadly at him, "Uh….I don't think so kid. I'm just gonna go home." He informed him then turned his back and headed for the door.

Prue looked at Piper, then Paige and then Phoebe all of them smiled at her encouragingly as they knew what she was asking them.

Prue smiled gratefully and then glanced at Andy who nodded slightly. Prue kissed him quickly on the lips and winked at Phoebe before she hurried after Cole who had now reached the front door and opened it, "Cole wait!" Prue called loudly stopping him mid-movement.

Cole turned around slowly looking very surprised, "Uh….yes Prue?" he asked confused.

Prue placed her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows at him, "Where the hell do you think you're going Coleridge Turner?" she glared.

Cole stared at her in shock thinking, _'Why the hell is she using my full name? I hate my full name!'_ he cleared his throat, "Uh….I'm leaving?"

Prue shook her head decisively, "Mmm no you're not." she informed him determinedly, "You saved my life today….you're not going anywhere."

Prue gave him her, 'I'm the boss so don't dare disobey me' look and folded her arms across her chest, "Get your ass back in there." she ordered.

Cole smiled and did as he was told, shutting the door behind him and joining everyone at the table, taking a seat next to Billie.

"Okay everybody….start eating." Piper ordered smiling widely and that is exactly what everyone did.

**~PO4~**

'_Okay everybody….(hehe)….what do ya think of that huh? I know it was great right?...just kidding…I hope you all enjoyed my latest 'Charmed' installment and I hope it was just what you were expecting!, (writing wise I mean, cause no-one wants their work to be predictable)_

_Please stay tuned for my next chapter which I'm hoping will be up soon! Do you want a little tidbit? I think you do….okay…._

_Next time on 'Charmed: Season 9' – The sisters face another demon from their past, Prue gets a job offer and Phoebe and Coop's marriage hits a ruff patch'_

'_Until next time….all my thanks…._

_Rachel xo'_

'_P.S – please read and review cause they make me smile'_


	5. Chapter 5

_**From Fear To Reality**__** Part One**_

'_O….o….__.okay Dr Griffiths, listen to me. This is anything but….' Prue trails off and freezes._

_Piper turns__ to her older sister, "What?" she asks looking at her quizzically._

_Prue squints her eyes, "Uh…I don't know. I just felt a chill, PHOEBE!" she yells up the stairs to her baby sister._

"_ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! __I'M COMING!" Phoebe yells down to her sisters from the attic. _

_Suddenly the doors to the Halliwell Manor fly open as a tornado type wind comes bursting through it. Prue and Piper gasp and their eyes widen._

"_PHOEBE!" __ Piper screams this time as the wind spins closer to her and Prue._

"_PHOEBE!" Prue screams again as the wind collides with her and Piper, knocking them both to the ground, winding them badly._

_The tornado keeps on spinning until it transforms into the terrifying form of the Source Of All Evils personal assassin Shax: a grey skinned demon__ with long grey hair and rags for clothing._

"_Dear__ god!" Dr Griffiths cries in horror as he stares up at the towering demon._

_Prue looks up from the floor just in time to see Shax prepare to form an energy ball to kill Dr Griffiths._

"_NO!" Prue yells and pushes herself, painfully, up off the floor and runs at the doctor. Prue pushes him out of the line of fire and is struck with the energy ball instead, "AHHHH!" she screams as it rams into her chest knocking the wind right out of her and throws her backwards, "URGHH!" she cries as she crashes through the wall to the sun room taking most of it down with her and landing on top of all the rubble….bleeding and broken._

"_PRRUUEE!" Piper yells and runs towards Prue, right in the path of Shax, who forms another energy ball and strikes Piper with it._

"_AHHHH!" Piper screams as__ it hits her on the left side and spins her through what is left of the wall and she lands next to Prue. _

"_What are you?" Dr Griffiths asks his voice shaking in fear as Shax slowly turns on him.__  
"The end." Shax replies and conjures an energy ball. Just as he releases it towards the doctor Phoebes comes down the stairs._

"_Evil wind that blows. That which forms below. No longer may you dwell. Death takes you w__ith this spell." Phoebe chants the vanquishing spell and watches the energy ball shoot back into Shax, who groans in pain then turns back into the wind and flies out of the door again. This is when Phoebe notices her dying sisters' bodies amongst the ruble, _

"_Oh no__!" Phoebe cries and races towards them, "Oh god!" she mutters when she reaches them, "LEO! LEO!" she yells up at the ceiling, "Hurry! It's bad!" she begs when Leo orbs in. Leo crouches down and lays his hands over Prue and Piper's bodies. A golden glow appears and he begins to heal them. Soon enough the glow disappears and Piper opens her eyes. Seconds later Prue begins to stir and she slowly opens her eyes too.' _

Prue tosses and turns in her sleep, frowning and moaning in pain. Andy begins to awaken beside her as Prue continues to shift.

"_I want you too use the magic-to-magic spell to send me down there." Phoebe tell__s her sisters handing Piper the spell, "I reworded it to make it work." Phoebe tells her as Piper takes the piece of paper from her hand._

"_Uh….Phoebe that's awfully dangerous." Piper tells her warily, "If something goes wrong we won't be able to contact each other." She reminds her __younger sister, concern evident in her voice._

"_I'll be safe. I'll be with Cole." Phoebe counters her, "And he'll bring me back so don't worry about that." She adds looking at Prue._

"_You're banking a lot on that little potion of yours." Prue tells her looking extremely unconvinced that Phoebe will be able to save Cole or that she will be safe with him._

"_No I'm not…." Phoebe corrects her, "….I'm banking on Cole." She explains but Prue and Piper remain unconvinced._

'_Prue and Piper stand in front of the television in the kitchen open mouthed, "Oh my god!" Piper gasps in shock._

"_Oh!" Prue cries in surprise and drops the telephone placing a hand over her mouth. They are watching themselves battle Shax on live T.V_

_A news crew caught them on camera fighting Shax when they left the Manor in search of him after their encounter._

"_What are we gonna do?" Piper asks her big sister but Prue just stands there with her hands over her mouth in shock._

_The worst thing imaginable has__ happened: The Charmed Ones have been exposed._

"_Well once I'm down there you won't be able to contact me if you get into any kind of trouble!" Leo informs Prue and Piper warily._

"_H__oney what more trouble could we possibly get into?" Piper asks him sweetly, "Besides once time resets itself, then everything should be fine. So go and be careful." She tells him and leans up for a kiss._

"_Yeah you too." Leo replies and then orbs out._

_Piper is standing with her back to one of the windows in the living room while Prue stands directly in front of her holding the Book Of Shadows._

"…_.our entire future, our entire destiny, could be wiped out just like that!" Prue exclaims with a snap of her fingers at the same time a loud bang is heard._

"_AH!" Piper cries jerking forwards a look of utter confusion mixed with pain on her face._

_Prue stares at her sister, "What was that?" she asks Piper who looks down at her middle in reply. Prue follows with her eyes and gasps at what she sees. Piper is shaking uncontrollably and her lilac shirt is seeped in blood. Piper has been shot._

"_Piper. Piper.__" Prue gasps as she catches Piper in her arms, "Piper." Prue lift her left hand up to her line of sight and her eyes widen as her hand is dripping blood, "Oh!...."_

"_Oh god. Oh god. I know. I know. You're okay You're okay." __ Prue soothes as she hold a bleeding Piper in her arms on the floor, "LEO!" she screams looking upwards, "LEO!" she tries again but gets nothing. Prue rests her head on top of Pipers and tries to hold back her tears, "Okay, we have to get you to the hospital. Come on." Prue says as she gets a better hold of Piper and lifts her up._

Prue continues to toss and turn in her bed although it's more like thrashing now, "Piper…." Prue moans in her sleep, "….Piper….Piper"

'_Piper is lying on a gurney with Dr Griffiths and many other doctor__s moving about her on the right side._

_Prue looks at her, "You hang in there. Don't you dare die on me." __She warns, her voice stern._

"_Prue….I'm cold…." Piper gasps out and Prue looks at Dr Griffiths in desperation, "….I can't….I can't….I can't feel my legs" Prue's knees start to buckle and she drops down out of Pipers line of site, "Don't go." Piper calls to her and Prue pushes herself back up to face her little sister, "I love you!" Piper tells her and then she jerks up a few times before going limp on gurney her vacant eyes staring at nothing._

"_Oh god!" Prue gasps and looks at the green line on the beeping machine. Pipers' heart has stopped._

"_Full arrest. Paddles!" Dr Griffiths shouts at the nurse. Prue looks ar__ound desperately and watches in horror as the doctors shock Piper, who jerks up and down, three times in an attempt to restart her heart. Prue cries silently until they stop trying. _

_Dr Griffiths looks at her sympathetically__, "I'm sorry!" _

"_NOOOO!" Prue screams and rushes to Pipers side, "No god!" she cries taking Pipers hand in hers. Prue looks at Pipers face and slowly reaches up and closes her __little sisters, still open, eyes and then rests her head against her and Pipers hands. Then Prue's head snaps up again and she glares at the doctors, "Get out of here." She orders them but no-one moves, "GO!" she yells and slowly they begin to leave. Once they leave Prue bows her head again and cries hysterically._

"NO!" Prue yells still asleep and Andy bolts upright in the bed and turns to her. He touches her arm but she pulls it away roughly.

"Prue?" Andy calls her name gently, "Prue? Honey wake up." He tells her gently but Prue doesn't stir she just keeps on dreaming.

_Leo orbs into the hospital room and comes face to face with a furious, crazy looking Prue, "They killed her Leo." Prue tells him coldly breathing heavily. Leo turns his head and sees Pipers dead body, instantly he begins to cry. "They think we're the demons now." Prue explains._

_Leo walks slowly over to Piper, "How could….how could this be happening?" Leo asks in disbelief and then falls down next to Piper, "I don't understand." He cries as he strokes her hair, "I'm so sorry." He__ whispers to Piper and kisses her head._

_Prue stares at him with fire in her eyes, "Can you make this right or not?" she asks her voice void of everything but anger._

_Leo nods slightly but continues to cry not moving away from Piper. Prue watches him closely and waits, quickly she becomes impatient._

"_Go!" Prue orders sternly and grabs his jacket, roughly pulling him back and away from Piper. Leo orbs out._

_Prue approaches Pipers body again and takes her hand, stroking her hair, "Don't worry, he's gonna fix it." She tells Piper softly, "I promise your gonna be fine." She assures, her voice filled with determination._

Prue continues to thrash about from side to side as Andy tries to hold her still, "Come on Prue wake up!" he commands her firmly, "It's only a dream come on Prue!" he tells her again and again, "Wake up babe….wake up!"

"_O….o…okay Dr Griffiths, listen to me. This is anything but…." Prue trails off and freezes._

_Piper turns to her older sister, "What?" she asks looking at her quizzically and frowning._

_Prue squints her eyes, "Uh…I don't know. I just felt a chill, PHOEBE!" she yells up the stairs to her baby sister._

_Phoebe doesn't reply and Piper frowns while Prue yells up, "PHOEBE ARE YOU THERE?" but again there's no reply._

_Suddenly the doors to the Halliwell Manor fly open as a tornado type wind comes bursting through it.. Prue and Piper gasp and their eyes widen._

"_PHOEBE WHERE ARE YOU?" Prue screams again as the wind collides with her and Piper, knocking them both to the ground, winding them badly._

_The tornado keeps on spinning until it transforms into the terrifying form of the Source Of All Evils personal assassin Shax: a grey skinned demon with long grey hair and rags for clothing._

"_Dear god!" Dr Griffiths cries in horror as he stares up at the towering demon._

_Prue looks up from the floor just in time to see Shax prepare to form an energy ball to kill Dr Griffiths._

"_NO!" Prue yells and pushes herself, painfully, up off the floor and runs at the doctor. Prue pushes him out of the line of fire and is struck with the energy ball instead, "AHHHH!" she screams as it rams into her chest knocking the wind right out of her and throwing her backwards, "URGHH!" she cries as she crashes through the wall to the sun room taking most of it down with her and landing on top of all the rubble….bleeding and broken._

"AAAAHHHH!" Prue screamed and shot up into the sitting position, gasping for breath, her body shinning with sweat and her eyes darting about the room wildly.

Andy moved closer to her and rubbed her back comfortingly, "Ssshh, sshh, you're okay. You're okay." He told her soothingly, "It was just a dream. You're home. You're safe." He assured her thinking she was dreaming about the underworld again.

Prue shook her head still gripping the comforter tightly, "No….no it wasn't…." she tells him breathlessly, "….it wasn't a dream."

Andy looked at her raising an eyebrow in confusion, concern in his eyes.

Prue turned her head and looked him in the eye, "I remember now….I remember the day I died…." She revealed, her voice shaking.

"COME ON BOYS!" Prue shouted across the hall to her sons' room, "COME SAY GOODBYE TO DADDY BEFORE HE LEAVES FOR WORK!" she yelled as she grabbed Andy's used towel off the bed and threw it in the laundry basket.

Andy walked over to her and placed his hands on her waist then spun her around to face him, "Prue babe….can we talk about last night?" he asked still concerned about the nights event. Prue opened her mouth to reply but Andy stopped her, "And don't tell me it was nothing."

Prue sighed, "Uh….you really don't have time for this right now." She told him looking at the clock behind him, "You're gonna be late."

"Prue…." Andy said sternly giving her a determined look.

"We'll talk about it later…." Prue insisted, "….when you get home….I promise okay?" she asked as she tip-toed up and kissed him on the lips quickly. Andy's hand slid upwards to rest on the small of her back and then pulled her right up against him and kissed her again.

"Ew yuck!" a disgusted voice exclaimed from the door way.

"Yeahs yucks!" another voice echoed giggling slightly.

Andy and Prue pulled away from each other and looked to the door to see their two sons pulling faces at them and frowning.

Andy chuckled and Prue laughed loudly then turned back to him, "Later....I promise….now go, go….late. you. go. now." and she shoed him towards the stairs, grabbing the laundry basket as she followed behind.

Andy shook his head and kissed hers then lifted both boys into his arms, "C'mere….aw daddy loves you lots ands lots." He told them kissing their foreheads as he walked down the stairs and towards the front door.

"Loves you toos daddy." Jason told him sweetly and hugged him tightly.

"Calvin loves daddy toos." little Calvin added pointing to himself and then at Andy.

Andy chuckled and Prue smiled at him. "Alright buddy....down you go….okay, you boys be good for Uncle Leo alright…." He warned them and they nodded, "….good and look after your mommy till I get home, can you do that?" he asked them and they nodded again.

"We wills throw the demons aways." Jason assured with a nod.

"Bad demons bad." Calvin huffed frowning, "Calvin no likes demons." He continued pointing at himself and shaking his head.

"Me neither buddy." Andy agreed then bent down and kissed him on the head again before Prue bent over and picked him up.

Andy then picked up his coat, gun, badge and headed out the door. Prue, Jason and Calvin stood in the threshold waving goodbye as he pulled away then closed the door when he was out of sight.

Inside the car Andy pulled out his cell phone and hit speed dial number 3 and waited.

"_Hello?"_ Pipers chipper voice came down the other line.

Andy smiled, "Hey Piper!" he greeted smiling, "Good morning."

"_Andy!"_ Piper exclaimed and Andy could tell she was smiling, _"Good morning to you too, what's up?"_ she asked sweetly.

"I was wondering if I could talk to Leo for a sec?" he asked keeping his eyes on the road, "If he's not busy."

Piper scoffed down the phone, _"Busy? HA!"_ she exclaimed sarcastically, "_He's __always__ busy, all you men are, what's with that by the way?"_ she asked sounding irritated but before Andy could answer she continued, _"Never mind hold on a sec , LEO!" _she yelled loudly.

Andy winced at the volume in his ear. He could hear footsteps and Pipers muffled voice saying, _"It's Andy."_ Then the phone exchanging hands and some other words he couldn't make out.

"_Hey man!"_ Leo greeted his voice just as chipper as Pipers had been, "_What can I do you for?"_ he inquired.

"Hey man!" Andy replied then cleared his throat, "I uh….I actually need a favour…." He revealed as he came to a stop at a red light.

"_Alright….what kind of favour?"_ Leo asked curiously.

"I need you too talk to Prue." Andy informed him as the light changed and he turned right.

"_Why? What happened?"_ Leo asked and Andy could hear the worry in his voice.

"Uh she….she kinda had an um, how do I put it, a night terror last night…." Andy began to explain, "….a bad one!"

"_What was she reliving? What the Source did to her?"_ Leo asked also assuming it was from her time in the underworld.

Andy shook his head then remembered he was on the phone, "Uh no. No it wasn't that it was….it was the day she died." Andy said gravely.

Leo paused for a long moment then simply said_, "Oh…."_

Andy sighed, "Yeah….I don't know exactly how much she remembers and she won't talk to me so I thought?...."

"_Yeah! Yeah of course…."_ Leo assured him quickly, _"….I'll talk to her when she comes over."_

Andy smiled slightly, "Thanks Leo….means a lot man….I'm just really worried about her I mean….it really threw her she was….she was terrified and I wasn't there when it happened, I only know what you told me so….and I figured this fell under your white lighter duties."

Leo nodded slowly also forgetting that he was on the phone, _"Yeah it does uh….thanks for telling me I….I needed to know this." _

"No problem man just….just take care of her for me will ya?" Andy pleaded.

"_Will do Andy….and I won't mention it to Piper or Phoebe and Paige….they'll just worry."_ Leo assured and decided at the same time.

"Good idea….I gotta go uh….I'll see ya later man and thanks again." Andy said gratefully then clicked 'end call'

**Halliwell Manor**

"BOYS! BOYS…." Prue shouted as she walked through the Manor doors, grocery bags in hand and two little monsters running out in front of her, "….DON'T RUN IN THE HOUSE YOU'LL…." But she was cut of by a loud _'CRASH' _Prue closed her eyes and sighed, "….break something…." She whispered shaking her head and kicking the door closed behind her.

Piper came running out of the kitchen, dish towel over her shoulder and hands ready to blow up whatever demon was invading her home.

Prue froze and stared at Piper, "Relax Piper." She told her sister sharply, "There's no demon but feel free to vanquish those two little monsters if you want." Prue added gesturing to her sons. Calvin was giggling away while Jason stood frowning at his younger brother.

"Calvin!" Jason hissed at his brother as he looked at him angrily, "Momma told you not to run." He reminded him harshly.

"Buts it's fun." Calvin answered sweetly grinning up at his mother and brother but Prue was having none of it.

"Calvin Julian Halliwell Trudeau!" Prue scolded in the best reprimanding voice that she had, "When I tell you not to do something that means you do not do it. Do you understand?" she asked and Calvin nodded his head but still giggled, "Good. Now what do you say?"

"Sowwy momma." Calvin apologized sweetly then turned to Piper, "Sowwy Auntie Pipwa." And then he giggled once more and astraled

upstairs to play with his cousins. Jason looked between the two adults nervously then smiled at them before he astraled out too.

Piper laughed at Calvins way of saying 'sorry' and 'Piper' before turning to Prue. When she did her laughter ceased.

Prue stood still glaring at the spot where her youngest son had been moments before, "Ooooh that boy is so like his father!" she seethed.

Piper stared warily at her older sister, "Uh Prue?" she waved a hand in front of her face, "Yeah hi there…." She said when Prue turned to face her, "….you do know that you cannot vanquish your children. No matter how terrible they get." She added knowing how boys were.

Prue glared at her, "Yes I know that Piper….but it doesn't mean I can't think about it." She elaborated pointing at her head.

Piper shook her head, "No. Hey by all means think away….I know I do." She added raising her eyebrows and nodding slowly.

Prue sighed as she and Piper headed into the kitchen, "I guess he's finally hitting that 'terrible twos' faze huh?" she asked knowingly.

"HAHA! You can say that again, that vase was kinda expensive." Piper hinted nudging Prue with her shoulder.

Prue turned and squinted at her, "I am not buying you another vase Piper." She told her adamantly, "I just bought your groceries."

Piper stopped and grabbed Prue's elbow grinning widely at her and nodding, "Prue…."

Prue felt Piper grab her, pull her stumbling back and then Prue turned to face her with an expectant look and smiled, "I don't think so."

Piper pulled on her arm, "Please?" she begged bobbing up and down but Prue shook her head, "Please?" she tried again.

Prue shook her head again, "No." she insisted and then turned and headed for the kitchen her hair swaying as she went.

Piper stood still, "Please?" she pleaded but Prue kept on walking, "I really loved that vase Prue!" Piper whined pouting.

"THE ANSWER IS STILL NO PIPER!" Prue called back to her from inside the kitchen.

Piper scowled, "AWWW COME ON!" she exclaimed stamping her foot, "IT WAS YOUR LITTLE MONSTER THAT BROKE IT IN THE FIRST PLACE PRUE!" Piper yelled stamping her foot again, "YOU OWE ME!" she added in one last attempt to convince her.

Next thing Prue peeked her head around the door frame and Piper smiled at her hopefully, "NO!" Prue yelled then disappeared again.

Piper's smiled evaporated and she scowled at the spot where Prue's head had been, "Not fair." She huffed then stormed into the kitchen.

"PIPER? PRUE?" Phoebe yelled as she came through the front door of the Halliwell Manor, her younger sister Paige right behind her.

"HELLO?" Paige yelled this time, "SISTERS? LEO? YOU STILL HERE?" she asked as they walked further into the house.

"KITCHEN!" came Piper's loud reply from the other room just ahead of them.

The two youngest Halliwells entered the kitchen and found the two eldest Halliwells sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the paper. The two looked up when Phoebe and Paige entered.

"Hey!" Piper greeted cheerfully, "Good morning beautiful sisters. How are you both? Do you want some coffee or I could make ya some breakfast?" Piper asked as she rose from her seat and walked over to the cupboard, lifted down two mugs and filled them both with coffee then handed one to each of her sisters, "There you go….now what about that breakfast?" she asked smiling broadly at them.

Phoebe and Paige traded glances then looked over to Prue who was still seated, drinking her coffee and reading the entertainment section. Prue felt their eyes on her so she sat down the paper and turned to face two of her younger sisters pulling her glasses off as she did so, "She…." Prue pointed at Piper to be clear, "….has been like that since I got here." She informed them watching Piper closely as she finished making Leo his breakfast, "I don't know why she's like this, I don't know how she can be like this but I really want her to stop cause it's really startin' to weird me out." Prue turned to Piper for the last part pleading with her eyes.

Piper just pulled a face at her and rolled her eyes, "That really says a lot about our family now doesn't it Prue." Piper stated as she continued to cook. Prue only raised both eyebrows and gave Piper a pointed look, Phoebe and Paige doing the same.

Piper sighed, "My god! You lot are so cynical." She muttered with a shake of her head, "I'm happy this morning alright." She stated the obvious. Prue and Paige remained the same but Phoebe squinted her eyes at Piper and leaned in closer to her but not too close before answering, "Yes we can see that. The real question is why?" she asked looking at Prue and Paige before settling back on Piper.

Piper rolled her eyes again before a small smirk appeared on her lips, "That miss Phoebe, you will have to wait until tonight to find out." She told her younger sister cryptically. Phoebe frowned at her but Piper ignored her and addressed Prue and Paige who were smirking.

"That goes for the both of you as well." Piper told them her smirk growing larger as Paige's mouth fell open and Prue scowled.

"HAHA!" Phoebe teased like a five year old before sticking her tongue out at Prue and Paige, who stuck out their own back at her.

"Good morning ladies!" Leo greeted with a cheery smile as he went to kiss Piper on the lips, "Good morning honey." He kissed her again.

Piper smiled contently at him, "Mmmm….morning husband." And then she kissed him once more, "Here's your breakfast." She handed him the plate which he took eagerly and sat down at the counter and ate quickly.

Phoebe laughed, "Whoa there Leo. Slow down you're gonna give yourself indigestion." She told him chuckling, "What's the hurry?"

Leo smiled at her and then answered in between mouthfuls, "Busy day. Lots to do. Have to eat fast. Piper could you?...."

Piper nodded sharply, "BOYS! START GETTING READY PLEASE! IT'S ALMOST TIME TO GO!" she yelled upstairs to the four boys.

Prue cringed at the volume feeling a headache coming on, _'Probably from the lack of sleep last night'_ she thought to herself bitterly. Prue then felt an ice cold chill run down her spine as she relived the events of her dream and felt herself shiver at the thought of '_him'_.

"Prue?" Paige called her name nudging her roughly, "Hey sis! Anyone in there?" she asked knocking on Prue's head.

Prue snapped out of her daydream and looked at Paige, "Huh? What?" she asked really confused and thinking, _'Uh okay….ow!'_

"You alright? Where'd you go?" Phoebe asked as she took a seat next to Prue at the table feeling her oldest sisters confusion.

Prue looked at her and blinked, "Uh….yeah, yeah I'm fine." She assured them and even throwing in a smile, "I'm just tired that's all. Bad dreams." She added hoping they would assume it was from the fireball, cage, Source incident because that way they wouldn't ask any questions as they had already asked her all they could numerous times over the past three weeks. Lucky for Prue they seemed to buy it.

'_Oh thank god!' _Prue thought relieved until she locked eyes with Leo and her relief vanished, _'Oh crap!'_ she sighed heavily knowing what was coming next as it had happened may times before so she decided to quickly change the subject.

"Hey Paige?" Prue called grabbing her youngest sisters attention before her brother-in-law could speak.

Paige turned at the sound of her name, "Uh yeah?" she asked giving her eldest sister her full attention.

Prue smiled and reached out to take Paige's hands, "I just wanted to thank you again for your help with the boys at the weekend." She told her gratefully, "Ya know, orbing in and taking them when Andy and I needed some time with the senior Mr. and Mrs. Trudeau."

Paige smiled at her sister, "No problem sis. I was happy to help and I got to spend time with two of my four favourite nephews."

Prue chuckled, "Yeah well we greatly appreciate it. We really do and they love spending time with you too." She added with a wink.

Paige chuckled this time, "So it went well then?" she asked as Phoebe and Piper listened intently though not joining in.

Prue nodded slowly, "Well as good as can be expected I mean, it's not every day that your supposedly dead son, his also supposedly dead high school sweetheart turned wife and their two children turn up on your doorstep and tell you that they have actually been living in

New York City this entire time." Prue said in one long breath sounding tired just saying it never mind actually living it.

"Awww honey." Paige sympathized holding onto Prue's hands tightly, "It had to be done though."

Prue nodded, Yeah I know…." She suddenly looked extremely nervous and avoided eye contact with any of her sisters.

Piper sighed and walked closer pulling up a chair, "Okay….what did ya do Prue?" she asked bluntly.

Prue bit her lip, "Uh….well um….funny story actually I….we might have uh….kinda, sorta, maybe told them about….magic" she admitted almost whispering the last word. Piper, Phoebe and Paige's eyes widened in shock and their mouths dropped open, Leo's too.

"I know! Iknow! I just….I couldn't lie to them and I couldn't very well ask my sons to lie to their grandparents now could I?" Prue asked extremely quickly trying to defend her decision making train of thought.

Phoebe opened her mouth to reply but Piper kicked her under the table so instead she said, "Ow! Ow! Ow! Okay ow!"

Piper glared at her and then turned to Prue, "No of course not sweetie. You did the right thing. We understand so don't worry."

Paige nodded in agreement and added, "Yeah! They had a right to know. Like you said they are the boys grandparents and Andy's parents"

Phoebe sighed and relented, "They're right Prue. You had to tell them….so are they moving back to good ole San Francisco?" she asked.

"Don't know yet but they are definitely considering it." Prue replied with a small smile, "I forgot how much I missed Bill and Anna."

Leo stood up and handed his plate to Piper who put it in the sink, "Uh Prue?" he called and she turned to him, "Can I talk to you out there for a minute please?" he asked as he headed for the door clearly not about to accept 'no' as her answer.

"Guess that's our conversation over huh?" Paige whispered to Phoebe who couldn't help but laugh and then nod, "Figures."

Prue forced a smile and pushed herself out of the chair, "Sure." She answered and headed after him, _'Good ole Leo never lets ya down' _she thought wryly as she stopped beside Piper and leaned in close to whisper in her ear, "You're gonna tell me when we're alone right?" she assumed with a hopeful smile.

Piper grinned at her and replied, "Nope! You're not buyin' me ma vase." She answered smugly then turned to go wash the dishes.

Prue glared at the back of Piper's retreating head, "Ooooh!" she hissed clenching her fists and then heading out after Leo.

Prue put on the biggest smile she could muster as she followed Leo to the living room, "So?" she asked slowly, "Whatcha wanna talk about?" Prue asked as she took a seat in the big, flowery arm chair, Leo leaning against the fireplace directly in front of her.

Leo sighed and folded his arms across his chest, "You know exactly what I want to talk about Prue." He told her matter-of-factly.

Prue frowned up at him, her features slowly growing dark, "He called you didn't he?" Prue asked although she already knew the answer.

Leo took a deep breath knowing fine well what was going to happen next, _'She is a Halliwell after all' _he thought warily.

"Leo!" Prue cried sharply rising to her feet and standing right in front of him, nose to nose….if she could reach that far that is. All the Halliwell sisters were short but Prue was the smallest yet she was still the most intimidating of the four.

"Yes he called this morning…." Leo told her warily seeing the anger rise in his sister-in-laws eyes, "….he was worried about you that's all."

Prue squinted her eyes and muttered under her breath, "Oooh I am gonna kill Andy when I see him! He is a dead man!" she seethed.

Leo eyes widened slightly, "Now Prue…." He placed both his hands on her shoulders, "….don't get mad at him. As your white lighter I need to know these sorts of things." He explained calmly, "Andy did the right thing now….all you have to do is tell me what you remember."

Prue took a deep breath and allowed Leo to gently push her back down into the arm chair, "Fine. I remember everything….I think…." Prue stated sounding unsure, "Uh….okay I'll start from the beginning uh….we brought Dr Griffiths back to Manor, attempting, to protect him from…." Prue hesitated before she finally said his name a shiver running down her spine when she did, "….Shax….Phoebe went upstairs to get the spell and he attacked?" She started then looked to Leo for confirmation, he nodded and she continued, "Okay next I….I pushed Dr

Griffiths out of the way of an oncoming energy ball, blast, thing and he….I was sent flying through the wall to the sun room, then Piper was too. Phoebe came down the stairs, said the spell and Shax went away. She called you and you healed us?" Again Prue looked at Leo to confirm before she went on, "Next thing I remember is….Phoebe going down to the underworld to try and save Cole, leaving Piper and I vulnerable. Then Piper and I realize that we have been exposed. You go down to get Phoebe leaving us even more vulnerable as you can't hear our calls when your down there. After a while Piper…." Prue stopped abruptly reliving the moment her younger sister was shot and died right in front of her, unable to do anything to stop it, to save her.

Leo looked at his sister-in-law and charge with concern, "Prue?" he called softly and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Prue snapped out of her memories and looked up at him with tear filled eyes, "Uh….yeah um….Piper gets shot. I tried to call for you but….anyway I take her to the hospital but she….they can't save her….she dies….right in front of me…. so helpless….I couldn't do…." Prue stares past Leo, eyes clouded and full of pain. Leo took Prue's hand in his and perched himself on the arm of the chair.

Prue focused back on her brother-in-law then continued, "I uh….then, then you came and…." Prue looked Leo in the eye, "….I was so mean to you….I was so cold and callus….I'm so sorry Leo…." She told him sincerely and grasped his hand tightly.

Leo shook his head, "No you don't have to be sorry Prue…." But she cuts him off.

"Yes! Yes I do!" Prue exclaims adamantly, "You just lost your wife and I was so unsympathetic and unforgiving towards you I…."

"NO!" Leo barked loudly placing his hands back on her shoulders firmly, "No….you had just lost your sister…."

Prue looked into Leo's eyes for a long moment before nodding, "Okay um….next thing I remember is uh….we're back at the Manor but Phoebe isn't with us. I felt that chill again and Shax attacks us once more." Prue looked at Leo with panic in her eyes, "I called for Phoebe but….but she wasn't there I….I called but she….she wasn't there and Shax was….he was going to kill Dr Griffiths so I pushed him out of the way and he sent me flying through that wall again….it was so painful Leo….it hurt so much…." Then Prue realized what she was saying and saw the guilt and sorrow with a slight mix of fear shinning in Leo's eyes so switched her train of thought again, "That's uh….that's the last thing I can remember ya know….apart from what happened up there but then again that's just bits and pieces too so….I uh….woke up

after the second attack…." She looked at Leo with a questioning look, "….is that when time was reset?" she asked him curiously.

Leo nodded, "Uh….yeah that's….that's when Tempus turned back the clock to the first time that Shax attacked you in the Manor, before the exposure, before Phoebe going to the underworld and before Piper getting shot." He explained watching her closely.

Prue nodded her head slowly but then frowned, "Wait a minute…." She locked eyes with her brother-in-law, "….how did you convince the Source to get Tempus to reset time?" she asked him while reading his facial expressions.

Leo sighed. He knew that question was coming but he really hadn't been looking forward to answering it. He swallowed and took a deep breath, "Uh….Prue you have to try and stay calm alright?" he asked although it was more like pleading, "This was the only way we could get the Source to order it, the only way we could save Piper." He tried to explain but Prue was already pissed off as she began to put the pieces together in her head herself.

"Leo?" Prue said unsettlingly calm. Leo looked at her but didn't answer, "HOW did you get him to agree?" she asked again calming herself after the first word escaped her mouth loudly and harshly.

Leo sighed heavily knowing he was about to be verbally attacked if not physically, "Phoebe….Phoebe made a deal with the Source."

Prue's eyes widened and she shot up out her seat, "SHE WHAT?" she exclaimed loudly, "What sort of deal?" she asked anger boiling.

Leo cringed, "She promised to remain in the underworld if he ordered Tempus to reset time and save Piper."

Prue glared viciously at him, "And you let her?" she asked her voice dangerously low.

"Hey guys!" Billie greeted cheerily as she entered the Manor but Leo and Prue didn't even notice her.

Prue smacked Leo on the shoulder, "ARE YOU FRICKIN KIDDING ME!" she all but screeched as Billie quietly made her way into the kitchen not taking her eyes off of the arguing adults.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige all looked up at the sound of a raised voice and saw Billie slip into the kitchen looking really freaked out.

"Hey Billie!" Phoebe and Paige greeted in unison.

"Hi guys!" Billie replied with a nervous wave and a glance back through the door.

"Is….was that Prue?" Piper asked pointing her fork in the direction of the angry voice. Billie nodded slowly and the three Halliwell sisters exchanged confused yet intrigued looks before heading out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU LET HER AGREE TO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" Prue asked Leo furiously. They were both now on their feet and right in each others faces.

"I COULDN'T VERY WELL STOP HER NOW COULD I PRUE!" Leo retorted shooting her a knowing look, "SHE IS A HALLIWELL AFTER ALL! YOU'RE ALL SO BLODDY STUBBORN! YOUS WON'T LISTEN TO ANYONE ONCE YOUR MINDS ARE MADE UP! YOU'RE THE WORST OF THE FOUR PRUE!" he spat furious himself now, "I CAN NEVER GET THROUGH TO ANY OF YOU!" he yelled frustratedly.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Piper asked walking closer to her fuming husband and sister but she was ignored.

"HEY! DON'T YOU DARE TURN THIS AROUND ON ME LEO!" Prue warned stabbing him with her finger, "YOU'RE THE ONE, WHO LITERALLY, LET HER MAKE A DEAL WITH THE DEVIL!" Prue seethed, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" she asked incredulously.

"Okay I think you two need to calm down." Piper tried again placing her hands on her hips.

Leo and Prue both turned to her and at the exact same time yelled, "SHUT UP!" Piper blinked in shock then turned to her two younger sisters who looked equally as shocked as she was.

"I WAS THINKING THAT THIS IS THE ONLY WAY TO SAVE MY WIFE!" Leo replied with an obvious tone, "YOUR SISTER PRUE! OR WOULD YOU RATHER PIPER HAD STAYED DEAD?" he asked her pointedly.

Prue looked at him stunned, "YOU KNOW FINE WELL I WOULD NEVER HAVE WANTED THAT!" she answered shooting daggers at him.

"What the hell is this all about?" Phoebe asked her equally clueless sisters before focusing back on Leo and Prue's raging war.

"IF YOU TOLD ME WHAT YOU WERE PLANNING TO DO I WOULD'VE…." Prue began but Leo cut in.

"WOULD'VE WHAT PRUE? WOULD'VE OFFERED YOURSELF INSTEAD OF PHOEBE?" he asked not really knowing how she would answer.

Prue stared at him for a few moments before answering with a slightly obvious tone in her voice, "YES! YES I WOULD'VE OFFERED MY FREEDOM FOR PIPER'S LIFE! IT'S BETTER THAN MY BABY SISTERS!"

Leo sighed heavily, "Prue…." He breathed sounding very tired suddenly.

Prue sighed too and closed her eyes, "I know…." She breathed sounding just as tired, "….I'm sorry I just…." She trailed off shaking her head

Leo nodded understanding how confused and scared Prue was right now, having to relive her death all over again and the death of her younger sister, "Come here." He ordered pulling her into his arms and holding her in a tight comforting embrace.

Prue sighed once more, closed her eyes again then relaxed into her brother-in-laws embrace, "I'm sorry I yelled at you Leo." She apologized quietly, her voice muffled by his shirt.

Leo nodded, "I'm sorry I yelled too Prue." He apologized then laughed.

Prue pulled back and looked at him strangely, "What's so funny?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

Leo stopped laughing, "Oh nothing I just….I forgot how much I, strangely, enjoyed and missed our little battles over magic." He explained

Prue smiled and nodded once, "Yeah me too Leo….me too." She agreed with another smile.

"Okay then…." Leo said then turned to the stairs, "BOYS GET DOWN HERE NOW! WE'RE LEAVING!" he yelled up to his two sons and nephews. Seconds later the four boys were standing in front of him with their bags in hand, "Good say goodbye." He instructed.

"Bye momma." Wyatt and Jason said at the same time.

"Byes byes momma," Calvin and Chris said together.

Leo kissed Piper on the lips, "Bye honey. I'll see ya later." And he kissed her again, "Phoebe. Paige." He kissed both of his sister-in-laws on the cheeks also then turned back to Prue, "Prue." He said and kissed her cheek too, "You're gonna have to tell them now." He stated with a smirk. Prue glared at him.

"Tell us what?" Paige asked folding her arms along with Phoebe and Piper.

"I'm gonna kill you Leo Wyatt." Prue seethed as her brother-in-law disappeared in blue and white lights taking her sons and nephews with him. Prue then warily turned back to face her sisters, "I think you should all sit down." She said gesturing to the sofa.

"Oh GOD!" Piper exclaimed loudly, "What's wrong now?" she asked dreading the answer.

"Yeah and what was that fight about?" Phoebe asked her as she sat down on the sofa, Piper in the middle and Paige beside Piper with Prue perched on the coffee table across from them, "That was really heated." She stated the obvious.

"Yeah you too were very rude to me." Piper scolded frowning but her voice held obvious hurt.

Prue smiled weekly, "I know. I'm sorry Pipe. We didn't mean it." She apologized and Piper nodded and smiled back showing forgiveness.

"Okay Prue." Paige addressed her sister seriously, "What is going on?" She asked looking Prue in the eye.

Prue sighed and closed her eyes briefly. Phoebe frowned and, feeling her sisters hesitation, leant forward and placed her hands on Prue's arms saying, "Come on Prue. You know you can tell us any…." But stopped abruptly as she was pulled into a vision.

_Premonition_

_Prue squints her eyes, "Uh…I don't know. I just… felt a chill, PHOEBE!" she yells up the stairs to her baby sister._

_Phoebe doesn't reply and Piper frowns while Prue yells up, "PHOEBE ARE YOU THERE?" but again there's no reply._

_Suddenly the doors to the Halliwell Manor fly open as a tornado type wind comes bursting through it, Prue and Piper gasp and their eyes widen._

"_PHOEBE WHERE ARE YOU?" Prue screams again as the wind collides with her and Piper, knocking them both to the ground, winding them badly._

_The tornado keeps on spinning until it transforms into the terrifying form of the Source Of All Evils personal assassin Shax: a grey skinned demon with long grey hair and rags for clothing._

"_Dear god!" Dr Griffiths cries in horror as he stares up at the towering demon._

_Prue looks up from the floor just in time to see Shax prepare to form an energy ball to kill Dr Griffiths._

"_NO!" Prue yells and pushes herself, painfully, up off the floor and runs at the doctor. Prue pushes him out of the line of fire and is struck with the energy ball instead, "AHHHH!" she screams as it rams into her chest knocking the wind right out of her and throwing her backwards, "URGHH!" she cries as she crashes through the wall to the sun room taking most of it down with her and landing on top of all the rubble….bleeding and broken._

_End of premonition_

Phoebe gasped loudly as she came out of the vision, gripping Prue's wrists tightly, "Oh….my god!" she breathes sucking in air.

"Phoebe?" Prue calls looking at her sister concerned, "What is it? What did you see?" she asks staring at Phoebe intently.

Phoebe looks at her still catching her breath, "I….I saw you….from the past…." Phoebe tells her then asks, "….you remember don't you?"

Prue looks slightly taken aback by this question but quickly recovers, "Uh…yeah, yeah I do." She answers, "That's what the bad dream was about last night." She explained, "I basically relived it." She shrugged a little trying to brush it off, "It just shook me up a little is all."

Piper and Paige exchanged looks and flicked between both their sisters then Piper asked, "Remember what Prue?"

Prue turned to her and gave them both a pointed look, "The day I died." She stated simply and bluntly.

Piper jerked back slightly as if someone went to hit her and Paige visibly stiffened and muttered, "Oh…."

"Yeah I just….well I thought you should know…." Prue shrugged again then changed her mind, "….actually Andy and Leo thought you should know. Me on the other hand, thought it wasn't worth informing you of I mean….I was bound to remember some time right?"

Paige nodded, "Yeah but I'm glad they forced you into telling us." She took Prue's hand reassuringly and smiled gently.

Prue smiled back and held on tightly, "I just….I wish I didn't remember ya know. I would really like to forget that day."

Phoebe scoffed, "Wouldn't we all sister….wouldn't we all." She added then asked, "How much do you…."

"Everything." Prue answered quickly, "Before and after time reset. I even know about the deal you made." She revealed and Phoebe looked away, "What were you thinking Phoebe?" she asked shaking her head.

"I wanted my sister back." Phoebe answered quietly not looking at her, "All it got me was the loss of the other. Wasn't what I planned on."

Prue sighed and turned Phoebe's head round to look at her, "You saved Piper. That counts for something. You were very brave sweetie." Prue told her truthfully and Phoebe looked slightly stunned, "I'm proud of you. Putting your family before yourself, sounds like some…."

"Something you would do?" Phoebe finished for her, "Yeah I know." She added and then kissed Prue's hand.

Prue looked to Piper who was staring off into space distantly. Prue frowned and placed a hand over Pipers, "Piper…." She trailed off but stopped not knowing what to say to her, "Uh….how bout we have some of that delicious breakfast huh?" Prue asked trying to change the subject. Piper looked up at her gratefully, "Yeah that sounds good. I'm getting hungry and I know Billie will be, Phoebe too."

Prue smiled and patted her leg, "Alright then…." and she stood up, pulling Piper with her, "….come on Chef….up ya get." And she heaved Piper onto her feet and pushed her in the direction of the kitchen, Phoebe and Paige walking in front of them. Prue followed her sisters before stopping dead in her tracks in front of the wall that had taken her life. Billie, who had been silently listening to the conversation, hung back and saw Prue halt staring at the wall, Billie knew, she had been thrown through.

"Prue?" Billie questioned walking towards her slowly and reaching out a hand, placing it on her shoulder.

Prue snapped out of her trance at the touch, "Oh! Uh….hey Billie. Sorry about before." She apologized but Billie shook her head and then, surprisingly, pulled Prue in for a hug, wrapping her arms tightly around the older woman. Prue's eyes widened at the sudden embrace but soon took comfort in the contact, closing her eyes slowly and sighing heavily. They stayed like that for a few moments, Prue clinging to Billie desperately before they released each other.

Prue smiled at Billie and said, "Thanks." That one word was all she needed to say, "Right. Let's get you fed shall we?" and they headed into the kitchen arms linked and smiles on their faces.

The four sisters and Billie were sitting around the table in the kitchen chatting. Prue and Piper sitting together with Phoebe and Paige sitting across from them and Billie sitting at the end in between Prue and Paige at the head of the table.

"Ya know I think I might just give up now." A very defeated looking Phoebe sighed sadly and put her head down on the table.

Her three sisters exchanged sympathetic glances as Paige rubbed Phoebe's back comfortingly.

"Oh Phoebe." Prue said sweetly, "Don't say that honey. You can't give up." She told her but Phoebe groaned loudly, her head still down.

Piper sighed and reached over placing a hand over Phoebe's, "Sweetie these things take time….you know that." She told her.

Phoebe sighed heavily and lifted her head up to look at her sister, "How much time?" she asked innocently.

"I don't know. It depends on you and your body honey." Piper answered wishing she could say something more reassuring, "It took me and Leo a while remember? We were told it would be very difficult, if not impossible, to get pregnant and now we have two beautiful boys." Piper reminded her sister with a smile, "You don't have any problems in that department so you have nothing to worry about Pheebs."

"What if it never happens?" Phoebe asked in a small voice, her eyes filling with tears.

"Hey now…." Prue started as she pushed herself out of her chair and walked round to Phoebe, crouching down in front of her, "….we'll be having none of that alright?" Prue told her sister sternly Phoebe merely closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Look at me." Prue ordered taking her sisters hands and Phoebe obeyed, "You will have that beautiful little girl you saw in your vision you hear me? You were born to be a mother Phoebe and you'll be great at it when it happens. Just….be patient for now alright….you've got plenty of time….trust me." Prue smiled softly at her. Phoebe stared into her oldest sisters eyes and slowly nodded her head, a smile making it's way across her face, "Your really think I was born to be a mom?" she asked looking at Prue disbelievingly, "And that I'll be good at it?" she added.

Prue merely raised her eyebrows and stated, "What do you think?" she asked and Phoebe grinned broadly and hugged Prue tightly.

"Thank you." Phoebe whispered in Prue's ear as she held her tight breathing in her big sisters scent.

"Your welcome my baby girl." Prue whispered back and squeezed Phoebe before releasing her and pulling back, "Besides…." Prue stated as she pushed herself to her feet and returned to her seat, "….I think it's better to wait a while before you start having kids, gives you a chance to get used to being a couple before you become parents." She shared then glanced at Piper, "You and Leo did." And Piper nodded.

"How long did you and Andy wait before you had Jason?" Paige asked her eldest sister who turned to her and smiled bitterly.

"Uh….well we planed on waiting for at least a year but um….I guess destiny had other plans for us." Prue replied with a bitter tone.

"Whatcha mean?" Paige slightly confused then took a sip of her coffee.

Prue's bitter smile returned, "Two words Paige….honeymoon baby." She admitted then looked at the clock.

Paige chocked on her coffee for laughing, Phoebe's eyes widened then she chuckled and Piper pointed at her older sister and laughed.

"Urgh I've gotta get going to this interview." Prue mumbled as she turned back to face her sisters and saw them laughing, "Yeah I'm glad someone finds it funny." She muttered and then smacked Piper on the back of the head, "I expected more sympathy from you missy."

Piper laughed harder, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry but it….haha!" and she continued to laugh at her sisters expense.

Prue glared at her, "I hate you." she seethed then turned to the others, "You're all just as bad." She huffed then lifted her jacket from the back of her chair and snatched her bag up off the table and stormed out.

Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Billie continued to laugh before Phoebe jumped up, "PRUE WAIT UP!" she yelled, "AND I'LL WALK YOU OUT!"

Prue appeared in the doorway seconds later, "Fine. Hurry up….but I'm still mad at you." she reminded pointing her finger, "All of you."

"We were only teasing Prue." Piper told her as she placed dishes into the sink.

"Yeah we didn't mean it Prue." Paige added as she approached her sister.

"We're sorry." Phoebe told Prue in her 'baby voice' as she wrapped her arms around her.

"Yeah so sorry." Paige repeated in her own 'baby voice' as she hugged Prue too.

Piper walked over to her sisters joining in, "So sorry." She put on her 'baby voice' too and hugged her tight.

Prue narrowed her eyes at her three sisters before sighing, "Alright fine. I forgive you." she relented then pointed her finger at Piper again and said knowingly, "But tell me that 'I've got to admit it was a little funny' and I'll kill you." she said seriously and Piper closed her mouth.

"Good luck with your interview." Piper told her instead plastering a cheesy smile on her face, "I love you."

Prue glared knowing she was saying it in her head, "Bite me." And turned to leave the kitchen.

Piper laughed as she, Phoebe, Paige and Billie followed her out and into the living room to find Prue staring at the wall again.

Piper walked slowly towards her sister, "Prue?" she questioned as she placed a comforting hand on her sisters shoulder.

Prue didn't even flinch this time she just continued to stare at the wall in a sort of trance before she finally said coldly, "Leo did a good job." She then turned to her sisters, her face holding a stoic expression, "It's as if it never even happened." She said icily.

Piper frowned and took an involuntary step back at her sister callousness and turned to her two younger sisters who looked equally shaken by the eldest Halliwells words.

Prue looked to be unfazed by her hurtful words and proceeded to smile genuinely at her sister, "Well I better be going…." And she headed for the door only to turn back when she reached it, "….but I'll be back later for the boys, hopefully accompanied by my seemingly invisible husband and be well….employed…." she winked and then asked Piper, "Are we all still going to the club tonight for your big surprise?"

Piper stared at her shocked by her sudden change of demeanor but replied with a curt, "Yes."

Prue nodded and smiled then addressed Billie, "You need a ride to campus?" she asked expectantly.

Billie nodded mutely, grabbing her coat and bag, stealing a sideways wary glance at the three remaining sisters then following the eldest out of the door both of them yelling their goodbyes before shutting the door behind them.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige stood still staring at the door in silence for several moments before Paige voiced the question they were all thinking, "What in the hell was that?" raising her eyebrows in shock.

Piper looked between her two younger sisters concern shinning in her deep hazel coloured eyes, "I have no idea."

**The Underworld**

The chamber had, 'surprisingly' enough remained the same; it was still cold, damp and very original. The Source was standing in front of an alter chanting silently in Latin. Two demon guards walked into the chamber and stood silently awaiting for the Source to finish and grant the permission to speak. The Source felt the presence of his two demons and quickened his silent request for power to address them

"You may speak." The Source granted coldly.

"Gideon had brought a visitor and wants to know if you wish to see him mow or later?" the tallest demon asked warily.

The Source contemplated this for several moments before he nodded, "Now. Bring them in." he ordered just as cold.

"My Lord." Gideon greeted as he entered the chamber a very familiar demon following in his wake.

"Gideon." The Source returned with what was as close to a smile as you could get from someone so evil, "Who do you have for me."

Gideon smiled and turned to the demon who, with as little enthusiasm as possible, bowed low and spat out, "My Lord."

The Source smiled mockingly, "Barbas." He said strongly, "Thought you were in purgatory or was it the wasteland?" he asked wickedly.

Barbas nodded slowly, "Most likely both my Lord…." He answered slowly as he always does, "….thought you were dead too." He stated coldly.

The Source smirked and stretched out his arms, "Not anymore." He stated the obvious as he looked around his layer.

Barbas nodded again slowly, "What did you need me for?" he asked sounding like a bored young child, "Must be something big."

The Source turned to Gideon and said, "Yes….what do I need him for?" he asked eyeing Barbas up, "You cant' trust fear." He stated spitefully, "He tends to creep up on you. Get into your head like some pathetic parasite." He continued.

Gideon smiled, "We need him to attack the Charmed Ones." He informed the Source with a hint of excitement in his voice.

Barbas and the Source both turned to him at the same time, "You need me to what?" Barbas asked sounding very uneasy, "Why?" he asked eyeing them suspiciously, "I hate those witches. They've vanquished me enough already and that was when there were three of them. Now there are four!" he seethed hate dripping from his words, "Why the hell would I take them on now? It's suicide." He stressed meekly.

"You will do it because you're a demon and attacking those witches is what you demons do." Gideon told him dismissively.

The Source watched the two as a sinister smile spread across his face, "You will do it because I order you too Barbas. You have no choice."

Barbas looked between the two evils standing before him and scowled in defeat, "What do I do so that they are the ones to die? Not me."

The Source looked to Gideon expectantly and Gideon smirked back, "By bringing their fears to life." He told them menacingly.

**415 Magazine**

Prue walked out of the 415 Office feeling pretty good about herself. _'I __totally__ rocked that!' _she thought to herself with a cocky smirk.

Prue placed her sunglasses over her eyes and started towards her car, digging through her purse for her keys. The Editor; Mr. Cullen, a young guy, maybe thirty eight thirty nine, which Prue considered to be young had told her he would call her soon enough with an answer. He was a nice guy, happily married with kids but had began flirting with Prue as soon as she stepped foot in his office. Flirting Prue didn't mind at all, in fact it made her feel even better knowing that someone other than her husband still found her attractive after two kids but Prue did look fabulous and so did Piper. You would never guess that they had both had two kids each by looking at them. And Prue had to admit, Mark Cullen was a very attractive man….a very attractive man indeed and she had happily flirted back. It was innocent, just fun.

Prue had almost made it to her car when her cell phone started vibrating before it chirped loudly. Prue gave up on attempting to find her keys and fished out her phone instead. When she finally found it she whipped it out, flipped it open and placed it to her right ear.

"Hello?" she greeted cheerfully down the phone, expecting it to be one of her sisters. _'Oooh I __so__ need to apologize to them later!'_ Prue thought to herself, biting her lip guiltily then remembering that she had a call.

"_Prue?" _the male voice down the line questioned, _"Prue Halliwell?" _he asked again.

"Yes." Prue confirmed, "This is Prue Halliwell. Who is this?" she asked cautiously.

The man chuckled, _"I never considered myself forgettable._" He stated and Prue could hear the smirk and rolled her eyes, _"It's Mark."_

Prue instantly smiled, "Hi Mark." She said happily down the phone, "What can I do for ya?" she asked with anticipation.

Mark chuckled down the phone, _"Well I can think of man things;_ _the first that comes to mind is….you can come work for me?"_ he asked sounding hopeful.

Prue's eyes widened and she was rendered speechless. _'He's hiring me already?'_ she asked herself truly stunned and flattered, "Mark I….I'm flattered I really am…." She began to say but he interrupted.

"_So then you'll say yes and come work for me." _Mark told her simply and Prue could picture the huge smirk on his face.

Prue smirked herself, "….but…." she stressed, "….are you sure you want me? I mean I wasn't expecting a call for like a week." She stated.

"_But you __were__ expecting a call….huh you had already given __yourself__ the job….that's cocky." _Mark stated coyly down the phone.

Prue smiled, "Not cocky….confident." she correct him slyly, "I was right though wasn't I." she pointed out with a smirk.

Mark chuckled, _"Yes you were....so….what's it gonna be Prue? You gonna make my dreams come true or not?"_ he asked continuing their little banter. Prue shook her head still in shock but managed to laugh a little thinking he was joking then Mark continued.

"_But in all seriousness Prue…." _Mark began indeed sounding very serious, _"__You__ are a great photographer. You're sophisticated yet edgy. You're __very__ well rounded, you've got great variation __and__ you're very professional. All of that is what we need here at 415. You've already worked here before so that's a plus. You're work is really great Prue. __I__ want __you__." _he told her sincerely and firmly at the end.

Prue was once again left speechless. _'Does he really want me so bad?' _she asked herself feeling very skeptical.

"_Come on Prue, you know you want too."_ Mark encouraged sounding even more hopeful than before, _"We'll be great together. Come on."_

Prue couldn't help but giggle at his enthusiasm. She pretended to mull it over before sighing and saying, "I suppose so. I mean if you really want me that badly then…." Again Mark interrupted.

"_I __really__ do Prue." _He assured her sounding very sincere and honest, _"I want you. Give a guy what he wants. Go on."_

Prue grinned happily and continued where she left off, "….then I guess I have no choice but to accept. I would love to come work for you."

Mark laughed happily also sounding slightly relieved, _"Great! That's great. Good you start next Monday?"_ he asked.

Prue nodded then remembered he couldn't see her, "Yeah! Yeah Monday is great. I'm looking forward to it." She smiled gratefully.

Mark chuckled, _"Not as much as I am."_ He muttered, _"We're gonna do great things together Prue." _He told her sounding extremely certain.

"Oh I don't doubt that for a second." Prue returned with a small smirk, "See you on Monday Mark Cullen." She said smoothly.

"_See you Monday….Prue Halliwell.' _ Mark replied before the both clicked off.

Prue smiled to herself proudly then stated, "Oh I so rock." Then she looked in her bag for her keys, finding them straight away this time and pressed the button to unlock the car. Just as Prue was about to step into the car a figure by a nearby tree stopped her in her tracks.

Prue squinted slightly trying to get a better look at the hidden figure but found it difficult to see from the suns glare. Then the figure stepped forward and Prue froze. "Barbas." She spat hatefully. Prue locked eyes with the demon and they stared at each other for several long moments before Barbas smirked sinisterly and disappeared. Prue continued to stare at the spot he had previously stood for several minutes attempting to quash the growing feeling of dread boiling in the pit of her stomach, "Shit! This is so not good." She seethed.

**P3**

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Little help!" Piper cried as she stumbled down the steps and into her club; P3 several stacked boxes in hand, "LEO!"

Leo came rushing out of the office instantly assuming their was a demon but relaxed when he saw the club was still completely empty, apart from him and Piper of course. He saw his wife struggling and rushed to her aid, "Here let me." He told her as he took all boxes bar one off her hands, "I got them. Where do you want them Piper?" he asked as he balanced them securely in his arms.

Piper jerked her head towards the storage closet, "Just put them in there for just now." She instructed, "I'll get to them later."

Leo nodded and heading in the right direction, Piper following behind. Once Leo had carefully placed his boxes on the ground he took Piper's from her and did the same.

Piper smiled at her husband, "Thank you honey." She said gratefully and kissed him quickly on the lips. When she moved away Leo grabbed her arm and pulled her back into him kissing her again but more passionately this time. Piper giggled and kissed him back.

After they finally pulled away from each other Leo sighed in satisfaction and Piper grinned happily, "I never get tired of that." She breathed and Leo nodded his head in agreement before planting a chaste kiss on her lips.

Piper smiled into it them looked around the club and sighed. "Do you think it looks okay?" she asked Leo anxiously.

Leo smiled at his wife, "Piper honey it looks great. You've outdone yourself this time." He told her honestly and he was right. The place looked amazing. It had had a total upgrade. The layout was still the same but the designs were different. The bar was now two curves with glass counters that illuminated blue. The stools at the bar were comfier. The private booths were now concealed by a classy thin slate of glass, obviously not sound proof, with small blue lights under the bottom also illuminating the glass giving it a frosted look. The booths themselves had changed too, the seats were still curved but they were higher up the before and each booth was a little bigger than the last, there were five in total. The stage was transparent so it looked like it was made of glass, which it wasn't and the lights were different as well. Piper had also upgraded all of her equipment. She had bought bigger and better speakers and had jazzed up the glasses.

"Well good. It has to be perfect." Piper told him firmly, "I'm determined to get it perfect." She stated with a curt nod of her head. The Piper turned to face Leo with a grim expression, "What if my sisters hate it?" she asked suddenly panicked, "What if they hate the whole….well everything?" she asked sounding frantic, "I am doing this for them. Prue and Paige mostly. This is about us. What if they hate it?"

Leo shook his head and walked towards her and pulled her close, "They are going to love it. I know they are." He reassured her.

Piper leaned into him gratefully and sighed, closing her eyes, "I sure hope so." She whispered quietly

**Halliwell Manor**

Piper came striding out of the kitchen clearly very pissed off. She stopped in her tracks and spun on her heels to face her husband.

"Where the hell are they Leo?" Piper asked him harshly, "Its six thirty! They should be here by now!" she exclaimed fiercely.

Just as Leo opened his mouth to answer blue and white orbs formed behind Piper and Henry and Paige appeared.

Piper whipped around, "Thank god!" she cried exaggeratedly, "You're here." And she hugged both Paige and Henry.

"Yup!" Paige smiled at her older sister excitedly, "But why?" she asked slyly.

Piper shook her head and Paige sighed before turning to her husband and receiving an 'I told you so' look followed by a loving kissed which she smiled happily into before addressing her sister again, "Where's Phoe….." she began to ask but trailed off when a pink glow appeared followed by a heart and then her sister and brother-in-law.

Phoebe smiled widely, "We're here! Can we know now?" she asked Piper pleading with her eyes.

Once again Piper shook her head, "Nope! Not until we get there and we can't get there until Prue arrives." She informed with a frown.

Phoebe and Paige frowned also and looked around the room, "What….how can she live right across the street and manage to get over here last?" Phoebe asked with and incredulous expression shaking her head in disbelief while Paige giggled at her eldest sisters lateness.

Just then the door to the Halliwell Manor flew open and Andy and Prue joined the other adults, "We're here!" Prue announced giddily.

"Well it's about freaking time!" Piper cried with and exasperated sigh, "What took ya so long?" she asked looking her sister up and down.

Prue shrugged and looked at her with a 'duh' look, "I was getting ready." She stated casually.

Prue, Phoebe and Paige had only been told to wear something that they would normally wear on a night out to P3 and all four looked stunning. Prue was wearing a tight fitting, curve hugging red party dress, with a dipping back that went just below the knee and black stilettos and a black purse to match, her hair was curled and make-up perfect her red lipstick standing out against her slightly paler skin and dark hair. Piper was wearing a black halter party dress that also went below the knee that was adorned with sparkling crystals and a purse and stilettos to match, her hair half up half down with her natural wave to it. Phoebe was wearing a dark deep blue party dress with a low front that stopped at her knees, her hair was all up in a clip at the back with her side fringe hanging gently over her face and black stilettos and a purse to match it. Paige was wearing a flowing knee length dark purple, off the shoulders party dress that fit her perfectly and seemed to shimmer when the light hit it, her hair was all down with its natural wave, the added aid of curling irons and her purse and stilettos matched perfectly. The men were all wearing smart shirts and pants, some with jackets, some without.

"Alright everybody!" Piper clapped loudly grabbing purse from the table, "Let's get going huh? Darryl and Shelia are meeting us there so are Billie and Cole too so….let's go people! Move it come on go!" and she ushered everyone towards the door.

Prue turned to her younger sister, "Piper? Are you okay sweetie? You seem a little nervous." She asked concerned for her sister.

Piper smiled at her tightly, "That would be because I am Prue." She replied shortly, "No move your ass sis."

**P3**

Piper's jeep pulled up at the front of her club with Prue's right behind it. Paige and Henry were in her car and Phoebe and Coop were with Prue. The place looked great from the outside and there were hundreds of people gathered around the small stage just to the left of the entrance with a mic on top of it. The only thing that really stood out to everyone was the huge curtain that was draped over the 'P3' sign hiding it from view. Piper steeped out of the car and took a deep breath, _'There's no going back now!'_ Piper told herself with a sense of finality to her thoughts which only heightened the uneasiness she was already feeling. As if sensing this Leo stepped closer to her and squeezed her hand in reassurance then kissed her temple and placed a supportive hand on the small of her back.

"Uh….Piper?...." Prue started as she and Andy walked towards her and Leo, Andy's hand resting on her hip.

"….what the hell…." Phoebe continued as she and Coop followed behind Prue and Andy, their arms linked.

"….is going on?" Paige finished as she and Henry came to a stop, standing hand in hand.

Piper spun to face her sisters and smiled nervously at them, "Uh….your surprise. Come on!" and she and Leo headed off into the crowd, making their way to the front and also to where Darryl, Shelia, Billie and Cole were waiting, "We're here!" she announced to them and then nodded to one of her bouncers named Clive, the only one who was still there that had been with her since P3 first opened.

Piper kissed Leo on the lips deeply, handing him her purse then smiled quickly at her sisters, making eye contact with Prue a little longer than anyone else, which her big sister obviously noticed before she proceeded to climb the stairs up onto the stage.

Prue, Phoebe and Paige all exchanged curious looks as they watched their sister climb the steps onto the stage before them all.

Andy now had his arms wrapped around Prue's middle who was now leaning back against him, their heads resting against one anothers.

Coop and Phoebe still had their arms linked together and Phoebe was laying her head on Coops shoulder as he kissed her head.

Henry had placed his hand on Paige's hip and pulled her close against him and she was holding onto his other hand lovingly.

Piper cleared her throat and whistled into the microphone to grab everyone's attention the spoke, "Hello everyone. For those of you who don't know already my name is Piper Halliwell and I own this club." She said smiling receiving whoops and cheers from the audience.

"Thank you and welcome to my grand re-opening!" Piper continued enthusiastically eliciting more cheers from below, "Alrighty then….let's cut to the chase shall we?" she asked her rhetorical questioned before shifting her focus onto her family, "As all of you know, well the ones who watch the news anyway…." She added adding some humor to her speech earning herself genuine laughter, "….as you all know someone very near and dear to me…." She looked directly at Prue, "….a few months ago, came back into my life and the lives of my two younger sisters Phoebe and Paige." She smiled at them before continuing, "This person meant a great deal to me and remained in my heart all those years she was gone. I never expected to see her again, not for a very long time but…." Piper chuckled slightly, "….I guess destiny had other plans for us." And she chuckled again along with the crowd who seemed to be listening intently to her words. "This woman played such and important role in my life and was an incredible influence on everything I did. She was my mother….my sister….my best friend and I don't think I ever told her this but…." Piper returned her gaze to Prue and stared her right in the eye, "….she is my hero."

Piper gave Prue a watery smile as tears shined in her eyes and Prue smiled back her eyes full to the brim as the crowd awed at her words.

Piper cleared her throat and shook her head slightly, "No I'm serious….if it wasn't for my big sister then I really don't know who or where I'd be today so Prue…." And she held out her hand to her sister, "….Prue will you please come up on stage with me?" she asked sweetly.

Prue smiled at her and cleared her throat also shaking her own head slightly, handed Andy her purse then made her way up on stage.

The crowd whooped and cheered and Piper smile was so bright it would light it the room if they were in one as she watched her best friend, sister, mother and hero walk on stage and engulf her in an embrace so full of the love Piper had missed so much but could never receive from anyone else.

Prue cupped Piper's cheeks with her hands and flicked away a falling tear, "I love you my sweet girl." She whispered to Piper then kissed her forehead and pulled her into another hug.

Pier relaxed into Prue's embrace willingly and held her tight whispering back, "I love you to Prue."

When the two finally pulled away they laughed happily and lightly before facing the crowd and Piper continued with her speech.

"Okay….Phoebe, Paige get your asses up her right now!" she ordered playfully and the two happily complied hugging both their older sisters tightly before standing in a line; Piper, Prue, Phoebe and Paige, "This is the first time all four of us Halliwell sisters have been together and we plan to stay that way well….forever I guess….." Piper continued and all four of them laughed with everyone else, "You may have noticed that us Halliwells are extremely close?" she asked and everyone nodded or yelled 'yes' "Yeah well to show you all just how close we are and….to make sure none of you forget…." She turned to the front of the club, "Everyone….I would like to introduce the new and improved P3….WELCOME TO P4!" Piper yelled and dropped her arm signaling the fall of the curtain to reveal what once said P3 in bright, neon lights not said P4. Piper gleamed proudly at her sisters who practically jumped on her in excitement. After that the club was officially open and the four Halliwell sisters danced the night away together with the loves of their lives for the first time ever but definitely not the last. That they were all certain of.

'_Well….what do you think? Let me know. Don't worry there will be a Prue/Phoebe and Prue/Paige moment in the second part of this chapter to go along with the Prue/Piper one. I want the sisters to get all their felling out in the open before Barbas strikes and believe me he will….and hard. Phoebe and Coops troubles start in the next chapter so be on the look out. Review please if you want to find out what happens next. Oh and what do you think about Prue's knew boss? They're relationship is a little strange don't ya think? Hope it doesn't cause some little problems between her and Andy? That would be bad! ;D HAHAHAHAHA!!!! *laughing evily* Review. Review. Review.__ xo_


	6. Chapter 6

_**From Fear To Reality Part Two**_

'_Hey Guys! :D SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY for the UNBELIEVABLY long and CRUEL wait I made you endure! I'm SO sorry! Life just…..got REALLY crazy! It was like INSANE! Still is actually BUT….to make it up to you, even just a little I am giving you all a reward at the end. It's an apology for being so mean to you and my story! :( I hope it will make you hate me a little less. Anyway….on with the chapter/episode!_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Halliwell Manor Attic**

"SON OF A BITCH!" Piper Halliwell-Wyatt yelled as she threw up her hands and with one quick flick of her wrists blew the demon, who had just broken her new vase, into oblivion, "That was brand new!" she exclaimed frustratedly. Piper heard her sister chuckling from behind her and whirled around to face her, "PRUE!" she cried angrily, "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" she yelled and stomped her foot huffing.

This reaction only made Prue laugh even harder and nod her head silently, "Oh! Oh yes it is!" she managed to gasp out as oxygen began to become severely lacking. Prue inhaled deeply and tried to quash her laughter but was still highly amused at her younger sisters' expense. Piper was still huffing silently a few feet away from Prue, arms folded defensively across her chest. Prue sighed and closed the gap between them.

"Oh come on Pipe!" Prue said cheerily as she threw an arm around her sisters' shoulders and gave them a little squeeze, "It's only a vase." She pointed out raising her eyebrows at her sister hopefully.

Piper refused to make eye contact with her big sister for a few moments before heaving a relenting sigh and placing her head on Prue's shoulder murmuring, "I just bought that vase to replace the one your son broke which, did I mention, was my favourite?" she asked lifting her head from Prue's shoulder to look at her with hopeful eyes. Prue locked eyes with her sister and could see the hope and pleading swirling within them. Prue squinted her eyes at Piper who smiled widely at her and batted her eyelids ever so slightly it was barely noticeable.

Prue gave an exaggerated sigh and shook her head, "Alright! Alright!" she relented and Piper's eyes grew even more hopeful, "I'll by ya your god damn vase!" Prue exclaimed throwing her hands in the air before slapping Piper on the arm for her foolish looking grin and then pulling her back into her arms. Piper smiled gratefully, chuckled slightly then rested her head Prue's shoulder once again, sighing contently instantly perkier than before. The two sisters stayed like that for several long moments, happy to have the other near them before Prue pulled away again, leaving Piper looking a little disappointed.

"Right! I better get to work." Prue announced with a nod, "Don't wanna be late on my first day." She stated as she kissed Piper on the cheek and headed for the attic door. She was just about to leave when she stopped and turned around, "Although….I really don't think the boss would mind that much at all." She told her sister with a wink and then she was gone.

"GOOD LUCK!" Piper yelled after her sisters retreating form while trying to suppress her laughter.

"THANK YOU!" Prue called back to her, "OH! ME AND LEO NEED TO TALK TO YOU, PHOEBE AND PAIGE WHEN I GET HOME!" she added as if it suddenly popped into her head.

"WHAT ABOUT?" Piper yelled and rolled her eyes at the fact that she was having a conversation with her big sister as she headed down the stairs. Piper was pulled from her thoughts by Prue's response, "DEMONS!" and Piper instantly frowned, "BYE SWEETIE!"

"Great!" Piper cried exasperatedly, "That's just freakin' great isn't it!" she ranted throwing her hands up once more. When Piper had calmed from her miniature outburst she noticed the mess of her attic. Piper scowled deeply as she scanned the room, observing the destruction, "Ooooh I hate demons!" she exclaimed rage taking over for a spilt second before she shook her head and got to work.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________  
****The Bay Mirror**

Phoebe Halliwell-Cupid? sat at her desk, glasses on, eyebrows creased in concentration, typing away furiously. She had been in the office since 7:30 am and had only answered 3 letters for her column; 'Ask Phoebe' and that was beginning to frustrate her. Phoebe loved her job and she loved helping people, the only problem she had with it was that she never helped as many as she would like.

'_Knock! Knock!'_ she was pulled from her aggravating thoughts by a knock on her door, "COME IN!" she yelled knowing how hard it was to hear when you were standing on the other side of the door, surrounded by the hustle and bustle of working at a newspaper.

The door opened eagerly and Phoebe finally looked up from her computer screen, "What can I…." she never finished asking her question as she locked eyes with her gorgeous husband, "Hi!" she cried happily pushing herself up out of her seat and over to him.

"Hi back beautiful." Coop replied as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss, which grew very hot very quickly. Phoebe was temporarily unable to think when his lips touched hers but the more she felt the kiss grow and slowly progress into something a lot more pleasurable but very inappropriate at that moment in time she reluctantly pulled away breaking the contact. "Not here." Phoebe reprimanded breathlessly, "We can't do….that here." She repeated in an attempt to stop herself from finishing what they had started.

Coop sighed in frustration, "You….cannot do that to me Phoebe." He whined, "You're too sexy now c'mere." He ordered and pulled her back into him, crashing his lips onto hers passionately.

Just then her cell phone rang loudly from its place on her desk, "Oh thank god." She whispered as she untangled herself from Coop 's embrace and hastily snatched up her cell phone, putting it to her ear and saying, "Hello?" desperately trying to sound normal.

"_Hey Phoebe!" _came Billie's stressed out reply, _"Are you feeling alright? You sound a little out of breath." _She asked sounding concerned yet suspicious.

Phoebe blinked and stuttered, "I….I'm….I'm fine sweetie." She assured trying to sound convincing but her stuttering didn't help.

"Who is it?" Coop asked coming up behind her and snaking his arms around her waist from behind.

Phoebe covered the receiver with her hand and turned her head to answer him, "It's Billie now shush!" she ordered sharply.

Billie heard someone, who sounded an awful lot like Coop, ask who was on the phone in the background and could faintly make out Phoebe replying that it was her and telling him to 'shush'.

"I uh….I wasn't in my office and had to race to get my phone before you hung up." Phoebe lied through her teeth shaking her head and rolling her eyes at herself and her pathetic excuse.

Phoebe was sure Billie was smirking when she answered, _"Yeah sure Pheebs. Whatever you say."_ Clearly very unconvinced.

Phoebe took her phone away from her ear and glared at it, sticking her tongue out too before returning it to her ear and asking, "What do you want Billie?" in a very serious tone, "I am at work ya know. Busy, busy, busy. That's me. Really busy."

"_Right okay! I uh….I actually need a favour." _Billie admitted biting her lip.

"Of course you do." Phoebe muttered under her breath, "What do you need Billie?" she asked forcing a smile.

"_Uh….here's the thing….my car won't start and I really need to get to the Manor."_ Billie told her biting her lip again.

"Why do you need to go to the Manor?" Phoebe asked with a frown, her confusion evident.

"_I said I __would help Leo at Magic School this afternoon." _Billie stated knowing exactly what was coming next.

"Don't you have classes this afternoon Billie?" Phoebe asked in her best reprimanding voice, "I cannot condone blowing off classes."

"_Relax Pheebs. I don't have any afternoon classes for a while for some reason." _Billie assured her with a smile.

Phoebe sighed, "Alright. I'll be there in 10 minutes tops okay?" she relented with an apologetic look at Coop.

"_Thank you Phoebe! I so totally owe you. See ya in 10!"_ Billie thanked her enthusiastically then clicked off.

"You're wel…." Phoebe began but Billie was already gone, "….come…." and she snapped the phone shut and turned to her husband.

"We were supposed to be having lunch together Phoebe." Coop reminded her folding his arms across his chest.

Phoebe smiled regretfully, "I know honey I'm sorry but Billie needs me. It will only take 20 minutes tops and then I'm all yours I promise." She told him with a soft kiss to the lips, "Why don't you go and wait for me at the café and I'll meet ya there once I'm done?"

Coop nodded and kissed her again, "See ya soon babe. Try and not be too long alright?" he asked hopefully.

"I'll be as fast as I can I promise." Phoebe assured and grabbed her purse, "See ya hon." And she pecked him on the cheek before disappearing out the door.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
****San Francisco Police Department**

'_Knock! Knock!' _Henry Mitchell looked up from his paperwork at the sound of knocking on his office door. He opened his mouth to call them in when the person on the other side opened it and entered without waiting for an invitation.

"Hey honey!" Paige Mathews-Mitchell greeted cheerfully as she entered her husbands cluttered office, picnic bag in hand. She walked over to his desk and sat the basket on top before leaning over and placing a loving kiss to his lips.

Henry smiled and kissed her back before his eyes fell on the picnic basket resting on top of his desk, "Aw baby I would love too I really would but I….I just can't leave the precinct right now." He told her regretfully, "I'm sorry Paige."

Paige smiled and nodded in understanding, "I figured….which I exactly why I brought the picnic to you." She smiled proudly at him then frowned, "You do have time to eat don't you?" she asked realizing that she hadn't thought of that when devising her plan.

Henry grinned at his wife appreciatively and kissed her lips, "Yes I do."

Paige nodded, "Good! Cause a man has gotta eat, especially my man." She added with a smirk and Henry shook his head at her, "Well you have to keep your strength up Henry." She told him with a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows.

Henry chuckled and pulled her down onto his lap inciting a small squeal, " I love you Paige Mathews-Mitchell." He told her with another smile and kissed her deeply.

Paige giggled into the kiss and replied, "I love you too Henry Mitchell. I love you very much." And deepened their kiss further.

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
****P4 Night Club**

Piper Halliwell-Wyatt was busy rushing around making sure her club was ready to open that night. It was the same routine. She would check and then double check the supplies. Call that particular bands manager to confirm and then she would go over the V.I.P list twice, making sure that the booth that was reserved for her use only stayed that way and finally she would check to make sure that all glasses were clean and the bar was fully stocked. She was half way through this task when an unexpected visitor interrupted her routine, not that she minded at all when she discovered who it was.

"There's my beautiful wife." Leo Wyatt greeted as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist from behind.

Piper smiled and relaxed into his embrace, "And there's my handsome husband." She returned as she twisted in his arms and kissed his lips. Leo kissed her back eagerly and when he felt her begin to pull away he pressed his lips against hers harder, deepening the kiss and keeping her firmly in place. Their little session continued for several minutes until the need for oxygen became too great.

Piper smiled in satisfaction her eyes still closed, savoring the kiss, "I love you." she whispered and felt his lips on hers again.

"I love you too Piper Halliwell-Wyatt." Leo replied and kissed her again.

Once Piper had recovered from that last kiss she looked at her husband and frowned, "Whatcha doin' here Leo? Shouldn't you be at Magic School?" she asked feeling slightly confused but glad at the same time.

"I was but I didn't have a class and Billie was entertaining the boys so…." Leo answered then paused as he moved closer to her, "….I thought I would come see my beautiful wife and….do a little more of that…." He stated referring to their make out session from before causing Piper to giggle, "….and I little bit of this…." He said as he leaned forward and trailed soft kisses down her neck.

Piper moaned at his touch getting lost in the moment before she snapped herself back to reality, "No Leo. Wait." She ordered as she pushed him away from her, "First I….I need to ask you something."

Leo sighed, "Alright. Ask away." And waited for his wife to begin.

Piper took a deep breath then asked the question that had been nagging at her all day, "What do you and Prue need talk to Phoebe, Paige and I about?" then studied her husbands face intently.

Leo sighed and looked away before returning his gaze to his wife, "We….I….I would rather tell you when your all together and with Prue." He answered flashing her an apologetic look, "I'm sorry honey. I just think it will be easier that way."

Piper cocked her head to the right, "That bad huh?" she asked and stated at the same time. Leo made a face that told her she was right. "Damn….now I'm gonna have that on my mind the rest of the day." She cursed then noticed Leo smile slyly, "What?"

Leo leaned in an whispered, "Well then let me take your mind off it for a while." Before he kissed her again.

Piper moaned into the kiss again and wrapped her arms around Leo's neck. As if reading each others minds Leo lifted Piper up and she wrapped her legs around his waist before he carried her towards her office, Piper kicking the door closed behind them.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
****415 Magazine**

Prue was walking towards her office when her cell phone started ringing, "Prue Halliwell." She greeted the way she used to before she died and then gave up work after having the boys.

"_What happened to Trudeau?" _the voice of her husband asked in mock hurt, _"Something you're not telling me?"_

Prue rolled her eyes but smiled widely, "Halliwell-Trudeau is just too long to say that's all." She replied and smiled even more as she pictured his smile and roll of the eyes at her comment.

"_Alright. If that's your excuse then fine."_ Andy replied with a smirk knowing it would wind her up.

"Hey! That was not an exc…." Prue countered but trailed of as realization dawned on her, "Your winding me up aren't ya?" she asked shaking her head at his childness. She could picture him smirking down the line.

"_I sure am."_ Andy confirmed with a smirk, _"Think you'd be able to tell the difference by now babe."_

Prue rolled her eyes again and scoffed, "Well excuse me for…." But she was cut off by a hand grapping her wrist and pulling her into one of the storage closets. Prue gasped as the figure, a man she assumed by their strength, pushed her up against the shelves raising her feet off of the floor slightly and causing several items to fall to the floor along with her phone.

"What the hell?" she cried but had no time to react as they man crashed his lips down on hers.

Prue struggled against him, fighting the kiss, for a few seconds until she realized that she recognized those lips and started kissing back, getting lost in the familiar feeling of his lips on hers and his hands on her body.

When the two finally pulled apart in a desperate need for oxygen Prue was left gasping for breath and pretty speechless.

"Andy?" Prue breathed completely taken by surprise at her husbands' very spontaneous and unconventional actions.

"The one and only." He replied smirking as he clicked on the light.

Prue gawked at him, "What the hell are you doing?" she asked her voice extremely high yet hushed, "You scared the crap outta me!" she exclaimed whacking him on the arm hard. Andy laughed, "This is not funny Andy!" she reprimanded, "You really scared me." She repeated glaring at him but Andy could see the fear buried deep within clear as day.

"I'm sorry honey…." He apologized sincerely placing her back down on the ground and kissing her lips lightly, hands still placed firmly on her waist, "….but you gotta admit that it turned you on." He mumbled as he leaned in and kissed her lips, then her jaw before he left a trail of kisses down her neck and onto her chest.

Prue gasped and closed her eyes tightly, gripping Andy's shoulders, "Andy we….we can't do this here." She told him sternly but reluctantly then gasped again as he made his way back up to her lips and kissed them forcefully.

"Why not?" he asked as he released her lips but stayed mere inches away from her face, far enough that he could look into her eyes but not too far so she could still feel his hot breath on her skin, "We did it during scho…." He started but was cut off by her finger being placed over his lips silencing him.

"Good point." Prue said stopping him from finishing that sentence, "Now shut up and kiss me." She demanded pulling him downward

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
****Halliwell Manor**

"HELLO?" Prue Halliwell-Trudeau called as she entered his younger sisters house and her own childhood home.

"MOMMA!" the excited voice of her youngest son squealed as he ran at her.

Prue smiled and crouched down to him, "Hey baby boy." She cooed as she scooped him into her arms, "How are ya?" she asked as she gave him an Eskimo kiss.

Calvin giggled and Eskimo kissed back, "I'ms good momma." He answered happily, "Uncle Leo and Auntie Billie are lots of funs." He told her as she made her way into the kitchen where she found her three sisters, Billie, her eldest son and her two nephews.

"I bet they are." Prue answered with a smile, "Did ya miss me baby?" she asked in her baby voice.

"I sure dids momma." He told her nodding his head enthusiastically.

Prue grinned, "Well good. Cause momma missed you too." She told him with a kiss. Calvin giggled and wrapped his arms around Prues neck tightly.

Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Billie looked up at the sound of their sisters voice, "Hey sis!" Phoebe greeted happily.

Prue smiled back at her as she placed Calvin on the ground only to be assaulted by another small body moments later.

"MOMMA!" Jason exclaimed and jumped at his mother, wrapping his small arms around Prue tightly, "I missed you." he told her simply and Prue felt her heart swell at his words and she beamed happily. _'He can always make me smile.'_ She thought warmly.

"I missed you too big boy. How was your day?" she asked as she sat down next to Billie at the counter.

"It was great!" he replied enthusiastically, "Auntie Billie is lots of fun!" he told his mother smiling widely at the young woman next to them.

Prue smiled and winked at Billie, "Oh I bet she is." she agreed matching his enthusiasm with her own, "Billie's great." She added looking at the girl kindly. Billie smiled a little and nodded slightly at Prue who nodded back.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige exchanged knowing looks with each other. Phoebe smirking as she sipped her coffee thinking to herself, _'Maybe Prue is exactly what Billie needs right now!'_ Phoebe silently gazed her eldest sister as she interacted with her son, _'God I missed her!' _she thought feeling an overwhelming rush of both sorrow and unbelievable happiness come over her and she knew it wasn't just her own emotions. Phoebe looked at her two other sisters' and saw Piper staring at Prue the same way Phoebe herself was and she knew instantly that Piper was feeling the same as she. Then Phoebe was hit with a waveof regret, happiness and anger. She frowned and turned to her little sister who was watching Prue intently, her eyes clouded and distant. Phoebe sighed inwardly, _'Poor Paige!' _she thought sadly shaking her head. She thought about reaching out and taking her little sisters hand but decided against it knowing it would attract some unwanted attention for Paige. Then Phoebe felt a rising feeling of hope spread through her and turned to Billie who had lifted little Calvin onto her lap along with Chris and they were now carrying on with Prue, Jason and Wyatt. Phoebe smiled brightly. Things were definitely changing in the Halliwell household….and it looked to be for the better.

"You're glowing." Paige blurted suddenly attracting the attention from everyone in the room bar the children.

"What?" Prue asked looking up at her quizzically.

"What?" Piper asked at the same time as she turned her head to face her.

"What?" Phoebe asked also as she tried to suppress her laughter at her sisters random statement. Billie merely looked at her confused.

"You're glowing." Paige stated again as she sipped her coffee.

Prue and Piper looked uncomfortable while Phoebe leaned nearer to Paige, clearly intrigued, "Who is?" she asked eagerly.

Paige nodded in Pipers direction. "Wha….me?" Piper asked incredulously.

Paige nodded again, "And you." she said looking to Prue.

"Wha….I'm not….I'm not glowing." Prue stuttered shaking her head then froze and squinted her eyes, "What do you mean by 'glowing'?" she asked and Paige looked confused, "What type of 'glowing'?" Prue elaborated.

Paige frowned, "Ugh….I'm not sure you….you're both just….glowy." she said with a shrug.

Phoebe gasped loudly, "Oh my god!" she exclaimed gripping onto Paige's arm, "Oh my god! You're…." she pointed at Prue and then Piper, "….you're both….they're….you're pregnant!" she cried happily jumping up and down in her seat.

At this 'revelation' Piper choked on her coffee and Prue froze mid-sip, a horrified look on her face.

Paige shook her head adamantly, "No. No." she insisted, "It's not the pregnancy glow…." She sated then paused deep in thought, "….it's…" her eyes widened, "….it's the after glow!" she gaped pointing at them both, "They've got the after glow!" she repeated.

Prue choked on her coffee this time and Piper froze mid-sip looking horrified.

"Oh my god you're right!" Phoebe exclaimed, "You two got laid!" she gasped somewhat jealously.

Piper stayed silent but Prue replied, "I am not having this conversation with you and I'm not having it in front of the children and Billie." She said firmly.

"What?" Billie gawked, "Whatcha mean 'and Billie'?" she asked in disbelief, "I'm not a little kid!" she pointed out while folding her arms across her chest and huffing….like a little kid.

Paige giggled and Phoebe nodded, "She's right. Billie's basically like another sister." She replied with a smile in Billie's direction.

Billie smiled back appreciatively, "Thank you." and then turned to Prue, "See. I'm like a sister, it won't be weird."

Prue remained unconvinced but shrugged anyway, "Fine. Fine if you think it won't be weird me saying this in front of you then fine."

Billie smiled happy to be included. Phoebe sat forward eagerly, Paige leaned closer and Piper looked uncomfortable, slightly.

"Well?" Phoebe asked wriggling her eyebrows, "Where and when?"

Prue sighed, shot Billie a wary glance then said, "Today, lunch time, at….work." she said then drank her coffee avoiding eye contact.

"At work!" Phoebe gawked at her eldest sister.

Prue nodded, "Yep. Outside my office in a supply closet." She continued giving more detail, "It was very unexpected and very hot." She then looked to Billie pointedly and saw the young girl staring, "Well?" she asked in a knowing voice.

Billie nodded sharply once, unable to look at her yet, "Yep….you were right….weird….don't know why but weird….and gross." She relented and grimaced clearly picturing it in her head and shuddered, "Ew."

"I can't believe my big sister did it at work!" Phoebe shook her head in amazement, "In a supply closet?" she verified and Prue nodded.

Paige was just as shocked and surprised as Phoebe but Piper, on the other hand, didn't seem fazed.

"What?" Piper asked with a shrug, "I did it at P4 today during lunch in my office." She said nonchalantly deciding to just say it so she wouldn't be uncomfortable anymore.

Billie threw her hands up in confusion, "That wasn't weird." She stated with a frown.

"And besides…." Piper continued with a smirk at Prue whose eyes widened in horror.

"Don't you dare." She hissed knowing what Piper was getting at, "I mean it." She seethed adding in a glare.

Pipers smirk only grew, "….Andy and Prue did it during school all the time." She said quickly then took another sip.

Phoebes eyes shot out her skull, Paige spilled her coffee and Billie froze in shock. All three mouths hit the floor.

Prue grew extremely uncomfortably, sat up straighter and laughed nervously, "Ookkaayy…..subject change now." She then leaned over and smacked Piper hard, "I hate you! And how'd you even know about that anyway?" she questioned.

Piper shrugged, "I just do….and you don't hate me." She added and kissed Prue's cheek quickly, smiling innocently.

"Oh my god." Billie muttered, "That is….ew….so weird….ew!" she grimaced shaking her head.

Phoebes highly amused mood soon vanished as she saw her eldest sisters embarrassed smile quickly turn to a concerned frown as she stopped her playful banter with her sons and nephews in an attempt at distraction. Billie, Piper and Paige noticed this too and stopped cleaning up Paige's spilled coffee. Phoebe watched as Pipers body went rigid and Paige placed her cup down on the counter frowning also. Phoebe couldn't help but smile at the fact that Paige looked like an almost carbon copy of her eldest sister at this precise moment in time.

"Uh….Jason? Wyatt?" Prue called their names as she helped both boys slide from her lap to the floor, "Do you think you two could take your little brothers upstairs to play for a little while?" she asked as she crouched down to their eye level, "Us adults need to talk."

Wyatt and Jason glanced at each other before nodding their heads at Prue who smiled brightly at them, "Great! Thank you!" she said happily and hugged them both, "You're good boys." She told them in the embrace and Phoebe noticed a different look in her eyes. It was hard to name, it….it almost looked like….guilt?

"Momma?" Jason piped up as he and Wyatt took hold of their brothers' hands.

Prue turned to him, "Yes baby?" she asked with a smile as she fixed his shirt.

"Are you okays?" he asked her looking and sounding far to mature for Phoebes liking.

Prue closed her eyes for a split second and when she opened them Phoebe saw the tears forming and instantly sat up straighter in her seat, her back rigid and her muscles tense, all her attention on her eldest sister.

Prue gave him a forced smile and stroked his hair lovingly whispering, "I will be." And kissing his head before the four boys disappeared in either a flurry of orbs of a red glow.

Prue closed her eyes and took a deep breath before rising to her feet and Phoebe felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end at the look in her sisters eyes. _'Uh-oh!'_ she thought warily, _'This can't be good!'_

Prue looked each of her sisters' and Billie in the eyes before saying, "We need to talk." making sure to keep her voice void of emotion.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

The three younger Halliwell sisters' and Billie were sitting together on the couch in the living room while the eldest paced back and forth in front of them. Piper watched her older sister pace the floor surely burning a hole in it and felt slightly guilty for the overwhelming feeling of relief that washed over her in that moment. Piper was no longer the head of the family; no longer did she have to take charge of every situation, no longer was it her job to figure everything out, no longer was it her responsibility to guide and protect her two younger sisters. No….that was no longer her burden to bare and she was incredibly grateful for that as it was hard and exhausting and Piper had no idea how hard it really was as Prue had always carried it so well. Prue never let it show. She was just

better at it than Piper was and Piper had no problem admitting that. Piper had thought that she would be extremely confused by the return of her sister, she had feared that it would cause a rift between them, that she would find it difficult to relinquish her place to her older sister again and let her take the lead but, surprisingly enough, it had been the easiest thing Piper had ever had to do in her life, it felt so natural and so very, very right and Piper was eternally grateful for that.

Just then the door to the Halliwell Manor opened and in walked Andy and Henry laughing together at the same time that Leo and Coop orbed and hearted into the room. The four men felt the tension in the room, only one of them knowing the cause, and Andy was at his wife's side in an instant as he recognized the look on her face straight away; she was worried and slightly afraid. Leo kissed Pipers head and smiled at her reassuringly while Henry leaned down and kissed Paige on the lips, lingering a little longer than need be. Coop, however, did not approach his wife at all and Phoebe looked and felt instantly confused by this. She caught his eye and her face fell as realization hit her and she mouthed 'I'm so sorry baby'. Coop folded his arms and shook his head, Phoebe sighed and shook her own knowing they would talk later.

"What's going on?" Billie questioned as she looked from each sister. Andy caught her gaze and smiled at her, she smiled back.

Prue looked to Leo as she folded her arms across her chest tightly, "We have a problem." Leo answered tightly.

"Major problem…." Prue added still looking at Leo who nodded gravely. Prue returned her gaze to her sisters and said, "….but we need to wait on…." She was interrupted by the familiar rippling air signaling the arrival of, "….Cole?!" Prue exclaimed and questioned

at the same time tearing herself from Andy and walking over to him. Cole coughed and lost his balance falling to the floor but Prue caught him and eased him down onto the stairs.

Phoebe rose from her seat as soon as she saw the state of him but the look in her husbands eyes kept her in her place and instead she watched her eldest sister tend to her ex-husband instead. _'Prue?'_ she thought bewildered. It was still strange to see Prue and Cole so close and she knew Piper and Paige felt the same weirdness about it but they accepted it. Cole was there for their sister in the underworld. He had been there when the Source had done whatever it was he had done, no-one had dared to ask, no-one had wanted

to know but Phoebe suspected that Andy did as he would have this understanding and grateful look in his eyes whenever Prue and Cole were together, not like the jealousy and anger she saw in her own husbands eyes whenever she and Cole were together.

"What the hell happened?" her sisters concerned voice pulled Phoebe from her thoughts and she reluctantly tore her gaze from her husband to focus on her sister.

Cole shook his head, coughing once again, "Nothing." He rasped, "Just ran into a little trouble." He told her dismissively, "I'm fine."

Prue glared at him, she was now sitting beside him on the stairs with Paige at her side, "You're not fine." They both countered at the same time as Paige reached out to heal him.

Phoebe and Piper watched on as Paige healed the demon lying on the stairs and they both noticed that they're eldest sister was picking her cuticles nervously as she waited. Piper and Phoebe exchanged at look that said, 'are you seeing what I'm seeing?' Piper shook her head and chuckled quietly thinking to herself, _'Prue really cares about him….never saw that one coming! Never!...'_

Paige's healing glow disappeared and she and Prue helped Cole to his feet and steadied him, "You alright?" Prue asked looking him up and down in concern.

Cole smirked and raised his eyebrows at her, "You worried about me Halliwell?" he asked his smirk growing, "You got a husband remember?" he asked glancing at Andy and flashed him a look to let him know he was only messing with Prue.

Prue glared, "Huh…." She said then punched his shoulder hard, "….so not funny Turner!" she seethed with a scowl.

Cole laughed and nodded, "Yes it was." He corrected with another smirk.

Prue rolled her eyes then looked at him seriously. Coles smirk faded and he nodded his head sharply. Prue sighed and returned to her place in front of the couch but behind the coffee table. Her sisters followed suit and returned to their seats.

"Okay…." Prue breathed, "….don't get mad…." She warned holding eye contact with Piper longer then Phoebe or Paige, "….but….the other day, before Pipers re-opening of P4 I uh….had a little run in with…." She frowned and shook her head, "….well it wasn't really a run in cause all he did was lurk in the shadows and smirk at me…." Prue corrected herself, rage evident in her voice and in her eyes, "….god I hate him." She seethed glaring at thin air.

"Prue?" Piper called growing increasingly impatient and agitated.

Prue shook herself, "Sorry uh…." She glanced at Leo who nodded as if granting her permission, "….I told Leo and we agreed to wait until we knew for sure that he was back before we told you all." Prue explained watching her sisters' reactions carefully, Pipers especially, "We had Cole do a little recon down 'there'…." She pointed to the floor and smiled apologetically at Cole then continued, "….who has just now confirmed what we were afraid of….Barbas….is back." She announced gravely. The room grew silent.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Piper shot out of her seat, "Wh….what do you mean 'Barbas is back'?" she asked panicked, "Back as in 'back' or back as in back?"

Prue pondered that for a second before answering, "Back….and probably badder than ever." She pointed out warily.

"Great!" Piper exclaimed sarcastically, throwing her hands in the air, "Great! This is all we need; the Demon of bloody Fear!"

"The demon of what?!" Henry asked incredulously, "Alright now….I may not be a magical expert or anythin' but….he sounds…."

"Bad?" Phoebe offered rising to her feet also, "Yeah." She nodded once, "He's bad. Very, very bad!" she exclaimed growing panicked herself.

Paige sighed heavily and pushed herself up, "How….may times are we gonna have to eighty-six him already before he actually stays dead?" she asked no-one in particular but was still looking for an answer, she just wasn't expecting to get it from who she did.

"Well….never." Andy pointed out folding his arms across his chest and all eyes fell on him.

"Whatcha mean 'never'?" Paige asked squinting her eyes at him exactly like Prue.

"I mean exactly what you think I mean Paige." He relied cryptically then feeing his wife's stare elaborated, "He's the demon of fear right?" he asked although it was rhetorical, "His power base is fear. That's what he feeds on and fear itself is an emotion, not a physical thing. You can't get rid of fear….only suppress it." He pointed out knowledgably.

Phoebe, Paige, Billie and Henry frowned at him while Prue, Piper, Coop, Leo and Cole all seemed to be catching on.

"I don't get it." Billie voiced shaking her head in confusion.

Andy sighed but Leo answered for him, "He means that every time you conquer one fear, another takes over. It's like a vicious, never ending cycle. Fear will always exist….therefore the 'Demon of Fear' will always exist with it. You can't kill fear." He explained simply.

"Which…." Prue spoke up speaking slowly, "….if you think about it….kinda, in a way, makes Barbas….unvanquishable." and scoffed.

"GREAT!" Piper exclaimed louder this time, "Well that's just great ain't it." She said as she began pacing the floor.

Phoebe shared a look with her two sisters', "Alright Piper?" she called and grabbed Pipers arms, "Sweetie? Hi um….that doesn't mean that we can't beat him." She told her strongly then wavered turning to Leo, "We can beat him right?" she asked sheepishly.

Leo nodded, "Of course you can. You've done it before." He pointed out with a smile.

"Uh…." Henry began looking from Prue to Piper, "….maybe it would be safer to take the boys to Magic School?" he suggested glancing upstairs along with everyone else, "At least until this is over. They'll be safe there." He offered a small smile.

"That…." Prue started decisively, "….is an excellent idea Henry." She smiled at him gratefully, "Thank you." he nodded back.

Leo started for the stairs, "I'll take them right now." He said and kissed Piper in passing.

Coop nodded and followed, "I'll help ya." walking right past Phoebe then he and Leo disappeared upstairs.

"Alright…." Piper said with a sigh, "….who wants coffee?" she asked heading for the kitchen, "We're gonna need it….lots of it."

Everyone nodded or muttered 'definitely' before following her into the kitchen.

Paige noticed Billie hanging back, "Hey Billie?" she called and the girl turned to her. This caught Prue's attention worrying her instantly.

"Yeah?" Billie replied forcing a smile.

"Something wrong sweetie?" Paige asked gently but Billie shook her head. Paige eyed her skeptically before nodding once and then going to the kitchen. Prue watched Billie for a moment until the young girl caught her eye and flashed her a reassuring smile.

Prue smiled back softly and said, "You ever need to talk….?" She trailed off knowing Billie already knew the rest.

Billie nodded and smiled weakly, "I know." was all she said. Prue nodded then turned into the kitchen. Billie watched her go taking deep, calming breathes in an attempt to soothe her nerves thinking, _'We need to get this demon…. __fast'__!_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Prue entered the kitchen and headed straight for her husband who handed her a cup with a smile, she gladly took it and smiled back. Piper and Phoebe were standing beside each other on one side of the island while Henry and Paige sat on the other side, Paige leaning

back against Henry who had one arm draped over her shoulder. Andy and Prue stood in the middle, Andy beside Prue with one hand on her left hip, her body angled slightly inward towards him.

Leo and Coop appeared back in front of them. Leo stepped towards Piper and pulled her close. Coop stayed where he was but watched Phoebe silently. He could see how worried and afraid she was, this demon seemed to rattle all the sisters more than any

other even though they had faced him many times before and won. Coop tried to stand his ground but he could literally _feel_ her pain and it hurt his heart, he couldn't stay away. He closed the distance between them wrapping an arm around her waist and drawing her close, kissing the side of her head. Phoebe sighed at his touch and instantly felt her tense muscles relax until she heard the scream.

"PRRUUEE!" Billie's fear filled scream from the living room echoed through to the kitchen.

Prue's head shot up and she dropped her mug. It fell to the floor and shattered although no coffee spilled as she had already finished.

Piper slammed her own mug onto the table not caring if its contents spilled slightly, she'd get it later. Phoebe and Paige both jumped involuntarily at the sound of the young girls cry and leaped to their feet just as Billie yelled their names and Pipers. They headed for the door, Prue and Piper already gone, Andy too. Both Andy and Prue were instantly out the door at Billie's first call for help.

"BILLIE!" Prue yelled as she left the kitchen and saw Billie slowly backing away from to approaching figures. She looked behind her and saw all three of her sisters then instinctively threw out her arm sending the two figures flying away from Billie then rushed over to her but before she could reach her the male figure grabbed her and effortlessly threw her back in the direction she came.

"AH!" Prue cried as she was thrown backwards and directly into Andy who broke her fall.

"PRUE! ANDY!" Billie yelled switching her focus away from her attackers.

"Oh ow!" Prue moaned as she rolled off of Andy and onto her back, "Ow!" and then felt herself begin pulled to her feet.

"Man that hurt." Andy muttered as he helped Prue to her feet, "You alright?" he asked concern for his wife's well being trumping his own.

Prue nodded and turned her attention back on Billie who was now pleading with the man and woman.

"Please….please don't…." she begged backing away, "….it wasn't my fault I….I'm sorry…." She apologized tears already falling.

"Who the hell are they?" Andy asked forcefully, keeping his eyes on Billie.

"Her parents." Piper said flatly trading worried glances with her sisters.

"But they're dead!" Prue pointed out tersely then realized what was happening, "Barbas…." She muttered her eyes wide.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­" Barbas?" Piper echoed screwing up her face in confusion, "What do ya mean 'Barbas'?"

Prue turned to face her sisters, "I mean 'Barbas'. This is his doing. He's responsible for this." She said short and quick.

Piper shook her head, "No. If this really is Barbas then how the hell are we seeing what she's seeing?" she asked skeptical of her sisters idea, "That's how he gets us…..no-one else can see what we're seeing, they can't help us but this…." She pointed in Billie's direction, "….this is just gonna help us beat him. It's suicide."

Phoebe shook her head this time, "No. It's smart." She stated gravely. Prue, Piper and Paige all turned to her.

"Whatcha mean?" Paige asked speaking for the first time.

Phoebe inhaled sharply, "What if this…." She gestured to Billie, "….is just a warm up? What if he is planning something bigger with one of our fears…." She gestured between her and here sisters, "….and he needs that fear to be corporeal? Maybe this is all one big, evil conspiracy with the Source and Gideon to take us all out and Billie over there is just their practice guinea pig?"

Prue, Piper and Paige were all quiet as they silently mulled over their sisters words, going over and over them in their heads. The more they thought about it, the more it started to make sense. Phoebe was right.

Paige, Piper and Prue all smiled at her, "Well…." Prue said grinning proudly at her baby sister, "….aren't you the smart one."

Phoebe stood up straight and grinned, "That was kinda smart wasn't it?" she asked and stated, her sisters all nodded.

"Hey guys?" Paige called their attention after receiving a small shove from Henry, "Don't ya think we should….ya know…." She gestured to Billie.

"Oh my…..yeah! Yeah!" Phoebe agreed nodding her head vigorously, "We should….help…..Billie." her voice grew more quiet the more she spoke, "Um….how are we gonna help her exactly." She asked looking between her sisters.

"Hmmm…."Piper started and Phoebe could hear the smirk before she saw it, "….I guess the 'smart thing' is gone huh?...."

Phoebe gasped and wacked Pipers arm hard only to receive a stern look of warning from….Paige?

Phoebe narrowed her eyes at her little sister and snapped, "You're becoming more and more like Prue every day!"

Paige scowled, "Well….you're becoming more and more like a child by the second!" she shot back sharply and Piper chuckled.

"Girls!" Prue seethed whipping round to face her three younger siblings, "Now is not the time! All of you behave!" she ordered sternly.

Piper glowered at her and then smirked, "You're becoming more and more like Grams every day!" she sniped.

Paige gasped and Phoebe giggled then clamped a hand over her mouth, her eyes darting between Pipers face and Prue's back.

"OUCHY!" Piper shrieked loudly as Prue reached back and slapped her hard on the leg, "That stings!" Piper hissed while rubbing her stinging leg tenderly. _'I bet she's left a hand print on my thigh!' _Piper thought to herself with a wince.

"Serves you right!" Prue hissed back, "And as for 'how we help her'….I have no idea….." she whispered then the light bulb went off and she cocked her head to the right. This little habit of hers let her sisters know that she had and idea, "…but this." And with that Prue stepped forward and held up her right hand. Ripples shot out of her palm and hit Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins, sending them flying through the stair banister and rolling down the stairs to the first landing, "HA! See how you like it!" she spat then ran over to Billie crouching down on the floor beside her. "Billie?" she called softly and the young girl looked up at her, "Talk to me." She requested gently.

Billie shook her head and looked towards her parents who were walking closer, "I….I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"So you should be!" Mrs. Jenkins spat hatefully, "You killed our daughter!"

Billie sobbed, "I'm your daughter too." She whispered broken.

"No you're not!" Mr. Jenkins corrected sharply, "Not anymore. Christie….Christie is our daughter not you. You're just the girl who murdered her! And that's who you'll always be to us!"

A single, pained sob escaped Billie's lips, "I'm sorry." She whimpered, "I….please forgive me?" she begged staring up at her parents.

"Forgive you?" Mrs. Jenkins echoed incredulously, "Why the hell would we do that? We hate you! This is all your fault! How….how can you look at yourself in the mirror, how do you live with yourself, how do you sleep at night knowing….that you killed your sister?" she asked staring Billie in her watery eyes, with her own cold and uncaring ones. "You make me sick!" she spat.

That was all it took for Billie to crack completely and heartrenching sobs engulfed her shaking body.

"PIPER!" Prue yelled, her voice full of authority. Piper caught the hint right away and threw up her hands freezing the scene, well that's what she had intended but it only slowed down.

"Damn it!" Piper cursed under her breath then looked to Paige who nodded briskly.

"THE JENKINS'!" She yelled and Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins were surrounded by blue and white orbs before they went soaring across the room, landing hard. "Humph! That should slow 'em down even more." Paige nodded her head again as she spoke.

Prue turned back to Billie and grabbed the young girls hands, whipping her round so she could see her face, "Billie!" she called sternly. "Billie look at me." She ordered her voice gentler but still Billie continued to fall apart.

Phoebe, Paige and Piper slowly began to make their way over to the two women on the floor. Piper kept a wary eye on the struggling parents as they tried to gather their bearings, ready in a flash to blast them or freeze them if need be.

Prue gripped Billie's wrists harder and said firmly, her voice on edge, "Billie. Look. At. Me." She said each word as a separate sentence which seemed to get the young girls attention as she slowly lifted her gaze to meet Prue's.

"This is Barbas' doing." Prue informed the girl her voice and gaze softening at the sight of the girl before her, "This is Barbas alright he's….he's playing with your emotions. Messing with your head you have to fight this."

Billie frowned, "So they're….they're not my parents?" she asked innocently, "This isn't….isn't real?"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Phoebe traded looks with her sisters then inhaled sharply before answering, "No honey it is real. They are your parents which makes this even more painful for you but it's not how they feel." She assured her firmly, "This is what you think they feel towards you, their feelings, the things they're saying that's all you Billie….not them." She tried to explain but Billie seemed as though she had given up already.

Billie stared at Phoebe for a long moment considering what she had just said but all too quickly the pain and hurt over her parents cruel words came flooding back. All she could do was shake her head in disagreement.

Prue shook her head too, "Hey no!" she snapped much harsher than she had intended but Prue did believe in the old saying 'be cruel to be kind'….sometimes. Billie looked at her surprised by her tone and she wasn't the only one.

"Don't do that!" Prue ordered, "Don't do that! I thought we talked about this already?" she asked searching the young girls eyes, "In

the attic remember?" but still silence, "Billie…." Prue tugged on her hands, "….sweetheart it wasn't your fault." She told her gently, "How many times do I have to say it before you'll believe me?" she asked and Billie opened her mouth but struggled to find words.

"You heard what they said Prue!" she exclaimed pointing at her parents who were almost on their feet, "They hate me! They blame me!" she reminded her expression pained and broken. "My own parents hate me and they have every right too!" Billie wrenched her hands out of Prue's grasp, "I KILLED MY SISTER!" she screamed. Piper, Phoebe, Prue and Paige all jumped in surprise.

"You did what you had to do." Prue told her firmly, "I believe that. Piper believes that. Phoebe believes that. Paige believes that and I know your parents do too alright. The only person who doesn't is the one person who needs to believe it the most….you."

"What the hell do you know witch!" Mrs. Jenkins snapped as she walked towards the group, "You've never lost a child."

Prue looked up at her and visibly tensed at her words. Mrs. Jenkins glared and Prue shot one right back rising to her feet and walking slowly towards her saying, "Look lady! You know nothing about me. Nothing about my life so don't you dare…." Prue trailed off and sucked in a deep breath. _'This isn't your fight Prue!'_ she told herself silently, '_It's Billie's!'_ she took another breath and shot Mrs.

Jenkins one last glare before whirling back round to Billie grabbing her by the arms and pulling her to her feet, "Tell them." She ordered looking Billie right in the eye, "Tell them it wasn't your fault. Tell them." She encouraged then pushed Billie so she was standing in front of her parents, "Tell. Them." She repeated and gave Billie a small shove.

Billie looked terrified, she turned back to the sisters who all nodded their support and Billie felt newfound strength wash over her.

She took a step forwards, "It wasn't my fault." She told them her voice shaky and unconvincing so she tried again, "It wasn't my fault.

What happened to Christie….you can't blame me for that! All I did was try to help her. I was the one who found her for god sake!" she exclaimed throwing her hands in the air, "I searched high and low for her. I never gave up and when I did, finally, find her I did everything in my power to take her pain away. To erase all those horrific years she spent in that cave with those demons. I taught her how to be a person. I convinced her to meet with you guys when she really didn't want too. I made her come and see you in that park that day! I'm the reason you had any sort of relationship with her at all!" Billie cried her anger boiling over so she was very near yelling. Billie walked over to her mother and looked her in the eyes, "I tried. I tried as hard as I possibly could but it was already too late! It had been too late years ago. The Christie we knew and loved….was gone. My sister was gone and all that was left was a corrupted, vengeance driven shell of what she used to be." She explained angry tears slipping down her cheeks. "I….I wanted so badly for her to be who she used to be, who I remembered but she wasn't. My god mom….she tried to kill me! I was protecting myself from her! If I hadn't of done what I did….Piper, Phoebe, Paige and I could all be dead!" she cried throwing her arms out, "Why….why can't you understand that?" she asked incredulously not being able to comprehend how her parents were being so blind. "It wasn't my fault…." Billie looked at them both and stood up straight, "….you can't blame me….and I won't let you….cause I don't blame me." She finished firmly and could see the cold, dead hatred filled eyes of her parents soften to what they had been her entire life; caring and full of love.

Prue smiled proudly at Billie while Phoebe brushed away some stray tears along with Paige and Piper continued to stare at Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins, her gaze hard and set. Billie had done it. She had faced her fear and overcome it.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Billie…." Mrs. Jenkins breathed staring at her daughter lovingly.

"Mom?" Billie questioned then fell into her mothers open arms, "My god I've missed you both so much! I've needed you so bad!"

Mr. Jenkins nodded as he rubbed his daughters back in soothing motions, "We know sweetheart. We know."

Mrs. Jenkins pushed her daughter out to arms length, "We have been with you this entire time Billie. We would never leave you all on your own." She smiled softly at Billie, "We have been by your side holding your hand through it all."

Billie sobbed, "I wish….I wish I could have saved you." she whispered, "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you."

Mr. Jenkins shook his head, "If you were meant to save us….you would have." He told his daughter with a gentle smile.

"Everything happens for a reason Billie." Mrs. Jenkins told her solemnly, "We weren't meant to be saved. We were supposed to die."

Billie looked up at her, "But why?" she asked desperately.

Mrs. Jenkins shook her head, "I don't know baby. I wish I had that answer for you but I don't. You know….sometimes things happen that we don't really understand…..and sometimes we never do but….these things have a purpose, sometimes we don't always see it right away but it is there." She whispered softly. Billie shook her head. Mrs. Jenkins reached out and stroked her daughters cheek.

"You were meant to do this without us Billie….." She told her sadly, "….and I think I know why…." She said glancing at the sisters, "….your father and I we….we can't help you when it comes to magic and you're such a gifted young woman….we would only hold you

back but…." She looked back at the sisters again, "….they can help you strive as a witch, help you grow and change and become the person you're truly destined to be." She said with another soft smile, "We believe in you sweetheart, we know you can do this and do it without us." She said and kissed Billie's head.

Billie whimpered and leaned into her touch, "I don't wanna do this without you…..I don't want to be alone."

"You're not alone Billie." Her father insisted looked to the people around them, "They're your family now. You'll never be alone."

"But what….what if I need my parents?" Billie asked in a small voice then looked into her mothers eyes, "What if I need my mommy?"

"Then you can talk to us, to me and I'll always be ready to listen." She assured her firmly, "But….if you ever need a solid, of this earth, mother to talk to, to seek advice from, to comfort you….if talking to the heavens is not enough…." Mrs. Jenkins looked behind her daughter and locked eyes with Prue who, seemed slightly taken aback by the silent request, nodded her head in assurance.

Mrs. Jenkins smiled in appreciation before turning back to her daughter, "….then I think you know who to go too…." She stated and could tell her daughter knew who she was talking about, "….but just to be sure….look behind you and you'll see her….you'll know because she'll be the first one at your side when we leave." Billie went to turn around but didn't out of fear that her parents would disappear when she wasn't looking.

"Come here baby." Mrs. Jenkins instructed holding out her arms for Billie who eagerly walked in once again. Mr. Jenkins wrapped his arms around his wife and daughter, holding them close as they all savored this moment together. "We love you honey and we don't blame you and we could never hate you sweetie. We don't blame you….and Christie doesn't either."

Billie sobbed loudly at that revelation relieved beyond words that her big sister understood her actions that day and the choice she made, "I love you both so much and I'm gonna miss you even more." She whispered through her tears.

"We love you too Billie." Mr. Jenkins replied as they all released each other from the embrace. Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins took a step back and smiled proudly at their daughter.

"We love you so much Billie and we're so very proud of you." Mrs. Jenkins assured her daughter with tears in her eyes, "Goodbye baby." And with that they both disappeared in a swirl of white orbs.

"I love you too." Billie chocked out before everything overcame her and she felt herself crumbling to the floor but someone caught her and eased her down gently.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige were all in tears as they watched Billie say goodbye to her parents forever and it broke their hearts. They saw the young girl falling to the floor and Prue rushed out to her, catching her just in time and easing her down the rest of the way. She positioned herself on the floor behind Billie and bundled the young girl into her arms, holding her close and tight offering her all the love and comfort that she may need.

Billie felt arms wrap around her and pull her close, radiating love and comfort and Billie instantly knew who it was. She turned into the body holding her tight and buried her face into the crook of their neck. "Prue." She gasped through her tears as she felt the pain of losing her parents forever all over again.

"I know." Prue whispered back and Billie clutched her blouse tighter, "I know." Prue repeated swallowing the lump in her throat and blinking back her own tears, "It's okay. You're alright now. I've got you baby you're okay." She soothed in a motherly fashion.

Andy watched his wife comfort the distraught girl and felt a strange pull towards her. Before he realized what he was doing her was on the floor next to his wife rubbing comfortingly soothing circles on the young girls back while whispering words of comfort in her ear as she cried.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
****Underworld**

"It failed! The witch conquered her fear." The Source snarled bitterly turning to Barbas, "All because of those good for nothing Charmed Ones!" he growled anger taking control.

"My Lord please!" Gideon begged as he stepped towards the Source, "This was only a trial run after all. We came extremely close to destroying the witch. Her fear just wasn't….physical enough to kill her quickly. Emotions take time, take longer, more power than physical pain." He tried to explain and the Source appeared to calm down.

"Alright then." The Source spoke, his voice eerily calm, "How do you plan on fixing this and destroying the witches?" he asked Barbas expectantly.

Barbas smirked and clasped his hands together, "We go after the witch with the physical fear, combine that with another's emotional, throw in some….fear of the past and….what do you know….three dead witches. Not even the 'Charmed Ones' can come back from that." He spoke confidently grinning wickedly with excitement.

"You better not fail me this time Barbas." The Source warned looming over the smaller demon, "Or I'll send you right back to hell."

**________________________________________________________________________________________________  
****Halliwell Manor**

Prue, Piper and Paige were gathered in the attic, huddled around the book, while their men sat, stood, or paced around nervously.

The door opened and Phoebe entered with Coop. Prue's head shot up, "How's Billie doing?" she asked her brow creased with worry.

Phoebe smiled solemnly, "She's still sleeping." She answered her eldest sister softly as she approached them, "She's exhausted."

"Well…." Paige began shrugging her shoulders, "….facing your greatest fear would be exhausting don't ya think?" she asked sarcastically.

Phoebe shot her a look and Prue nodded slowly.

"Hey…." Piper called looking up from the book to look at her sisters, "….how did Barbas read Billie's fear….if he wasn't in the room?"

Her sisters frowned. Prue pursed her lips together in thought.

"How do we know he wasn't?" Phoebe asked looking from sister to sister, "None of us were in the room with Billie." She pointed out.

Piper turned to Prue, "Did Billie say anything about seeing him to you?" she questioned.

Prue shook her head, "No. No but she really didn't say much before she fell asleep so….I can't say for certain."

"I did." A voice answered from the door. The four sisters turned their attention towards it and saw a tired looking Billie standing in the doorway, "I saw him." She continued as she entered the attic closing the door behind her. "He was here. He….held up his hand and I don't know….read my fear off his palm?" she asked with a shrug unsure if what she saw was right.

Prue nodded, "Makes sense. That's how he does it." She told the young girl to rid her of her confusion. Prue smiled at her and then stood up and walked over, "How you feeling?" she asked as she brushed some stray hair from Billie's face.

Billie shrugged, "Okay I guess." She answered with a sigh, "I'm still kinda….numb I guess."

Prue nodded again, "Alright." She replied as she cupped Billie's cheek, "It'll get better." She whispered and Billie frowned, "Missing them." Prue elaborated, "You'll never stop and you'll never forget them but it will lessen and the pain won't always be as raw." She

assured her and Billie forced a smile before she slid closer to her and wrapped her arms around Prue's waist, resting her head on the older woman's shoulder. Prue smiled slightly then wrapped her arms around Billie's shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

Phoebe smiled at the sight and then turned to her two sisters and saw them smiling too. Piper looked at Phoebe and grinned before gesturing her over. Phoebe grinned back and plopped herself down on Pipers lap, wrapping her arms around her big sisters neck.

Piper smiled at Phoebe and placed her arms around her younger sisters waist. Suddenly Phoebes whole body tensed up, her eyes snapped closed and her breath caught in her throat as she was sucked into a premonition.

_Premonition_

_Gust of wi__nd. Prue and Piper on the floor. Piper yells Prue's name while pushing herself to her feet. She cries out and flies backwards, crashing through a broken wall. She lies motionless on the pile of rubble. Pain. Blood. Fear. Tears. Screams. Shax._

_End Of Premonition_

Phoebe screamed as she came out of the premonition and found that she was no longer sitting in Pipers lap but lying on the cold hardwood floor with her sisters and husband around her.

"Phoebe? Baby are you alright?" Coop asked as he looked her up and down, scanning for injuries with his eyes.

Phoebe stared blankly at him for several long moments before nodding slowing and pushing her self to her feet. A s soon as she was up dizziness y took over and she lost her balance falling back to the floor but Coop caught her keeping her on her feet.

"Honey what happened?" Piper asked concern evident in her voice.

"What did you see?" Prue asked from her left.

Phoebe shook her head in an attempt at clearing the cobwebs, "I….I saw you…." she says slowly, eyes never leaving Pipers. Her voice shaking, "….you were on the floor and you were yelling Prue's name and then….then you went flying and cra…." Phoebe trailed off and her eyes widened, "Oh my god." She muttered gripping Coops hand. Phoebe raised her gaze to her sisters again and whispered, "Shax." The fear in her eyes evident for all to see.

Prue froze, "Wh….wha….what?" she stuttered feeling her heart beat quicken in her chest, "What?" she repeated in disbelief.

Phoebe turned to her, "I saw Shax. His attack. Piper yelled you're name and was thrown through a wall. Isn't that what happened?" she asked for confirmation.

Piper nodded slowly, "Yes. Yes it was but….why did you have a premonition about the past?" she asked shaking her head, "More importantly why did you see that?" she asked her voice strained and fearful.

Phoebe shook her own head in reply not understanding it herself but then she remembered and she stopped breathing, "Oh my….I….I don't think I saw the past." She mused gravely the she looked Piper up and down. Phoebe shook her head, "Nope! Definitely didn't see the past. You were wearing that outfit." She revealed gesturing to the clothes Piper was wearing at that very moment.

Piper froze in shock, fear pulling at her heart. She looked at Phoebe and then Prue and then Paige before returning her gaze to Prue.

"I just….I just don't understand it." Phoebe muttered to herself as she rubbed her forehead. She then looked to Piper, "Are you okay?"

Pipers head snapped away from staring at her still big sister, "No! No I am not okay Phoebe!" she exclaimed heatedly, "How could I possibly be okay?"

Phoebe sighed then turned to Prue, "What about you?" she asked and Prue's eyes met hers, "Are you okay?" she repeated.

Prue stared debating whether or not to say what she was really feeling. Deciding that honesty was the best policy in the Halliwell family she shook her head slowly. Phoebe smiled sympathetically and reached out clasping Prue's hand in her own. Prue squeezed back and watched as Phoebe was pulled into another premonition.

_Premonition_

_Gust of wind. Prue and Piper on the floor. Prue looks up, pushes herself to her feet yelling 'no'.__ She cries out and flies backwards, crashing through a wall. She lies motionless on the pile of rubble. More pain. More blood. More fear. Tears. Screams. Shax._

_End Of Premonition_

Phoebe screamed once again as the premonition ended. She opened her eyes and found herself slumped back against Coop but still on her feet. She looks at Prue and says, "Same thing. You first. Those clothes." She said slowly her voice raspy.

Prue shakes her head defiantly, "No! No you're wrong. It can't happen again he's gone." She says adamantly.

"Barbas." Paige states simply walking towards Prue and placing a comforting hand on her back, "It's gotta be Barbas."

Billie still looks confused, "But how does Shax fit into…." She trails off as realization hits her, "He's Prue's fear…." She stated slowly.

Prue stared into space then bolted for the attic door. "Wait." Piper called after her and she, Phoebe and Paige rush out and down the attic stairs only to crash into Prue who is frozen on the stairs staring down at a figure standing in the living room.

"Barbas." The four sisters said in unison, equal amounts of hatred dripping from the voices.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Witches." Barbas smirked clasping his hands in front of him, "Long time no see." He looked from one sister to another his gaze lingering on Prue, "Very long time." He smiled.

Prue matched his gaze with her best and most effective death glare, "Not long enough Barbas." She returned, "Not long enough."

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige slowly started descending the staircase never once taking their eyes off their new house guest.

"Oh come on!" Barbas cried walking forwards and pointing, "You know you missed me."

"We missed vanquishing your sorry ass." Prue spat back as she reached the bottom, "And we're really gonna enjoy doing it again."

Leo, Andy, Coop, Cole and Henry watched on in silence, knowing that the sisters had to deal with him themselves.

Billie, Piper, Phoebe and Paige watched the small verbal sparring match between the demon and the eldest sister with amusement.

Barbas smirked at her, "Cocky aren't we." He seethed.

Prue shook her head, "No Barbas….Confident." she corrected tilting her head slightly to the right and raising her right eyebrow.

Barbas cackled and shook his head, "Lies. Words. Only words." He looked to the sky then back to her, "I know you're scared of me."

Prue scoffed, "Me? Scared of you?" she asked pointing to herself and then to him, "I don't think so." She insisted leaning forwards.

Barbas chuckled as he moved round in a circle, "Eh….maybe….maybe not…." He mused shrugging his shoulders, "….but…." he raised his arm in the air slightly, pointing a long finger upwards, "….I do know that you are….indeed…." he paused and held up his hand in front of Prue's face and moved it steadily from left to right then smirked again, "…why of course…." He muttered to himself then repeated the action with Piper and Paige nodding his head slowly, "….as I suspected…." then looked Prue dead in the eyes, "….scared of him?…." He asked content to show his amusement. He looked at the front door then back to the sisters before slowly fading away.

Phoebe looked at her sisters, "What the hell was that?" she demanded panic gracing all her features.

Paige shrugged and Piper shook her head but Prue remained still staring intently at the door, almost as if she hadn't heard Phoebe at all. Piper stared at her big sister intently and saw Prue's whole body shudder. She looked to Paige and Phoebe who's expressions told her they saw it too, before returning her attention to her big sister.

Prue felt her body shake and the ice-cold shiver creep up her spine. Her heart stopped dead and her blood ran cold just like before.

"Oh dear god!" she gasped, the sheer amount of fear laced in her voice stunning even herself into silence. Before anyone could question her cry the front doors to the Halliwell Manor flew open and a tornado type wind came bursting through it spinning widely towards the sisters and their men. It collided with Prue and Piper knocking them down then hit Phoebe and Paige sending them flying back into Leo, Billie, Andy and Coop while Henry dove out of the way.

The tornado continued to spin until it transformed until the ever terrifying form of the Source Of Evils former assassin Shax; the grey skinned demon with long grey hair and rags for clothing.

Phoebe, Paige and Billie looked up at the monster before them and gasped. Phoebe felt that unsettling feeling of dread wash over her and just the sight of him brought everything back; all the pain, the fear, the tears and the horrifying sight of her dead sister lying in pools of her own blood amongst a sea of rubble. Her pale, cold, blue skin, blood matted hair, blood stained clothes and broken, lifeless body. The image that has and will forever continue to haunt Phoebe's dreams.

"Oh my god!" Billie gasped as the demon slowly turned around staring at each and every face, it's gaze settling on Prue longer before turning to Henry and cocking it's head to the left.

Henry slowly pushed himself to his feet never taking his eyes off the demon before him but instead of the fear he had assumed would be gripping him it was anger coursing through him instead.

Paige looked to her husband and froze, she recognized the look in Shax' eyes. It was the look he got before making a kill. Phoebe gripped her arm tightly and Paige knew that she too had realized what was about to happen, "HENRY GET DOWN!" Paige screamed.

Prue's head shot up at her youngest sisters cry and her mind was filled with memories, flashes of that day all those years ago and before her mind could say otherwise Prue pushed her self up off the ground screaming, "NO!" and races towards Henry pushing him out of harms way. _"_AHHHH!" she screamed as the energy ball, meant for Henry, stuck her ramming into her chest knocking the wind right out of her before throwing her backwards, "URGHH!" Prue cried as she crashed through the wall to the sun room taking most of it down with her and landing on top of all the rubble….bleeding and broken just like before.

Phoebe gasped, "NOOOO! PRRUUEE!" she screamed struggling to her feet, pulling Paige with her.

Paige froze, "No!" she whispered as Phoebe yanked her to her feet.

"PRRUUEE!" Piper yelled and ran towards her sister, right into the path of Shax, who was ready and waiting with another energy ball that he struck Piper with. "AHHHH!" Piper screamed as it hit her on the left side and spun her through what was left of the wall, landing beside Prue….bleeding and broken just like before.

"PIPER!" Phoebe yelled as her older sister landed amongst the rubble next to her eldest sister, "Oh my god!" she breathed.

Then without warning Shax turned on Henry releasing a third energy ball at him sending him flying backwards and crashing through the window behind the breakfast table, just like Dr. Griffiths years before.

"HENRY!" Paige screamed turning to run to her husband but Phoebe's hand grabbing hers stopped her in her tracks. Paige whipped round to yell bloody murder at her older sister but the stern look Phoebe was sending her way silenced her instantly.

Phoebe looked to Shax and then back at Paige who instantly caught onto her unspoken plan. With a sharp nod of her head Paige turned to Shax and gripped Phoebe's hand tighter. Phoebe took a deep breath before the two youngest Halliwell sisters began to chant the incantation they head memorized years before and never forgotten.

'_Evil wind that blows. That which forms below. _

_No longer may you dwell. Death takes you with this spell.'_

With that Shax began to convulse on the spot, writhing in pain before turning back into the wind and spinning out of the house.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Phoebe watched until he was out of sight before she turned to her two fallen sisters, "Oh my god!" she cried as she ran towards them.

Paige glanced at them quickly before she spun on her heels and raced to her husbands side, "Oh my god! Henry!" she cried as she, with the help of Coop, slowly pulled him from the window and placed him gently on the ground. "Henry?" she called softly stroking the side of his face before she held her hands over his wounds waiting for the golden glow to appear….but it never came.

Phoebe knelt down beside Piper as Leo took his place between the two and Andy grasped Prue's hand tightly. Leo raised his hands over their bodies and the golden glow emanated from his hand. _Hand. _Only the hand hovering above Piper.

"What the…." Leo trailed off his face a picture of confusion.

Phoebe frowned and Andy asked, "Why isn't it working?" the panic and fear in his voice new to Phoebe. She had never seen Andy scared before. Like Prue he felt the need to shield her and Piper from things that could hurt them, even if it meant keeping his own pain and fear to himself.

"Oh please god! Not again!" Phoebe pleaded desperately.

Leo shook his head, "I don't….I don't know she….she's not dead." He assured them adamantly, "I can still sense her but something's….blocking my power. I can't reach her."

Phoebe's gaze fell to Prue's body and then flickered to Piper's and it hit her. She leaned over and pulled Leo's hand, the one hovering over Prue, towards Piper and he began healing her with all his power.

Andy looked at Phoebe horrified, "What the hell are you doing Phoebe?" he asked his eyes blazing, "She's gonna die!"

Phoebe looked into his eyes, "Leo can't save her Andy." She told him gently, "Only Piper can."

Andy frowned at her, "I don't understand. What do you mean?" he asked looking down at his wife and sister-in-law.

Phoebe smiled solemnly, "Losing Prue….is Piper's fear." She announced stroking Pipers cheek lovingly then froze, "Oh no!" she muttered slowly raising her head to look at her little sister, "Losing Henry is Paige's." she stated before she shot up off the floor and ran to her younger sisters side, who was sobbing heavily over her husbands body, "PAIGE!" Phoebe yelled as she dropped to her knees on the floor beside her sister.

Paige looked up at her with tear stained cheeks and watery eyes, "He's….he's gone Phoebe." She gasped, "I lost him….he's dead."

Phoebe glanced at Coop who looked lost and pained as he too could feel all the emotions swirling around the room.

Phoebe looked at Paige and shook her head, "No Paige. No he's not." She corrected her firmly.

Paige frowned, "He's….my….I can't heal him Phoebe…he's…."

"No!" Phoebe cut in sharply, "It's Barbas. This…." She gestured at Henry, "….is your fear Paige. You're terrified you'll lose your husband. That is what's stopping you from healing him. Your powers are paralyzed remember?" she asked desperately hoping to fix Paige before Piper awoke and before they lost Prue….again.

Paige looked at her then down at Henry, "But…." She protested biting her lip nervously.

"No 'buts' Paige." Phoebe cut in again, "No time for 'buts'. You have to accept the fact that being married to you, joining this family, has its risks." She told her gently trying not to sound bitter, "Henry obviously has or he wouldn't have married you in the first place."

Paige watched her husbands still face as she listened to her sisters words, "I can't protect him 24/7." She muttered defeatedly.

"No. No you can't Paige. That's impossible to achieve honey." Phoebe agreed brushing hair out of Paige's face and wiping away some of her tears.

Paige looked up at her lost and confused, "Wha….so what do I do Phoebe?" she whimpered her voice full of innocence.

Phoebe had to swallow the forming lump in her throat from the look on her little sisters face. She leaned over placing her hands on either side of Paige's face before answering, "You trust." Phoebe replied simply, "You trust in Henry and his ability to know when to intervene and when to stay the hell out of things. If you do that then….then everything will seem less dangerous, less pointless and less hopeless but you have got to trust him sweetie…." Phoebe told her sternly yet softly, "….just like he trusts you."

Paige stared at her blankly for several seconds before nodding her head slowly.

Phoebe smiled proudly at her, "Good girl….now heal that man of yours so we can save our sisters." She ordered gently as she pushed herself to her feet.

Phoebe turned on the spot and caught sight of a shocked and frightened looking Billie. Phoebe frowned and slowly approached, "Billie?" she called so as not to startle the poor girl, "You okay?" she asked concerned.

Billie shook her head, "No I….I don't know much about what happened that day. I never wanted to ask or….felt that I could but….I knew it had to be something pretty horrible to cost you something so important I just…." She tore her gaze from the eldest Halliwell's to look into the caring eyes of the second youngest, "….I never imagined something this….violent." she shuddered turning back to the scene before them all.

Phoebe sighed and walked towards her, wrapping her arms around the young girl, "I know….and we had to live it."

Paige watched as her hands glowed gold and Henry's wounds began to heal. "Henry?" she asked when the light disappeared and her husband began to stir.

Henry opened his eyes and slowly pushed himself up, "Paige?" he questioned squinting his eyes at her, "Wh….what happened?" he asked as she pulled him to his feet.

"Oh thank god you're okay!" Paige cried as she threw her arms around him tightly, "I thought I'd lost you." she whispered timidly, clinging to him for dear life.

Henry glanced at Coop who sent him a look that said 'hug now ask questions later' and Henry did just that wrapping his arms around Paige tightly and pulling her close. "It's alright baby." He assured her gently, "I'm alright. I'm not going anywhere….I promise."

The loving couple was brought back to reality by the pain filled moans coming from the second oldest Halliwell sister.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"AHHHH!" Piper cried as she slowly sat up with the help of Leo, "What happened?" she asked exasperated, looking up at the faces in front of her through squinted eyes.

Without thinking Leo replied, "You almost died that's what happened." He told her bitterly concern etched across his face.

Piper rolled her eyes, "Yeah well, what else is new?" she snapped without a second thought.

Phoebe listened to the interaction with a severe case of Déjà vu that she really didn't like.

Piper looked at her husband more closely and saw the pain in his eyes, an old pain, one that she had seen before and that's when everything came rushing back to her; Barbas, Phoebe's premonitions, Shax, the energy ball, Henry, Prue. "Oh god Prue." Piper murmured turning her head hesitantly to the right and then gasped, "Oh my god! NO!" she cried crawling over to Prue's body tears

already filling her eyes, threatening to fall at any given second. "No! No please….please not again….please?" she pleaded.

"LEO!" Piper shrieked turning to her husband expectantly, "What the hell are you waiting for? Heal her!" she ordered coldly, "NOW!"

"I can't Piper." Leo told her bluntly, "I don't have the power to save her….only you do." He told his wife pointedly.

Piper frowned deeply, "What do you mean? What does he mean?" she demanded turning to Phoebe and Paige.

Phoebe took a breath but found that she was unable to get a single word out, never mind a coherent sentence. All she could do was stare at the body of her eldest sister reliving that moment over and over again in her head, the moment she was told her big sister, her protector, her 'mother' was dead.

Paige saw Phoebe's inner turmoil and decided to take the lead on this one. _'Besides I did help Piper before!' _she thought to herself encouragingly. "Piper?" she called pulling big sisters expectant gaze away from Phoebe and onto her. Paige reached out and took Piper's hands in her own, "Sweetie….this is your fear." She told her slowly watching Piper's eyes intently.

Piper frowned at that statement and shook her head, "I….I don't understand." She stuttered.

"Barbas." Paige replied simply, "He did the palm reading thing on us after Prue remember?" she asked and Piper nodded, "Well….my fear was losing Henry, yours….is losing Prue again and Prue's….hers is obviously Shax himself so you need to overcome your fear of losing her so we…." She gestured to herself, Piper and then Phoebe, "….can help Prue overcome her fear of facing her….killer."

Piper stared at her blankly for several long seconds before the tears slowly began to slip down her cheeks, "I can't." she whispered her voice barely audible.

Paige leaned forward straining herself to hear, "What? Sweetie I couldn't…." she trailed off as Piper spoke again.

"I can't." she whispered louder this time her hands trembling in Paige's grasp.

"Can't what sweetie?" Phoebe piped up, speaking for the first time in several long minutes as she shook away the painful memories.

Piper turned to her, "I can't do it. I can't go through what we went through the first time Pheebs I….." her voice caught in her throat, "….I can't bury my big sister all over again." She said shaking her head and gripping Paige's hands in a vice grip. "I can't lose her."

Paige shook her head, "We're not gonna lose her Piper." She assured confidently.

Piper's head snapped to her again, "You don't know that Paige!" she barked fiercely, "That's what we thought the first time and you know what happened back then." She said icily. "You don't know." She added pulling her hands free from Paige and turning to Prue again, "You didn't lose your sister." She said bluntly.

Paige jerked back as if Piper had went to strike her, "What?" she chocked but Piper ignored her and just continued to whisper to Prue begging her to open her eyes. Paige stared at Piper with a look of absolute shock on her face, "How can you say that Piper?" she asked her voice dripping with hurt, "Just because I never grew up with Prue like you and Phoebe did, which by the way I'm reminded of nearly every single friggen day, doesn't mean that I didn't love her and lose her just like you did!" she snapped anger taking over.

Paige glared as Piper continued to ignore her. Paige's eyes narrowed and her jaw set firmly, "Alright you know what?....I'm sick of this!" she spat looking from Piper to Phoebe to Leo , "I don't give a damn that you knew her before she died and I didn't, she's my sister too okay! Why….why the hell do you think I came to her funeral that day huh?" she asked her eyes scanning the room frantically, "For kicks? No! I came because I was hurting, mourning. I felt like I had lost a piece of myself and I'm sick and tired of everyone constantly reminding me that I lost out. That I never had what you guys had with her, that I wasn't raised by her or loved by her or protected by her because that doesn't matter. I know her now! I'm loved by her now! Protected by her now!" she whipped her head round to Piper and grabbed her hands violently away from Prue, spinning her so they were face to face, "News flash Piper! We're going to lose her again! Right now on this floor because you refuse to forgive her for leaving you behind!" it was taking all of Paige's strength to keep from screaming all this at the top of her lungs and an equal amount of strength not to break down sobbing her heart out. She had to do this for all three of her sisters' sakes.

Phoebe watched her younger sister gob smacked. She could not believe that it was Paige, her little sister Paige, saying all those things with such ferocity. A small part of Phoebe wanted to pull Paige away from Piper and out of the room reprimanding her severely but the larger more sensible part of her knew that this was exactly what Piper needed to hear, what they all needed to hear.

Piper stared at Paige in a stunned silence. Completely taken aback by this verbal assault but feeling a small sense of pride and respect towards her youngest sister in that moment because Piper knew she was right.

Paige looked into Piper's eyes and saw the raw pain in them causing her features and tone to soften considerably, "I know it hurts Piper….and I know the memories are still so fresh that it seems like yesterday but….but you have got to get past it. You have to let it all go and really move on with your life. I mean really move on, leave it all in the past where it belongs and just….forgive her." She was now pleading with her big sister as the white lighter in Paige could feel Prue slipping further and further away from them and by the look on Leo's face he was feeling it too.

Piper took a deep shuddering breath as she turned back to her big sister. Piper scooted closer to Prue's body and slowly reached out to take her hand, suppressing the small gasp at the coolness of it. Piper stared at her sisters still face and brushed some stray strands of hair out of it. She trailed her palm down Prue's cheek smiling softly then shakily brought Prue's hand up to her lips and placed a soft kiss on the top of it, her silent 'I forgive you' before releasing it again.

Once that was done Paige all but dived at her eldest sister placing her hands over her head and her heart, Leo placing his own across her abdomen, and together they healed her wounds, stopping only when they were greeted with her clouded and confused blue eyes.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Prue cracked her eyes open warily, squinting at the blurred figures before her. She opened her mouth to speak but all she could do was gasp for breath and cough painfully. "Oh….ow…." she moaned getting her breath back, "….that really hurt….again!" she snapped as Andy lifted her to her feet. "Thank you." she smiled briefly at him before asking her sisters, "Where's Shax?"

Phoebe rose to her feet also, "Uh….Paige and I used the vanquishing spell on him but….it only wounded him. He turned back into the wind." She told her feeling another overwhelming sense of Déjà vu.

"Whoa…." Prue muttered staring at Phoebe strangely.

"What?" Phoebeasked self-consciously.

Prue shook her head sharply then winced, regretting it immediately, "Oh bad idea….um nothing I just…." She trailed off and looked between Phoebe, Leo and Piper saying, "….have this overwhelming sense of déjà vu….oh my god Piper!" she cried her eyes falling on her younger sisters tear stained cheeks and trembling hands. "Sweetie are you okay?" she asked moving closer to her.

Piper looked into her eyes and shook her head before crashing into Prue and holding her tightly.

"Oh!" Prue yelped as Piper knocked the wind right out of her, swaying slightly but enveloping Piper in a huge comforting embrace anyway. "Piper honey what?" she asked looking to her two other younger sisters for help.

"Barbas." Paige muttered distantly standing a noticeable distance away from both Piper and Phoebe.

Prue frowned looking from sister to sister before her eyes feel on the destruction Shax left behind and understanding followed.

Prue sighed closing her eyes then biting her lip as she tightened her hold on Piper, "Oh my sweet girl." She whispered guiltily.

Upon hearing her individual nickname from her big sister caused Piper to cry a little harder burying her face in the crock of Prue's neck. Prue squeezed her eyes closed tighter, not saying a word only holding Piper close to her heart so she could feel it thumping in her chest. That always seemed to soothe both Piper and Phoebe when they were all younger and Prue was trying to comfort them. In fact it worked so well with her sisters that Prue continues to use that trick on her own sons' now too.

Piper pulled herself together and stepped out of Prue's embrace but not moving too far away. The atmosphere was obviously tense but to an observer well aware of their current situation that would not seem strange at all but to those involved it felt very different. There was an underlining tension much greater and much more damaging than that of the demonic threat. This tension was personal.

Prue smiled at Piper who was now wrapped up in Leo's arms then moved to hug Paige who looked extremely paler than usual and Prue guessed it had something to do with Henry. Paige eagerly stepped into Prue's open arms and sighed heavily. The strain of the day, the worry, the fear, every emotion you could name Paige felt coursing through her in that very moment and all she wanted to do was sleep until it all went away.

When Prue released Paige she was instantly engulfed by a shaking Phoebe who said nothing nor made a sound, she just held onto her for dear life. Phoebe could feel her own avalanche of emotions along with several others in the room that she was desperately attempting to block out as she was struggling enough with her own as it was. Phoebe couldn't speak, couldn't cry, couldn't laugh, couldn't make a sound and she didn't want too. All she wanted to do was feel the safety, love and protection she always felt when in the arms of her eldest sister so she was going to relish in it while she still could.

Prue pushed Phoebe out to arms length and stroked her face before turning to Henry and smiling, giving him a look that said, 'demon now you can thank me later' before her features hardened and she headed towards the stairs.

Andy frowned and called out to his wife, knowing something was not right, "Prue where are you going?"

Prue stopped abruptly but kept her back to him, "To kill….the son of a bitch….that killed me first." She replied her voice eerily calm and void of any and all emotion before she stormed up the stairs calling over her shoulder, "AND SOMEONE FIX THAT GOD DAMN WALL!....AGAIN!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Prue?" Andy called softly, following his speeding wife into the attic, hot on her toes, "Honey?" but she continued to ignore him, "Prue!" he called sharply this time and she froze.

"What?" she growled still keeping her back to him, her whole body rigid and tense which was only adding to the dull pains.

Andy's features softened and he made sure is tone did too when he spoke, "It's okay to be scared." He told her gently.

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo and the others entered the attic at this statement.

Prue shook her head and winced again but recovered quickly hiding it well, "No time to be scared." She answered curtly.

Andy sighed and walked towards her so they were inches apart. Prue could feel him right behind her and his close proximity was enough to make her walls crumble and allow the tears to build in her eyes, tears she had been trying so hard to keep at bay.

Andy took another step closer, if that was possible, and rubbed his hands up and down her arms, "It's okay to be scared of him."

Prue shook her head slowly this time and turned to face him. Andy cupped her cheek and she leaned into it then placed her head heavily on his chest and sighed, his shirt tangled in her fists as she tried to keep her composure.

Several long moments passed before Prue pulled back and flashed her husband a grateful smile, which he returned with his own.

Prue too a deep breath, "COLE?" she called out her voice heavy with uncertainty. When nothing happened she tried again, "COLE!"

The air began to ripple and small black particles whizzed around in circles until they formed the figure of a man.

"You called?" Cole stated with a cocky grin that faltered as soon as took in the looks on the faces before him, "What happened?"

Prue took a step towards him, "Barbas." She answered bluntly giving him no further explanation, "I need your help."

Cole looked at her slightly stunned, he contemplated making some snide remark about her never asking for help but bit his tongue and answered, "What do you need me to do?" instead.

Prue smiled slightly, grateful that he had chosen not to make a dig, "Have my back?" she asked raising a questioning eyebrow.

Cole nodded once, "Always….partner." he replied with a huge smirk which Prue rolled her eyes at.

She was about to reply to that when the attic door flew off its hinges sending shattered wood splinters everywhere. Everyone in the room dived to the floor avoiding the flying splinters. Prue raised her head and gasped at the demon before her. Shax turned slowly and leered at her, his hand already forming an energy ball. He threw it right at her but before it could reach a second energy ball, from a different source collided with it and sent it hurtling back at Shax. Prue turned to her left and was met with a smirking Cole Turner.

"Told you I got your back." He pointed out with a wink.

Prue smiled and pushed herself to her feet. She knew only she could get rid of this guy for good, her sisters couldn't help, she was on here own….but that was the way it always was when it came to your fear. It was the way it had to be.

Prue looked Shax dead in the eyes and she knew he could see the fear swirling within but she didn't care, "Come and get me." She taunted fixing him with a glare so cold it could melt ice.

Shax advanced on her immediately throwing energy ball after energy ball at her which Prue either dodged or deflected expertly. She felt Cole a few feet behind her and smirked at Shax before ducking low. As soon as she was out of dodge Cole threw several of his own energy balls at Shax hitting him repeatedly in the chest. When he was done Prue shot back up and struck Shax with a round house kick to the jaw before using her newest power to throw him across the room to the other side.

Prue slowly approached him, a look of such hatred on her face and so much anger in her eyes that they looked red. She kicked him hard in the stomach; once, twice, three time then backhanded him across the face. She then kicked him in the head, making sure that her heel made painfully hard contact with his face. Prue continued to assault Shax with blow after blow after blow until a strong hand grabbed her fist firmly that's when Prue was made aware of the tears cascading down her cheeks. Prue locked eyes with her hunting partner before roughly ripping her hand out of Cole's and taking a small step back from Shax. She took a deep shuddering breath, her fists clenched in fury at the thing lying before her slumped against the back wall.

'_Evil wind that blows, that which forms below.'_

Prue's voice came out hoarse and shaky but not with fear or pain, with unfathomable anger. She clenched her fists tighter together and suddenly sharp wood splinters rose from the ground and flew, full speed towards Shax, embedding themselves in his skin causing him to scream in pain as Prue continued to chant, oblivious to what she was causing.

'_No longer may you dwell….death takes you with this spell'_

She concluded and watched in silence as Shax writhed and jerked in front of her before spinning into oblivion, howling in pain.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________  
****Underworld**"

HE FAILED!" the Source bellowed, his voice echoing throughout the deserted chamber, "THE WITCH IS ALIVE!"

Gideon winced at the volume bit stepped forward confindently, "But my Lord, look at it this way…." He trailed off making hesitant eye contact with his ruler, "….she is perfect." He hissed with a smirk.

The Source stopped in his tracks, turning slowly to face him, "You're right. Years of pent up anger, betrayal, resentement." He smirked a menacing look in his dead eyes, "She is perfect, lethal." His smirk grew at this revelation.

"Yes my Lord." Gideon agreed, his own sickening smile in place, "Now all we need is something to push her over the edge."

The Source looked at him for a long second before laughing evily, so much so that it almost sounded like cackling.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________  
****Halliwell Manor**

"Here you go." Piper said quietly handing Billie the last cup of hot cocoa then taking up residence on the couch next to her with Leo on her left. Prue and Andy were also seated on the couch; Prue on Billie's right with Andy on her left. Paige and Henry were seated on one of the armchairs, Paige on her husbands lap while Phoebe and Coop were the same on the other. Cole stood leaning against the fireplace watching the room and its inhabitants closely; something wasn't right.

The atmosphere was incredibly tense, so tense you could cut it with a blunt butter knife. The uncomfortable silence was deafening, it was so quiet you could hear a feather hit the floor. The five men in the room and Billie exchanged concerned but knowing glances with each other as they had all witnessed the cause of said atmosphere and their current situation. The inevitable had happened; truths had been told, confessions been made and issues brought to light that had once been disregarded and swept under the rug.

Oh no….all was not well in the Halliwell household....not anymore.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

'_So?....whatcha ya all think huh?....worth the wait?....(which I am still SO sorry for)….not worth the wait?....crappy?....brilliant?.....I would really LOVE to know so if you could all press that nice big button and send me a review then I will love you all even more!?!?!?!?!?! PLEASE!!!!!!!??????_

_Now….like I said at the beginning….as an apology for the unbelievable wait I am giving you, yes you my loyal readers, the chance to pick the content of the next episode. You have two choices to choose from. Would you like to hear them?....okay here they are…._

_No. 1__ – It will focus on dealing with the ending of __this__ chapter. Everything the Charmed Ones are feeing towards each other; unresolved issues, misunderstandings, resentment, guilt all that stuff as well as it being 'Mothers Day'._

_No. 2__ – Will focus on the demonic side of things more. The Source and his evil plan, kidnappings and new experiences but of course that means putting the sisters feelings from __this__ episode on the back burner._

_It's up to you folks BUT just so you know….the one that is most popular will come first and the least popular will be after that. So don't worry if your preferred chapter is not victorious for it will be written and published for your reading pleasure._

_Also if you have a specific scene or interaction between ANY characters in the choice you make PLEASE let me know and I will TRY and fit some of them in._

_Once again you're all rock stars! :P_

_All my love….Rachel….xo_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Of Hard Truths And Overdue Understandings**_

_'Hey guys! SO sorry for the big delay but I've been having MAJOR computer problems as of late. I lost EVERYTHING although I did manage to recover some of this episode but it was only the end so I apologize! :-S I hope it's not too bad and that you enjoy.'_

**Halliwell Manor**

"COME ONE BOYS!" Piper Halliwell-Wyatt yelled from the bottom landing, hands on her hips. Bright blue and white orbs filled the space in front of her to form the shape of two young boys. "Hi!" she smiled brightly at them.

"Morning momma!" Wyatt greeted with a cheeky grin.

"Good morning Wy!" she returned leaning down and planting a kiss to his soft cheek.

"Morning too momma!" Little Chris also greeted wrapping his small arms around her leg.

Piper laughed at his cuteness, "Morning too to you baby!" she grinned, scooping him up into her arms and kissing his chubby cheeks several times causing him to giggle loudly then wrap his arms around her neck.

"I'm hungry momma." Wyatt huffed with a frown, his tone serious and impatient as he rubbed his belly.

Piper shook her head at him and held out her hand which he took eagerly, "C'mon then."

"DADDY!" Wyatt cried loudly when they entered the kitchen.

Piper smiled as she watched her eldest son run to his father happily.

"Morning buddy!" Leo greeted as he hoisted Wyatt into his arms and hugged him tight.

"Morning daddy!" Wyatt replied and hugged him back.

Chris squirmed in his mothers arms desperate to get to his father, feeling left out so Piper placed him down on the floor as Leo sat Wyatt down at the table.

"DADDY!" Chris squealed as he ran to Leo's legs wrapping his arms and legs around one tightly.

Leo and Piper both laughed at this as Leo bent over and pried Chris off and up into his arms, "Good morning Little Man!" Leo smiled at his youngest as he sat him down at the table. Both boys delved into their pancakes immediately.

Piper rose up on her tip-toes, wrapped her arms around her husbands' neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

Leo turned and put his arm around her, "How're you today?" he asked and Piper sighed, "That good huh?"

Piper sighed again, "Yeah….that good." She nodded.

Leo kissed her head, "You'll work it out." He told her confidently, "You guys always do."

Piper shook her head, "I'm not so sure about that." She countered sadly, "It's different this time Leo. We're all so….drained emotionally from before and all this stuff had been a long time coming." She pointed out with raised eyebrows and wide eyes.

Leo was silent for a moment before repeating, "You'll work it out."

Piper sighed for a third time, "I hope so."

Leo kissed her head and wrapped his other arm around her tightly, pulling her into him muttering, "You still meeting Prue later?" in an attempt to change the subject and distract his wife from her thoughts.

"Yeah…." Piper answered nodding her head, "….at least I'm talking to one sister right?" she added wryly.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**  
The Cupid Residence**

"Oh my gooood! I'm gonna be late!" Phoebe Halliwell-Cupid cried as she rushed out her bedroom door fastening the buttons on her beige pants as she went then running her fingers through her now, slightly tangled, hair. She glanced up at the clock and winced, "So late." She cursed grabbing her purse from the small table next to the couch.

"I could drop you off on my way to work?" Coop suggested as he too exited their bedroom buttoning up his now, slightly creased, shirt.

Phoebe spun to face him, glaring hard, "It's your fault I'm late!" she cried pointing an accusatory finger at him, "You….you and your lips!"

Coop smirked, "You didn't mind so much a few minutes ago." He pointed out with a slight twinkle in his eyes.

Phoebe tried to retain her angered expression and accusing glare but the memory made her grin. Coop walked into the kitchen filled a mug with fresh coffee and handed it to her along with a lightly toasted bagel. Phoebe smiled gratefully at him then kissed his cheek.

"Eat that." He pointed to the bagel, "Drink that." He pointed to the coffee, "Then I will drop you at work that way you won't be late and you'll have time for breakfast.

Phoebe smiled, "I love you." then took a large bit of her bagel.

Coop smiled and sat down next to her with his own bagel and cup of coffee, "So….how're your sisters'?"

Phoebe visibly tensed at his question, her movement haltered then continued as if unfazed, "Prue's great."

Coop frowned, "Phoebe…." He started but she cut him off; slamming her empty mug down on the counter violently.

"COOP!" she yelled then took a breath, "I don't wanna talk about it." She told him her voice returning to a normal level, eyes saddened.

Coop shot her a sympathetic smile as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him, placing a gentle kiss to her hair, "I know. Don't worry too much honey," he told her warmly, "Sisters fight. You girls will work this out eventually, you always do."

Phoebe sighed against his chest and murmured, "Hope so." Quietly, "I am meeting Prue for lunch later so there." She stuck her tongue out at him cockily.

Coop raised his eyebrows, "Prue's not the one your fighting with." He pointed out simply and Phoebe sighed again.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**  
The Mitchell Residence**

"Yummy!" Paige Mathews-Mitchell grinned happily rubbing her stomach in delightful satisfaction, "You're the best cook ever!"

Henry raised an eyebrow at her, "Better than Piper?"

Paige went rigid at the name but answered anyway, "Okay….second best cook ever!" she smiled sweetly at him and batted her eyelashes subtlely.

Henry chuckled and leaned over the counter to her so they were almost nose-to-nose, "Your cute when you do that ya know." He told her smiling in amusement.

Paige flashed him a lop-sided grin, "I know….but thank you." she giggled as he kissed her nose then placed a chaste kiss to her lips.

"So…." He began nonchalantly as he leaned buck in his chair again, "Talked to your sisters' lately?" he asked casually stretching his arms behind his head, "Haven't seen them in a while." He pointed out, tone cautious.

Paige shot him a cold glare, "It's only been like a week or something Henry…." She reminded him sternly, "….but, as a matter of fact , I'm having lunch with Prue today." She informed him with a smirk.

Henry shrugged, "So?" you've been having lunch or breakfast or brunch with Prue a lot." He stated folding his arms across his chest, "She's not one of the sisters' I was referring too."

Paige abruptly rose from her seat and began clearing the dishes, "Shouldn't you be heading to work by now?" she asked innocently trying to change the subject of conversation.

"Paige." Henry said firmly as he too rose to his feet.

Paige sighed her shoulders sagging in defeat, "I don't wanna talk about it." She insisted, her voice having lost its edge.

"That's fine. You don't need to talk to me about it but you do need to talk to them honey." He told her softly yet firmly, "You've got to work this out, whatever it is."

Paige shook her head sadly, "I don't think we can Henry."

Henry frowned, "What do you mean Paige? Of course you'll work it out….you kinda have too." He pointed out as he rounded the table and pulled her into his arms.

Paige sighed heavily and rested her forehead on his chest, "It's really not that simple Henry. I….this is big. Bigger than any demon…" she trailed off sighing once more, "I just….I really don't know how we're gonna fix this or…." She caught herself quickly.

Henry pushed her out to arms length and looked her straight in the eye, "Or what Paige?" he asked hesitantly.

Paige looked up and locked eyes with him, "Or….or if I even really want too." She muttered, her voice dripping with hurt and anguish.

Henry sighed, kissed her forehead and pulled her back into his arms again, holding her close. He could be late for work for this.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**  
The Trudeau Residence**

"Come on boys." Prue Halliwell-Trudeau ordered as she flew past the breakfast table, "Eat fast. Hurry up."

"You heard your mother." Andy added sternly sending them his best; 'I'm your father so listen to me' look.

Prue came flying back in pouring herself her 4th cup of coffee that morning. She placed her free hand on Andy's shoulder and lent down, "I was talking to you too." She whispered in his ear, her breath hot on his neck.

Andy chuckled and looked at his two sons' again, "Well….you heard your mother." He repeated and they giggled at his expression, "Upstairs, brush your teeth." He ordered and they glanced quickly at Prue before they astraled out, "I'LL BE CHECKING!" Andy threw over his shoulder.

Prue stood silently, coffee cup in hand, observing her three boys contentedly. Just the mere sight of them together brought a gleaming smile to her face.

Andy stood and turned to face her grinning widely, "Good morning beautiful woman." He greeted as he snaked his arms around her small waist and pulled her against him.

"Good morning handsome man." Prue returned with a smirk as she pressed her body up against him, her free hand resting on his chest, "You smell great." She murmured almost to herself.

"Thank you." he replied bending down and capturing her lips with his. When oxygen became of short supply they pulled back resting their foreheads together.

"I love you." Prue whispered recovering slightly.

Andy smiled and kissed her lips firmly, "I love you too."

Prue grinned and pulled away, "I really need to get them to Piper's." she stated checking her watch and the clock on the wall.

Andy nodded, "I need to get to work." He downed the last of his coffee then turned to her, "Speaking of sisters'….you think it's gonna work?" he asked seeming skeptical.

Prue shrugged, "Probably not….but they've left me no other choice. I've been alternating my time between the three of them for what, the past two weeks!? It's exhausting and quite frankly…." She paused placing one hand on her left hip, "….it's startin' to piss me off!" she glared into space, her eyes darkening slightly like they always do when she gets angry.

"What happened?" Andy questioned frowning in utter confusion, "They're point blank freezing each other out."

Prue pursed her lips, "I'm not exactly getting the warmest of welcomes either sometimes." She muttered lowly, "I don't know what the hell happened and I really don't care. They're all lucky we haven't had any major demons to deal with, ya know Power of Four stuff, cause we would lose….quickly!"

Andy looked at her with new concern at that statement, "You need to fix this." He told her firmly, "Fast."

Prue nodded sharply, "I know. Workin' on it hon." And then sighed heavily.

Andy watched her a few seconds longer before planting a quick kiss to her lips and turning on his heel, heading up to the stairs taking them two at a time as he called, "YOU BOYS BETTER BE READY TO GO? NO TOYS OUT! AND YOU'RE TEETH BETTER BE SHINNING!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**  
Starbucks Coffee House**

Prue checked her watch one last time, making absolutely sure that she had time to do this before her meeting with the boss and was glad to see that she did. Prue walked into the coffee house and spotted who she was looking for immediately.

"Hi!" she greeted brightly walking up to the table, a huge smile on her face and it was genuine too.

"Hey Prue!" Henry was the first to notice her walk in so he was first to greet her. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Hey Henry!" Prue returned one hand resting on his arm lightly she then turned to the front and was greeted with the handsome face of her newest brother-in-law.

"Morning Prue!" Coop greeted with a gleaming smile as he leaned over and kissed her cheek also, "You look great by the way." He added looking her up and down.

Prue waved her hand dismissively brushing off his compliment, "Oh please!" she muttered smiling at him then turned to her left, "Hi Leo!" she said cheerfully and he too kissed her cheek. She smiled at him and took her seat pleasantly surprised to see a regular Café Latte complete with two sugars already sitting on the table waiting for her.

Prue took a small sip if her coffee, took a deep breath and began, "Alright….now I would love to say that I asked you all here for some sister-in-law/brother-in-law bonding and such…." She began looking between the three men, "….but I'm afraid that would be a lie." She admitted with a sad smile, "Although I do love you all." She added with a wink.

The three men chuckled but Coop also spoke up, "If you love me does that mean you're gonna stop calling me Cupid and start calling me Coop?" he asked with a hopeful smile.

Prue narrowed her eyes at him over the rim of her coffee cup before slowly shaking her head 'no' and smirking.

Coop laughed out loud along with Leo and Henry before nodding in acceptance, "Figured….can't blame a guy for tryin' though."

Prue laughed out loud at that, "No. No you can't….Cupid." and she winked at the name before turning serious, "Okay….business time. Here's the deal guys; I want to stage an intervention." She stated to them simply and straight to the point.

"An intervention?" Leo echoed and received nodded confirmation from Prue.

"This, whatever it is, those three pains in my ass have got goin' on between them…." She explained trying not to smile at her choice of words, "….has got to stop!" she stressed slamming her hands down on the table. Prue looked at each man with a desperate look in her eyes, "I can't take all the jumping about and alternating between it's driving me crazy!"

"Yeah….I know." Leo agreed nodding his head, "It's gone too far now and it needs to be fixed….before someone gets hurt."

Prue sucked in a breath and stared at a random spot on the table, "I think it's a little late for that Leo." She whispered in reference to someone getting hurt, "I get the feeling that they've hurt each other pretty bad already."

"I can feel it from Phoebe." Coop added as evidence.

"And I can see it in Paige's eyes." Henry joined in looking extremely concerned.

Leo looked at Prue intently, "It's not just one another they've hurt is it?" he asked and stated at the same time.

Prue looked up from the spot on the table and smiled weakly, "This isn't about me Leo." She told him sternly trying to shift the focus, "It's about them. They can't go on living like this, none of us can!" she added looking around again, "I don't know if you've noticed with your boys Leo but Jason and Calvin are picking up on all the hostility and it's confusing them. They don't understand what's wrong."

Leo frowned, "Yeah I have noticed that actually. Wyatt's quieter than normal." He mused, "And Chris isn't giggling as much."

"I thought Wyatt had always been a quiet boy?" Henry piped up looking slightly confused.

Leo nodded, "He was, _was_ being the operative word. Ever since Jason came on the scene, cause' they're so close in age and they're related Wyatt's come out of his shell a lot more." He explained smiling appreciatively at Prue who grinned widely back.

"Yay! I'm glad!" Prue celebrated, clapping her hands together, "So….we have got to fix this." she concluded with an air of finality that made their task already seem completed. "We'll stage the intervention tonight at the Manor, cause dinner is still on no matter what and I'm bringing out the big guns!"

"And what would they be?" Coop asked a little nervously all three men knowing that this woman was capable of pretty much anything, all the sisters were unpredictable but Prue was the most 'dangerous' of them all.

Prue smiled slyly, "Mom and Grams." She announced and giggled slightly at the looks on their faces before flipping back to serious again, "Yes boys; I'm bringing back the dead." She voiced leaning over the table, "It's that bad!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**  
Al Frescos Restaurant ****and Bar**

"Oh my god are you serious!?" Paige gasped grabbing Prue's hand in excitement. Prue nodded her head grinning widely, "Prue that's amazing!" Paige gushed, "You've only been working there what, like a month or something?" she questioned.

Again Prue nodded as she sipped her glass of wine, "Three and a half weeks but still." She shrugged and Paige gawked, "It's crazy right!?"

Paige nodded, "Yeah! But so totally appropriate." She added with a wink, "You really are amazing at what you do." She told her sincerely.

Prue smiled and wrapped an arm around Paige's shoulders, "Aw thanks sis!" she replied and kissed her temple, "I'm still in a bit of shock though I mean come on a promotion? Already is crazy!" Prue insisted and sipped her wine again, "My boss is insane!"

Paige giggled and sipped her soda water and blackcurrant, "A little." She agreed with a smirk then added, "But mostly he's just smart. He clearly knows good talent when he sees it." She smiled sweetly at her eldest sister.

Prue grinned, "Thank you." she told her sincerely, filled with gratitude over her baby sisters words.

Paige smiled warmly at her, "Your very welcome sweetie now, I'm gonna nip to the ladies room and then we can order kay?" she asked rising from her seat and throwing her napkin on the table.

Prue nodded sharply, "Sounds good to me." And with that Paige strode off inside the restaurant in search of the bathroom. Prue watched her go until she was out of sight then turned back to the table to see Piper coming her way.

"Piper!" Prue greeted happily rising from her seat and kissing Piper on the cheek, Piper in turn doing the same, "Glad you could make it." She added raising an eyebrow at her younger sister.

Piper grimaced, "Yeah I know. So sorry by the way, work just got on top of me."

Prue nodded and nudged Piper with her elbow, "I understand, now sit." She instructed and Piper did just that. Prue ordered Piper a glass of wine, the same as her and the two chatted until Paige returned from the restroom, Piper trailed off as she saw her youngest sister approach the table. Prue frowned when Piper stopped completely confused until she heard her baby sister's voice.

"Hey Prue? I was thinking that maybe we should go out tonight? Ya know celebrate your big promo…." Paige stopped talking abruptly and froze as she saw her big sister sitting across the table from her eldest sister. The two stared at one another in silence.

"Uh-oh." Prue whispered jumping to her feet and smiling sweetly at both of them, suddenly getting the feeling that this set up was a very bad idea.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Piper." Paige greeted tartly.

"Paige." Piper replied tersely.

Just then Prue spotted Phoebe coming towards them all, "Oh no!" she whispered harshly.

"Piper?" Phoebe questioned looking up from her cell phone.

Piper spun on her heel, "Phoebe?" she asked in confusion.

Phoebe averted her gaze and gawked, "Paige?"

"Phoebe." Paige replied deadpanned.

The three youngest sisters stared at one another in a shocked silence before all three advanced on the eldest, "PRUE!" they all yelled sharply anger evident in the voices and in their eyes causing Prue to jump a mile.

"What the hell is this!?" Paige demanded darkly.

"Yeah what the hell are _they_ doing here?!" Phoebe also demanded glaring at Paige and Piper.

"I thought we…." Piper gestured between herself and Prue, "….were supposed to be having lunch?"

"I…." Prue held up her hands to stop Paige and Phoebe from opening their mouths then continued, "This is a set up okay?" she revealed, "I was sick and tired of jumping between the three of you, dividing my time, making sure I didn't mention your names in front of the other, lying about where I was going! All the secrecy was driving me crazy! So I tricked you all into coming here at the same time, hoping that we could all sit down together and eat a civilized meal without a screaming match occurring….hmm?" she asked but received no reply. Prue huffed and placed her hands on her hips, "You'll have to do it tonight at dinner whether you like it or not so you might as well do as I ask." She pointed out smartly.

Paige, Piper and Phoebe glanced at each other warily before Paige stalked over to the table and snatched up her purse, "No!" she snapped glaring at Piper and Phoebe, "I gotta go Prue." She told her eldest sister gently, "I'm gonna try and get my old job back so…."

She sneaked a sideways glance at her other two sisters, "….I'll just see you tonight for dinner alright?" she asked and Prue nodded slowly, "The Manor seven o'clock right?" she confirmed.

"Same as always." Prue replied dejectedly.

Paige hugged her and kissed her on the cheek, "Kay. Congrats again sweetie, I love you Prue." And then she was off.

Prue inhaled deeply and bit her lip, watching Paige go then turned to her two remaining sisters.

"Congratulations?" Phoebe echoed scrunching up her face in confusion, "What she congratulating you for?"

Prue smiled, "I got promoted this morning." She told them proudly.

Phoebe and Piper both broke out in a wide grin, "Really?!" Phoebe gasped and Prue nodded, "Honey that's fantastic!" she exclaimed and engulfed Prue in a tight hug, "After only three weeks!" Phoebe looked Prue up and down, "You go girl!" she encouraged nudging Prue with her elbow and winked.

Prue smiled in appreciation, "Thanks Pheebs!" she replied and planted a kiss to her temple too, "That mean you're gonna stay?" she asked sounding hopeful.

Phoebe sighed, "I'd love to sweetie but I can't I've uh…." She quickly glanced at Piper, "….I forgot that I have this meeting so…." She smiled apologetically squeezing Prue's hand, "….but I will definitely see you tonight okay?" she asked and Prue forced a smile.

Phoebe grinned, "Great! Well done honey, I love you Prue!" she reminded her, kissing Prue's cheek before hurrying away.

Prue watched her go then turned to Piper with a sad smile, "You're leaving too aren't you?" she asked already assuming the answer.

Piper nodded wordlessly and Prue sighed closing her eyes, "Thought so." She muttered in defeat.

"I'm sorry Prue." Piper apologized sincerely wrapping her big sister in a hug, "So proud of you by the way." She informed her with a kiss to the cheek.

"Thank you Piper." Prue replied, "I'm proud of me too." She smirked.

Piper laughed, "And rightly so." She agreed, "I'll see you at dinner….and I'll make your favourite." She added, "Well….one of your favorites cause you're so picky you have like five!" she teased and Prue chuckled, "I love you Prue!" Piper kissed Prue's cheek again before she too disappeared.

Prue sighed sadly and dropped heavily into her chair, "Damn it." She whispered to upset to be mad right then. Prue looked around the empty table and her heart broke a little as she realized that her family was falling apart. Prue then frowned as she also realized that neither of her sisters had left her any cash, "Guess I'm footing the bill then huh?" she muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes as she violently dug around her bag for her purse then Prue downed the rest of her wine and all of Piper's before yelling, "CHECK!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**  
Halliwell Manor**

Everyone arrived promptly at seven o'clock sharp and dinner passed in mostly silence bar a few awkward and extremely forced conversations. After desert Prue and Piper put the kids to bed when it got too late and now the adults were seated in the sitting room.

Prue looked at her sisters nervously then made eye contact with her father who nodded his head, "Uh….okay." she muttered standing abruptly. Her three sisters looked up at her in surprise. Prue pointed at them and said firmly, "Attic. Now."

The three of them frowned and Phoebe asked, "Uh….Prue why do we nee…." But Prue cut her off holding up her hand and glaring. "No." Prue said shortly, "You three. Attic. Now." She repeated standing over them when none of them moved Prue raised an

eyebrow and shot them her 'are you really gonna challenge me right now' look before storming off and up the stairs, Piper, Phoebe and Paige following behind. Paige stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned to the men, "Are you coming?" she snapped.

The five men traded looks before they too headed up the stairs, none of them looking forward to the fall out ahead.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**  
Halliwell Manor – Attic**

"Alright Prue!" Piper exclaimed as she strode through the attic door, "What the hell is goi…." She stopped short and frowned, "Mom? Grams?" she questioned in surprise.

Phoebe and Paige froze and frowned too, "What the….?" Phoebe trailed off pointing at her mother and grandmother quizzically.

Penny smiled at them, "Hello darlings." She greeted with a kind smile.

Piper smiled tightly, Phoebe grinned happily and Paige narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "What is this?" she asked glancing around the room.

Prue took a deep breath before answering, "This….is an intervention." She stated simply.

"What?" the three younger Halliwell sisters questioned in unison.

"An intervention." Prue repeated calmly, "You wouldn't listen to me at lunch, you won't listen to your husbands, you won't listen to your father hell you won't even listen to your kids!" Prue cried looking pointedly at Piper then shifting her gaze to Phoebe and Paige, "Or your nephews." She added for their benefit. Prue was interrupted by the attic door opening and their familiar bubbly blonde protégé entered.

Billie smiled weakly, "Sorry I'm late. Studying kinda took over my life there for a second." She added with a chuckle then looked around the room. "Oh no! Did I miss it?" she asked Prue, "Don't tell me I missed it! I didn't think I was that late!"

Prue shook her head, "You didn't miss it Billie well, not the good stuff anyway."

Piper shook her head adamantly, "Alright hold it! I'm still not fully understanding what's going on here." She admitted looking to Prue for answers.

Prue looked to her mother to explain. Patty drew in a breath then addressed her three daughters, "Sweethearts, we're doing this because we're worried that whatever is going on between you girls might tear you apart, tear this family apart and jeopardize the _'Power of Four'_"

"And get us all killed." Prue added sharply.

Patty nodded then continued, "Your grandmother and I spoke with the Elders who also agreed that this is a serious problem that could have catastrophic consequences so…." She turned to her own mother to continue.

Penny looked slightly startled but recovered quickly, clearing her throat, "So, they decided to allow us to help you. You are clearly struggling with your feelings towards one another and where you stand, which is completely understandable." She added quickly, "Prue's return has obviously confused everyone and thrown everything a little off balance…." She stopped when Prue interrupted.

"Not to mention the all new _'Power of Four' _thing." She added then winced at the glare sent her way by Penny, "Sorry." She apologized quietly.

Penny glared at her eldest granddaughter as she continued, "….and we need to set things straight. You girls need to be reminded of just how much you've been through together and the only way to do that….is to take a little trip down memory lane." She grinned and Piper, Phoebe and Paige couldn't help but feel nervous; no-one liked time travel.

"Now don't panic." Patty instructed seeing the looks on their faces, "We won't be doing any of that awful time travel." She assured them and they all sighed in relief, which made Prue giggle slightly.

"So how will we do it then?" Phoebe asked, silently deciding to just jump right on and accept it instead of fighting a battle she would lose quickly.

Patty smiled at Phoebe, thanking her for supporting this, "It will sort of be like um….watching your life on a television." She offered as a way of explaining things, "Right?" she turned to her mother who shrugged and looked at Prue.

Prue rolled her eyes, "Yes. It will be exactly like that actually, a small magical screen will appear and we'll watch it through that." Informed them and her sisters nodded their understanding, "It's kinda cool actually."

Penny took a deep breath, "Shall we start?" she asked and they all nodded. Penny nodded back then added as an after thought, "You know what? This will actually help you too Prudence."

Prue cringed at the name, which Andy caught and chuckled, "Oh yeah? How so?" she questioned warily, "I'm not the one freezing out sisters." She threw in and her sisters glared at her for the all too obvious dig. Prue merely smirked.

"Well, it will give you an insight into some of the things you missed while you were…." Penny trailed off looking at Prue thoughtfully, "….elsewhere."

Prue nodded, "Can we just start please?"

"Yeah please?" Phoebe agreed then frowned at her mother and grandmother, "Hey that's not fair." She announced, "She gets to know all about our lives but we'll still no nothing about theirs!" she pointed out gesturing at Andy and Prue.

Penny and Patty stayed silent, "Well….if this goes well then maybe….you never know." Patty thought out loud with a shrug.

"Enough chatter." Penny scolded and all feel silent. Paige shifted so she was closer to Henry who in turn wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close. Piper leaned into Leo's side and braced herself. Phoebe leaned back against Coop who wrapped his arms around her from behind, knowing that a great deal of Phoebe's past pain stemmed from Cole, who thankfully was not present.

"Alright girls." Penny drew their attention back to her, "It's time to revisit your pasts and see why you need one another."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Piper and Phoebe tensed when the saw the first memory appear before them; when they were told that Prue was dead.

_Leo orbed into the eerily silent Halliwell Manor and was instantly assaulted by the smell of blood and coldness of death. He looked fearfully to his left and saw their innocent; Dr. Griffiths dangling out the back window. Leo could clearly tell that the man was dead but it was when he looked to his right that his heart stopped and leaped into his throat. Prue and Piper were lying amongst the rubble of what used to be the wall separating the sun room and foyer. He ran to them and dropped to h__is knees in between them. He outstretched his hands and prayed to see gold, which he did until he realized it was only working on one sister. Prue needed all the healing he could provide her but if he did that then Piper might die waiting. He had to make a choice; save Prue and hope that Piper held on long enough or save Piper and fail Prue, it was an impossible situation but he had to make a choice….and he did._

Leo had visibly stiffened while watching this knowing all to well the internal struggle going on within his past self. That day had been the worst day of his life, the choice had been impossible and had broken his heart. Leo could feel Prue's eyes on him but could not bring himself to look her in the eye, not after what he had done.

_Leo drew in a shaky breath, staring down at Prue's still face silently. He closed his eyes and moved the hand that was hovering above her across to Piper as a lone tear slid down his cheek._

_Piper twitched then slowly opened her eyes to see the face of her beloved husband kneeling up above her, "Leo?" she croaked as she painfully pushed herself into the sitting position. Leo did not answer, he just looked at her with pain filled eyes brimming with unshed tears and she knew something was terribly wrong. "Leo?" she asked again but still received no answer. Piper hesitantly turned her head to the right and froze at the sight before her, "No." she croaked pain ripping through her._

Piper looked at Prue with watery eyes needing to physically remind herself that this was only a memory. Prue locked eyes with her and slowly began to approach.

_Piper sat and stared for several long seconds before she snapped, "NO!" she cried her voice going back to normal again, "No, no, no, no, no, NO!" she muttered as she crawled over to her big sisters unmoving body. "Prue?" she called her name but Prue did not reply, she didn't move._

_Piper looked up at her husband, "Leo? No. Please no?" she begged and Leo shook his head._

"_I'm sorry Piper." He choked out, "I tried I….I was too late she's…."_

"_No." Piper pleaded, interrupting and delaying the inevitable._

"_She gone." Leo informed her and Piper's heart shattered in her chest and she felt her whole world fall apart._

"_No." she insisted shaking her head, "No she can't be gone she's…." Piper looked down at her dead sister and crumbled, "Prue?" she called in a whisper, "Prue?" she tried again her voice small, "Prue?" her voice was now tiny and full of pain. Piper choked back a sob and gripped Prue's upper arms and shook her, "Prue? Prue wake up honey please?" she begged, "Prue come on! Wake up, you gotta wake up come on!" she tried again shaking Prue harder and harder, "Come on! COME ON! WAKE UP!" she yelled desperation taking over, "WAKE UP PRUE! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP PLEASE! I NEED YOU PRUE! YOU PROMISED!" she wailed as she completely fell apart. Piper gasped for breath and gathered Prue's lifeless body into her arms, "Please don't leave me please? Don't leave I still need you please? Come back! I love you please come back? YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE COME BACK!" she screamed pain overcoming her, "It hurts please?" she asked her voice small once again. Piper screamed out as reality hit. Her whole body began to tremble and the tears flooded, "Oh god!" she gasped, "She's gone! Oh god she's gone!" Piper whimpered as she looked down at Prue. "NOOOO!" Piper screamed and buried her head in Prue's neck, sobs racked her body and she wailed. _

All the women were crying already. Paige had silent tears cascading down her cheeks. Phoebe's small sobs could be heard every now and then. Patty was also silently crying as was Billie but Penny refused to let her tears fall just like her eldest granddaughter. Piper had her head buried in Prue's neck clutching her tightly but she was not crying, she was too numb. Prue held Piper tightly, fighting her own tears as she saw the pain she had caused her younger sister and it was about to get worse.

"Oh no." Phoebe whimpered as she knew what was coming next.

_Piper was no longer sobbing as she sat amongst the rubble, clutching her dead sister. She was now covered in Prue's blood but hadn't seemed to notice as she rocked them from side to side, refusing to let go, silent tears cascading down her pale cheeks._

_Leo watched on still and silent. Piper had pushed him away when he had attempted to comfort her so he just sat and watched. His attention was broken when he saw the youngest Halliwell shimmer into the house with her demon boyfriend Cole._

"_PRUE? PIPER? LEO?" Phoebe yelled as soon as they arrived._

"_Phoebe." Leo's hoarse voice called to her and she froze, her blood running cold, she had never heard him sound like that before._

_Phoebe turned to him but he said nothing, he didn't have too as Phoebe caught sight of the scene behind him._

_Phoebe gasped as she choked on collected sobs, tears already rolling down her cheeks from what she saw, "Oh….god!" she gasped as she felt her heart being ripped from her chest. She couldn't breathe, couldn't see, couldn't speak, couldn't think."N…no." she managed, "This, this wasn't supposed to, to happen I….no." she muttered shaking her head in defiance. Phoebe turned on Leo, "Do something!" she demanded harshly._

_Leo shook his head, "I can't."_

"_Yes you can!" Phoebe countered, "You have too. DO SOMETHING!" she cried and Piper looked up._

"_Phoebe." She croaked. Phoebe turned, "He's already tried. I made him try but…." Piper shook her head, tears falling faster._

_That's when Phoebe's resolve crumbled and her knees gave out as sobs engulfed her. She sunk to the floor __shaking her head slowly, "No." she whimpered, "No this can't be happening it's….it's __not__ happening!" she insisted the scrambled towards Prue and Piper. "Prue!" she called sharply yanking her from Piper's grasp. Piper let her, knowing that Phoebe had to go through her own batch of denial so she sat back and watched as her younger sister unraveled before her eyes._

_Phoebe __imitated Piper; shaking Prue with all her might while screaming her name, "PRUE! PRUE WAKE UP!" she begged unable to control herself, "Please? Please, please wake up! Don't leave me, you CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE!" she yelled, "Please come back? Don't go Prue!" she pleaded, "Please don't go I, I promise I'll do better I promise I will! Please give me another chance please? I love you Prue I do I really, really do YOU CAN'T GO YET!" Phoebe shook and clung to her eldest sister, "I need you. I, I can't do this without you! You promised me that you'd never leave so DON'T LEAVE ME!" she yelled desperately, " Who's gonna protect me?" she whimpered all her strength suddenly gone, "Who's gonna take care of me if you're gone?" she asked Prue innocently, "You're my mom, I __cannot__ lose you! You mean everything to me. Please don't go. Oh god please!" she gasped in pain and fell silent for several seconds. Phoebe then lay Prue back down on the ground her face a blank stare. Piper looked at Phoebe and saw all the blood on her little sister's shirt and pants, Prue's blood and then looked down at her own clothes and saw the same thing. Piper whimpered in pain as she watched her younger sister lie down on the ground next to their 'mom' and wrap her arm around Prue's waist. Phoebe cuddled into Prue's side, closed her eyes and whispered, "I won't let you go."_

_Piper sobbed __her heart shattering completely at the sound her little sister's voice and crawled back over to them. She lay down on Prue's other side, head on her shoulder just like Phoebe. The two youngest Halliwell sisters lay on either side of their no longer breathing eldest sister and cried, cried their hearts out, willing their tears to bring her back to them._

Prue shook her head as she saw the effect reliving this was having on her sisters and felt instantly angered, "Stop!" she seethed though gritted teeth. Her sisters, mother and grandmother looked to her. "Stop!" she repeated harshly.

Piper lifted her head and saw the state of Phoebe. She released Prue who gave her a kiss on the head, before Piper fell into Leo's arms.

Prue glared at her mother and grandmother, "Stop now!" she commanded her voice dark and threatening as she strode towards Phoebe and pulled her into her arms, turning Phoebe away from the screen, "NOW!" she yelled and they complied. Grams waved her arm and it disappeared. Phoebe clung to Prue and cried, feeling everything all over again. Prue just stood there and held her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_In this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power. Bring back my sister, bring back the power of three." Piper chanted as she sat at the table__ in the attic, reserved for potion making. When nothing happened Piper looked heavenward, rolling her head then flipped through some pages of the 'Book of Shadows'_ _"Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies. Come to us who call you near, come to us and settle _

_hear." She tried a different spell, her voice strained from all the crying. She sighed as she picked up some ingredients and threw them into the bowl in front of her. Piper then picked up a knife and cut her finger, dripping her blood into the bowl as she said, "Blood to blood, I summon thee. Blood to blood, return to me."_

_She sat in silent hope for something to happen and when nothing did, the damns broke once more and Piper buried her head in her hands._

"_Piper?" a voice called as it drifted into the attic._

_Piper looked up sharply, "Prue?" she called back softly her hope rising once more but that hope was once again lost as she saw Phoebe enter the attic, her heart sinking at the sight._

"_Sweetie, it's four o'clock in the morning what are you doing?" Phoebe asked as she walked towards her only sister, "Your bleeding." She reached for a cloth to stop it._

"_I don't understand why magic can't fix this." Piper mused and Phoebe stiffened turning away not ready, not able to feel the guilt again, "Why it can't bring Prue back. It's not like we haven't cheated death before." Piper continued her voice hoarse, "I don't understand why this time is any different!"_

"_Because Leo can't heal the dead, Piper, You know that." Phoebe reminded her shakily her own voice sounding gritty from hours of endless crying and screaming._

_Piper sighed closing her eyes, "There's other magic, magic that we've used before; scrying, calling a lost witch, reversing time…." She slammed the book shut and Phoebe jumped putting her face in her hands as Piper stood up abruptly, "It's like the book just deserted us and deserted Prue and I __don't __understand __why__!?" she cried knocking her chair over._

"_Ug__h!" Phoebe cried, "We __lost __our sister. How can we ever understand that?" Phoebe pointed out taking a deep breath to repress the sobs and Piper nodded. "We have tried __every __magical way to bring her __back__. But we __can't__. She's __gone.__" Phoebe told her shuddering at that painful fact._

_Piper nodded and allowed Phoebe to hug her. _

"_I just….I thank god that I didn't lose you too." Phoebe whispered, her voice breaking at the end. Phoebe kissed Piper's head then said, "We have to get some rest. Prue will never forgive us if we look bad at her funeral." She only half joked and Piper tried to laugh but she couldn't, neither of them could. The two remaining Halliwell sisters exited the attic hand in hand, the eldest looking back just one last time._

Prue looked at Phoebe and laughed, it was a pained laugh but a laugh none the less. "Prue will never forgive us if we look bad at her funeral?!" she quoted back to her younger sister, "Seriously?"

This caused Phoebe to laugh to, Piper and Paige also. Phoebe nodded, "Well….yeah!" she replied airily, "You _know_ it's true." she pointed out with one raised eyebrow.

Prue squinted her eyes at Phoebe before she finally relented and nodded in agreement, "Yeah it is." and they laughed some more.

Prue then turned to her mother and grandmother, "I have a request." She said weakly, "Can you _not_ make them relive the service?" she asked sheepishly, "I don't particularly want to see my own funeral that's…." Prue shook her head adamantly and shuddered, "….seeing my dead body was bad enough thank you." she added and grimaced at the memory.

Penny nodded, "Of course dear. No-one would really benefit from that." She pointed out then looked at Phoebe and Piper, "But two shall certainly benefit from the next." She raised her eyebrows at them then turned back to the screen. Penny waved her arm once more and the screen was covered with mist.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_Phoebe I think I found the…." Piper stopped when she reached Phoebe's room and found it empty. She glanced up the hall involuntarily as if to ask Prue if she knew where Phoebe was, forgetting that her big sister was not there to answer and that is when she saw the door open__. Piper froze, "Church." She muttered then forced her feet to move towards the one place she really did not want to be any where near right then, too many memories far too soon. Piper slipped into the room silently, "Phoebe?" she called to her younger sister who was standing in the middle of the room, in front of the small couch, with her back to her. Piper frowned a little, placed the phonebook she forgot she had on the bedside table._

"_What are you doing in here?" she asked making her way towards Phoebe slowly._

_Phoebe turned to her, clutching Prue's favourite leather jacket tightly in her hands, "Do you remember the time I borrowed this from Prue without asking her?" she asked jerking the jacket a little as she spoke._

_Piper folded her arms across her chest, inhaling deeply at the sight of her sisters tear stained cheeks and red eyes. Piper exhaled sharply and replied, "Which time?"_

_A hint of a smile graced Phoebe's lips, whether it was from the question or the memory Piper didn't know, "When my boyfriends cat peed on it."_

_Piper closed her eyes for a brief second, getting the feeling that she knew where Phoebe was going with this._

"_Ugh! She got __so__ mad, I thought she was gonna have a stroke." Phoebe continued, glancing down at the jacket. Phoebe sniffled and looked to Piper, "But the funny thing was…."Phoebe paused and shrugged slightly, "….she got mad at you, because she thought that you were the one that borrowed it." She mused looking angry but not at Piper; at herself._

_Piper looked down at the floor as she remember Prue yelling at her for what felt like forever, god what she would give to have Prue yell at her again, when she looked back at Phoebe her heart broke for the millionth time in only days._

"_And you never told her the truth." Phoebe bit her lip as she tried desperately to contain her building sobs. Phoebe looked heavenward and sucked in a breathe, "She never knew it was really me." She gasped covering her mouth with her hand and sank down onto the small couch clutching the jacket to her chest, gasping repeatedly as sobs began to break through._

_Piper closed her eyes again then walked to Phoebe, sitting down and pulling her into her arms as Phoebe finally lost her battle to be strong._

"_I miss her __so__ much!" Phoebe choked out looking at the jacket once more._

"_I know." Piper whispered back and Phoebe cried some more, "Me too."_

Prue closed her eyes as the image of her baby girl crying in the arms of her then eldest sister slowly faded away. Then deciding it was best to lighten the mood, as this was already emotional enough for her three sisters without Prue adding to their pain she rounded on Phoebe shooting her a mock glare and placed both hands firmly on her hips, "You borrowed my jacket." She tugged on the jacket in question that she was currently wearing, the jacket Piper had returned to her the day before.

Phoebe bit her lip and nodded sheepishly, "Uh-huh." She replied innocently.

Prue squinted her eyes, "Hmmm….." shaking her head then turned to Piper, "I am very sorry for yelling at you about that."

Piper shrugged then smirked at Phoebe who stuck out her tongue both grateful for the playful banter to relieve the tension.

Prue turned back too Phoebe and smacked her on the arm.

"OW!" Phoebe cried jumping back, "What was that for?" she demanded rubbing her red arm and frowning.

Prue gave her a 'duh' look, "A cat peed on it Phoebe!" she exclaimed, hands once again on her hips.

Phoebe chewed on her lip again, "Oooh yeah, right _but_ we had it dry cleaned and it was fine!" she reminded her and smiled widely.

Prue threw her hands up and pointed at Piper, "Yeah which Piper paid for!" she pointed out.

Phoebe grimaced, "Oops um….would it help if I said I was weally weally sowwy?" she asked putting on her 'baby Phoebe' voice.

Prue and Piper turned to each other, Phoebe looked on expectantly, Prue and Piper turned back to Phoebe and shook their heads sporting identical smirks.

Phoebe groaned, "Ugh!" and threw her hands up in frustration then scowled at Prue and Piper, "Evil sisters." She cursed under her breath.

Prue laughed, "We're evil? You stole my jacket! My favourite jacket!" Prue reminded her.

Phoebe shook her head, "Uh-uh! No I _borrowed! _ _Borrowed_ your jacket!" she stressed.

"Girls! Girls!" Penny called her voice reprimanding but her eyes were twinkling and a smile was clearly plastered across her face, "Please?" she asked referring to their bickering.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe looked down at the floor but grinned at each other before replying in unison, "Sorry Grams."

Penny nodded and Patty and Paige laughed, "Shall we continue?" Patty asked then looked at Piper and Paige, "You two should pay close attention to these next memories girls. You are the two that need this the most." She advised then nodded at Penny who once again waved her arm and the screen was filled with a misty haze.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Leo, Piper and Paige orb into a mausoleum. Piper is dressed in burgundy rags, her hair is creped, her nails are long and overgrown and her face is painted with a __strange design in black ink._

Prue giggled and turned to Piper with a questioning smirk, "What the hell happened to you?" she asked attempting to contain her laughter.

Piper smiled a little, "I got turned into a fury." She informed her with a grimace.

Prue scrunched up her face and sighed, "At least it's not a banchee." She mused only to earn a smack from Phoebe, "Ow!"

"Hey!" Phoebe cried in insult.

_Piper looked__ up, past Paige to the wall behind her and slowly began to back away in horror. Paige looked behind her also, Leo following suit and Paige sighed sadly knowing now, how she could help her newly discovered eldest living sister, "Tell her, Piper. It's alright to hate her." She assured her calmly._

_Piper shook her head and turned away, running up to the back doors which were chained shut._

_Paige followed her, "You should hate her." Paige could feel her own tears pooling at her__ words and the sight of her oldest sister._

_Piper shook her head more and pulled on the chains, desperately trying to escape, to run away from her true feelings._

"_When my parents died__, I hated them for it." Paige continued, also sharing some of her own past pain to help her sister, "I was alone, and I hated them." She revealed, her voice cracking, as Piper continued to struggle with the chains. Paige took a deep breath to steady her voice, "It is __okay__ to __hate__ Prue." She insisted stressing the important, meaningful words._

_Piper's wrestle with the chains ceased and she froze at Paige's words and turned around slowly. Piper glared darkly at Paige as she advanced on her threateningly. Paige stiffened in slight fear knowing that Piper was unpredictable right then._

"_How DARE YOU__!" Piper seethed, her voice dangerously low then without warning she rounded on the wall from before and ran at it screaming, "HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME!" and slammed her hands on Prue's plaque repeatedly._

_Paige and Leo watched on, both their hearts aching for Piper._

"_How could you go and die and leave me here all alone__? Please come back." Piper begged as she continued to hit the wall. Piper raised her head so she could see Prue's engraved name on the stone, "I need you. Please come back." She pleaded then let out a scream filled with anger, pain and fear as she slipped to the ground and cried. A she cried Piper slowly turned back into her old self no longer holding the anger within her that was needed to be a fury._

_Leo approached her tears filling his eyes and placed a hand on her thigh, "It's okay. It's okay, honey." He soothed._

_Piper shook her head and gripped his arm, "It's not okay." She countered._

_Paige wrapped her arms around herself as silent tears rolled down her pale cheeks._

"_She risked her life every day and she never thought about what would happen to me and Phoebe if she was gone." Piper wailed._

"_I know." Leo whispered and cupped her cheek with his hand._

"_How could she __think__….that I could __live__ without her?" Piper gasped as the tears overcame her and she was engulfed by her mournful sobs._

_Leo pulled Piper into him and held her close, she in turn clung to him tightly as she wailed for her loss. Paige closed her eyes for a brief second then slowly raised her gaze to Prue's plaque silently reading over the words 'Prudence Halliwell 1970-2001' wishing that it was not true._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

Penny waved her arm, clearing the screen and looked over at her beautiful granddaughter's. Piper had her eyes closed, clutching Prue's hand the entire time, Prue herself had her head turned to the side, away from the eyes of her sisters and Penny had seen her jump every time Piper's hands made contact with the plaque holding her name and Piper had surely felt it. Phoebe had silent tears slipping down her cheeks as she, like Prue, was seeing this particular memory for the first time and it had shaken her. Paige was standing completely still staring her Piper with sad eyes.

Patty cleared her throat and three of the four girls looked up, "See, Piper does love you like a sister Paige and Piper; Paige really does love you back. She had always loved you even though you would not let her in." Patty pointed out and Piper slowly shifted her gaze to her youngest sister. "She saved your life that day Piper. She made you feel what you had been fighting not to feel for days and the only way she was able to do that was because of the bond you share as sisters. Paige knew exactly what to say to you and just how to say it, even though she had barely known you more than a week." Patty continued and Piper sighed knowing her mother was right.

Piper looked over at Paige and desperately wanted to walk over and pull her baby sister into her arms but she could tell that Paige wasn't quite ready for that yet so she stayed put.

"Shall we move on now?" Penny asked but her questioned was either ignored or went unheard as Phoebe addressed Piper.

"Sweetie I had no idea you were so angry." Phoebe whispered quietly moving to stand next to Piper, "That you felt that way."

Piper shrugged and simply replied, "Prue was dead. I didn't know what to do or how too feel I just….I just wanted her to come back." She answered softly and honestly. Phoebe smiled sympathetically and rubbed Piper's arm. She was about to motion for Grams to continue when a small, lone sob that came from her left caught Phoebe's attention first.

Piper frowned, hearing it too and turned to Phoebe who sighed sadly and looked a little guilty as she gestured towards their eldest sister. Phoebe opened her mouth to call Prue's name but Paige beat her too it.

"Prue?" Paige called softly and heard Prue inhale sharply.

Prue shook her head, still not turning to face them, "Don't mind me." She croaked, "This is about the three of you." he voice cracked at the end.

"It's as much about you as it is them dear." Penny corrected her and Prue seemed to give in.

Prue turned round slowly, her eyes red and cheeks tear stained. Paige instantly walked towards her sisters out of concern.

Prue looked Piper dead in the eyes, her voice shaky and choked up as she whispered, "I am so sorry Piper."

Piper bit her lip to hold in her own tears as a fresh batch slid down Prue's pale cheeks. Phoebe tilted her head to the left and closed her eyes tightly. Paige reached out to Phoebe knowing she was not only feeling her own emotions at that moment but others as well. This small gestured caused Phoebe to snap her head up and lock eyes with her baby sister, silent apologies and forgiveness taking place.

Piper and Prue smiled at the truce between the youngest Halliwells then Piper turned back to Prue, "It wasn't your fault." She told her firmly.

Prue sobbed and nodded her head, "Yes, yes it was." She insisted, "You were right; I _did_ risk my life every day and not once did I think about the consequences, or what would happen to you and Phoebe if I…." Prue shook her head and looked down at her feet.

"Honey." Piper soothed softly, tucking a strand of lose hair behind Prue's ear.

Prue sniffled then sucked in a breath, "I was stupid and naive because I never thought, for one single second, that I wouldn't be there the next day." She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, eyes slipping closed and head falling forwards.

"Oh Prue." Phoebe whispered as Piper pulled Prue into her arms, Phoebe too who then pulled Paige with her. Prue clung to Piper in desperation and gripped Phoebe's arm with one hand.

Prue drew in a deep breath to speak but stayed in Piper's arms, holding onto Phoebe, "I was so busy protecting you guys that I forgot…." She inhaled sharply and swallowed more tears, "…..I forgot to protect myself for you." she admitted, "And for that I am so, so, sorry!" she cried and clung to them tighter, burying her head in Piper's shoulder.

"It's alright." Piper soothed as she rubbed Prue's back comfortingly, her own voice shaking, "It's okay, it's alright, it's okay."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Patty cleared her throat and wiped her tears away, "This next one, is for you Paige." She told her simply then nodded to Penny who waved her arm once again.

_A nervous looking Piper walked slowly through the small cubicles at South Bay Social Services in search of one in particular. She weaved__ in and out until she spotted her; Paige sitting at her desk reading over notes and twirling her hair. Piper took a deep breath and exhaled slowly then approached her. Piper leaned over Paige and placed the basket on the right side of her desk. Paige jerked back in surprise and sat up, back straight when she saw who it was. Piper smiled somewhat awkwardly at her, Paige smiled back then reached over and peered into the basket._

"_Muffins." She announced and nodded her head, "Thanks."_

"_Busywork." Piper gestured to the muffins, "I'm best in the kitchen." She told her then breathed deeply before saying, "Prue was the one who like to….chase demons." She informed her looking away._

Prue nodded slowly, "And I still do." She voiced glancing around. Prue held up her hands at the multiple glares sent her way, "Sorry folks but that's never gonna change." She told them firmly and smirked.

"_So, how are you?" Paige inquired hesitantly but out of concern for her sister._

_Piper looked distant for a long moment before forcing a smile, "I've had bad hours," she began slowly, easing herself down into the chair across from Paige, "and hours that aren't quite so bad." She told her flatly._

_Paige nodded looking Piper over and noticed her tired red eyes, most likely from crying for hours at a time._

"_You know how it is." Piper added in, referring to Paige's dead adoptive parents._

_Paige nodded once, "Yeah." She looked down for a second, "When my parents died, there were some days I didn't think I'd survive the sadness." _

_Piper exhaled deeply and looked away, not allowing herself to cry in such a public place and in front of Paige, again._

_Paige sighed and found Piper's eyes, holding her gaze, "It'll never be okay that she's gone , Piper." She agreed with Piper's silent thoughts. Paige glanced down then back up at Piper, "But I promise that it will get better."_

_Piper smiled gratefully at her and Paige smiled back._

Piper looked at Paige and was surprised but happy to find that she was already looking at her. Piper smiled the same way she had that day and Paige returned it with her own. Prue and Phoebe shared a knowing look.

"_My, my , my." An irritated voice said from behind them, "That pile looks about the same size as it did an hour ago." He observed._

_Piper looked up at him and Paige looked away in guilt. _

_Piper quickly rose to her feet and jumped to Paige's defense, "Oh, that was my fault." She told her, "I distracted her with muffins." She added flashing him a smile._

"_Hmmm….and you are?" he asked expectantly._

_Piper looked dumbfounded. She glanced at Paige who was picking at her cuticles nervously and smiled turning back to him, "I'm her sister."_

"See?" Penny asked Paige as the screen disappeared, "Piper has always considered and thought of you as her sister." She reminded her.

"I wouldn't have said it, if I didn't mean it Paige." Piper added sincerely giving Paige a pointed look.

Paige smiled, "I know it's just, I wish that I could have grown up with you guys." She whispered, "Maybe things would have turned out differently." She mused then looked to Prue and Andy, "And maybe some things wouldn't have happened at all." She added sadly.

Both Andy and Prue smiled at her while Piper stepped closer to Paige.

"But you didn't." Piper stated bluntly, "And it sucks but you're here now." She pointed out making sure Paige was looking her in the eye before saying, "You're here, you're with us, you're a part of this family and we love you." she stated firmly then pulled Paige into her arms before she could protest, "_I_ love _you_." she promised and kissed the side of Paige's head.

Paige smiled thankfully and relaxed into Piper's embrace, "I love you too." She promised back.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Prue looked around, observing her sisters, seeing how emotionally exhausted they were from all of that and sighed. She looked at Phoebe and caught her eye. Phoebe gave her a soft smile but Prue could see the underlining nerves and fear within that smile.

"Uh….mom? Grams?" she called and they turned to her.

"Yes Prudence?" Penny replied.

"I uh….I think you'll agree with me when I say that they are well on their way to fixing what was damaged?" Prue asked and again they nodded, "Okay well, do you think that maybe we could stop this time travel thing here then?" she asked hopefully glancing unconsciously at Phoebe. "The rest really only has to do with lost loves and they don't need to be reminded of that, they know already

and uh…" she paused to smile at Phoebe who was grinning at her gratefully. "….as for me they've told me everything I need to know already, everything that's important, that had a major impact on their lives so there's really no need for anymore, don't you agree?"

Patty smiled and nodded, "Absolutely, I think you've all had enough."

"I agree." Penny added with a small smile.

"Yay!" Phoebe cheered and hugged Prue tight, "Thank you." she whispered sincerely. She really hadn't been looking forward to reliving her past mistakes with Cole, it still hurt too much and she didn't want to think about it as she had a new life now, a different future with Coop and Cole's presence alone was already putting enough strain on her new marriage.

"Yeah but what about you?" Paige asked as she and Piper joined her two other sisters, arm in arm.

Prue frowned, "What about me?" she asked feigning ignorance as she knew fine well what Paige was referring too.

"We don't know all that much about your life the past few years." Paige replied knowing fine well that Prue was pretending.

"She's right Prue." Piper chimed in and Prue mock glared.

"Of course _you_ would agree with her." She snapped and Piper stuck out her tongue so Prue did it back.

Phoebe tugged on her arm, "Come on Prue!" she whined and pouted, "Please?"

Prue glanced at Andy who was standing uncomfortably straight then shrugged, "It's not all that interesting, I haven't been fighting demons every day and saving the world every week or two." She pointed out raising an eyebrow, "It's just been….normal."

"Well then share." Piper pressed, "Normal is good. We don't know normal so please do tell." She grinned.

Prue sighed, "All we've done is get married, work, have kids and go on holiday." She snapped irritated at their persistence.

Phoebe looked up at her with her big brown eyes, "You've not lost anyone?" she asked quietly looking at Andy too.

Prue sighed and closed her eyes, "Of course we have." She whispered.

"Who?" Paige asked softly.

Andy walked forward and placed both hands on Prue's shoulders, "What you have to understand is that, these people we left back in New York they…." He trailed off trying to figure out how best to explain it. "They were our family. We had known them our whole lives, or we were supposed to have it's…." he frowned, "….it's confusing and hard to explain but they meant the world to us and…." He looked at Prue, "They still do."

"Okay." Phoebe answered softly, "We understand." She assured him.

"Who'd you lose?" Piper asked gently.

"A very dear friend." Prue replied this time, tears already evident in her eyes, "He was um….he was Andy's best friend and partner on the force he,…."

"He was like a brother." Andy finished for her, "He _was_ my brother." He corrected himself, "And he was blown up on the job."

Prue closed her eyes and dropped her head biting her lip. Andy's face was hard and blank.

"I'm sorry man." Henry was the first to speak, "I lost a partner myself once, a friend." He shared walking forwards to stand next to Paige who took his hand for support. "He was gunned down in front of me."

Andy shook his head, "It never gets easier." He stated solemnly and Henry shook his head.

"No it doesn't" He agreed then looked up at Andy, "What was his name?" he asked with an air of understanding that only a fellow officer who had been in the same position could hold.

Andy smiled, "Jason." He replied and Prue smiled too, "Jason Webster."

Piper looked at Prue, "You named….?" She trailed off knowing she didn't have to finish the question.

Prue nodded, "I was eight months pregnant with little Jason when it happened." She explained then chuckled, "We _still_ hadn't picked out a name, we kept arguing over it but um….after Jason, after he died we both knew what we wanted to name our son." She smiled.

"Does Jason know?" Coop asked and Andy nodded.

"Yeah he knows he was named after his brave Uncle Jason." He smiled and laughed, "He usually tells everyone he meets."

"Yeah." Prue said quietly looking down once more, "And that's about it." She said suddenly faking chipper, "Apart from Andy…." She jabbed him hard in the side with her elbow and he grunted, "…._almost_ getting himself shot to death while _attempting_ to talk down a hostage taker and _almost_ leaving his four month pregnant wife to raise their nearly two year old son by _herself_ and have a baby on her _own_! Just because _he_ wanted to play _hero_!" she seethed and whacked his harm hard.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige all raised their eyebrows at the couple. Phoebe not even trying to conceal her smirk of amusement.

Andy sighed heavily, "Are you _ever_ gonna forgive me for that?" he asked dejectedly, "Cause I've apologized a thousand times."

Prue folded her arms across her chest and turned to face him with a scowl, "Well apologize a thousand more then go out, get pregnant for the second time unexpectedly and have some self important ass tell you that you're husband might _die_! Then we'll talk about forgiveness." She snapped.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Andy frowned in confusion looking slightly insulted, "My ex-Captain is not a self important ass Prue." He told her firmly.

Prue glared, "No he's not, I know that Andy. For god sake the man was like a grandfather to those boys, I'm talking about the Commissioner." She spat really not in the mood for his chosen tone of voice or his defensive manner.

Andy stared at her, "He was a self important ass." He agreed although his tone remained defensive.

Prue rolled her eyes at his attempt at a truce but nudged his side all the same, silently agreeing to one, "The only thing that happened after that was the…car accident before we came back." Prue concluded then smirked, "See, I told you it wasn't all that interesting."

Paige rolled her eyes, Piper shot her a look and Phoebe stuck out her tongue, "For your information Prue," Phoebe began placing her hands on her hips, "We happen to find our big sisters life very interesting thank you!"

"About that accident…" Billie spoke for the first time since their journey began, "Just how bad was it?" she asked looking curious.

Prue and Andy both frowned at her question.

"Sorry." Billie said quickly biting her lip, "It's just, I've heard it mentioned a couple times but I wasn't around when you explained it and I was just…." She searched for the right word, "….curious and concerned." She added as an after thought.

"It was pretty bad." Prue answered, "As far as accidents go it could have been worse but, for me it was bad enough." She explained and Billie looked at her expectantly not satisfied with her answer. Prue sighed and rolled her eyes, "I was in a coma for three months, it took me a further three months to recover, and that consisted of grueling physical therapy, several small, minor surgeries and a lot of medication and sleepless nights." She snapped a little harshly, "Are you satisfied now?"

"Prue." Andy warned her tone one he would use on their children when they were misbehaving.

Prue exhaled sharply, "Sorry." She apologized sincerely, "I just hate talking about it that's all, it wasn't exactly a _pleasant_ experience."

Billie looked like a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar and Andy felt bad for her so he smiled and spoke gently, "The accident almost took Prue's ability too walk and she lost several weeks of her memory before the accident occurred." He explained a little more.

"That's not all I lost." Prue muttered under her breath but Phoebe caught it.

"She's still on pain meds." Andy added and Prue nodded begrudgingly.

Leo looked up at this, "You know I could always….?" Offered but Prue held up her hand.

"Stop." She instructed with a warm smile, "I know what you're gonna say and I appreciate it, I really do but….think about it." Prue told him and Leo nodded slowly, "Yeah. The doctors know already, it's in my file, I'm still on medication and I go to my physical therapist every month." She listed off reasons why healing her would be a bad idea, "And besides; it wasn't magical." She concluded then Prue smiled longingly, "But if I ever come to you and beg, remind me of this conversation?" she half joked and Leo nodded.

"Of course." He replied with a wide smile.

"What else?" Phoebe asked suddenly, completely out of the blue as she studied her eldest sister and brother-in-law.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Andy and Prue turned to her, "What do you mean?" Prue questioned not really understanding the question.

"What else?" Phoebe repeated, taking a step towards her eldest sister, "I heard what you said." She revealed to her and panic filled Prue's eyes but just as quickly as it had come it was gone again. "What aren't you telling us?" she persisted.

Prue shook her head, "I, I, I don't know what you're talking about." She insisted but Phoebe wasn't buying it.

"Nuh-uh. I know you're lying Prue." Phoebe informed her, "I can feel it, loss is radiating off of both of you in waves."

Prue looked furious, "Phoebe!" she snapped, "Stay the hell out of my feelings." She commanded then turned to Leo, "We need more of that potion thing to block her out." She told him and he nodded. "You know, this is an invasion of privacy Phoebe. It's like reading people's thoughts."

Phoebe placed her hands on her hips, imitating Prue and went instantly on the defensive, "It's not my fault _your_ emotions…" she pointed at Andy and Prue, "….are overpowering my barriers." She snapped back looking smug.

"Prue?" Andy called from behind her, "Maybe we should just tell them?" he suggested determined to win this approaching argument.

Prue whirled round to face him, eyes blazing, "And why the hell should we do that Andy?" she questioned, "They weren't there, we didn't even remember them when it happened." She reminded him with a jerk of her head in her sisters' direction.

Andy placed both hands on her shoulders again, "But if we did, if we had been here then you know those three would have been my first call." he pointed out and Prue sighed reaching up and placing her hands on top of his, "I might do us good Prue." His voice was quieter now, more mournful, "We've never really dealt with it and we need to."

Prue's anger instantly dissipated and she looked suddenly broken, "I don't want to go back there." She whispered.

"Secrets are dangerous in this family." Piper spoke up completely intrigued now, "Especially if the impact our emotions."

"Come on Prue." Paige pleaded wanting to know what's so hard for the couple to discuss, "We're your sisters'."

Prue threw her head back and sighed, "I can't talk about it." She told them weakly then looked at Andy, "Can you? Talk about it?"

Andy stared at her silently then raised his hand and cupped her cheek in reply, his eyes telling her everything she needed to know.

"Didn't think so." She murmured quietly.

"You don't have too." Penny's voice flowed into the conversation.

Prue pulled away from Andy and turned to her grandmother, Andy looking at her also. Penny waved her arm and the magical screen reappeared. Prue shook her head adamantly, "No! No, no, no, no Grams!" she repeated tersely, "I refuse to be back in that car."

"We don't have to see the accident sweetheart." Patty intervened gently, "Just before and after it."

Prue threw out her hands, "They're the worst parts!" she cried in frustration.

"Are either of you able to talk about it?" Penny asked knowingly raising a single eyebrow.

Prue looked at Andy, Andy looked at Prue, "Aw damn it!" Prue cursed and Penny took that as a go ahead. She waved her arm and the screen was again engulfed in a misty haze.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_On the top half of the screen they can see Prue driving her car along a darkened motorway when her cell phone rings. She leaned forwards slightly to retrieve her hands free device and hooked herself up and looked at her phone sighing at the name on the caller I.D then hit 'accept call begrudgingly._

"_What do you want?" she snapped coldly, "I'm kinda busy driving home right now." _

_On the bottom screen they can see Andy sitting at his desk in the police station. He sighed heavily, "Victoria it wasn't my fault."_

_Prue scoffed, "Yeah, when have I heard that one before." She muttered darkly, "It's never __your__ fault Julian. Who you gonna blame this time huh? Your perp? The victim? Your partner or maybe even your boss." She listed patronizingly._

"_Don't patronize me Victoria." Andy commanded, "You know I can't help these things." _

_Prue rolled her eyes, "Jason was so excited about this party ya know. He was __really__ lookin' forward to having his daddy take him." She informed her voice cold once more, "You should have seen his little face when I told him you were held up at work, that you wouldn't make it home in time to take him." She snapped and her voice cracked a little, "He was __so__ disappointed Julian." _

"_Victoria." Andy said calmly._

"_No! Don't 'Victoria' me Julian." Prue barked then sucked in a breath to fight her tears, "God damn hormones." She muttered irritantly, "You __never__ see the looks on their faces Julian, you never see them because you're the one causing them, since your NEVER HOME!" she yelled down the phone._

"_What do you want me to do Victoria?" Andy snapped his temper rising, "Quit my job? Take some vacation time what?" he asked anger boiling over, "GOD DAMN IT VICTORIA!" he yelled back slamming his fist down on his desk and rising to his feet, losing control of his temper, "What in the hell do you want from me?!" he demanded filled with frustration._

_Prue swallowed a sob and sucked in a sharp breath, "I want my husband back." She whispered dejectedly._

_Andy sighed and closed his eyes, he hated it when they fought like this which was often lately, "I'm right here Vic." He whispered back slowly sinking back down into his chair._

_Prue sighed and shook her head, "No he's not." She insisted then swallowed hard, "I've gotta go, you know how I hate driving a night right now." She said weakly, one hand unconsciously resting on her swollen abdomen for a second before returning to the steering wheel._

_Andy nodded, "Sure, we'll uh….talk more when I get home." He suggested and Prue couldn't help but scoff at his words._

"_If you get…." But her sentence was interrupted by a horn then her blood curdling scream as headlights blinded her._

_Andy pulled his phone away from his ear at the sound, his fellow officers looking over in concern as they heard it too. Andy's heart stopped and his movements halted as he listened to the unmistakable sound of screeching tires, crunching metal and breaking glass, "VICTORIA!"_

"Ah!" Prue gasped as the memories came rushing back. She clamped her eyes shut and tuned away from the screen burying her face in Andy's chest and he wrapped his strong arms around her.

Her sisters, unfortunately, were too shocked and horrified to turn away, as was everyone else in the room.

"Good lord." Penny muttered in disgust.

"You were fighting?" Phoebe questioned and stated at the same time, her face still screwed up in fright.

Andy and Prue both nodded, "She shouldn't have even been out of the house let alone on that road." Andy explained bitterly.

"Andy." Prue soothed gently, placing a hand on his chest, "Don't, not again." She whispered referring to his guilt.

Piper stared at Prue with an unreadable expression, "You were….you were pregnant?" she asked the question everyone was thinking.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Andy was__ sat in the same chair he occupied every day of the week, the same chair in the same room by the same bedside as the last three months._

"_Come on Vic, you've had enough beauty sleep now." He whispered trying once again to lighten his own mood, "Wake up sweetheart, we miss you." he told her and placed a gentle kiss to her hand, "Please baby you gotta wake up." He begged tears forming again._

_Prue moaned quietly and squeezed his hand._

_Andy's head shot up, "Victoria?" he questioned hopefully,_

_Prue moaned again squeezing his hand as her eyelids fluttered open, "Pain." She rasped scrunching her face up in discomfort._

_Although he knew his wife was in pain Andy couldn't help but release relieved laughter, "Oh thank god!" he breathed kissing her forehead, "You really had me worried there." He told her with a smile._

"_Julian?" She questioned squinting her eyes against the bright white light, "What happened? Where am I?" _

_Andy frowned a little, "You don't remember?" he asked and she shook her head only to wince in pain at the movement. "What's the last thing you __do__ remember?" he asked hesitantly._

_Prue closed her eyes in thought, "Uh….Carol and Jack's dinner party." She replied, "The one they threw, after returning, form their cruise." _

_Andy's face fell and Prue panicked, "What? Was that the wrong answer?" she asked and he took a deep breath._

"_That was a….while ago honey." He told her grimly._

_Prue frowned, "What happened to me?"_

_Andy sat back down in his seat, not releasing his grip on her hand, "You were in a car accident." He revealed to her and Prue's eyes widened in shock, "A bad one." He added seeing the question in her eyes before it reached her lips._

_Prue was silent for several moments then stuttered, "How, how, how long have I been out?" she asked fearfully._

_Andy closed his eyes and whispered, "Almost three months." _

"_Oh my god!" she gasped closing her eyes tightly, "Wha….what's the date?" she asked but received no reply, "What's the date Julian?" she asked again her voice more stern and demanding._

_Andy sighed, "The 27__th__." He answered and she gripped his hand tighter._

"_Oh no." Prue cried closing her eyes, "Oh god I missed his birthday." She whispered unable to believe it, "I missed my sons second birthday." She sobbed shielding her eyes with her hand, "Oh god!"_

Paige turned to her, "You missed Calvin's birthday?" she asked looking upset. Prue nodded, "By how much?"

Prue closed her eyes, "Two weeks." She whispered neither mentally nor emotionally prepared for what was coming next.

"_The driver who hit you was drunk." Andy told her and Prue could hear the anger in his voice._

_Prue sighed and turned to look at him, "Is he dead?" she asked coldly._

_Andy nodded, "Yeah, dead on arrival." Not that he was sorry about that._

_Prue nodded, "Good." She stated simply and turned her head away closing her eyes. Andy stroked her hand and ran his fingers through her hair lulling her to sleep and silently dreading the moment she would realize something was __very__ wrong._

_Prue felt herself drifting to sleep when this sudden horrible feeling of emptiness washed over her. Prue eyes shot open and her right hand which was free flew to her stomach. She felt desperately for her baby but her swollen abdomen was no longer swollen, her bump was gone._

_Andy saw her sudden frantic movements and instantly knew that the inevitable had occurred and he was about to go through that unbearable pain he felt before all over again._

_Prue's heart stopped dead and her blood ran cold. She slowly turned her head to look her husband dead in the eye and saw within them, her worst fear confirmed. Prue's face contorted in pain, but not physical pain, emotional pain. _

"_No." she whispered shaking her head slowly. Andy closed his eyes for a second then looked right back at her again. "No!" Prue repeated her whole body trembling, "No please? Please Julian please don't say it." She pleaded tears spilling over._

_Andy choked back his own sob as a tear rolled down his cheek, "She's gone Vic." And his words shattered her heart along with his own, "The doctor said she was gone before the car stopped flipping, the impact from the truck, the force of it was just….too much."_

_Prue had closed her eyes as he spoke__, her body shaking with silent sobs, "Oh god!" she whimpered as Andy's head fell onto her shoulder, his own sobs finally being released. Prue gasped for breath as she turned her head in the opposite direction, a strangled sob breaking through her lips, "Oh god!" she wailed, "No!" Andy put his arm over her stomach as she clutched it tightly with her free hand and they both cried together._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once again all the women were in tears, Penny, Patty and Piper especially, being mothers' themselves. Penny not even trying to hide hers this time.

Prue's shoulders were shaking with silent sobs but she couldn't tear her eyes from the screen, even after Penny waved her arm and it disappeared she was still staring at the spot. Andy rested his hand on the base of her neck and turned her into him. That's when the sobs got louder and Prue gripped his shirt for dear life. Andy felt his own salty tears slide down his cheeks but didn't try to hide it, his daughter was dead, they had lost a child, their baby girl, he was aloud to cry over that so he merely closed his eyes, kissed Prue's head and rested his chin on top of it, holding onto Prue tightly as she sobbed her heart out in his arms, once again.

Victor and Billie took the Halliwell-Trudeau boys across the road to their own beds shortly after. Victor stayed with them a while but had to get home as he had a business trip the next morning but he promised to call. Billie offered to stay with the boys until Prue and Andy came home, Prue told her to spend the night. Now the four couples were seated in the sitting room in silence. Piper and Leo and

Prue and Andy were all residing on the couch while Phoebe and Coop occupied one arm chair and Paige and Henry occupied the other.

"I wish mom and grams could have stayed longer." Phoebe voiced as she snuggled deeper into Coop's side.

"They'll be back." Piper assured with a smile, her head resting on Leo's chest, eyes closed.

"Yeah." Paige sighed contently leaning back against Henry and closed her eyes, "They can never stay away too long." She giggled, Phoebe too while Piper shook her head at their silliness.

Prue was lying completely still in Andy's arms and he ran his fingers through her hair both of their eyes closed, "Are you okay?" he asked her quietly but everyone was so silent and still that he could be heard by all.

Prue stayed silent, breathing deeply attempting to pretend she was sleeping.

Andy leaned down and kissed her head, "I know your awake." Whispered gently.

Prue frowned unconsciously, "No I'm not." She muttered tiredly and Andy chuckled.

"Answer my question." He instructed her softly almost pleadingly.

Prue sighed and nodded, "Yeah. Sure, I'm okay." She sent him a half hearted smile, "Are you okay?" she asked him back.

Andy nodded too and answered, "Yeah. Sure, I'm okay." And Prue giggled and smacked his chest.

"Don't mock me." She pouted then smiled when he kissed her nose.

Andy laughed lightly at her, "Look at me." He whispered lovingly and she did, "Are you really okay?" he asked searching her eyes.

Prue stared up at him in silence then slowly shook her head, "No." she whimpered, "No I'm not. Are you really okay?" she asked back.

Andy shook his head too, "Nope." He muttered, "Not even close."

Prue closed her eyes and sniffled. Piper reached over and grasped her big sisters hand but didn't look at her. Prue looked down at their entwined fingers and smiled, grateful for the comfort and thankful that Piper did not make an attempt at eye contact.

Silence fell among the four couples once more, a comfortable silence that lasted a good five minutes before Paige felt the need to break it. She cracked one eye open and looked Prue over intently.

"If you have a question Paige, ask it." Prue murmured her eyes remaining closed, her back to Paige, "Your burning holes in my back."

Paige sat upright and gawked at Prue, "How'd you know I was looking at you?" she asked impressed but freaked. A t first Paige was worried that Prue would be mad or that she would upset her even more but Prue's voice was kind and welcoming.

"I'm me, now spill." Prue replied shortly and Paige had to roll her eyes at Prue's come back.

"How far along were you?" Paige blurted out before she chickened out.

Phoebe sat up in interest and Piper opened her eyes, squeezing Prue's hand in support.

Prue sighed quietly, "Five months, two weeks and six days." She replied without hesitation and time to think, "She was moving around all the time, kicking like crazy." Prue laughed nostalgically at the memory, "Kept me up some nights."

"Son of a…." Phoebe cursed but Prue silence her.

"Don't." she ordered sharply, "Cursing at the bastard won't change anything." She advised her calmly, "Believe me I've tried."

"It's just so…so unfair." Phoebe voice broke and she drew in a shaky breath and gazed at Prue and Andy, "Oh god." She whispered.

Prue's eyes snapped opened and she looked at Piper and Leo, "We are making that potion tomorrow." And they nodded.

"Speaking of tomorrow." Coop spoke up pushing Phoebe to her feet, "We should get home before it _becomes_ tomorrow."

The girls chuckled, "Yeah your right." Phoebe replied as she stretched her muscles, "I have a busy day ahead of me, I need my sleep."

Prue yawned and pushed herself slowly to her feet, "Me too." She placed a hand on her lower back, "Ow! I need my pills what, what time is it?" she asked grabbing Andy's wrist and jerking it towards herself, "11:30?! Crap, I was supposed to take 'em again two hours ago." She cursed then caught Andy's concerned gaze. She pointed her finger at him accusingly, "Don't you go giving me _that_ look Andrew." She warned using his full length name, "I'm goin' to work." She insisted. Andy held up his hands in surrender. "Good." Prue irked her eyebrow at him then suddenly looked distant, as if she were someplace else.

"Prue?" Andy called, "Babe you there?" Prue turned to him, "Where'd you go….?"

"Eva." Prue whispered randomly.

"What?" he asked frowning at her.

"Eva." Prue repeated with a smile, "That's what we should call her." She mused, "Eva means; life in Hebrew." She elaborated.

Andy smiled sadly, "Let's get you home." He guided her towards the door.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Piper, Phoebe and Paige engulfed her in a bear hug saying, "I love you." in unison.

Prue laughed, "I love you guys too, don't kill each other now." She warned pointing a finger at them. She then turned to say her goodbye's to the men before she and Andy headed out the door.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige stood in silence in front of one another. Phoebe looked between both her sisters then pulled Piper into a tight hug. "I don't even remember why I'm mad at you." she muttered squeezing Piper tighter, "I love you Piper, so much."

Piper smiled and squeezed Phoebe back, "I love you too Phoebe." She replied, "And I don't remember either."

Phoebe giggled, "We're silly." She told her going into 'baby Phoebe' mode to make Piper laugh and she did.

"Yes we are Pheebs, yes we are." Piper whole heartedly agreed, "Goodnight little sister." She whispered in Phoebe's ear.

Phoebe released Piper and turned to Paige who smiled at her. Phoebe threw her arms around Paige's neck and hugged her close.

"I'm so sorry Paige." She whispered sadly, "I should've made it clear that I loved you and accepted you for who you are and I should have made damn sure you knew that you were a part of this family from the beginning." She said really fast in one long breath.

Paige sighed happy to be in Phoebe's arms, "I should have talked to you about the way I was feeling." Paige admitted, "This isn't just on you Phoebe, it's on me too okay?" she asked and Phoebe nodded.

Phoebe smiled, "I love you missy Paige." She whispered, 'baby Phoebe' making a reappearance.

Paige giggled, "I love you too miss Phoebe." She whispered back. "Goodnight."

Phoebe smiled warmly at Paige, "Goodnight." Then she and Coop hearted away.

Paige turned to Piper and went to speak, when Piper hushed her, "No, let me." Piper asked walking towards Paige, "I'm sorry." She stated firmly, "I should never have treated you the way I did when you first came into our lives and I definitely shouldn't have kept on comparing you too Prue, it wasn't fair." She admitted sounding very guilty and sincere.

"Piper…." Paige tried but she couldn't get a word in edge wise.

Piper shook her head, "I just, I missed Prue so much and I wanted her back so badly. I was hurting and mourning and feeling really lost." She explained, "I had just lost the most important person in my life and she didn't even know it. I lost my big sister and suddenly _I_ was the big sister and was finding out that I had a long lost younger sister out there that none of us knew about." She

laughed bitterly, "I was thrown into something that I really wasn't cut out for in the long run, I wanted my sister back and here was you, with your innocence towards magic, looking exactly like my dead big sister it…." Piper shook her head, "….it was too much to handle and I handled it badly and you were the one to suffer, I'm really sorry for that." Piper finished smiling lovingly at Paige and brushing some lose strands of hair out of Paige's face and tucking them behind her ears.

Paige leaned into her touch contently. Piper smiled at her, "I do love you Paige, I really do."

Paige looked up into her eyes then threw her arms around Piper tightly, "I love you too Piper, I really do." She whispered back.

Piper smiled and whispered, "Goodnight baby sister." in Paige's ear.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Well?....Let me know please!_

_Once again you're all rock stars! :D lol_

_Rachel….xo_


	8. Chapter 8

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Okay……firstly: I apologize for getting your hopes up, maybe making you think that this was a new chapter, unfortunately it's not.

I'm afraid I have to put **ALL**my ongoing projects on **HIATUS**for the time being as school is **REALLY** crazy right now and it's my senior year so I really can't afford to give anything less than 100% **ALL ** of the time!

I absolutely **HATE **doing this too you guys because you are all so awesome and have stuck by me thus far, I just hope that you will be patient and when my life settles down a little and I manage to start uploading again, you will all come back and continue to read because I **LOVE **doing this but without readers….what's the point?

I am currently still writing one more chapter of this story but I seem to have lost my inspiration temporarily. :S My muses have abandoned me! :O : :( How dare they?!?!?!?! :O :O :O :O

I will try and complete it soon to tide you all over for the time being and give you a nice temporary ending for right now. I am not ceasing all my writing completely. I **WILL**still be working on my fanfics but I just can't do it very often so updates will be scarce and I apologize for that a million times over and I beg you not to hate me? :( :'( I don't want you all to hate me…..:( :'(

Anyway……I should probably stop ranting now and just end this mile long AN before you all smother me with a pillow to get me to stop lol :D hehe

If you're really mad, I hope your not, but if you are feel free to send me a threatening PM and shout, yell, curse whatever at me as long as it ends nicely cause if it doesn't then I might just cry :'( lol But really only be mean if you'll end nice……I'm so sorry again and I promise I'll continue working on that last chapter for you……

All my love you **MEGA ROCKSTARS! **

Rachel xo


End file.
